Kingdom Hearts: Lost Keys
by C00K53Y
Summary: Lost Keys is a Kingdom Hearts story that takes place after the events of the future game Kingdom Hearts 3. It includes a new protagonist Ray but will later include all of the other Key Blade wielders from past Kingdom Hearts games. Please Enjoy.
1. New Beginnings

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I have wrote in a long time so please rate and review so I know if I am doing it right. Ok so I need to give you some background information on this story. Obviously if your reading this then you have come for another Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. But I would like to say that maybe I'm doing something different. This story starts awhile after Kingdom Hearts 3 (I know we have not had it yet and wont have it for a while but with my guesses I think I know the basic story of it). So this continues from then, it follows the story of a boy named Ray who after certain circumstances finds himself alone and in trouble, this leads him on a journey searching for clues on what happened to the seven key blade wielders (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Terra and Ventus) after they defeated the newly formed Xehanort for the last and final time. However this leads Ray into a fight between two powerful sides never seen before in the Kingdom Hearts universe. This leaves him alone and his only hope is to find the lost key blade wielders to aid him in what seems an impossible fight. So if you're interested please read on and please rate and review so I know I'm doing it right. Thanks and enjoy.

Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Keys

Chapter One: New Beginnings

The old mountain path was quiet for the busiest time of day, the trees rustled in the wind and blew leafs all around. The birds sung their songs into a beautiful melody. Above the path was the old village, not many people lived there apart from the few that refused to move once the city at the foot of the mountain was built. Even with the city below every citizen made his or her way up the mountain path at least once to see the ruined temple at the top. No one knew what it was built for only that it celebrated some sort of key.

A sixteen-year-old boy made his way up the path today; this was usual for him as he visited his grandfather every few days. He kept walking almost in tune with nature. No birds flew away when he passed and the strong wind did not affect him at all. He came to a clearing; in the center was a magnificent lake, completely still. He looked at his reflection and brushed his long blonde hair from his eyes. He pulled his rucksack off his back and pulled out some clothes so he could change from his horrible school uniform. He put on a pair of long dark jeans and a white top. He then put on a silver jacket with the collar spiked up. This was his classic look and didn't want anyone to think he had any other clothes. He looked at his reflection once again and looked into his own eyes. This even scared him, as his eyes were dark and lifeless, too many people asked him every day why his eyes were so different.

He kept walking till he reached the town; he walked to an old wooden lodge with the door wide open. He turned around, the lodge over looked the whole mountain and onto the city below. He could see his school and the block of flats where he lived. He turned around and called into the house.

"Gramps you home, I came to visit". He could hear something but wasn't sure what it was so he pushed the door open wider and walked in.

There was an old man sitting on a huge armchair in the front room, he stood up straight away. "Oh Ray, you really should stop visiting me all the time, as much as I love your company you should be out with your friends having fun".

"Oh come on Gramps how could I go out, with you up here all by yourself".

"Ray you need to go out sometimes mind and especially today, it is your birthday after all! I would of come down to see you".

"Gramps I'm only sixteen, nothing special and I couldn't of made you walk all the way down there. You know I worry about you without Nan up here I have to come visit".

"And I worry about you too Ray, since your parents died I have tried to give you all the freedom you want, your own flat, I give you money for food and things you may want but I cant tell you to go and socialize. Why don't you go out with Will, Connor and Becca"? At this time Ray looked at his grandpa like he was going to hit him.

His grandpa turned around quickly "What cant I even say her name any more, you know you like the girl and she's a great person, and that's from meeting her once. Are you going out with her yet"?

"Oh come on Gramps were just friends…" Then music started playing and Ray reached for his phone. "Sorry Gramps do you mind"

"Course not, go on take it".

Ray picked up the phone and who else but Becca was on the other end. "Come on birthday boy, you coming out. You can't stay in for your own birthday".

Ray sighed then answered "I can if I want, but give me an hour and ill meet you at your house, then we will head into town".

Becca seemed so much happier now she got what she wanted. " Great! So ill see you later then".

Ray smiled slightly. "Yea see you later Becca".

Ray's Grandpa walked in a laughed. "Just friends huh, I've never seen a worse lie in all my travels".

Ray turned around and just accepted it then something strange happened. His eyes started to glow a bright yellow. You see Ray was very strange he could do things other people could not. When he felt an extreme emotion his eyes would glow, yellow if it was a positive emotion and red if it was negative like anger or hatred. But not just that Ray could wield a blade long before he was even thirteen and his agility was amazing. His grandpa even made him practice these things whenever he could. It was almost like he was preparing him for something.

Rays grandpa turned away. "Go on if your friends are waiting for you go. I'll still be here".

Ray blinked and his eyes turned back to their normal lifeless state. He thanked his grandpa and then realized he forgot something. "Gramps I nearly forgot, you said when I was sixteen you would explain those stories you told me over and over, and you said you would explain where you got the journal you get them from".

His grandpa looked across the room to a cupboard where an old journal sat all alone. On the front was a leather cover with some sort of symbol on the front, it was three circles one on the bottom and two above it, and it almost looked like a mouse head. Rays grandpa turned to face him again. "Like I said I will still be here tomorrow and the day after that and after that so don't worry, come up tomorrow after you have recovered from whatever you're gonna do tonight and then ill explain everything".

Ray once again thanked his grandpa and walked out. He began his decent. He didn't have long to get ready so he took a short cut sliding down the nearly vertical drops down the mountain. Ray looked back and just for a second he thought he saw something by the shrine. It looked like a knight covered in a glowing white armor. Then it was gone and Ray just kept walking. He was slightly scared of what he saw and that was weird for Ray as he didn't usually get scared but he dismissed his thoughts and ran to the city.

Authors Note: Ok how did you like it, I left a lot of clues if you didn't spot them. My next chapter will kick off with some action towards the end so I hope you will like it.

Some further story background just incase I have been to vague is that the key blade wielders did not return home after Xehanort was defeated at their hands. Anyway hope you enjoyed my first chapter and please review even if its bad ill take it as a complement as I am always trying to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.


	2. Alone

Authors Note: Ok so here's chapter two, currently I can upload one chapter a day and maybe two on weekends. Also please if you are reading this story can you please rate and review so I know if you like it or dislike it. I would like to know your thoughts and feelings and also would like to know if I can improve in my writing so please review. Another thing later on in the story I may ask for your opinion on what Disney worlds will be visited (its not kingdom hearts without Disney worlds) because I don't want to put in worlds that no ones really interested in. But back to the story, in this chapter the story picks up a lot more and Ray finds himself in trouble but more secrets are revealed and questions answered. So read on and find out enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Alone**

Ray's flat was a mess, clothes were chucked around the room and papers lay all over the place. The curtains were shut trying to block out the day light but to no avail as a small beam of light cut through a small gap in them. Ray was trying to get to sleep after his long party that lasted longer than he had expected. Around the time he met up with his friends it was about 5 in afternoon but he came home about twelve hours later. He was trying to get back to sleep when the doorbell rang. He chucked on some clothes and walked to the door. Standing at the door was a beautiful young woman, she had silky blonde hair and her eyes were like looking into pools of perfect still blue water, she was wearing light blue jeans and a long white top.

Finally Ray came too after staring for longer than was normal.

"Becca, what are you up so early for".

"Come on Ray its 2 in the afternoon, you should really get up".

"Yea but…oh I give in there's no point fighting with you".

"Yep and remember it, so do you fancy on coming for a walk".

"Um, yea sure give me a few minutes to get ready".

Ray turned around and walked back into his bedroom and Becca stood in the hallway. After about five minutes Ray came back out dressed properly and ready to go. Becca looked down at the mess all around.

"Why don't you clean up in here now and again". Becca started to laugh looking at the piles of clothes scattered around the room.

"Oh come on Becca, you try living by yourself, its not that easy. Anyway where do you want to go?"

"Where ever really but you know later…"

"Yea"

"Do you want to go up to see you grandpa again, I love his stories".

"Yea of course he loves you being there, and I was going to go up later as well so it's all good".

"Great, shall we".

"Yea lets go".

After about two hours Ray and Becca started to make their way up the mountain path, again it was quiet apart from the few kids running around pretending to be exploring now and again but it was quiet. Finally Ray and Becca reached the top and walked towards Ray's grandpa's house.

They both knocked on the door and Ray's grandpa came to the door.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise, I knew you were coming up here Ray but you didn't tell me you were bring company. Its great to see you again Becca".

Becca smiled and replied.

"Sorry if I am intruding, I just thought I would tag along".

Ray's Grandpa smiled back and looked towards Ray.

"No of course your not intruding and its better this way that Ray has someone here when I tell him everything".

Ray looked up immediately.

"Like what". As Ray and Becca said at the exactly same time".

Ray's grandpa looked behind him and then back to Ray and Becca.

"How about you both come and sit down and I will explain everything".

Ray and Becca sat down on the sofa opposite the armchair where Ray's Grandpa usually sat. Before he sat down though he went to the cupboard and opened using a small key hidden under his watchstrap. He took the journal and went to sit down.

Ray's grandpa begin to speak about all the journeys the key blade wielders Sora, Kairi and Riku had and then the journey that came to a tragic end of Ven, Terra and Aqua. He then began to talk about the evil man known as Xehanort and how he ruined the lives of these six key wielders and dragged in the king of Disney Castle, Mickey. But Ray had heard all this before and wanted his grandpa to get to something new.

"Come on Gramps how many times have we heard this"?

"If you bear with me Ray I will explain. You see at the end of this journey the seven key blade wielders defeated Xehanort and he faded into oblivion. But the key wielders were lost in a world where they could not escape. To free them from that place Kairi a princess of a pure heart with no darkness residing within found a way to escape. She used the full power of light in her heart to open a path, just as the world they stood in disappeared into nothingness".

Becca was lost already "Um so how could that world disappear as we are here now".

Ray answered this one "Becca have you ever wondered why no one ever leaves moves to far away from the mountain".

Becca looked at Ray like he was speaking a different language. "Well no I never really thought about leaving, no one does".

Ray's grandpa answered this time "You see my dear the reason no one goes any further is because they cannot, the world ends at the border of the city and the other face of the mountain".

Ray's grandpa reached inside the journal and pulled out a map of many weird and wonderful worlds sitting in the space of the darkness. He showed it to the two of them and pointed at a small world with just a mountain and a small city. "You see that there is our home and this here is as far as I traveled when I was younger". He pointed at a world; it looked like a barren wasteland.

"They called it the key blade graveyard. I traveled there and looked at the portal, which lead to the realm where Xehanort met his end, I saw it collapse and saw the key wielders teleport out of there. Only one member of the group that went into that world returned. He was just a cricket, but he was so important he recorded every journey they had together into a journal, this journal I hold now is the very same one".

Ray just stared at the journal like he was about to be told something he didn't want to hear and Becca just nodded now that she finally understood but she still had one question.

"Um ok but how does this involve Ray then".

Ray's grandpa just stared at the floor. "You see Ray I tell you this now because at my old age I cannot go and find the key wielders. They are lost somewhere unable to return home and the cricket that I met and was good friends with for the rest of my travels was killed about a year ago, almost like who ever did so is making sure no one know what happened to the key wielders".

Ray stood up. "Sure I'll help".

Becca stood up next to him. "What, if your going I'm coming too I'm not losing you to something I don't even know about".

Ray looked straight at her. "Becca I trained for years I can wield a sword better than someone twice my age and I can do things other people would call magic but I cant promise it would be safe so I cant let you come".

"Then I wont let you go, I wont lose you. I lov…"

Rays grandpa stood up just at that moment and looked out the window seeing it was starting to get dark. "Ray and Becca why don't you head home we will finish tomorrow. The mountain path is too dangerous at night".

Ray nodded "Ok gramps I will see you tomorrow and gramps before I go can you tell me about the key blade again I want to know so maybe I can get my own when I leave".

Ray's grandpa smiled "The key blade is a powerful weapon. It will choose its wielder if they are what they want not the other way round. The key acts like any key and will open and lock and the blade acts as a powerful weapon and can even produce travel between the worlds and protection from the forces that seek to destroy them. The key is so powerful only seven living people, we hope remain to wield them". Ray stood up and walked to the wall. He put his hands against it and they glowed until a key blade appeared against the wall.

Ray turned to face his grandpa "You said seven so why have you got one".

His grandpa laughed. "I never could never used it but it stayed with me since I found it and now I think its ready to choose".

Ray stuck out his hand and could feel something happening but then it suddenly stopped and he turned around.

"Looks like it's not me".

Becca walked over to Ray and took his hand.

"Ray it doesn't matter and no matter where you go Im going to stay with you".

Ray smiled.

"Ok, come on lets go home. See you tomorrow morning gramps and then you will tell me everything else right".

"Yea I will, now go and get some sleep".

As Ray and Becca walked out Ray's grandpa remained standing until he could see a shadow coming round the corner.

A man dressed in a white coat, (just like the Organization's but completely white) stepped into the room. He spoke in a voice that almost welcomed you but Ray's grandpa knew not to trust it.

The next morning came quicker than expected and Ray was running down the road with a bag and it was only just sunrise. He ran up to Becca's house without noticing she was sitting on the wall waiting for him.

She walked forward "You ready to go". She was also holding a bag.

Ray looked at it and then remembered that she was coming too.

Ray nodded "Yea lets go".

After walking for about half an hour up the mountain Ray felt like something was wrong he looked up to his grandpa's house only to have his vision blocked by the trees. By the time they made it to the top. Ray finally realized what was bugging him. His grandpa's house looked like someone had tried to demolish it. The front had completely fallen down and there were holes in the roof.

Ray screamed as he ran towards the house "No".

Becca followed close behind completely silent.

Ray climbed over the ruble reaching the living room seeing his grandpa covered in debris. He ran over and pulled off the rocks and wood. But he was too late. In his grandpa's hand was the journal in the other there was a large sword that he crafted on his travels. Ray picked it up staring at it and attached it to his back.

"Who did this?"

Ray's eyes began to glow red as he looked up at the sky through the holes in the roof then he picked up the journal seeing a small piece of paper tucked inside that was not there before.

Ray read it aloud. "Ray my boy you must go to the temple. In there will be your only means of transportation and don't worry about the key blade, it will follow you if it is yours to have. But please find the key wielders. You will need them if you are too complete the task that is too follow".

Ray looked at Becca. "Becca this is too dangerous, my grandpa was right who ever did this is clearing up so no one knows anything about them and if you come with me then you might get hurt".

Becca just stared at him "No way your not leaving without me, remember im going to be with you forever".

Ray's eyes finally returned to normal and he just looked at the door. "Ok, come on we gotta go to the temple".

They walked up to the temple and looked inside. Ray could see well in the dark and could see well anyway but Becca couldn't see at all so Ray took her hand and led her in. They reached and old room with nothing more than a few fallen rocks and what looked like a keyhole carved into the far side.

Ray walked up to it and held out his hand but had the same result as before he came close then nothing. Then Becca walked forward and held his hand again. He tried once more and this time he could feel it finally he summoned the key.

It was beautiful, its handle and hand guard were bright white with some sort of diamond gems on its rounded guard.

The blade was made out of a silver metal that twisted round what looked like a small tube of stardust. The stardust also created the key part of the blade. The chain was yellow with once again stardust flowing as the key chain at the end.

Ray pointed it towards the keyhole and then there was a bright light and the wall flew open revealing what looked like some sort of space ship. Then Ray remembered, "Its called a Gummi ship".

He ran towards it but then he heard Becca scream. He turned around to see a man in a white coat. He spoke to Ray but almost like he was speaking to the world itself. "You shall not leave or I will have to do to you what I did to you grandfather".

Ray tried to summon the key again but he could not. He pulled the blade of his back he had taken of his grandpa and charged at him. Ray stopped immediately as the mysterious man used Becca as his own shield. "Not so fast he said, I give you one last chance. Leave and forget or lose everything you hold dear".

Ray stopped in his tracks but then he remembered Sora and all of his friends and looked a Becca and whispered "Im so sorry". Ray charged at the man once again and with all his might flipped over him and slashed him in the back forcing the man to cripple over dropping Becca.

Ray ran to Becca's side and stood in front of her but it was no use as Ray fell to the floor in a bright light. When it cleared Becca and the mysterious man were gone and Ray's eyes once again glowed Red in his immense anger. He was truly alone.

Authors Note- Ok how did you like it. This is only the beginning and there is much more to come but please if your reading this can you take a few minutes of your time to review for the reasons I said above. Next chapter is going to be Ray's first new world so we will see how that goes. But it will be a familiar world to begin with then I will be asking for suggestions. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Broken Hopes and New Friends

Authors Note: Ok everyone here's chapter 3. Again I have had no reviews so I expect that the readers I have had are enjoying it and have no problems with it. I must ask though please even if you have nothing to say just give me a rating out of 10 or something just so I know that your enjoying it or not enjoying it. Either way it will greatly appreciated. But back to the story, Ray finds himself confused after his fight with the mysterious man and tries to leave to follow him. Leaving he turns to the journal to help him find someone who can tell him more about what he has too do. He heads to a very familiar world to all Kingdom hearts fans and seeks the help of one of the last people to have contact with the seven key blade wielders. Anyway to find out more please read on and enjoy.

Chapter Three – Broken Hopes and new friends

Ray's body was filled with pain after his fight with the mysterious man. Whatever had happened or whatever he did during that second of an intense light was enough to knock Ray to the ground and whisk away Becca into the unknown. Ray turned to look at the gummi ship behind him. Maybe he could find a way to follow them but he had no idea where he should go. He tried to stand but couldn't hold himself and he hit the floor again. He had lost her when he promised to protect her. Ray felt as though it was his fault that Becca had been taken and as much as it was a horrible feeling, it helped him get to his feet and move closer to the gummi ship.

When he reached the ship and finally got in, he looked down at the control panel and realized he was like a four year old trying to drive a tank. There were so many controls and Ray had no idea what he had to do.

"Oh come on! How am I meant to help them if I don't even know how to take off". Ray only then realized he was talking to himself and punched the control panel. There was a slight humming in the background and Ray realized he had started some sort of engine.

"Ok that's a start".

Ray then closed his eyes, he always thought as long as he couldn't see his immediate surroundings he could see all that was hidden from him. It was another weird thing he could do, it was really confusing and most of the time he forgot what he could do and learning about it all over again. Finally reopening his eyes he looked down at the controls again. He now knew exactly what he was doing now almost like he had seen someone else do it.

The gummi ship finally started up and Ray took the main navigation controls. He started a vertical lift off through a tiny hole in the roof of the temple. Looking down on his home he realized he had now lost everything he held dear to him, his family, his hopes and his dreams. Everything had gone and now he embarked on a journey of revenge. Ray said to himself that it was about finding Becca and the key wielders but really he wanted to avenge his grandpa.

Not long later Ray finally left the orbit of his home. He looked out at the endless darkness in front of him, he had no idea where to go and all he could do was pick a direction to head in. Ray pulled out the worlds map and looked down at it. He saw a large world not too far away. He opened the journal to the page that had all the data about the world on it and he stared at it for a few seconds. On the top of the page in a large font were the words Radiant Garden and all the writing on the page had been crossed out and instead there was a picture stuck to the page. The picture was of a man; he had bleached blonde hair and a beard and moustache the same color. He was wearing a white suit and he had some sort of red scarf round his neck, he also had deep amber eyes. Scribbled on the page was some sort of writing, finally Ray made it out. It said simply Find Him.

"One guy out of thousands this should be fun" Ray once again started talking to himself like he used it as a last resort if he was alone. And he was just that, Alone.

After finally reaching orbit of this 'Radiant Garden', Ray began to try and land the gummi ship. But it sure didn't go well and after trying to land it on top of some sort of castle tower he ended up in what looked like a giant blue wasteland.

Ray could see a town ahead and to begin his search he headed that way. After some time walking through the peaceful blue land he reached the town, from there he could see something was going on, guards were rushing around everywhere and normal citizens were being forced away from the castle. Then Ray realized "This guy knows stuff about the key wielders, that means he's a target too". Ray started to run in the direction the guards were dodging in and out of streets to avoid too much suspicion. He finally reached the steps to the castle only to be stopped by one of the guards.

"Excuse me boy but something has happened up here and members of the public are not aloud past this point".

Ray went to reach for his sword but then he suddenly stopped seeing the mysterious man in the white cloak walking down the steps, killing guards with some lightning fast blade as he passed them.

Ray shouted at the guard "Turn around quickly". But it was too late the mysterious man summoned a knife made purely out of light from in his sleeve and the guard fell to the floor.

The mysterious man turned to Ray and laughed, "So you came here for revenge huh".

Ray pulled the sword from off his back and thrust it at the man in front of him who just jumped into the sky. Ray looked around for him not able to find him then there was a flash. A ball of supercharged light had hit him directly in the chest, flinging him down three flights of stairs into the town square bellow.

Finally the mysterious man landed on the floor. He drew his blade once again and stood above Ray with it pointing at him. Ray looked for his sword only to realize it was still at the top of the steps. The man then thrust the blade at Ray and then Ray just saw stars. Ray appeared in a realm of deep darkness but it wasn't the dark realm Ray had heard about in the stories he was told because he was floating there in space surrounded by stars. Then a star came close and he could see the mysterious man thrust the blade through his body. "But I just lived that" Ray said to himself. "How am I seeing it again, am I dead"? Then Ray saw what happened, the blade pierced Ray's skin only to have him disappear into stardust.

Back at Radiant Garden the man stood above the stardust confused on what had happened then he fell to the ground. Ray had rematerialized above him holding the key blade and thrust it straight at the man. His hood fell down revealing a glowing face. It had no features, no eyes or mouth it was just a glowing head. He then stood up and laughed.

"That's new, we should have done our research better huh. Maybe next time one of us comes to test you we will be better prepared".

Ray looked like he was about to explode with anger. "What! There are more of you. I thought it was just you. And where's Becca you took her didn't you".

"I am afraid not my boy, it was not me but one of the other pure light soldiers that were sent to keep the key blade wielders lost".

"What but they were warriors of light? Why would you want to keep them lost? They fought for light".

"They were in-pure. They corrupted the beautiful light. Take Riku for example, he used both darkness and light. Mixing them both is disgusting. Kairi was the only pure one and that's why we used her too trap them in our pure light dungeon. There is no escape from the inside. They must be freed but that's for another day as I have already said too much. So enjoy the token I leave behind, it will test you further".

In another flash of light the man was gone. He left behind an orb of pure light that first circled then sunk into the ground disappearing from sight. Then there was a slight tremor in the ground and everything fell silent. No sound was heard, no birds, no wind. Just nothing. Then Ray heard the clanking of metal feet on the ground. The city's guards that had been killed had gotten back up but this time there was something wrong. They were surrounded in an aura the same color as the orb of pure light. They drew their weapons but Ray could not protect himself, as the key blade once again would not appear to him.

About twenty guards started to make their way towards Ray, as he stood there alone in the square. They pulled their buster swords into the air about to bring them down on Ray. He closed his eyes assuming the worst as he could not protect himself and then a loud gunshot was heard. A man came running carrying a blade, half gun and half blade. A boy about Ray's age followed him carrying a staff with a twisted blade at the each end. It almost looked as if it could produce fire from each tip. The main part of the staff itself was bright red and had a crimson metal twisted round it to enhance grip. They both ran in and protected Ray from any harm.

After the fight the man introduced himself as Leon and offered his home to allow Ray to recover. Back at the Leon's home Ray was helped to recuperate by Leon while the boy kept training with practice dummies. After a few hours Ray finally got back to his feet. He walked over to the boy to introduce himself properly.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there, I'm Ray by the way".

The boy carried on training taking no notice of Ray. Ray once again tried to talk to him.

"You know if you keep your shoulders up you get more range with your arms and it promotes balance".

This time the boy answered but not in a very welcoming tone.

"I saved you remember you shouldn't be criticizing the way I fight".

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought I would give you a tip. You see I trained with my grandfather since I could walk".

Ray fell silent and then the boy dropped his staff and turned around to face Ray.

"I'm Liam. And I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather".

Ray answered immediately.

"How do you know he's dead?"

"Oh yes I didn't explain did I" The voice this time did not come from Liam but from Leon round the corner. "You see Ray the former king of this land Ansem the wise was a great friend of your grandfather and a great friend of the seven key blade wielders. Which then put him in trouble. You already know these pure light soldiers are killing anyone linked to the key blade and now that they have killed Ansem they will be after you next".

Liam turned around quickly. "Then Leon let me go with Ray when he leaves. I can kill the man responsible for killing Ansem".

This time Ray spoke. "Revenge isn't right but by saying so would make me a hypocrite so I would love the company but why do you want to avenge Ansem's death.

Liam finally showed some sort of emotion. "Ansem adopted me when I appeared in this world. For some reason I was pulled from my world and my family and when I appeared here, Ansem came straight to my aid taking me in as his own. He got Leon to train me to protect myself, and he even crafted this staff for me. But now he's dead and someone will pay for it".

Leon looked at Liam then back to Ray. "Ray your right, revenge isn't the way to go but the pure light soldiers are crazed perfectionists who want the realm of light to be perfect and they see the key blade as an imperfection that can only be contained but not destroyed. They will stop at nothing to destroy every thing that is not pure light and only seven people exist that are pure light and one is lost with the key wielders. They must be stopped before they destroy everything.

Ray was really confused now. "So you're saying you want us to go and stop them".

Leon answered quicker than a lightning strike. "No I want you to find the past key wielders they will know what to do. So I want you two to set out and find this pure light prison they are stuck in and free them".

Ray and Liam answered at the same time "Ok". Ray looked at Liam and then back to Leon "I want to go see where Ansem died first maybe I can find a clue on where to go".

Leon opened the door and gave Liam a small card. "Use that card to get past the remaining guards, Liam you know where to go but if it's to hard for you to bear don't go in ok Liam, don't go in!"

In the bright daylight Ray could no finally see what Liam looked like properly. He had a long face with dark eyes and his hair was short and spiked. He wore a red baggy top and brown ¾ length shorts. He had an orange belt, which his staff was attached too which somehow had shrunken down for traveling. The two of them made their way to Ansem's study in the castle. Finally reaching it Liam stopped.

"Sorry Ray but I can't go in, Leon was right I don't want to see what happened".

Ray just nodded. "Ok ill be fine by myself". On the way up the study Ray finally got his grandpa's blade back and attached it to his back once again. He didn't want to use it again as the key blade wasn't exactly reliable.

Ray walked into the study only to find bookcases on the floor and ornaments Ansem collected smashed against the walls or the floor. His desk was toppled and his body lies still on the floor. He was defiantly killed by the pure light soldier Ray met here as he had a stab wound that looked like it had be fried around under the heat of the light. He stood there wondering if he could find a clue.

Ray closed his eyes and everything went dark but then Ansem's body lit up only to turn dark again apart from his hand and wrist. Ray opened his eyes and lifted up Ansem's arm and checked his wrist.

"He's wearing a watch, that's all. Come on I thought this sight of mine was meant to help".

Then Ray realized that there was something written on the watchstrap. It was a coupe of numbers '69804-23590'. Ray took a note of them and walked back out but not before paying his respects to his grandfather's old friend.

Ray walked back out and met Liam out side and told him about the numbers. Liam realized what they were straight away.

"There space co-ordinates. I don't know where but if you have a ship we better get moving".

"Yea my ships not too far away from here, well actually its about a few miles away but still".

Ray and Liam ran to the ship and took off quickly. Soon they were in orbit of Radiant Garden and Liam plotted the co-ordinates onto the map.

"Ok then, lets go". Ray seemed too eager but Liam remained calm and collected.

Authors Note: Ok that's chapter 3 over and our first Disney world on its way soon. Hope you like my new character that is meant to represent a good friend of mine. Ok well like I said before Disney world next so taking suggestions on what it should be. So please review so I can take your ideas in. Thanks in advance. Well my next chapter will be up soon and I hope your enjoying reading the story as much as I am having reading it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Fighting the Titans

**Authors Note:** Ok here comes chapter four. I haven't really got much to say this time apart from a chapter summary. So ill skip straight too it. This chapter will focus on the first Disney world in the most part but also will focus on Ray and Liam getting to know each other better. Because I have had no reviews I am going to go ahead and go with the Disney world that I know many people loved in all Kingdom Hearts games it has been in and I think that's all of them. So please enjoy and if you want to put in a request for a Disney world please do so by reviewing, I am bound to be able to put it in somewhere. Anyway Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Fighting the titans**

Ray and Liam passed many worlds following the co-ordinates they had found. Some of the worlds looked beautiful while some just looked war torn and empty. Ray just couldn't shake the thought that Becca could be down on any of those worlds, alone and maybe hurt. He couldn't even stop thinking about her and he was distant with his thoughts most of the time. Liam must have noticed this because he began to talk a lot.

He brought up many things and finally he asked if Ray had anyone special back home. Ray couldn't bring himself to tell him what had happened but to help pass the time he explained everything that had happened to him in the last few days. Liam continued to listen and as Ray finished he began to ask more questions.

"So for you this isn't all about revenge it's about getting her back".

"Yea but I don't know where to start. There are so many worlds out there, where could I possibly get a clue on where she is and how do I get there".

Then Liam said something surprising.

"You know your story reminds me of the way Ansem described Sora and Kairi to me. He even told me of a letter that Kairi sent to Sora, which even passed through the world's barriers and brought Sora home when he was lost. I think, no I know that you will find her trust me".

Ray just looked at Liam and there was a tint of yellow appearing in his eyes out of the pure hope Liam had just brought to him. "Thanks that means a lot".

Liam continued. "And you have got to remember that no matter where you go, the sky will always be the same. Each world is connected by the same sky. It was even part of the letter Kairi sent Sora and if it brought him home then you will find her. She is waiting for you, just think of it like that".

Ray smiled, "You know I never actually asked that much about you, do you have anyone special".

Before Liam could answer there was a crash outside the Gummi ship and Ray and Liam rushed to the window to see what had happened. Ray could now see exactly what had happened, ten ships the same size of the gummi ship had tried to ram the gummi ship into an asteroid. They then tried again only to create a loud screeching noise as the ships hit each other.

Ray knowing there was no other way because as far as he knew this ship was not fitted with weapons turned around opening the hatch to the outside.

Liam screamed at him. "What are you doing, you can't jump out into the darkness without any protection".

Ray smiled. "I can try though, come on who would it hurt".

"You most probably but if there is no changing your mind then let me help, as soon as I get the two ships close enough you will have to jump and get inside this other ship as you cant survive too long out there other wise the darkness will swallow you up. So you ready".

"Yea whenever you say go".

"Go quickly".

Ray jumped out of the door flying into the soul sucking darkness all around. He pulled his sword of his back and thrust it straight into the ship he had jumped on. He held on with all of his might then tried to make a hole in the side of the ship as he could feel all the energy leaving his body. Finally Ray was able to make a hole bigger enough to climb through.

Inside was completely different. It was like sitting inside an oven, it was boiling. There was no pilot apart from another ball of light (like the one at Radiant Garden) floating in the center. Ray ran straight up to it and slashed it will his sword only to have it reform itself like it had been untouched. Thinking again Ray walked over to the controls. They defiantly weren't built for a human but they could be piloted. At least Ray hoped they could be anyway.

Ray took the controls trying to crash all the ten ships at once to avoid having to take a space walk again. Timing his acceleration perfectly the ten ships exploded on impact. And Ray only then realized he was in one of those ships, he was flung once again into the swallowing darkness. As Ray found his energy drained from him he fell asleep.

Some time later Ray woke up. Seeing the bright light of the sun.

"Huh I'm confused where am I".

Liam walked into the Ray's bedroom in the gummi ship. "Wow your lucky, if I wasn't there you would have been sucked into the dark realm, and that is not a fun place to go".

Ray stood up looking around. "Thanks and where are we".

"Oh yea don't worry but after I caught you I found the world the co-ordinates were taking us too. Its called Olympus Coliseum".

"Sora came here a few times didn't he".

"Yea I think so but as soon as your ready come see me and we will go out and see why we were meant to come here".

After about an hour Ray and Liam left the gummi ship to see what was around and why they were there. The world didn't look any different to how the journal showed it was apart from now above the coliseum was a mountain continuing on past the clouds. But there was something wrong with the picture in front of the two of them. Huge creatures climbed the mountain, coming straight from the depths of the underworld. Then Ray realized that Sora had fought some of these creatures before. The titans, ice, earth, fire, wind and thunder. Each one climbed the mountain, which Ray suspected could have been Mt Olympus, home of the gods of this world.

Ray and Liam looked at each other as they wondered what they could do. A large man came running towards the two guys holding a small sword. Ray tried to stop him and ask what was going on.

"Excuse me, what's happening here". At that moment Ray realized the man was Hercules, he worked with Sora, Aqua, Ventus and Terra at different times. He asked to man to make sure. "Wait your Hercules right, you knew Sora".

"I'm sorry I cant stop there's trouble at Olympus, wait you know Sora. How he doing I haven't seen him in about eight years".

Ray looked shocked "You haven't seen Sora in eight years! That's not good…"

Then there was a huge explosion. Hercules, Ray and Liam all looked up too see the titans had successfully climbed Mt Olympus and were not at the gates of the Pantheon (The home of the gods).

"I'm sorry guys but we have trouble if your friends of Sora you must be able to fight. Can you help us here, then you can explain what's happened". Hercules said this very quick and Ray could tell he was worried.

Ray looked at Liam and he nodded "Yea we'll help".

A while later Hercules was standing at the top of Mt Olympus outside the pantheon along with the other gods. Ray and Liam were also standing at the sides of the legendary gods. Ready for the fight they were about to go through. The first titan to attack was the ice titan. Along with the gods the fight was quick but there was something wrong, every time they took him down, he reformed and stood back up and now the other titans were at the doorstep. Then Ray saw it in the heart of the titans was a huge amount of concentrated pure light power. The pure light soldiers were here or they still were, either way they had to be stopped.

The fight became tiresome; the gods were powerful but had no power over the pure light. Ray knew only the key blade could destroy the pure light. Ray knew he had to do it but he couldn't summon the key. The pantheon didn't stand a chance. A bolts of lightning rained down on the defending force as the thunder titan unleashed his fury. Then Ray thought about something, maybe he could recreate one of the times he summoned the key before. He went through his mind the times before. He didn't have Becca with him so he couldn't recreate the first time. The second time, he wasn't sure exactly how he did it in Radiant Garden. He more or less died, but he didn't. Then it hit him when he was about to die all he could think of was of her. Maybe it was just the thoughts of Becca that triggered it. The time Ray spent thinking almost killed him as the fire titan through a ball of volcanic rock straight at him. Only surviving as Liam pushed him out the way absorbing the flames with his staff.

Ray closed his eyes thinking about all the times he had with her. He re imagined the feelings he had when he was around her and tried to remember how he felt when he was with her for that night. The party he didn't want was now the strongest memory he hung on to.

Ray opened his eyes and felt the strong feeling he felt only twice before. Back home and a Radiant Garden. He summoned the key blade and at that moment rushed into the fight. Liam was still defending himself the best he could, as he still couldn't damage the titans. Just the same as the gods.

Ray was already up on the ice titan's shoulder as he dived into his head holding the key ahead of him. He beheaded the titan and dived into its throat just as it reformed. Liam feared the worst.

"No Ray, what did you do"?

A few seconds later the ice titan's chest cracked and Ray came diving out with the ball of light on the end of his key.

"What come on you got to say that was good", as Ray laughed to himself.

But there were still more titans and each one was knocking the tired gods down. Even Hercules was exhausted and couldn't go on. Seeing this Ray looked up at the remaining titan's. Knowing he didn't stand a chance against so many on his own he opened his heart to the energy around him. Without even knowing he could do this, Ray felt as though he knew exactly what to do. The aura the titan's gave off was enough power to almost supercharge Ray. He dived at the fire titan and summoned the water titan's aura to help him. The titan created multiple balls of fire and threw them at Ray. Ray was too quick and dodged them and then surrounded his key in water and threw it straight at the heart of the fire titan.

This same strategy worked against the other titans and finally they all fell. Standing there in the remains he looked across at the exhausted or the collapsed gods. Then behind him appeared a Pure Light Soldier. He stood there looking at Ray and laughed.

"Well I didn't expect you to succeed there, but you did. Again you surprise us, maybe we should test you with something a little more dangerous next time".

Ray shouted back. "Wasn't that dangerous enough, and I have had enough of your games. Tell me where Becca is".

The soldier drew a staff made of pure light. Ray realized that this must be a different one again as he wielded a different weapon or maybe he was wrong but he didn't have the time to find out as the soldier charged at him sweeping him away with the long staff.

This fight was fairer as Ray could tell the soldier felt pain from his blows as he still wielded the key. There was one problem though, Ray was exhausted and didn't know how long it would be until he collapsed out of energy loss.

Ray realized that the soldier was just drawing out the fight. Then Liam came back in the fight, spinning with his staff and just as it came back round a flame appeared on the end, smashing into the soldier sending him flying of Mt Olympus.

Ray and Liam ran to the edge only to see the soldier disappear in a flash of light. Ray looked at Liam, "Thanks". Liam looked to Ray just as he fell to the floor.

A few hours later, Ray woke up back at the coliseum at the base of the mountain. He looked around only to see Liam and Hercules standing next to him. Hercules cheered loudly. "How did you do that, you're defiantly a friend of Sora's".

Ray tried to smile but couldn't find the energy to even move his mouth. "I don't know really but it felt right".

Liam just shook his head is disbelief. "Your incredible, how do you manage to pull up all these abilities from no where?"

After Ray tried to explain how he did it Hercules brought the fact of Sora back up and Liam and Ray tried to explain to him the situation.

Hercules fell silent and Ray tried to talk to him. "You know were doing our best to find them but we just cant as we have come to a dead end. We were sent here with a clue but now were just as lost as we were before".

"Maybe not, the gods of this world you see look further than most people stuck to one world can. They will be able to help you, they could possibly tell you where they have seen these Pure Light Soldiers. I know they can help you".

Once again Ray and Liam climbed Mt Olympus, requesting an audience with the gods.

They walked in only to be greeted by the king of the Gods, Zeus. They were told about a list of three worlds. Three worlds where clues may be about the whereabouts of the key wielders, the pure light soldiers and ultimately Becca. They had to find them and this was there best bet.

Returning to the gummi ship they began to leave. Only to be stopped by Hercules rushing towards them.

"You two can't be leaving without saying goodbye".

"Sorry Herc but we have to. We have our clues. So we have to go". Ray was happy now as he for once had a large sense of hope.

Hercules answered to this with a phrase that Ray remembered him saying to Sora.

"Well come back some time then, once you find your friends of course. You can train with me and my trainer Phil".

As the gummi ship took off Ray shouted back. "Yea sure I would be glad to. Then you can see Sora again after such as long. But for now we have too go".

**Authors Note:** So how was that, I know that Olympus Coliseum is a favorite of many people so I had to add it in. But I hope you like where the story is going and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. So thanks for reading anyway and chapter 5 will be on its way soon. As always please review but if you don't that's ok I'm just glad your reading it. Thanks.


	5. A Pirates Life for Me

Authors Note: Well hey everyone. Sorry I couldn't get a new chapter up yesterday but I did go and see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. With this and still no reviews and no suggestions on Disney worlds I have decided to return to Port Royal (Even though Port Royal is not a big part of any other Pirates of the Caribbean film, it is called this in KH2 and I cannot change a worlds name). Anyway in this chapter Ray and Liam will visit Port Royal and the high seas within that world but this chapter does not follow any other movie but may have references to the newest movie. So read on and enjoy.

Chapter Five: A Pirate's Life for Me

Ray and Liam stood inside the gummi ship looking down on one of the worlds the Olympus Coliseum gods sent them to.

Ray looked across at Liam. "You ready, we don't know what's down there".

"Yea, you just watch your back down there I don't want to have to save you again".

"And I don't want to have to save you".

"What, you haven't had to yet. So what you complaining about".

Ray and Liam burst out laughing. Over the few days they had spent together they had become good friends and weren't afraid to have a good laugh, even in the face of danger.

It wasn't long before they had landed on the world below. Ray and Liam both stood at some sort of port. Ray was completely gob smacked and Liam realized why.

"You've never seen the see before now have you".

"No on my world we had a huge mountain spring for water, but we don't have…. what do you call it the sea".

"On my world, we were surrounded by the ocean. We were on this tiny little island, but that's all I remember of my world. It seems like a life time ago since I have been there".

Ray looked at Liam like he should take his own advice.

"You know you told me that no matter where Becca is I would find her. I think it's the same for your home, I'm sure you will find it just like you were sure I would find her".

"Thanks".

"Come on it was just what you said, just I adapted it to your situation".

"Yea but thanks anyway".

Ray and Liam started to walk around the port to see if they could find out where to go next. Then they saw something, Liam looked shocked and started to run towards it. Ray started to follow not knowing what was happening. They reached the main port and Ray saw what had bothered Liam, firstly there were people fighting over two ships and secondly there was a huge dark portal in the water and something was trying to pull itself out of it. Ray and Liam stood there unable to decide what was important.

Ray screamed over to Liam "What's happening here".

"There are pirates attacking this port and looks like there's a fight going on between the navy and the pirates".

"Yea ok but what's with the dark portal. I thought the heartless were gone how can there be a dark portal".

"I don't think it's the heartless, think about it, if we have met pure light then I think were meeting the other side of that coin. Total darkness. Both extremes, both were used to be kept at bay by the thousands of key blade wielders but know there gone and I think that Total Darkness and Pure Light are taking there chances of a perfect universe made up of their element".

"Ok so should we focus on the dark portal".

"Yea leave the pirates".

Before they could move any further whatever was trying to pull its way out of the portal had succeeded and now above the portal was a giant pirate ship. This ship was different though it was almost see through. It was a ghost ship. And standing on the main deck of the ship was what just looked like a shadow. It had no facial expressions or any features at all apart from a main body shape. Unlike the pure light Soldiers it wasn't wearing a coat and in fact it wasn't wearing anything at all. But it was holding a sword also made from its total darkness energy.

Liam took a running jump and landed on the ghost ship looking across to the shadow being. He ran towards it drawing his staff as he ran. He jumped in the air lighting each end of his staff as he glided through the air, smashing it into the shadow being as he passed over its head. The being got back up, holding his sword in front of him.

At this time Ray just watched, unable to tell what exactly had happened. He tried to make his way onto the ghost ship only to be stopped by some navy soldiers believing he was a pirate. Ray drew his sword off his back and easily disarmed the navy officers. Then pirates surrounded him but way to many that he could defeat himself. He looked over to the ghost ship only to see it floating away into the horizon.

"Liam he shouted".

Ray lifted his sword in front of him only to drop it seeing a familiar face. He stepped forward. "Who is this boy and how can he defeat so many navy officers when we cannot". Said the pirate captain.

Ray looked at him once again to make sure his hunch was right. "Your Captain Jack Sparrow, am I right. You knew Sora, you helped him".

Jack looked at Ray like he was speaking rubbish. "It has been many year since I have seen Sora and while we helped him defeat those Organizers, he was not able to return that help when I had to fight the Kraken, or when we faced destruction from Davy Jones and the thousands of ships the Navy unleashed on us. He was not there when we fought Black beard and found the fountain of youth. Sora never repaid me for my help so I will not offer it again to one of his friends".

"Sora is lost somewhere Jack and you may be the only person who can help us get there and if you help then I'm sure I could give you payment for you help".

"Sora said the same thing to me, I wanted that wonderful blade of his, he called it the key blade. But I could not wield that blade".

Then Ray realized "Jack you said that one day you would bring a blood thirsty crew and come take that blade from Sora but if Sora is lost then how can you take it".

Jack looked down at Ray "So what do you suggest, and what would you offer me for my help".

Ray smiled. "Well that ship that just sailed off…".

"The ghostly one"? Jack questioned.

"Yea that's the one, well I need to follow it. I believe if we follow it we may get a clue to where Sora is. And then you can take his Key and I will offer you what ever treasure that ship may have on it".

"A ship like that must have hundreds of chests of treasure on board. I will help you my new friend, but wait you never gave me your name".

"I'm Ray".

"Your Ray".

"Yea that's just what I said, why?"

"Well a man in white told me that if I met you then I should kill you immediately as you work with the navy".

Ray tried to lie to get out of it. "Oh that Ray, I killed him on the way down". As Ray hoped Jack would buy it.

"Ok then get on board, now we chase that ghost ship".

Some time later Ray and Jack were at sea trying to track down the ghost ship. Ray began to worry, wondering if Liam was all right but also why he acted so stupidly. Ray had never seen him act like that before and wondered if it was something to do with his past. Jack began to question Ray to much but the most asked subject was Sora, so it did show that Jack did care where Sora was and what had happened.

Ray walked up to Jack because he had some questions of his own. "So Jack what is with this ghost ship and do you know anything about its Captain".

"I'm afraid not, its just sometimes it appears out of a giant dark pool in the sea and then after a certain amount of time it disappears again".

"So then we have to hurry before we lose it. But what about its captain"?

"The captain is the same, we only see him standing there, and it controls a crew of ghosts, just like its ship. Every time he appears the sky turns dark. Most people stay of the sea's these days to avoid it, but a pirate have to make a living".

"So it seems you have had some adventures on the sea's and I'm sure Sora would have been here if he could".

"I know but he still owes me for my service".

"You're a real pirate Jack, but you have got a big heart". They both started to laugh to pass the long sailing time.

After a while Jack and Ray had finally tracked down the ghost ship to some sort of island. Coming up to the island nothing looked out of the ordinary but then Ray realized something and ran to Jack to tell him.

"Jack look over there, have you ever seen anything like that before".

Ray pointed over to a part of the island that had been completely warped. Trees were upside down, rocks floated in the air, water flowed upwards and weirdest of all there was a huge sandstorm but there was no sand near where it was and the sand was black and white.

Jack looked towards where Ray was pointing. "In all my travels I have never seen anything like that, isn't it weird whenever I hear Sora's name, something weird happens".

Ray and Jack disembarked the ship with a party of crewmembers to help them. By the time they were on solid land they realized that hundreds of ghost pirates were making their way towards them. Ray drew his sword and so did Jack, in a matter of seconds Jacks crew were either dead or running away. Ray and Jack were holding their own though but could not hold out any longer. With the clash of swords and the bang of gunfire the fight seemed to go on forever. The fight had pulled into the forest and under a rock overhang seeing this as an advantage Ray pulled back and smashed the rock making it crack and the overhang collapse of the ghost pirates. Ray and Jack stood back satisfied they had one.

They began to walk towards where the island had become warped and twisted. Without noticing the ghost pirates had not been defeated and had just fazed through the rock as it fell and were now following Jack and Ray as they made there way across the island.

The island was extremely overgrown and took a lot of work to get from one place to the next. With poisonous animals everywhere the journey took a lot of careful walking. Finally Ray and Jack reached the warped area and watched something happen on the reversed cliff face.

The black and white sandstorm had turned into two portals which each spawned three people. From the white portal came the three Pure Light Soldiers and from the black portal came three Total Darkness Knights. Each stood there with their weapons drawn. Two of the pure light Soldiers Ray had seen before. One had the staff while the other had the knife but then Ray recognized the other, he was holding an extremely long Katana very much like the one Sephiroth had wielded when Sora had fought him. Which would of explained how he was so quick to knock Ray down when they had fought at the very beginning. On the other side there was three total darkness knights. They each also wielded different weapons, one wielded a double-handed sword, he was the same member he had seen earlier but the other two were wielding different weapons. One had some sort of gloves that sprouted very long claws when he wanted to and the other had some sort of duel wielded guns, which looked very much like the ones Xigbar had wielded when he was part of the Organization and before when he was Braig.

They began to talk but Ray was unable to hear so tried to get closer. Jack followed not knowing what to do really.

Ray started to hear bits of what they were saying.

"This is our world, it is in light you should not be here….".

"Leave now we need world energy to restore our master".

"No you leave we need the energy to restore our mistress".

"You shall not, we shall revive our master first and he shall destroy you".

Jack looked at Ray and pointed to the pure light soldier Ray had met first. "He was the one who was going to pay me for killing that other Ray".

"Jack there was no other Ray, I'm the one and only. But he's the bad guy and he trapped Sora and his friends".

Jack smirked "Yea I suspected as much but what about the guys in black".

"They're bad too, they took my friend".

"Ok then shall we go introduce ourselves".

Jack stood up and waved at the six being in front of him. "Hey guys do you want a pirates opinion, I say you get away from these water's before me and my friend here decide to send you to Davy Jones' locker. And trust me it aint nice down there".

The six beings just laughed at Jack and five of them disappeared into their respective portal. Leaving just the one Liam had jumped onto the boat to fight.

Ray also stood up and shouted. "Where's Liam, and what just happened there".

The darkened being lifted his hand summoning his sword without a word. Ray rushed in and the fight began. Jack jumped in just before the barriers appeared sealing the fight off from the world. The total dark knight grabbed his sword with both hands at Ray who only just blocked it by drawing his blade. Jack jumped back and threw a knives at his feet which made the being lose balance and giving Ray the chance to get a few hits in.

"That's it Jack just keep with that, if he loses his balance I can get some hits in".

The dark knight jumped back and summoned a ball of darkness and jumped inside. Ray and Jack looked around as the sky turned pitch black. Then the knight appeared in the sky holding his sword ahead of him, he recreated a move Riku had used when he had fought Sora controlled by darkness and Ray and Jack had trouble dodging the more or less endless strikes from no where.

Jack then pulled out his compass and took a quick glance and then pulled out his pistol and shot it into empty darkness. Then there was a crash as the knight hit the floor from Jacks shot.

"How did you do that Jack". Asked Ray

"My compass points to whatever I want, and if I wanted to shoot this knight it would point to him. Lucky for you I wanted to".

Ray and Jack rushed in and took this chance to attack the knight. He was unable to draw his blade as Jack hit him in the shoulder. The battle was more or less repetitive then and only towards the end did it get difficult as dark orbs started raining from the sky. Ray and Jack had trouble dodging them but Ray took his chance and dived under one and threw his sword at the dark knight, which made him fall to the ground. To avoid death he then disappeared defeated and the darkness faded away revealing hundreds of ghost pirates behind the barrier, which then collapsed letting them in.

"You ready for this Jack" shouted Ray as he was attacked with a sword.

"Come on I have fought zombies, mermaids, skeletons, the kraken, the organizers and worst of the British so a couple of ghosts don't bother me".

"Ok then well good luck Jack".

"You too".

The fight from that point did not go well. Jack couldn't keep fighting for long and neither one of them could defeat even one of the ghost pirates. Ray knew what he had to do but if he focused on summoning the key blade then Jack might get hurt. Ray knew what he had to do.

"Jack get behind me".

Jack ran over and shot a few ghost with his pistol to no avail. Ray then closed his eyes taking too many hits a he protected Jack with his still body. Ray once again thought of Becca, he remembered everything he loved about her. For the first time in his life he actually admitted he loved her. He opened his eyes and summoned the key blade and Jack looked amazed.

"Ray you never told me you had Sora's blade".

"Its not Sora's its mine, but its not very reliable so I cant use it a lot".

Ray charged at the ghosts sweeping them away with one blow, the key blades power was amazing. He then jumped into the air, diving down seconds later destroying every ghost pirate in sight. Now that it was over Jack and Ray headed to the ghost ship to see if they could finish it and see if Jack could get his reward.

They reached the ship only to hear a huge explosion and the side of the ship blew off. From the ghostly wooden remains of the hull came a man walking towards them, then Ray realized who it was.

"Liam your all right".

"Yea of course, what do you expect? Like I said I don't need saving".

"Ok, ok whatever you want to hear".

"Well I did find what we came here for".

"What?"

"I found a gummi navigation part, if we equip it to our ship it will help us find more worlds".

"Great".

"But its broken, into three parts I think".

"So where are they?"

"I think there at the other co-ordinates we were told".

"Ok shall we".

Then Ray remembered Jack. "Jack I'm sorry we can't stay".

"You're just like Sora always moving, also where's my reward".

Liam then pulled a chest in front of him. He opened it revealing piles of diamonds and gold. "Will this do"?

"I believe so. Ray when you find Sora can you tell his good pal Jack Sparrow want to see him again. And tell him I'm still coming to take his key".

"Will do Jack". As Ray smiled

"Oh and one more thing you have gotta stop those Knights and Soldiers. I know I said this about those Organizers but these people are making us pirates look like proper Gents and that just cant happen. But Ray if you're ever around come visit me, im always on some adventure".

"You know Jack I may take you up on that offer, it has to be said. The pirates life is for me".

Authors Note: Well guys that the Port Royal done. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the corny ending. Next chapter I have already decided will be at the Pride Lands because you got to love the lion cub transformation. But leave your requests; I have decided to go to eight Disney movie worlds in this story so I may run out of ideas so please review. Anyway next chapter may end up later today or tomorrow.


	6. We are One

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone here the next chapter. Sorry for the extended wait than I promised but I have had an exam recently so that took up most of my time. So now with my next exam quite a while off I should be ok to continue with a chapter a day. Anyway this chapter like I said before is in the Pride Lands (Lion King) and in fact will follow the story of the Lion King 2 with a few changes. I don't know if people enjoyed Pride Lands in kingdom hearts 2 especially with the Ground shaker as much as I did but its in here so please enjoy.

**Chapter Six: We are one**

Ray and Liam sat in the gummi ship on their way to the next co-ordinates. Liam hadn't said anything since they had said their good byes to Jack back at Port Royal. This bothered Ray as he still wasn't sure what exactly had happened and how Liam had escaped in the first place.

"Anything bothering you Liam?"

"No I'm fine". Liam spoke with a very sharp tone, almost like he was hiding something and Ray picked up on this.

"What happened down there? And why did you run off?"

"It doesn't matter, just forget it".

"No I wont!" Ray slammed his fists into the control panel and his eyes began to glow red. "You know all about me so let me get to know you, you really haven't told me much at all. Come on Liam without trust were no better than those dark knights and the light soldiers".

"Your right, we are no better but I will go to any lengths to get back what I want".

Ray's eyes turned back to normal and looked up to the roof of the ship. "You know right that I have no clue what were doing, I don't know where to look and so far all we are doing is following a trail of bread crumbs leading us to places that are in trouble. So why do I continue? I do it so that in the end I can be with her again, I do it so I can see her smile again, and unless your going to help and be completely clear with me then I'll drop you back at Radiant Garden".

Liam was completely stunned with what he had just heard. "Im sorry but you see im not much different from you. You see I didn't get pulled out of my world, I left. I jumped into a dark portal only to wake up weeks later in Radiant Garden. I left because those dark Knights took someone from me, just as the light Soldiers took something from you and I was going to get some answers from him".

"You know if you had just told me this from the start I would of understood".

"No you wouldn't of let me come along, I haven't left to go find the key wielders I came out to find what they took".

"I know exactly how you feel, but how did you escape anyway?"

Liam lifted his hand up in front of his face. "I used a key blade. It was just like your except it took a different form. It allowed me to unlock the door of the ship and defeat the pirates inside".

Ray was completely confused. "How I don't understand these things now. The key blade used to help; now it comes and goes whenever it pleases. And know you can use it as well. Its almost like we were never chosen at all and were just borrowing it for the task that we have been given".

Liam smiled "Yea it does and that sounds about right but at least it comes when we need it".

Ray just shook his head. "No mine only appears when I think of Becca. Its almost like unless my heart and mind are focused on her, I cant wield the key blade".

Liam just looked out the window and smiled. "Chin up, were here and one step closer to getting what we want back".

"Yea come on lets help where were needed and find this gummi piece so we can keep moving". As Ray said this there was a loud noise as the ship broke the cloud layer.

Ray and Liam must have gotten knocked out. They woke up and tried to look around. Then Ray looked down at his hands, but they weren't hands but paws, lion paws. He walked over to Liam and saw the same thing. They had both been turned into Lion's.

"I remember this, Sora came here when he was searching for the Organization's home world". Ray said this with great trouble forming a word as he almost went straight away to roar.

Liam pushed himself up and saw the same. "Your right, we must be at the pride lands".

"Seems about right but I really cant stand having to walk on all fours, this is going to drive me nuts in the end".

"Come on Ray take the opportunity and have fun, when are you ever going to be able to do this again? And who out of the people you know have said they have been a Lion for a short time".

"Yea" as Ray laughed to himself. "Your right, come on lets see what's outside".

Ray and Liam climbed out of the gummi ship door only to see an empty wilderness in front of them. They had landed in some sort of valley and could see Pride Rock in the distance, which was now covered in vegetation.

Ray was amazed "Wow this has changed since Sora was here. Maybe what he did really did make a difference".

Ray and Liam thought their best bet would be to head to Pride Rock first and talk to Simba. Ray thought that Simba may help them because he had been a friend of Sora's right at the beginning of his journey and would bound to want to help them find him".

Ray and Liam began to walk over only to see Simba running after a younger lioness. Ray looked to Liam and they both nodded so began to follow. After chasing Simba for a while Ray and Liam lost track of him when they walked into the Elephant Graveyard. They kept walking and began to worry. Liam began to look from side to side rapidly as his worrying got the best of him.

"Come on Liam we can protect ourselves".

"How exactly, we haven't got a weapon. We can't protect ourselves at all".

"We have got claws by the way. Other lions seem to get along ok".

"Yea I suppose". Liam looked more relaxed now. As far as a lion could look relaxed but it didn't last for long as before they knew it Simba had jumped out from around the corner and had leaped onto Ray. Liam tried to help but to know avail as every strike he tried to make was interrupted by the attacks Simba was executing onto Ray. After a short fight Ray got the upper hand allowing him to knock Simba off into a rock face.

Ray then saw how the impact had caused a rock to dislodge at the top of the cliff. It tumbled down about to hit Simba. Ray ran over and shouted, "Watch out". He rammed into Simba pushing him out the way of the falling rock saving him from serious harm.

Simba looked surprised. "Why did you save me, are you from the pride lands or outsiders".

Ray was confused on what to say. "I suppose were outsiders. You see were from a different world. Were friends of Sora".

"Sora, Is he here. I haven't seen him in many years".

"No im sorry but he's not here, you see he's missing along with his friends and we need your help to find him. Were looking for something that could help us, have you found anything that looks like it doesn't belong here".

"If it helps Sora I'll do anything. But im afraid not. Actually there was a small meteorite crash down by the Oasis. Timon and Pumba are bound to have it".

"That probably it! Can you show us where".

"As soon as I find my daughter. She thinks she can run off all the time, she doesn't know how dangerous it is out here".

"Oh is that why you were following that lioness?"

"Yea, she keeps running off and with the outsiders showing up more and more it's getting too dangerous".

"What are outsiders? Are they from different worlds?"

Simba shook his mane. "No, no. They are just lions and lioness' that had to be thrown out of the Pride lands when they cause too much trouble".

Ray finally understood. "Oh that explains it, well if we find your daughter can you show me and my friend here the Oasis".

"Yea of course anything to help Sora".

The three of them then made their way to follow Simba's daughter only to be led to a clearing. The land looked completely dead and grey. There was no plant life and the only animals around were the two lions meeting in the middle of the clearing.

Simba roared in anger. "Kiara, what are you doing here?"

The lioness turned around to see her father and Ray and Liam standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Dad! Oh no".

Simba charged down into the center of the clearing and ran straight in front of Kiara. He talked to her while he stared straight at the other lion in front of him. "What are you doing here with this outsider? How dare you come here".

Kiara backed away unsure what to do. She took her chance and tried to run away only to be caught by Ray and Liam. "Why cant I see him Dad, we're friends".

"No daughter of mine is to be a friend of an outsider".

Kiara tried to run again but was once again stopped by Ray and Liam. She dived onto Ray only to be pulled off by Simba.

"Why cant I Dad, what did they ever do".

"Even after I defeated Scar and returned the Pride Lands to glory they still believed Scar was the rightful King".

"But they're dieing out here".

"Scar left our people to die and so I will make them see what we felt".

Ray then noticed, "Im sorry Simba but in saying that how are you any better than Scar was?"

Simba roared at his loudest and looked towards Ray. "Keep out of this, key blade wielders are not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. That's what Sora was taught".

Ray looked down "You know your right but im not wielding the key at the moment so I'll fight for what right and Sora would too".

All this time the other Lion just stared at what was going on. He watched as Simba and Kiara argued and then watched how Ray stood up for him. But he still just watched until he heard something.

"Kovu where are you!"

The lion turned around to see an old lioness coming towards him.

"Mother im sorry but I have to disobey you, your wrong about the other lions".

"Kovu how dare you".

At this point Simba turned to Ray and Liam. "Take Kiara back to Pride Rock for me I have something to deal with".

Ray nodded. "Of course, be careful Simba".

Ray, Liam and Kiara made their way back to Pride Rock and Simba focused his attention on the old lioness. "Zira, you send your son to spy on my daughter. I know you are the widow of Scar but this is low even for you!"

Zira turned around and called forward more lions that surrounded Simba. Zira laughed, as Simba got ready to fight.

"You do not stand a chance, so called King of the pride lands. You shall die here and then I will take back Pride Rock in the name of Scar!"

"You will never take Pride Rock, I let it fall once and I shall not let it fall again!"

"Then Simba, you shall die". Zira signaled the other lions and they attacked Simba.

At this time Ray, Kiara and Liam were nearly at Pride Rock when Ray realized that Simba was in trouble. Ray turned around to look back at where they had come from. Knowing that something was wrong Ray started to run back without saying a word. Liam turned around and shouted at him.

"Ray where are you going".

Ray looked back for a second. "Something's wrong, take Kiara back. I'll join you soon".

Ray ran back as fast as his little lion legs could carry him. He lost balance now and again as he still wasn't exactly used to his transformation. He kept running, not turning back for anything. He was getting close to the clearing when he started to worry but not about Simba, about Becca. He realized if he lost Simba would he ever find her and even if he did save Simba, is the meteorite the thing he was looking for. Ray was worrying too much and realized that if he continued it would make his fighting style weaken. But then he thought about something. Not about ever finding Becca but of telling her all the wonderful things he had seen, he missed her so much and that feeling triggered it.

Ray came to the clearing and roared at the top of his lungs. From the roar came the key blade and in all its glory Ray felt that when he held it he was close to her no matter how far away she was.

Ray found fighting the outsider lions difficult, as he couldn't keep his balance especially now that he had the key blade in his mouth. But Ray fought his hardest and it did pay off. He finally reached Simba, as he was about to collapse. Ray realized he would never be able to reach him and protect him in time. So he closed his eyes not ready for what was to come next. Ray's key blade began to glow, once again draining the auras from the enemy's around him. He drained all the wild energy from the lions around him and used that energy to create a giant lion spirit behind him. When Ray swiped his key blade left the lion spirit did the same. Finally reaching Simba Ray unleashed the energy he had collected into raining beams of energy. The lion spirit disappeared as the outsider lions fled away from the clearing.

Ray walked over to Simba and helped him to his feet.

"Simba, are you ok. I should have stayed, why did you think you could take them all on yourself?"

"Im sorry but I had to give Kiara time to get away. Zira would have killed her for even being near her son".

"So you're saying Kovu is Scar's son".

"Stepson yes. And our children have become friends. I am afraid Kiara may get hurt".

"Then me and Liam will protect her. Send the three of us to the Oasis, we will protect her from there and then we can find this meteorite".

Simba looked worried. "You wont just leave if I do take you there will you?"

Ray jumped up and down. "Of course not, I'll protect her with my life".

Simba smiled. "Thank you, you're definitely a friend of Sora's. No other person would lend their help so willingly".

Simba and Ray made their way back to Pride Rock. Along the way Simba collapsed out of exhaustion and Ray had to help him back which was difficult as Ray was only a small lion. They got back and were met by Liam, Kiara and Nala. Who was Kiara's mother and Simba's wife **(A/N** if lions can get married, not sure but that's what they say in the movie so go with it). Simba explained the situation and Ray and Liam sat up on the side talking.

Liam looked at Ray realizing something was troubling him.

"You all right Ray".

"Yea im fine, just tired and worried about how we haven't seen either the Knights or the Soldiers yet. Its almost like they're waiting for us to fight between ourselves and attack us when we are at our weakest. It bugs me that's all".

Liam just looked up into the sky.

"Everything's going to be alright. I know it is, and if either of them shows their face I'll make sure I put some dents in them".

The two of them started laughing, as well as a lion could laugh. Simba came over and asked if he could talk to them.

"So Nala will take you over to the Oasis. Once there please don't let Kiara out of your sight. Nala will stay too to help just incase. But also thanks you two I don't know what I would do without you".

Ray and Liam said, "Don't worry" at the exact same time and they both smiled.

Ray, Liam, Nala and Kiara had been at the Oasis for a while before they finally found the meteorite. It was jammed into the side of the waterfall and it seemed unmovable. Ray rammed into it followed by everyone else apart from Kiara. She had just lain under the trees since they had arrived.

Back at Pride Rock the other lions weren't doing anything until they had an extremely surprising visit from Kovu. He gained an audience with Simba and explained the problem.

"Simba, my mother is arranging and army against you and the rest of the pride lands. She has been given the power by some mysterious creature. It stands on two legs completely shrouded in darkness and it has granted my mother and some other lions a gift of power".

"Kovu, so why do you come here to warn me. Your mother would kill you".

"I will accept my punishment, I came to warn you because I don't want Kiara's home destroyed or her family hurt".

"You two truly love each other don't you"?

"Yes King Simba and I would do anything for her".

"Then you may prove it and fight by my side against the other outsiders. If you are still standing in the end I will welcome you back into the pack along with anyone who does not stand with your mother".

"Yes King Simba, I know what I must do and I know that my mothers quest for revenge and power has gone far enough. It will be an honor to fight by your side".

Back at the Oasis Ray and Liam had no luck dislodging the meteorite. They could not get it out of there and had no clue how too. Ray looked up at the sky unsure what to do next. He began to speak to himself almost like he was possessed.

"We are one". He repeated it over and over until his small lion body began to glow. His eyes filled with every emotion the people of the world felt. His body gained the strength of the world he stood on and he could see into the hearts of everyone on the world's surface.

He saw how much Kiara loved Kovu. He saw how much Liam missed Elysia. He saw how Zira's anger fueled her with rage. He saw how Simba's courage rained supreme and how under that courage Simba was scared and needed help.

Ray ran into the waterfall smashing the wall behind it. The meteorite fell to the floor smashing and revealing the second of three gummi pieces. Seeing his last chance Ray walked over to Kiara.

"Kiara you want to be with him don't you".

Kiara just nodded without a word so Ray continued.

"Then I shall take you too him".

"What?"

"Keep your voice down. I shall take you to him but you must do exactly what I say until we reach Pride Rock, who knows who is out there now".

"Ok I promise".

"Good".

"But why are you helping me?"

"Because I miss someone I love too".

Ray and Kiara snuck out of the Oasis and ran back to Pride Rock. Nearly home and in wilder beast valley Ray and Kiara were ambushed and attacked by the outsiders who joined up to fight. Ray who still had the words he had said to Kiara last in his head was able to summon the key blade at will and take the lion's out easily. They kept going only for Ray to be stopped by the sight of the Pride Lands lit completely ablaze. In the center of the flames stood Zira and one of the Total Darkness Knights.

"He is too blame for this, he would have fueled the outsiders with anger and revenge. That's why he hasn't shown his face. He's been planning a war or even a slaughter".

"What?" As Kiara looked at him.

"Don't worry just talking to myself".

Ray led Kiara back to Pride Rock and when she was safe and protected he ran out to join the fight. Ray joined Simba and the other lions.

Simba shouted at Ray at the top of his lungs. "You were meant to protect her not bring her back".

"Im sorry Simba but she should be with the one she loves. You shouldn't take that from anybody. Trust me it will drive them to madness".

Simba just nodded and invited Ray to fight beside him. Ray summoned the key once again and took the left flank while Simba took the right. After some fighting Simba charged into the flames at Zira and the Darkness Knight. Ray chased after him only to be blocked by the flames. Then a ghost appeared almost familiar to Ray and Ray felt scared. Like the time he was alone for the first time he felt scared. Then Liam came out of the flames holding a key blade in his mouth. His blade was almost made from flames. The handle was made from volcanic rock and the hand guard was made from flames itself. The blade was made from a red hot metal with holes in it, which were taken up by a flame in each hole running up the blade. The key part of it was just a flame again which showed Liam's amazing control over the flames around him.

He pulled the flames into a ball and threw it at the ghost. Before it disappeared though Ray realized who it was. It was Scar's ghost; it came to see Simba and the key blade master fall to get its revenge. But as Sora wasn't there he would have had to settle with just Ray. Seeing a gap in the flames Ray and Liam both charged in to help Simba as he fought Zira and the Darkness Knight.

The man pulled out a pair of guns. Like they had seen back at Port Royal. He held them and pointed them at Simba. Ray wasn't going to allow this so took his chance and charged into him sending him flying backwards into the flames. Then everyone stopped, the Knight had paused time leaving just Ray and him to fight.

Ray turned back to human form and took his chance to attack. The knight back shuffled three times before rolling away. Ray watched his every move trying to plan when he could attack best. Ray took another chance and hit the man sending him into the air allowing Ray to get a few hits in before the knight regained balance. The knight finally started shooting allowing Ray to reflect his weaker shots back at him but they seemed to un-affect him. Ray was lost for idea's on what to do, if he continued the way he was he would tire and soon collapse but if he tried something different then he could get hurt.

Ray decided that he had been given the ability to transform into a lion for a reason so opened his heart and transformed back. Holding the key in his mouth he charged at the man sending him flying and getting hit after hit not allowing the man to regain balance.

To avoid death the man stopped time completely before disappearing.

"Come back and let me finish you, if you want a fight then how about you stay till the end".

Ray looked around unsure what had happened. He saw Zira knocked out on the floor. He saw Simba and Nala together and Kovu and Kiara together. He turned around to see Liam smiling.

"We did it".

"Yea we did didn't Ray and we have the next gummi piece as well so with one more left we can be one step closer to finding them soon".

"Yea Liam we will be close soon, me to Becca and you to Elysia".

"How did you know, I never told you".

"Ill explain later, come on let's get going".

Ray and Liam started to walk off but were stopped by Simba.

"You two leaving already. I thought you could stay a little longer to celebrate".

"Sorry Simba but we got to move, we have a long journey ahead of us".

"Then good luck, you know I never asked your names".

"Im Ray and this is Liam".

"Then thank you Ray and Liam, I couldn't of done it without you".

"Don't worry were glad to help". As Ray and Liam said at the same time.

"Come back and visit sometime but next time with Sora right".

"Yea next time, we will bring Sora".

**Authors note:** Ok that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter could be anywhere, as I have not decided what world to go to next. So keep reading to find out. It will be up tomorrow I promise. Anyway hope your enjoying the story as a whole and like always please review if you can spare the time. Thanks.


	7. Ohana

**Authors Note:** Ok then guys sorry for the late upload but this is the next chapter. Being the crazy guy I am, I have planned out what worlds will be visited in the story so sorry if you were going to suggest something. This chapters title gives enough away I suppose. But I had to take Ray and Liam here as it is such a great world (even though we haven't been here exactly yet in game). But hope you like my interpretation of a great series and set of films. So read on and enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: Ohana**

Ray and Liam both looked down at the new world. They both knew very well what they had to find. And in doing so would bring them both one-step closer to what they wanted. They both stared down at the world as they came to land. Neither of them was sure what to expect. The world they were entering just looked like an island in the middle of the sea. Which Ray was still amazed by, as he had never seen the sea on his own world. Liam's thoughts were unknown to Ray, as Liam had become silent as soon as the world came into sight.

"Liam you ok?"

"Yea fine, just a little confused".

"Anything I can help with?" Ray was genuinely concerned.

"No it's just I cant remember much, you see since we left Radiant Garden I keep forgetting things. I can't even remember what my home looked like".

"Really? That's worrying Liam, you sure about that?"

"Yea all I remember of my world now is the ocean crashing against the sand. It's almost like something's making me forget".

"If only we had the King here, he could explain everything. Liam with this in mind now it means we have got to find them quicker. We have to find Sora and all of his friends and then maybe King Mickey will explain everything".

"Yea your right Ray, come on were nearly landing. Lets get ready to move".

Seeing the beautiful island in front of them they both stared in awe at the wonders it showed. The island was completely made up of a volcano and the town was built on top of that. There was a lighthouse in the distance from where Ray and Liam landed and they could both see the ocean ahead of them. The clear blue sea.

"It almost looks like its made of crystals". Said Ray in amazement

Liam did not say anything back, Ray turned around to see why, only to see Liam collapsed on the floor.

"Liam! Liam! Come on, you ok".

A dark orb appeared behind Liam. It was very much like the pure light one that had turned the guards at Radiant Garden against Ray at the beginning of his travels. Ray only then realized.

"No this can't be happening again".

Then the orb flew up to the lighthouse disappearing from sight.

"Ok, am I missing something here?" Ray realized he was talking to himself again.

"Come on Liam wake up".

Then Ray saw a bright light, Ray began to worry only then realizing it was the lighthouse pointing at him.

"Phew that was lucky".

Then the light went out. Ray looked up to see what was going on, only to see what looked like a small bolt of electricity fly towards him. Then it took form it looked like some sort of creature but Ray realized what was going on. The dark orb had possessed this creature and was now using it too attack them. But worst of all Ray had to protect Liam for long enough while he was out cold.

Ray drew his blade ready to defend Liam. He slashed at the creature but he was unable to hit him as it moved quicker than lightning. Then it sent a bolt of lightning at Ray sending him flying into the ocean. Ray saw as the creature then turned on Liam. Fearing the worst he pushed himself out of the water with all his strength, which sent him flying back at it holding his blade in front of him.

Ray knocked the creature away pushing him into the dirt. He pulled his blade above his head and started smashing it into the creature. Ray truly did give into his anger and he could feel it over taking him. His eyes turned darker than red this time. They turned a dark shade of crimson almost like his emotions made him into the monster that was now smashing in an innocent but possessed creature.

The dark orb floated away but Ray still continued. The only thought that went through his mind was that it had to be destroyed. There was no doubt about it. Then another creature turned up. It looked like some sort of dog. But it had blue fur.

It ran at Ray and pulled the blade from his hand throwing it into the water. It then turned its attention on Ray. Its strength was incredible, it was almost able to lift Ray above its head and throw him. Ray only just got to his feet. The anger in his mind turned to a solid form and he summoned his key blade. But this one was different the yellow star dust that circled in a tube in the center of the blade this time was red as it almost represented his feeling's. Yellow dust for positive feelings and red dust for negative feelings. Ray charged at the weird creature with his key blade in hand only to be stopped by a little girl standing in front of the creature.

"Don't hurt Stitch".

Ray immediately stopped, as he went through the stories about Sora. This creature was Stitch. He helped Sora and many others in the Battle of Hollow Bastion against the thousands of heartless. Ray let go of his key and it disappeared and put his head in his hand as he hit the floor.

Too many things went through Ray's mind at that point. He wondered what he was turning into; he wondered if when he found Becca would he recognize him after what he had to become to save her. He wondered if he should ever return home, as he was now too dangerous. He had let his anger over take him and only one thing was left on his mind. He had too save the key wielders. He almost forgot about Becca as she moved to the back of his mind where she almost became a distant dream.

Ray lifted his head back up and looked at the scared girl standing in front of him. Stitch was now standing to he side and had grown extra arms, which he now held some sort of guns in. They all pointed at Ray's head. Ray backed away carefully and looked down at Liam.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened but that creature attacked". Ray pointed at the electric creature that now looked like it had been turned into dust. "And then Stitch attacked me".

"Sparky wouldn't hurt anyone and Stitch attacked you because you attacked his cousin".

"I'm so sorry just I didn't know what came into me". Ray looked down at the ground seeking some sort of forgiveness.

Stitch still didn't look very impressed about what Ray had done but he was ready to forgive him and so was the little girl.

"Ok we all have our bad day's. Stitch knows that best". The little girl laughed as Stitch looked confused.

"Thank you, I'm Ray by the way".

"I'm Lilo and this is Stitch but you obviously already know this".

"Yea Stitch helped an old friend of mine. Actually helped multiple friends of mine. Stitch do you remember Sora, Terra, Aqua and Ven".

"Sora! Terrrrra, Aq-ua, Ven". Stitch seemed to Remember.

"Yea well Stitch there in trouble and that's why i'm here you see, I need your help to find them".

Stitch looked at Ray like he knew him as well as he knew the others. "Me's will help Ray". Ray and Stitch both looked too Lilo.

"Yea ok Stitch but be careful".

Ray turned to look back at Liam on the floor still out cold. "Lilo can you take my friend somewhere, I think he's hurt".

"Yea I can take him too my house, what's a matter with him".

"I don't know I think he may have got hurt when we were traveling".

"Ok then Stitch will drive us back to my house, then Stitch can help you find your friends".

After some time driving the four of them got back to Lilo's house and lifted Liam inside. They put him on the sofa and Lilo tried to check if there was anything wrong.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. I think he's just asleep".

Ray still looked worried but he calmed down a bit now.

"Ok then, come on Stitch lets see if we can find anything to help us find Sora and the rest of them".

Ray and Stitch walked out and searched the island for hours with no luck and Ray could not find the next navigation gummi piece anywhere. He began to think that he had reached a dead end in finding the key wielders. They kept traveling the island and Stitch tried to explain what he had done since he arrived at this world. He explained about the other experiments and how he and Lilo turned them into a help to society. Ray just smiled at this and wondered how he could possibly do that sort of thing.

Then after a while Ray and Stitch decided to return home having no luck in finding anything. But before they could Ray spotted more dark orbs flying toward the volcano. Seeing this also Stitch put his foot down and raced off up after them. Getting to the top wasn't the hard bit the hardest bit was standing on the edge of the crater looking down at an active volcano.

Then the dark orbs took form and a new experiment was created. The dark orbs had collected abilities from all the other experiments over the island. It stared straight as Stitch and Ray not moving at all.

"This is no place for a fight Stitch, we have got to get it away from the volcano".

Then Ray heard a voice. "And lead it towards town. Your not thinking at the moment are you Ray".

"Who said that"?

A dark portal opened up next to the new experiment and a Total Darkness Knight stepped out. It looked up at the sun and held out its hand and the sun disappeared in a cloud of darkness. He held out his hands and summoned some sort of claws. Ray remembered this one from Port Royal.

"Now Ray, let me ask you something. Do you know why the Pure Light Soldiers really took you from your home".

"No but I do sure hope that its to destroy you!"

"Well yea that's about right, you see we did the same. We took Liam from his home to turn him against the Pure Light as our weapon. Who would of known you would of crossed paths".

"So you're saying that you two sides are using me and Liam as a weapon".

"Yea we both believed the other did not know what we were planning and so we did the same thing. We took something precious from you and made you chase after it into the unknown and then we hoped you would cross paths with the other side and in the end destroying them".

"No you can't be right, and what did the pure light take off me anyway. I left to find the key wielders".

"So you did, but you cant even remember why you left really can you. You see their feeding your anger, so you will destroy us but really while your anger grows you forget what your heart wants as it becomes shrouded in misery".

"No your wrong there is no other reason why I left. Apart from revenge for my grandpa".

"You see they did that to build up your anger into an incredible weapon. You will not succeed though. We have a different plan, as we are Total Darkness. We're going to use Liam completely. But I cant explain how because then you wouldn't be left to guess anymore".

"Why don't you just give up with the riddles and fight"?

"You can't keep calm, you can't remember what you came for and most of all you wont be able to defeat me. I will end you now so then the Pure Light Soldiers will have no weapon against us and we can turn Liam against them then and then our Emperor will rise again and turn against the world that trapped him".

"You think you can stop me, you said yourself. I can't keep calm! And I will use that anger against you".

"Then fight".

Ray immediately summoned his red dust key blade and jumped over the crater and attacked the Darkness Knight. At the same time Stitch went to attack the new experiment and their fight nearly ended inside the crater. Ray and the Knights fight was mostly air borne as they used each other's attacks as a way into the air. Ray slashed left and right unable to hit the Knight as he moved through the air. The knight dived at Ray from high up and dug into him with his claws. Suddenly Ray began to fall, trying to remain in the air and not in the lava Ray spun his key blade above his head at such a speed it lifted him in the air getting a kick up on the Knight pushing him into the crater below.

The knight fell into the lava and Ray thought it was over. He ran over to help Stitch but the new experiment was too quick as it utilized all of the other experiments abilities.

"Stitch I have an idea, come here".

Stitch jumped into the air and landed next to Ray.

"Curl up Stitch".

Stitch looked confused but did what he was told and with the power of the key blade with him Ray launched Stitch with it into the experiment. It went flying into the crater but crawled back out.

"Oh come on! Fine we'll do this a little differently".

Ray lifted his key into the air and tried something.

"Sora could use magic so why cant I?"

Ray concentrated and a large ball of some sort of star energy appeared at the tip of his key blade.

"Yes that's better ".

He launched it at the experiment as it crawled its way out of the crater. Ray wouldn't allow it back out so kept firing until it looked like I had given up.

"Is that it?"

The Ray heard the Darkness Knights voice again.

"Not quite".

The knight flew out of the lava and into the air, turning the lava into a solid rock. Which he then stood on.

"I told you, you couldn't defeat me".

Ray burst out laughing.

"You know I used to know a guy like you. He was just as cocky and just as stupid. And you know how I dealt with him?"

"How then?"

"I showed him what true strength is".

Ray put his hand on the ground and it shook. "Im linked to every world I visit. When I close my eyes I can feel its heart beat. I can feel the darkness and light at a balance but most of all I can almost control it". Ray lifted his hand and the lava in the crater burst out again surrounding the Knight.

"How is this possible? What are you?"

"I don't know what I am, I only know now that I should embrace my powers and use them to destroy you".

Ray leaped into the air and just floated there. Holding his key blade he rushed down to the knight and kept hitting him until the knight tried to run.

"You can't be it, you can't be!"

Then a dark portal appeared under the Knight and he fell through. Ray turned back to normal and held out his hand, which now had some sort of mark on it. It was almost like some sort of symbols. Ray had no idea what they were but just accepted they were there.

Some time after the fight Ray and Stitch returned back to Lilo and Liam. Liam was finally awake.

"Liam are you ok".

"Yea I think so, what happened and where are we".

"Were in some world called Hawaii and we came here to find the gummi piece remember. And well I ran into another one of those Darkness Knights".

"Who?"

"You remember don't you? The Total Darkness Knight's the ones you're trying to get back at".

"No I'm trying to kill those Pure Light Soldiers to get revenge for Ansem. I've never heard of these Knights".

"Oh god you've forgotten more. Where have we been since I've met you?"

"Um, Port Royal, Pride Lands and now here".

"What about Radiant Garden and Olympus Coliseum? And what happened in Port Royal then?"

"I've never heard of those place's and in Port Royal we fought those Pure Light Soldiers didn't we".

"No you got taken hostage".

"I think I would have remembered that".

This went on for a lot longer and Ray finally realized what the Total Darkness Knights were doing. They were taking away memories from him. Turning him against the pure light. But Ray wondered how long it would be till they changed his memories into a way of making Liam attack him.

Then Stitch came running holding something in his hand.

"What's that Stitch?"

He opened his hand revealing the last Gummi navigation piece. Ray pushed all three together and they clicked in place as one whole piece.

"Liam do you know how too put this on our ship?"

"We have a ship, since when?"

Ray really looked worried now.

"Ok we will head back to Radiant Garden and see if Leon can help you and get this Gummi piece attached to the ship".

Ray and Liam began to walk out when Ray just only remembered.

"Thank you Lilo and Stitch you have both been really helpful".

They both smiled.

Lilo looks to Stitch. "Hope you find your friends you two. When you do can you bring them here Stitch would love to see them again?"

"Yea I will do, Thanks for everything".

Then just as Ray and Liam walked out the door Stitch shouted something.

"Ohana".

"What Stitch?" As Ray looked back.

"Ohana means family and Sora, Terrra, Aquaa and Ven and now Ray are all Ohana".

"Yea your right Stitch, the key blade does create a family, maybe I'm not as alone as I thought".

**(A/N OK here's an opening to next chapter, I thought I'd give it too you because I cant wait to write it because it's going to be a little different. Anyway enjoy).**

World's away in a place that looked like it was made of sun light a girl sat alone in a cell. She had been there for days now; she was unable to move until recently. She used to just sit there still. While she was here she would never feel hungry or tired and so she jus sat there completely still but completely aware of her surroundings.

But that was some time ago now. Now the girl paced around her small cell like a caged animal. Something had caused her to more or less wake up. But all she felt was that a link between her and someone special had been broken.

"Ray where are you. Please don't be hurt; I could almost see where you were before. But know I feel blind".

For the first time in day's Becca actually realized that she was not the only one in a cell. Opposite her she saw another girl, but she wasn't completely there. It was almost like she was shrouded in some sort of darkness. Then Becca realized, she wasn't actually there. It was some sort of window or doorway. A dark doorway that led to someone else in trouble. Seeing this she felt helpless and truly alone.

In Becca's loneliest moment she was able to do something even Ray could not. She summoned a Key Blade at will. She held it in her hands, unsure what she should do.

"If your not coming for me Ray, I'm coming to find you".

**Authors Note:** So how was it? Hope you enjoyed. Like I said next chapter will focus solely on Becca and another girl as they escape from captivity. This is going to be a little different, as there really isn't going to be much action. But there will be a lot of explaining so please read on and enjoy. Again thanks for reading.


	8. Escape

**Authors Note**: Well hey everyone, here's chapter 8 which like I said is going to be a little different because we wont see Ray or Liam for the whole chapter. Sorry I've been slow uploading lately, I have an extremely busy life. But here it is anyway and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eight: Escape**

Becca sat on the floor of her prison staring at the key blade she had now summoned to her. She looked at it like she had no idea what it was, when really she knew exactly what it was and what it could do. She lifted it into the air and pointed it at one of the walls of her cell. The wall was completely made of light and was very hot, but Becca still made her way towards it. She held the key tightly in front of her and it created a hole in wall. She walked through finding herself in a room in which not much had changed.

The new room was just a long corridor. It was made from the same thing, as the cell was, pure light. Apart from the difference in size to the rooms the only other differences were that at the end of the corridor was a giant silver door and at the other end was the dark portal Becca had seen earlier. In the dark portal Becca could see another girl but she seemed to not notice Becca looking at her from the other side.

Becca screamed into the portal, hoping that this other girl would notice her. "Hello are you ok in there, can you hear me".

There was no answer so Becca leaned further into the portal. "Hello".

Again there was no answer so Becca leaned in even further until she felt as if she was right next to her. That was because she was, Becca had fallen through the dark portal and was now standing on the other side looking back into the room she had just come from.

Becca looked down at the girl in front of her. "Come on you got to wake up, please".

Becca looked at the key she held in her hand. It was made completely from silver. The handle and hand guard was a deeper shade of it but was still silver in itself. The blade and key point looked very much like Sora's Oathkeeper but it's silver colour made it shine even when she was standing in a room of total darkness. She held out the key and pointed it at the girl sitting in front of her.

"What was that spell Sora used to heal himself and his friends? Come on think. Was it Cura!"

A green light shone above the girl but nothing happened. Sitting down on the floor confused and alone Becca tried to think of Ray but the link between them was almost lost. She couldn't even picture him in her mind.

Becca stood up getting ready to move when she felt something grab her leg. She looked down only to see a hand. The girl that she had healed had finally woken up. Becca looked down at her as the girl tried to form words.

"Tha…nk, you".

"Don't worry I saw you were alone and just like my…. friend would do. I came to help you".

Finally the other girl was able to speak properly. "Thank you so much, I could feel the days passing by but I was unable to move, unable to escape. How did you escape"?

"Im not sure I was in a cell just like this but it was made of light but how I escaped I don't know. I was unable to move one second and the next I felt like someone had pulled out a piece of my heart but I could stand up but most of all I could summon this".

Becca pointed at her key blade.

"What! You have one too, how?"

"What do you mean too, you have one?"

The other girl held out her hand and summoned the key blade immediately it was exactly the same as Becca's but it was made of gold instead. She held it out and the cell wall collapsed like it did for Becca. They looked out but it was pitch black.

The other girl looked confused. "How are we meant to get out of here when we can't see a thing".

"How about we go back through the portal I came through. At least we can see where were going then. But it is very bright in there".

"Oh ok let's go and get out of here. I don't want to wait around for long".

"Good idea, I'm Becca by the way".

"Im Elysia, nice to meet you".

The two girls walked through the portal and appeared back in the hallway that Becca had come from. They both looked to the other end at the large door.

"You weren't lying when you said it was bright here".

"Yea I know but then again I suppose its just because you have been in the dark for so long".

Elysia agreed but was still rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to the light. Becca looked at her trying to think of a way to help.

"Here look at this".

"I would if I could see anything". Said Elysia jokingly.

Becca had found an empty, open cell where she had found a pile of old black trench coats.

"I remember these, they were used to travel through the realm of darkness by the organization when Sora was around. Maybe they can help us now".

"What are you on about"? Elysia looked confused.

"Sorry it's just a story my friend told me. But we can use these coats, find one that fits you".

The two girls searched the pile looking for one that might fit them. They kept searching but all Becca could think of was why these coats were here in the first place. They had been used in the Realm of Darkness but this world was definitely light. Then she realized, the coats were here because who ever had imprisoned her in the first place needed a way of traveling all over the worlds. So they used the coats as a way of protecting themselves.

Finally Becca and Elysia found a coat that they could wear. They both put it on but the black coat began to change colour. It turned into whatever the colour of their key blade was. Becca's turned silver while Elysia's turned gold.

"Wow this is subtle". Said Becca laughing.

"Yea I suppose it is". Both girls started laughing almost like they hadn't laughed in months.

They both walked over to the door now ready to face whatever was on the other side. The coat had a hood that went over most of the girls' faces, which now let them see where they were going. Becca could now see exactly what Elysia looked like. She had very long brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wasn't a very tall or fat person and was quite short.

Now looking at the door in front of them neither was sure what to do.

"Um any idea". Said Becca confused.

"You know these key blades we have are also a key as well so you would think they could open a door right". Becca nodded.

"Yea lets try at least".

Both girls pointed their key blades at the door and a beam of light came from them. The door suddenly opened revealing a large hall in front of them with stairs in the far corner going up. They both walked into the center of the room and looked around.

Becca looked to Elysia for help. "Any idea's, I suppose our best bet is too head up".

"Yea lets go with that".

They both made their way to the steps but were stopped by a flash of light ahead of them. One of the Pure Light Soldiers appeared. He was holding the long katana and pointed it straight at the girls. "Im sorry but we don't allow visitors in this tower. Im afraid I'm going to have to show you the way out".

"That would be great". Said both girls at the same time.

"Then in that case let me show you my blade".

He jumped in the air and in one slash was able to knock both girls into the air. They summoned their key blades and were ready for his next attack. But it never came; in fact he just stood there looking at them.

Becca started to shout. "What's your problem, you can't just attack people whenever you like".

"Oh can't I. are you sure about that".

He attacked again but this time squarely focused on hitting Becca. Elysia jumped in the way knocking away his blade and hitting him multiple times in the chest.

"Come on Becca, let's show this fool what we can do".

The Soldier looked up. Your name's Becca, shouldn't you be in your cell, and then he noticed she was holding the key blade. Oh that explains everything, who knew you both could wield the key blade".

"What gibberish as you on about". Becca charged at the soldier with the key blade in hand and smashed it into him before he could make a move. He went flying across the room but disappeared in a flash before seconds later reappearing regaining his balance and his katana in his hand.

Becca tried again this time dodging his attacks and countering whenever she could. "You know it's a good thing that Ray taught me how to wield a blade. Not a brilliant date but funny none the less". She started laughing to herself.

"Yes laugh now my dear but soon I shall end it".

Now Elysia had stepped in. "Oh yea I'd love to see you try". She ran in and did the same a Becca had originally. Once again they caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. Stepping over him Becca held out her key and tried another spell that she had remembered. "Fira".

A burst of fire shot from the end of her key blade smacking into the Soldier with extreme force and heat. He lay there unconscious and hurt.

"Come on Becca let's get out of here".

"Not until I get some answers".

"No! Lets use this time to escape".

"Ok, your right come on lets go".

Both girls ran for the stairs. They kept going up steps unsure when the next floor would come. They finally reached a new floor that looked like some sort of grand hall.

Elysia started to wonder where they should go. "If we were in the dungeon and this is some sort of Grand hall then our best bet is too stay on this floor to try to find the main door".

"Ok". Answered Becca.

They both wandered around very slowly and quietly in order to try to avoid any more trouble. They both had no luck in finding the way out.

Becca had an idea. "Maybe we can use the key blade to help us find a way out".

"I don't think it works like that".

Becca lifted her key into the air and a ball of darkness appeared at the end. It started to float down a long hallway, which neither of the girls had looked down yet.

"Um I think that's our way out".

"So you were right, ok then maybe it does work like that".

They both ran towards the door but Becca was shocked to see something. Stabbed into the door were seven key blades. Sora's, Riku's, Kairi's, Mickey's, Aqua's, Terra's and Ven's.

"Their here, this is where they are. Ray was looking for this place and now I'm just leaving. Come on we have to go back and find the old Key wielders".

"No Becca we can't we have to move".

"Why, if we free the key wielders then me and Ray can go home".

"Yea but first you have to find him, maybe once you find him you both can come back here but now we have to go".

"No! I'm going to do what Ray had to for him".

"You can't now anyway".

"Why not?"

"Because of them".

Elysia pointed towards the three Soldiers standing in the middle of the grand hall unaware of their presence.

"You can't turn back now, come back another time. When your ready".

"Ok come on".

The three girls stepped outside and looked around. The outside believe it or not was impossibly brighter than the inside. The sky and the earth blended into one, it seemed as if there was no sky or earth in this realm, only the pure light.

"Now where". Said Becca confused.

"I suppose we keep walking".

The two girls walked for hours but were unable to find a way of leaving the realm. They continued to walk but it felt as if they were having the energy drained right from them.

"So tired, where do we go". Elysia was ready to collapse.

"I don't know we just got to keep go….". Becca couldn't finish as she hit the ground with a thud.

Elysia soon followed and both girls were out cold. They were both hours away from the tower and there was no escape or entrance to the realm of pure light. They were completely alone.

Then a dark portal opened up directly under the girls and they fell through. They appeared in a world that had changed so many times in the past years. Once it was called The Land of Departure, then it became Castle Oblivion and then finally it was renamed after Sora found Ven, Terra and Aqua. It once again became The Land of Departure and it once again became a place to train key blade masters and give them the equipment needed to survive outside the world. Now Becca and Elysia lay on the doorstep of the world and were about to find out more secrets than they could ever imagine.

**Authors Note**: So how did you like it? From now on most of the next chapter will have a parallel story not meeting until more or less the end of the story. Hope you liked it anyway and sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. The next chapter will be up soon and much more will be revealed. Anyway keep reading and enjoy.


	9. Back into Twilight

Authors Note: Ok then here's chapter 9. I got to say that this story has actually worked out well so far and would like to thank everyone who has read from the very beginning to this point. Anyway I can't remember if I have already told you this but I will be doing about 20 chapters altogether. However that will not be the end of it all and will continue in another story, which will be a sequel to this one. You may ask why but really it's just to get some more interest and views by splitting the story into two parts separate stories and it's to give me a break in between. But I babble too much. This chapter will not focus on a Disney world but will see Ray and Liam travel to two very well known KH worlds. But read on to find out more and enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Back into Twilight

Ray and Liam started to make their way back to Radiant Garden in the gummi ship. Neither of them had said a thing since they had got back into space. It worried Ray about Liam's condition and how he was losing memories fast and Liam just sat there staring into nothingness as if he too was worried about how he was forgetting everything. Neither of them wanted to speak a word, Ray was just focused on getting back to a familiar and friendly world.

After a long time flying Ray finally spotted Radiant Garden in the distance. Liam had gone back to his room as he just said he needed a rest but that was a few hours ago. Ray walked up to Liam's door.

"Come on Liam, we're here. Get ready to land".

There was no answer and Ray began to worry.

"Liam are you ok".

Once again Ray couldn't here anything.

"All right Liam last chance, answer or I'm coming in".

Again there was no answer. Ray stood back and rammed the door open. But was surprised to see that Liam wasn't inside.

"Liam where are you". Then Ray turned around seeing Liam behind him holding his key blade up to Ray's head.

"Liam put it down. There's no need for this".

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this ship".

"Come on Liam, you remember me don't you. Think of everything we have been through, please don't make me hurt you".

"I don't know you, stop lying to me! Why are you here!"

Liam pushed his Key against the back of Ray's head. Even though the key blade is not sharp it somehow still hurts somebody just by touching it.

"Liam just don't do this, come on think about everything that's happened. Think of the jokes we shared, think of the good and bad times. Come on you have to remember".

"I don't know you, and whatever rubbish your trying to sell is not going to work".

There was a loud crash as the gummi ship broke the orbit of Radiant Garden. Unless Ray could reach the control panel they would crash.

"Liam remember come on just remember please".

"There is nothing for me to remember, unless you tell me why you're here I will have to kick you out my ship".

Ray started to get angry. Once again he couldn't control his anger and his eyes turned red. In a second he summoned his key blade and knocked Liam to the ground. Standing over him he smashed his key blade into the side of his face and chest, knocking him out cold.

"Im sorry Liam but I don't want to end up killing you".

Ray ran back to the control panel, grabbing the controls he pulled up just as the ship nearly hit the old chapel. Pulling the ship back round he managed to land in the town square. Scaring most of the citizens at the same time grabbed the attention of Leon as he came running.

Leon stood there with his blade held over his shoulder. He grabbed it tighter as the gummi ship door flew open. Ray walked out with the unconscious Liam over his shoulder.

Leon looked to Ray for answers. "What happened here?"

"Im sorry Leon, Liam went to attack me. I had to knock him out so neither of us did any permanent harm".

"Why would he? I don't understand".

Ray looked into the sky. "I have a lot of explaining to do".

Ray and Leon walked back to Leon's house. There Ray explained everything that had happened since they had left, Leon couldn't believe it and after Ray had finished Leon had too many questions.

"So you still don't know where they are?"

Ray shook his head. "Im afraid not".

"And you don't know anything about why this is happening to Liam".

Once again Ray shook his head. "No not really, I think it's something to do with these two sides turning us into a weapon but I'm still not sure".

After plenty of questions Leon finally got everything that he wanted to know. But he still had something to say.

"Are you sure your all right, if this is happening to Liam then maybe it could happen to you. And it's a dangerous universe out there, are you sure you can manage it".

"Yes I'm going to be fine. There's nothing that will stop me finding the key wielders and avenging my grandpa".

"Ok but aren't you forgetting something else".

"No why, those are the only two reasons I left home".

"Are you sure, I distinctively remember you talking about something else".

"No it was just those two things, I'm sure of it".

"Ok if you're sure. But why did you come back anyway, you never said why".

"We found a gummi ship piece. When Liam was ok he thought it had something to do with navigation, so he thought we could get it equipped back here".

"Yea he was right, we can go visit a friend of mine he's a wiz with gummi ships and nearly as good as the King. Which isn't half bad considering the King designed the first gummi ship".

After a while Ray and Leon walked over to another part of the town. They came to a house, unlike the others it looked far more in tune with technology, the door was automatic and even looking at the outside of the house would make you wonder if it should be there. It stuck out compared to the other houses as all the other houses were made of wood and brick while this house was made from more or less just metal. It had to be said that a lot had happened since Sora's time.

Leon looked straight ahead at the door and then to Ray. "We're here, I'm sure he'll help you. Just mention what your doing for Sora and he'll do anything".

"Thanks Leon".

Ray walked up to the door but before he could reach it the door flew open. Standing in the door way was an old man, but Ray realized who he was immediately. His name was Cid and he was one of the greatest gummi engineers to date apart from the king who forged the first gummi ship from the original meteorite that hit Disney Castle.

Ray looked shocked at how old Cid had gotten, when Sora had met him he was in his forties but now he looked a lot older.

"Hello Cid, my name is Ray and I believe I need your help".

"You can believe all you want, but it doesn't get you anywhere".

Ray laughed. "I suppose not. But I know a friend of yours needs help, he did so much for you back when you were younger and now I think that without your help I wont find him".

Cid held himself up with the doorframe and looked to Ray again. "Firstly who you calling old! And who would this friend be, stop speaking in riddles and give it too me straight!"

Ray shook his head. "Yea I'm sorry but Sora needs my help and without your expert knowledge of gummi ships, I don't think I can help him".

Cid creaked a smile. "Now that's better, you should have opened with that. Well if Sora's waiting we better get to work, come inside and tell me how I can help. Oh and as you know my name how bout you tell me yours".

"Yea the names Ray and thanks for your help Cid".

"Nice to meet you Ray, but I haven't helped you yet, save the thank you' till the end".

Ray and Cid walked into the house, which didn't look like a house when you walked in, it looked more like a workshop or even a factory. Cid was definitely in his element, he was home here no matter how old he got. However Cid's age did bother Ray as now he wondered exactly how long the key wielders had been gone for".

Ray explained the situation in great detail to Cid who just sat there and listened, when Ray finally finished Cid turned around and looked at his computer.

"You know I thought I would have to build a gummi ship from scratch the way you were speaking to me. But no all you need me for is to install a simple gummi part. You know I could tell you where you are meant to be going just by looking at this part. You give a man no fun in his older years".

"Yea sorry but I have to get going as soon as I can. I don't have time to waste now".

"Yea I understand that, and good luck with your journey and when you find Sora and his friends give them my best".

"I will do and thanks Cid".

"Again I haven't done anything yet".

"No, you have. You have given me a boost of confidence, and in Liam's current condition I need it".

"Then don't worry about it, just tell me where your gummi ship is and I'll get to work".

Ray was left alone in Cid's house, left with only his thoughts. There was something in the back of his mind, he couldn't quite guess what it was and it wasn't just that, he couldn't seem to shake it off. Whatever it was, it was like a pin being stuck into the back of his mind but at the same time Ray remembered emotions that he thought he had almost forgotten.

After a few hours Cid returned and threw Ray the keys to the ship.

"You know next time let me trick it out further. It's no fun just adding a navigation gummi".

"So why were you gone so long, if it's just a simple navigation gummi then wouldn't it take no time at all?"

"Don't get cocky with me now, but no I just decided to put some speed boosters on plus a weapon system so you don't have to take another space walk, like the one you told me about".

"Thanks Cid, for everything. But I better be on my way, Sora's calling".

"Yea and like a said give him my best when you find him".

"Yea of course".

Ray walked back to Leon's home, trying to remember the way was extremely difficult when traveling the city streets, but in the end he found his way. Coming up to the door he knocked against it but it flew open. Just as Ray entered he saw a man his size walk through a dark portal at the other side of the room. He looked down to the floor and saw Leon lying there; he had wounds all over his body that Ray only recognized to well. They were key blade wounds and Ray only knew one other person who could of done it, Liam had woken up and now he was completely under the influence of the Total Darkness.

Ray ran over to Leon. "Leon you ok! Come on I'm not going to lose someone else!"

But it was too late, Leon lie on the floor dead, his own apprentice killed him and now Ray realized he was completely and utterly alone once again. There was now only one chance and Ray was going to take it, he would follow the clues until he reached the Pure Light Soldiers, once there he would free the key wielders from their prison and then he would turn around and fight Total Darkness and in turn freeing Liam from their control. But at least that was the plan, but now anger over took Ray and he felt the last connection to her fade away.

Ray ran to the gummi ship and powered it up; he hit the accelerator and was in orbit in a matter of minutes. He activated the navigation gummi and in a few hours he a new world came into view. This world had a huge clock tower and a town built around it, Ray could see an old mansion behind a small woods. He knew exactly where he was, as this was where Roxas, Sora's nobody gave his existence so that Sora could once again be whole (as much as a nobody could exist). Now Ray came here, once again so that Sora could travel the worlds again. One name came to mind.

"Twilight Town".

Ray landed and began to walk around; he reached the clock tower he had seen first to see if he could find a clue. He looked up at it and decided to climb it, just to get a birds eye view of the place. He climbed to the top and sat on the edge and looked across at the town. Everything seemed peaceful and like always the sun was setting and almost felt relaxed.

A boy came and sat down next to him, it did not bother Ray at first but then Ray realized the signature black coat of the long defeated Organization XIII. He looked at him but he almost looked through him, the boy almost seemed like a ghost, which was fitting as he wore the coat of a nobody. Even this new revelation did not bother Ray as he stared at the endless sunset. The boy tried to get Ray's attention.

"You know I loved this place too, whatever world I visited, I always came back here to share a Sea Salt ice-cream with my two friends. I bet you laugh at that, how could a nobody have friends. He thought so too but then that man realized what he thought was wrong. A nobody like me had something special, as incredible and unimaginable as it was, I was the first Nobody to have a heart. Then was I a nobody at all".

The boy reached into his coat and pulled out two ice creams. He handed one to Ray and it became real as it passed into Ray's hand. The other remained ghostly as the hooded boy held it.

Ray looked at him and back to the sunset. "Your recalling the life or times of Roxas, Sora's nobody, who in fact was a somebody because he held Ventus' heart. He gave that back giving up everything to let someone else live. Roxas was a nobody but gave up his heart without using it. That Roxas is now dead and nothing can bring him back".

The hooded boy looked up into the sky and his hood fell down.

"How can you be so sure, you some bodies have your heart given to you. But nobodies have to earn their heart; it is usually impossible as the worlds only reward them to those who show the qualities of a heart, making a nobody a lost cause. But by giving up my heart the worlds rewarded me. I Roxas, nobody and somebody, the last of Organization XIII and the first nobody to gain a heart, now offer you help. I know where you must go, I know secrets that that no other person will know but most of all I know I can fight by your side when you reach The Realm of Pure Light, I know I can free Sora and for the first time we can actually touch. Before now only one of us stood truly free to live at one time but if you free me then we can both free Sora and his friends. And that is why I sent the navigation gummi pieces out, to lead you here to this point where we could meet and we could offer each other help".

Ray turned around to look at the boy once again. He definitely was Roxas, he hadn't age a day, and he had his blonde spiky hair and his deep blue eyes. He somehow didn't look at all different apart from the ghostly appearance.

"You know I actually believe you Roxas, how can I help?"

"The old mansion, in the basement there is a portal to betwixt and between. Im trapped there. You have to come I cant escape".

"Im coming Roxas, but how did you end there, and how aren't you inside Sora".

"I have a lot of explaining to do, once you get here I will explain but now to the mansion".

Roxas started to laugh. "You know Ansem the Wise said that to me when he trapped me in his 'other Twilight Town'. It brings back memories".

"Ansem was also the man who said nobodies couldn't have friends right?"

"Yea, you know a lot about my past".

"I know I did my research but the more I think about it maybe it's more than that".

Ray looked back at the sunset and then realized his ice cream was disappearing, he turned back around to see Roxas fading away.

"Roxas I'm coming".

Just as Roxas disappeared Ray noticed him smile, which proved that Roxas now did have a heart and he really was different. Finding his rest to of taken enough time Ray pushed himself off the clock tower and jumped to the street below. Landing his feet against the tower he ran down the vertical drop before pushing off and landing without a scratch from what looked like an eighty-foot drop.

He ran to the old mansion, he reached the woods and after finding his way he found the old gates to the old mansion, he walked up to the gates and pushed them open. Before he could take another step a dark portal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the path. A very familiar face stepped out and Ray immediately felt angry.

"Liam, you killed Leon! Why! He trained you and you repay him with death".

"Don't feed me with lies again you fool, the Total darkness Knights trained me so that I could destroy fools like you who endanger the Total Darkness!"

"Liam listen to me we don't have to fight, I don't want to hurt you"

"Then that makes one of us".

Liam drew his key blade without a seconds thought, Ray however had to focus his anger and he summoned his key a few moments later. Liam pointed his key behind Ray, and a wall of fire appeared. He did the same all around him setting up a field of battle. With this done he charged at Ray with his key blade engulfed in flames. With his first blow he smashed it into Ray but by the second Ray had gained his balance and was able to block. Ray easily blocked each of Liam's attacks and the fight continued for a long time.

After a long and tiring battle, Liam jumped into the air and the walls of fire that created the field of battle surrounded him in a fiery ball of flames. He dropped, charging at Ray; Ray had no other chance but to attack back. He hit Liam's ball of flames, which sent Liam into the mansion door with a crash.

Liam got back up without a scratch on his body. He looked at Ray and shook his head.

"Well then, they told me to not underestimate you but you can put up a fight".

"Liam you know that was nothing to me, if I was fighting then you wouldn't still be standing".

"Then Ray! Show me your strength".

Liam charged at Ray once again but dropped into a dark portal seconds later reappearing behind Ray getting in multiple hits with his key before disappearing once again. Ray looked around unsure where his next attack would come from. Ray closed his eyes and let his ears; nose and his touch on the air see where Liam was.

"Liam even this is weak, if you wont listen to reason then maybe if I put you through serious pain, you will open your eyes and see the truth".

Ray now let anger become him. He took one last breath before holding his key out in front of him. Seconds later Liam appeared just where Ray had thought, and Ray was able to smash his key blade into Liam's side. Disarming him and injuring him enough to send him into the ground. Ray stood above Liam with his key blade's point to his neck.

"I didn't want to have to do this". Ray looked at Liam before realizing what he was doing was not right. "And I can't do this, go Liam but next time we meet I may not be able to control myself".

Liam smiled. "And that's why you're weak". He started to laugh before disappearing in a dark portal.

Ray now stood there alone, on the doorstep of old mansion. He looked at the door before whispering a few words to himself.

"Will I be alone like this forever, there is no one for me now. But I wont give up, never!"

Back at the land of Departure, Becca and Elysia had woken up and now stood at the entrance to the castle. They were both confused but they were about to experience something almost unreal. A Dive To Heart.

Authors Note: Ok that's chapters 9 then, hope you liked it. Sorry for the very short other side, I want to focus much more on that next chapter. Side note for all those who don't know what a Dive to Heart is, it's the weird tutorial world in KH games. But it is actually important to the story but I'll go into more detail in a mid story A/N next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed this one and I'll probably have the next one up very soon. Thanks for reading.


	10. Nobodies and Key Blade Masters

**Author Note:** Ok here's chapter 10. Were at the half way mark now and I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Like I have said before the entire story will be put into two separate stories's to give me a break in between. Sorry if that sounds selfish but I have been getting about a chapter up every two days and a writer needs his rest. Anyway this chapter is mostly just answers but will be across three different worlds. But read on and enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: Nobodies and Key Blade Masters.**

Ray walked in the main doors of the old mansion; he looked around seeing that not much had changed since Sora had been here. Somehow Ray new exactly where to go, the journal may of told him and had exact snapshots of the different places Sora went to but even so Ray new exactly how to get to Betwixt and Between. He walked up the stairs and towards the right, he pushed open the door and walked into the library. It was exactly the same, nothing had changed since Sora stepped through those doors to try and enter the World That Never Was. Ray walked down the stairs into the next room. Once again nothing had changed and the beam of light leading to Ansem's 'Other Twilight Town' was still there.

"One last step". Ray whispered to himself.

Ray touched the beam and Ray was on the in the 'other Twilight Town', he looked to his left and saw the computer that Roxas had smashed once he had reached here. He looked to his right and saw the door leading into the basement hall. He walked in hoping for the best.

Ray took a deep breath as he stared at the portal leading to Betwixt and Between. "Ok then, lets get moving".

Ray walked over to it and pushed his hand against the portal, he felt his whole body being sucked in and soon his whole body was surrounded in the dark energy. Ray opened his eyes and found himself exactly where he wanted. Betwixt And Between had changed, instead of the swirling vortex of energy, it was now just a floating platform. On the outside of the platform was something Ray did not expect to see. Surrounding the platform were Samurai Nobodies, they were Roxas' Nobodies but even so they shouldn't be there. In the center of the platform, Roxas sat, he had his hood up and held his two signature key blades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Ray walked up to him slowly. "Roxas I'm here, now how do I get you out of here?"

Without a word Roxas stood up and lifted his key blades into the air. He pointed Oathkeeper at Ray while kept Oblivion by his side for defense. He ran at Ray and knocked him into the air; in a second Ray had been smacked against the floor and then into the Samurai Nobodies on the sides. Roxas was the most formidable opponent Ray had fought to date. Ray neither had enough time to summon his key or gain his balance, he was being knocked around like an air hockey puck.

"Roxas come on you called me here, don't tell me this was a trap!"

At that moment Ray called upon the anger inside of him and in a matter of seconds he had summoned his key blade and had blocked Roxas' next attack.

"If this is how it's going to end for you Roxas then so be it".

Ray jumped in the air and with a flash of his key blade Roxas was knocked down to the floor. Ray attacked again, this time his attack was blocked and both of them kept their footing, Roxas held both key blades tight against Ray's key blade, sparks flew as the power let off had no other way of escaping. Then Ray's footing failed and Roxas gained the upper hand once again.

Roxas knocked Ray into the air with one swoop of Oblivion. Then with a sliding slash of Oathkeeper he was able to disarm Ray and held both key blades to Ray's face.

"I would of thought the next generation of key blade masters could at least fight better".

"And I thought I was going to help you, but now I think I'll free you from this world and every world in death".

"Yes Ray your anger is the right way to go, or is it. Come on think, what was the reason you fight for".

"To free the key wielders".

"No!" Roxas swooped Ray to the side with his key, trying to make Ray realize.

"Then what?"

"You used to summon the key with a different emotion which was linked to someone, can you remember that".

"You're talking to the wrong person, Liam's the one who has forgotten everything".

"Then tell me what you did on the last night on your home world".

"I went out to a party, with my friends".

"Can you remember who was there, can you remember your last morning. Who was with you on your last morning".

"No one was with me, I went out with Connor and Will on my last night, and that was it".

"No! Listen to my voice; you're forgetting everything important to you. Don't lose sight of what means the most to you".

"Roxas! I know what I have said is real. Now listen to me put down your key blades or I will destroy you".

"Then if that is what it takes to make you realize so be it".

Ray launched himself from the ground in a tackle, knocking Roxas to the ground. As Roxas tried to get up Ray smashed his key blade into the side of his face. Ray threw his key blade at Roxas as he tried to recover from his last blow, and then as Roxas tried to summon his key blades back to him he was knocked out of the battle by the returning key blade, as it returned to Ray like a boomerang.

Roxas appeared back on the platform. "That's better no let's see if you can survive a limit attack". Roxas jumped into the air and a beam of light came form above surrounding him in it. Then lines of light started to sprout from him smashing into Ray with the heat of a thousand suns, Ray was taken back by this attack and had no chance but to drop his key blade in the exhaustion he now felt.

Roxas fell to the floor and looked at Ray who was about to collapse. "Who do you think of now, do you remember her in your last minute". Ray fell into sleep with Roxas and another figure standing above him.

Some time later Ray began to wake up, he could hear two people speaking. One was Roxas but the other was a girl's voice.

"Roxas how do you know putting him through that was a good thing. We need him healthy if he is to save them and us".

"Yes I know but we must know if he's ready to face what comes next. You saw what has been happening through the eyes of all those linked to Sora. And now you can't tell me that its going to be easy out there".

"Yes I know Roxas but you should have told him you were training him first".

"I know but then we would not of seen him at full strength. He wont have the benefit of a limit attack because of who he is. So Namine tell me again that this is not the right way to go".

"Ok Roxas your right".

Ray then stood up and looked at the two nobodies in front of him. "I think I should have some answers. Roxas, Namine, I think you owe me that at least".

Roxas was the one to answer. "Yes we do, don't we".

Roxas began to explain. He started with things Ray already knew, like Ray had special abilities and how what he would do now would shape how the end would happen.

"So you see Ray you're very special, firstly in the fact that the two extreme sides are using you and Liam to defeat their enemies but also that your not human".

"What do you mean by not human, of course I'm human. My parents were and so was my grandpa".

"Yes they were but your grandpa raised you as his grandson even though you weren't. And your parents, well they never existed. Your grandpa's magic strength was much more than you may of thought; he created fake memories to hide the truth from you. So that you would not get hurt until the time he needed you. The thing is though, he did not know until his last moments, that you were chosen by the Pure Light Soldiers as their weapon. And the Pure Light Soldiers did not know who you truly were either and they still don't".

"So what am I Roxas, if I'm not human. What am I?"

"Ray, you're a Star. You were created by the worlds to be a defender of them. Your agility and senses prove this. But also the abilities you have found, they all are because of who you are. But because of who you are, you have forgotten what you keep closest to your heart".

"How, What? Im so confused".

"Ray you have to listen ok, you were never even meant to wield the key blade. You and Liam take that from the person that the extreme sides took from you. They were meant to wield the key blade. They were next in line and that's why they were taken captive. So that the pure light could control you and the total darkness could control Liam and also give you the power to defeat their enemies".

"Ok I'm caught on, but who is this person I can't remember". Ray's head began to hurt as he could not control the memories and thoughts that passed through him head.

"That because of who you are as well. Being a star your power comes from the extreme emotions. And as you get angrier you forget whom you love, and that's why you can't remember her. Can you remember her?"

Ray closed his eyes and from his heart he found the last remaining memory of her. He saw her again, on the day she was at his doorstep after the party.

"Becca how could I forget you?"

"Yes you remember her".

"Yes Roxas I do, but how does that help?"

"Because now Ray, you have complete control over both love and hate. But here's the down side. As soon as you leave here you will begin to forget her again. So the only way you will have the strength to defeat the pure light and the total darkness is with both emotions. So when you rescue the key wielders you must bring them here to free me and free your memories that have been trapped".

"Ok then but why can't you leave now, why can't you just come with me. We can go rescue them together".

"No both me and Namine are stuck here until our respective somebody's free us. And with that I guess your going to ask how we know all of this, how we know who you are and what you have to do".

"Well yea, I was going to ask that but I bet your going to tell me".

"Yea we are". Roxas was not the one to speak this time, but it was Namine who answered.

She continued. "Your see Ray I'm a witch connected to the memories of Sora and those connected to him. So every chain of friendships Sora has made, I can see through the eyes of those people and that is why the Pure light and Total Darkness are trying to kill these people. So that Roxas and me cannot see what's going on in the outside world".

"So it's your fault my grandpa was killed!"

Roxas wouldn't allow Namine to be hurt and so as Ray stood up he pushed him back to the floor. "No Ray, your grandpa was the only one who was protecting you, which then meant that he was an obstacle to Pure Light that had to be destroyed".

"Ok I understand, I do have one more question however. How long has Sora and his friends been captured? Everyone else grows older but it differs between worlds".

Roxas answered quickly. "Time flows differently compared to different worlds. In their own time we could say that they have been gone for about twenty five years".

"What? How?"

"Its just how it goes. But all those who have been captured retain their current age and state. Like Namine and me have not grown any older. You see, do you understand".

On the word understand Ray was thrown back out of Betwixt and Between and back too the Old Mansion. Ray could still hear Roxas' voice. "Remember Ray, return here with the key wielders or you will not have enough power to defeat Pure Light and Total Darkness".

Ray began to walk away, he returned to the real Twilight Town and was now lost on where to go next, but then he realized, Ansem's computer was now on. Instead of the usual data it showed a picture of a world and co-ordinates on how to get there. Ray looked at the picture of the world. It was an aerial picture of two islands, one bigger than the other. One of the islands was densely populated with homes and other such buildings. But the other island was almost instantly recognizable to Ray, it was a small island with what looked like a pirate ship, wrecked inland. There was a small bridge leading to a small circular island, which had an odd shaped tree that bent over almost like a bench. On the tree grew the strangest of fruits, it was shaped like a star. Ray knew what this fruit was called and what it was meant to represent. But most of all Ray knew where he was seeing. Ray's next target, Destiny Island.

Becca and Elysia pushed open the doors of the castle on the Land of Departure. They walked in unsure on what to expect as they entered. However all was peaceful and nothing seemed wrong. They both kept walking through out the castle, as they wanted to make sure it was safe. They both kept their key blades safe in hand, ready to attack or defend if it was needed. They continued to explore but nothing was found of great importance. The old key blade masters training ground had seen better day's and now seemed more like a ruin rather than the magnificent castle it once was.

"Becca do you have any idea where we are".

"No, well not really anyway. This place kinda reminds me of one of the places Ray's grandpa told me about. But I could be wrong".

"No harm in guessing".

"I think this is the Land of Departure. It was the place where the key wielders were trained originally".

"Yea I know the stories, after all my home world is the one where most of this began. Just think Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus and most importantly Xehanort all came from the same world as me".

"They did, so let's get this right, you're from…"

"Yea don't say it though it makes me miss home to much".

"So why were you captured anyway".

From that point on Becca and Elysia explained to each other the circumstance that they were in. Becca told Elysia about Ray and Elysia told Becca about Liam. It was all mostly explaining.

After a lot of talking the two girls came across a hidden room. They walked in only to find the walls littered with armor pieces. The armors were all different apart from on each one there was some sort of button with a symbol printed on it. They both looked at them and then back to each other.

Becca thought she knew what they were. "Do you think there key blade armors? If this is the Land of Departure then finding key blade armors is only right".

"Yea your right. Do you think we could take one?"

"Yea what the harm in doing it, and if were going to have to go help the boy's were going to have to be prepared aren't we".

They both started to laugh. "Yea come on lets pick one".

As the girls went to reach for one that looked right it disappeared off the wall. Elysia was confused and looked at Becca who was quick to answer.

"You know I think they work like a key blade. It chooses you not you choose it".

"Yea your most probably right, but how will it choose you?"

"I don't know maybe the key blades do it".

Both girls drew their key blades immediately and pointed it at the armors on the walls. Then two pieces of armors stated to glow, one flew over to Becca and attached to her arm. Very much like the piece Ven had but more streamline. And the other flew over to Elysia, this one was more or less exactly the same to Aqua's but ran down the entire arm on both arms. They looked at each other and hoped for the best.

"Ready".

They both touched the emblem on their armors and in a second they were both in complete key blade armor. Becca was overjoyed.

"Yes we did it".

With the armor came knowledge that was almost forgotten with the invention of the gummi ship. The key blade glider was now the way in which Becca and Elysia were going to get around. It probably had been about fifty years since one was used last but for the girls to find a way home they would have to use it.

Not too far away Ray flew in his gummi ship heading towards Destiny Island. He landed expecting a fight to commence any time soon. Looking around everything looked peaceful and safe, even with this Ray still felt uneasy for some unapparent reason.

Ray landed on the smaller island that Sora, Riku and Kairi used to play on when they were younger. He began to walk over to the bridge that led to the small circular island where the star shaped fruit grew.

Ray began to talk to himself. "I wonder if I can take a Paopu fruit for Becca".

Then Ray heard a voice. "You could".

"What, whose there?"

"Sorry I once was so well known that I didn't need an introduction. But now I suppose with my death all those years ago, everyone has all but forgotten me. Do you know who I am Ray".

"Should I? Wait your…."

There was an extremely loud noise as Ray saw his gummi ship behind him burst into flames.

"Im sorry Ray but I can't let you leave. I worked so hard only to be crushed by Sora and his friends, so now using my last ounce of energy I will destroy you trapping them in that realm".

"Xehanort! How are you alive, I thought they finished you for good".

"Yes they did but in doing so they released enough energy to awaken Pure Light and Total Darkness. Which then Total Darkness revived me to act as another weapon along with…. what's his name? Oh yea Liam".

"You are a fool Xehanort, they're using you. They wouldn't have brought you back for no reason".

"Oh I know, I just want to make sure those stupid key wielders don't ever get free. Did you ever wonder why my name is Xehanort? Rearrange the letters, what do you get?"

"No Heart and an X".

"Precisely, and the X standing for the X blade. So do you know what my name was before I began searching for it?"

"How is this important? And no! Why do I care?" Ray began to get extremely angry.

"It's important because neither do I. I have died and been reborn so many times I cant even remember my true name! And so Xehanort fits me as I have No Heart. But neither do you".

"I have a heart, an I can use it against you".

"No you do not have a heart, you were created by the worlds. So at best you have an artificial heart. Not real! And that's why I said you could give this Becca a Paopu fruit but to do so is symbolically giving her your heart, tying together your destiny's. And as you do not have a heart to give then giving her a Paopu fruit would be meaningless and pointless. Don't you agree?"

"What you say is meaningless, you don't deserve to even be alive any more Xehanort. How about this time you stay gone for good".

Ray ran at Xehanort with his key blade in hand, he had summoned it out of the anger he now felt. Xehanort however was ready; he drew his own key blade and with a flick of his wrist knocked Ray to the ground, Ray did not stand a chance.

"You see Ray, I am just as powerful as I was before. How do you expect to defeat me when the only way the other key wielders did so before was with the combined power of seven of them. You are only one man, as much as you can be called a man anyway".

Ray would not step down but after each attack he was knocked straight back to the ground.

"Xehanort! You think you have power, you think that after everything I have done I don't know how to beat you, and well you are wrong. Let me show you what I can do!"

Xehanort started laughing. "Well then show me".

Ray pushed himself up into the air but instead of heading towards Xehanort he jumped backwards into the ocean.

Xehanort now looked worried. "Ray show yourself, you can not show power when you hide".

"Who said I was hiding". At that moment Ray came out of the sea in a jet of water, followed by every drop of water in the ocean. Ray now floated in the air and held all the water in a huge sphere above his head.

"Water, how do you expect to hurt me with just water".

"Xehanort you are a fool, you challenge without knowing what I can do. I am a star, created by all the worlds to be their protector. And know I shall protect the worlds by destroying you".

Ray held his key blade into the air and then pulling it down and pointing it at Xehanort. The water that Ray held was then released in a wave of water hitting Xehanort with the force that Destiny Island had to offer. Xehanort however was not impressed, he stood there looking over at Ray while he deflected and dodged the incoming water. Ray still had a few trick though. He stabbed the key blade into the ground forcing the tiny island to start to fly into the air. Now Ray and Xehanort's field of battle had taken to a new height.

"Is that all Ray, I expected so much more".

"Well then how about this".

Ray jumped off the edge of the floating island and fell to the ground. Xehanort looked over the edge to see exactly what had happened. But Xehanort could see nothing as now the island had left the orbit of Destiny Islands and now floated in the sky.

In a flash of energy Ray reappeared. "Now Xehanort I give you the choice, it can be quick or slow".

"It shall be neither".

"So you think".

In another flash of energy Ray was gone, only to seconds later reappear behind Xehanort forcing his key through the man's body. Xehanort just turned around and smiled. "Well done Ray, you now can control your powers. But for how long, do you even remember why we began to fight".

"When I was talking about a Paopu fruit".

"Yes well done but who were you going to give it too?"

Ray could not remember as what Roxas had said had come true, he had forgotten her again, in his anger he had forgotten.

"See Ray you do not remember, you shall never succeed without her".

Finally Xehanort disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving only his key blade. The island fell back down to Destiny Islands and it returned to its original state. Ray now stood alone there with no way out or any clue on where to go next.

Becca and Elysia now stood fully armored in the Land of Departure. They now knew how to activate the key blade glider and how to leave this world anyway. They began to make their way out of the castle before both girls collapsed without warning.

Becca woke in a world completely different world; this world had been visited by all key blade masters at one point and had many different names. The most common was the station of Awakening or the Station of Serenity. Whatever it was called Becca was experiencing her own Dive To Heart. **(A/N Ok so here we go, for those who are not sure what exactly a Dive to Heart is, it is not just a tutorial in game it is actually the time when a key blade officially chooses its wielder. In games we only see Sora, Ventus and Roxas experience one but in fact all key blade wielders would have had one. Finally before I continue the Dive to Heart is so named because of Sora's dropping from the sky in KH 1 and landing in the Station of Awakening so it is not actually known what its true name is)** Becca stood up in the Station of Awakening she looked around unsure on what she would see. She stood a wide pillar, on the pillar there was an image related just to what Becca had in her heart and mind. The pillar she stood on now was the picture of Becca's home. It looked peaceful and relaxed just like she remembered it.

She took a step forward and she heard a voice, she was unsure on who it was but she trusted it anyway.

"Can you see where you are?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"You are here at the Station of Awakening, are you ready to have you strength woken".

"No, why wont you tell me who you are and how did I get here anyway?"

"You must keep to the path set out for you, answer my questions without asking your own. That is how it works here".

"Ok if that's how it is meant to be, then so be it".

"Good now are you ready?"

"Yes"

"You have been gifted with the key blade. Now you must choose what you wish to do with it. How will you use this mystical weapon".

The key blade appeared in front of Becca floating, she took hold of it and answered.

"Im going to go find Ray and bring him home".

"Good, but what you want is different to what you will have. Please continue up the path in front of you".

A small path appeared leading to another pillar. Becca began to walk up holding her key blade tightly.

"Remember don't be afraid, what you see is too come, nothing shall hurt you in the Station of Serenity".

The path behind Becca disappeared taking the Station of Awakening with it. The next pillar lit up revealing its image. It was of Ray on one half, and the other half was of their home.

"So where am I now".

"You are now at the Station of Serenity, you may now see the choice that you will have to make when this journey ends".

"Well then? Show me".

"What you see from now on is going to happen and cannot change. Do not try to change what is inevitable".

"Ok"

A cloud appeared in front of Becca showing her what her choice would be. It showed her world on the brink of destruction and it showed thousand of worlds that Becca had never seen destroyed.

"You may not understand but what you see is what will happen and it is up to you to choose which one you want to protect. I said this would happen but I never said you couldn't stand there afterwards and protect it from any more harm. Which path will you take?"

Becca could not decide, thousands of worlds destroyed or her own beloved home. She could not decide now.

"I don't know".

"Well then just remember that you will have to make that choice soon. So be careful when it comes".

Another path appeared leading to another pillar, this pillar loomed above the rest and this worried Becca.

The voice spoke again. "The next pillar is the Station of the End, what you see will happen and you don't have a choice in the matter. This Station will test you on what you will do when it happens. Good Luck".

"You're not going to keep talking".

"I cannot until the demon above is defeated. This demon is what haunts you, so be careful".

Becca walked up and stood in the center. This pillar had the image of Ray and a boy unknown to Becca. The other boy held a key blade lit on fire, which was forced through Ray's chest. Becca could see Ray fading away even in a still picture.

"No!"

Then a shadow appeared taking form. It was the other boy in the picture; he drew his flaming key blade and pointed it at Becca. Becca followed by drawing her own silver key blade. She held it tightly as the boy attacked, he ran at her in full force and while he was swiping with his key Becca took the chance to strike him back but it seemed that it did not affect him at all.

"Who are you?"

The shadow did not answer but kept attacking. It seemed unbeatable, but Becca knew that that couldn't be the case. She pulled her key over her head and tried to hit the shadow over the head. He however blocked it too quickly, Becca took this chance and kicked him in the chest getting a foot up and into the air she pin wheeled into him knocking him off the pillar and into the endless abyss below.

"Is it over?"

The shadow seemed gone but then the pillar began to get very hot. A creature completely set alight climbed out of the abyss and onto the pillar. It stood there but Becca realized immediately that this creature was the same enemy she had fought only seconds ago.

The creature smashed down with its fists lighting the floor where it hit. Becca had only seconds too move and the space where she could move was being taken up fast by the flames. Becca could not hurt it and she soon ran out of room leaving only one place to go. The abyss below.

She was forced off and fell into the darkest parts of her own mind and heart. She kept falling forever until she heard the voice again but this time she knew who it was.

"Keep fighting, this is your mind and your heart don't let this creature take over".

The person speaking was Ray, well it was the Ray that Becca remembered. He was not there but he acted as her concience in her darkest moment.

"Your right, I wont give up!"

She kept falling until she saw the platform she had fallen from below her. She had gained control again. She threw her key blade at the creature, the creature then staggered unable to stand straight. Becca ran at it dodging the flames it had created. She jumped in the air and with a little magic.

"Blizzaga".

She had found a weak spot and with all her force the creature fell to the ground and turned to ash.

"You did it, well done but now you see soon the man will have this power and he will be ready to destroy Ray".

"But your Ray, aren't you".

"No I'm afraid not, you must find him soon or he may never remember you. Leaving him to die without you".

"I wont let him die".

"Im afraid you don't have a choice".

At that moment Becca woke up outside the castle of the Land of Departure. She woke up at the exact same time as Elysia did and they both explained what they had seen. Now they were both officially key blade wielders. Unlike Ray and Liam the key blade had chosen them and now they had the strength to continue.

They both threw their key blade into the air, which produced a portal to leave, and a key blade glider to leave on. The gummi ship was not the only way out and the key blade glider was a lot faster. They were now ready to go and face the worlds.

Ray was standing alone on the shores of Destiny Islands when he noticed a familiar face standing by the old waterfall. Ray ran over hearing two voices.

"Lead him away from here Liam, he shall not find us yet".

"Ok masters".

Ray ran over ready to fight but instead Liam just opened a dark portal and walked through saying only a few words.

"It's nearly time".

Unsure on what he was saying Ray followed Liam through the dark portal, leaving his only connection to the Total Darkness stupidly.

Ray and Liam arrived in the throne room of the Land of Departure. Liam just turned back and looked at Ray with darkness in his eyes.

Ray tried to get his attention. "Liam, you have to listen to me".

Liam just ran away, he ran through the halls of the Land of Departure until he reached a room, which looked like it had just been looted. It was the room that contained the key blade armors. Just as Liam arrived he saw two girls leaving, he was unsure who either of them were but decided to ignore them as Ray was not too far behind.

"Ray, Ray, Ray. How do you expect to defeat me when I have one of these?" Liam attached a key blade armor to his chest and activated it. He became covered in a black armor but it had not feature on it.

"Now watch".

Liam clicked his fingers and the armor caught on fire. He looked like some sort of demon. Before Ray could reach for one, Liam smashed his key blade against the wall and then lit the remaining armors on fire. Leaving not one working one for Ray.

"You see Ray, I'm one step ahead of you and now you must excuse me I have to leave".

"Come back here!"

Liam ran out and took off the same way Becca and Elysia did; he activated his key blade glider and took to the sky.

Ray fell to the ground. "This is not over".

Ray now had no way of escape and had let Liam get away to do whatever he wished. Ray feared soon he would have to give up everything.

**Authors Note:** So that's chapter ten for you. A very long chapter indeed. So we have now passed the half way mark and I would like to thank all my readers. But please keep reading and if you can take the time please rate and review to tell me what you think. Next chapter I think will be more Disney worlds, four more before we finish with those. So if you have idea's please post them. Thanks for reading and hope you have enjoyed.


	11. Everything has a story

**Authors Note:** Ok then everybody here's chapter 11, sorry for the extended wait I have had a very busy life with exams, revision, speeches to prepare for and a trip to hospital. And most of all I have had serious writers block. Anyway a summary of this chapter would give away too many clues so you will have to read on to find out. But I have to ask you something, as my readers I must ask if you can help me with Disney Worlds. I thought I had them ready but with more thinking I have decided against most of them. So please review and say what Disney worlds you would like to see. I want to go to four more and the only one I have come up with so far is Toy Story but will not follow the story of any of the film, sorry if this is disappointing to anyone its just I don't think I can write about the movie and add Ray's story in as they are complex enough already. So enjoy this chapter and please leave your idea's in the review section as this will be greatly appreciated. Again enjoy and sorry for the wait.

Chapter Eleven: Every Thing Has a Story

Ray now stood alone in the armoury of the Land of Departure, he looked across at the wall, all the armours had been destroyed and all that was in front of Ray now as a pile of molten metal and rubble. Ray thought to himself and realised he was brought here for it too be his trap as now he couldn't move anywhere. There would have been no gummi ship on this world as there was not ever any need for them with the key blade gliders. Ray looked down at the ground and gave up, he couldn't leave, he couldn't help them and he felt like there was something else he couldn't do but it slipped his mind.

"It's over, why do I keep going? But now how can I?"

Then a voice came out of no where. "It's not over until you believe it is".

"What, What's going on?"

A figure began to take form. "Oh sorry let me introduce myself, you don't know me but I know you".

"Who are you?"

The figure began to take form even further until Ray could make out what looked like a very familiar face.

"Ray, I knew your grandfather and I believe at the beginning of your journey you came looking for me".

"Yeah I did, but how are you here?"

The figure almost then became solid, he looked just like Ray remembered him but his face looked like it had been extremely burned. The man took out a red bandage and tied it round his face, he took the same form he had before but this time it was because of the light he had too hide his face.

"You my boy have much to learn about what is going on, I'm afraid your not even real, your just a weapon created by the worlds. You can consider yourself a shield at best".

"You dare! I don't need to take this from you, old man".

He began to laugh, his laugh hadn't changed in all the years that had past. "You should though, you need to face the truth so that you can change it. You see, that's what Roxas did and because of that he became somebody instead of a nobody, I treated him badly and that cost me a lot, but now I can help you".

"How will you help me DiZ, I mean Ansem".

"No call me DiZ, Ansem the Wise died at Radiant Garden. Now I can help you because I can explain but first you have to go to another world".

"Sure but how will I get to another world without a key blade armour".

"Well actually you don't need the armour, it was used to protect you from the forces in the void when travelling between worlds. But you don't need that, I'm sure the worlds will grant their creation protection when travelling between them".

"Well no, when I took a space walk before I got really hurt. So I'm afraid DiZ that your theory is wrong. Were both stuck here".

"You never guess what, your wrong. The armours were created by a key blade wielder so were not stuck here and really I'm not stuck at all. I can travel until I get tired, an old man's dream. But I do need you to visit four worlds. Once you have visited them all I can come back. I suppose I'll be tied to a solid mass again but I want to be there when I can wake up the King and the other key wielders".

"Ok then but I got a few questions. One, how the hell will I create a key blade armour. Two, How are you not tied to a solid mass. Three, how old are you really and finally how about you explain now so I don't have to help you without you giving me something first".

"Fine then, you have to simply use your heart to create one, that's easier than it seems usually but will your heart react like normal living things. Who knows. But next answer would be that because I died I'm more like a ghost, I have travelled between realms so many times I can't be killed by the power of just one. But not just that, since this Endless War between Pure light and Total darkness started again nothing has been right, The binds that keep the worlds together are breaking even further, the universe is collapsing and the laws of the universe no longer apply, no one can die, no one can live really and soon everything will fall apart. Soon nothing will be the same just because of this Endless War".

"Ok but what about my other questions?"

"Well again because I have travelled the realms so many times my age has doubled, halved and reversed so my true age is unsure but I have been living for about one hundred and fifty eight years. And the reason I ask for your help is because without help how do you expect to win. You need the help of the key wielders, two ladies who at this time are unknown to you, two nobodies, myself and somebody who right now wants to kill you. Do you see, you need this dream team of those tied to the key other wise how do you expect to succeed?"

"I can do it alone".

"Can you Ray, you came this far because your afraid of being alone. That will be your ultimate downfall in the end, the sense of loneliness will lead you to the end of the universe but will you return".

"How about you stop speaking in riddles DiZ and you give me a straight answer".

"Ok then. One day you will lose your heart to someone. And when that someone is lost you will be alone at the end of the universe, where you will make your final stand against Light and Darkness and the oncoming Chaos that will soon occur afterwards. For that I wish you luck but now you must get help, your journey will not be over until Chaos is defeated".

"You say Chaos as if it is someone instead of a thing".

"You are a fool Ray, think about where we got this sense of evil from. If it was not light or darkness, if it was not the nothings like I once thought then where did we get it from?"

"We got it from the Chaos that the creatures of these realms created".

"Exactly, all the evil in people created the ultimate demon. Chaos is the beast of evil. Chaos is someone, he is the demon that looks over the worlds he split from each other. If you do not calm the leaders of Light and Darkness then he is sure to gain enough power to take form in these realms. He will rain destruction on everything. Thousands of key wielders defeated him before and now there are only twelve remaining. They defeated him before with the power of the X Blade and the power of Kingdom Hearts, but now neither of these things can be used. And you will definitely not be able to defeat him on your own".

"If what you say is truth, then I think I have to restore you to life. Then we will see if what you say is real and if it isn't I'm sure I can turn you back into this form". Ray cracked a smile.

"Yes maybe but now I believe you had an armour to create".

"Yes your right but how".

"Enter your heart and find the power to do so, If you really are forming a full life then this should be easy".

"Yea should be simple". Ray said sarcastically.

Yea put his hands on his heart and felt the strong rhythm it gave off, he could feel each beat and as he felt the beats he felt himself begin to get colder and colder, just like the icy depths of the void he now had to travel. Ray was now freezing, somehow he had managed to cool his body temperature down to such an extent that the void would now not affect him, now all he needed was the protection to avoid the grip of the void. He closed his eyes and he saw the stars, every star in the universe now surrounded Ray, he could see where he had been and where his home was. He wasn't sure he could even call it his home now.

Then Ray's heart stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Ansem standing in front of him, Ray felt no breath in his lungs and his heart had completely stopped. But Ray was still standing. Ray decided that this couldn't be a bad, and just accepted what was happening.

Ray just stood till for a long time, he just stood there with his eyes cold and he was what any normal person was considered dead. He still however did not see any more results, no armour.

Ray opened his eyes having given in. "DiZ it's not working".

"Yes it's just like I thought, your artificial heart can't cut it".

"I'm as real as you are".

"So you think, yes you are real but your not a normal human or any other animal in fact. Your just a shield created by the worlds, the only reason you haven't given in is because you were made to keep going in the darkest of situations".

"Maybe, but I can tell you something. No matter how I was created I will keep going".

"Ok then, create a key blade armour".

"Fine!"

Ray closed his eyes and put his hands on his heart once again, the beat was still not there and Ray still felt very cold. Even with this he still continued, he summoned all of his strength and after a few minutes he could feel a very hot object attaching itself to his arm. The object warmed his arm and he could feel the energy filling it.

Ray opened his eyes and looked at his arm. On his left upper arm there was no an armour piece, it was yellow and red like the different stardust that filled his key blade, on it was a small seal, it was the mark of the key blade master and now Ray wore it, even if he was never meant to use a key blade he was now ready to. He hit the seal and it exploded in the other armour pieces. Ray's armour was now full, it was once again red and yellow but his vision visor was black. He had spikes on his helmet going back like a mohawk, his gauntlets and boots however were white. The armour was very large and chunky and it made Ray wonder how he was going to move around.

"Ok then Ansem is this enough of an armour for you?"

He just started to laugh. "Yea it is, now hurry, you must find four objects that will return me to my original form they are at the four worlds you need to visit which are about a thousand void miles in each compass direction. I wish you luck Ray and I hope to see you when I am complete again where we can then go find the key wielders together".

Ansem disappeared into the ground and Ray looked up at the sky. "Ok then this should be easy".

Ray threw his key blade into the sky and a portal appeared as the key came back to him it turned into a key blade glider. However Ray's glider was very different, it was a comet, it was just a lump of rock floating in mid air with a flat top. Ray jumped on and was really confused.

"So how does this work? Oh yea it moves to your thoughts, okay let's try this".

Before Ray realised he was in the air floating towards the portal, in a second he was in orbit of the Land of Departure and was ready to leave. He looked out towards the north where he decided his first target would be.

"Ok here I come".

Ray arrived in a new world, it was much different to those he had already visited. Most of all he felt his skin turn into some sort of plastic, his whole body turned into a complete plastic which made Ray feel sick. He looked around at his surroundings only to see an urban area that looked just like his home, but there was something different as these buildings were huge and the cars were ten times the size as Ray. It was only at that moment did Ray realize what was happening, Ray had shrunk down to the size of a toy.

Ray began to walk the streets dodging cars and normal sized people as they passed. He continued to walk unsure where he was going, until he came to the end of the street. He came to a house where Ray saw a toy that was very familiar to him. The toy stood there in the window, it was facing the other way towards the inside of the house. Ray continued to stare at him wondering why he was there. Then it turned around. It was Liam, he must of come to this world and whatever had happened to Ray had happened to him.

Liam looked at Ray for a second, taking no notice of him at all, before looking away. Then a dark portal opened on the ground, in front of Ray. One of the Total Darkness Knights stepped out, he drew his arrow guns and pointed them at Ray.

Ray just shook his head. "You know I'm getting bored of fighting you guys, how about I end this already".

The knight just laughed which was then followed by four shots from his guns. "Ray you fool do you actually think you can beat us".

"Yes actually". Ray dodged the shots coming at him and drew his key blade. His anger had fed his key blade mostly since he left Betwixt and Between, and because he was so angry he could easily summon his key blade at will. Ray jumped at the Darkness Knight and smashed his key blade into him, only to have his disappear in a puff of smoke. He appeared back on the other side of the road seconds later, shooting at Ray.

Ray ran into the road just as a car came down it. Ray jumped onto the bumper then onto the bonnet of the car, he then threw his key blade at the Darkness Knight as he reloaded his guns. It smashed straight into his chest sending him flying. Ray jumped off the car and summoned his key blade back to him, jumping down he dashed at the Knight and knocked him into the air.

The knight once again disappeared in a puff of smoke but this time reappeared above Ray and emptied his weapons clip on Ray, sending him into the ground in enough force to create a crater. Ray pushed himself up seeing the knight standing above him.

"So Ray I thought you wanted to end this quickly".

"Don't test me, I've been through to much to be able to hold myself back any more".

The knight just laughed once again. "Ok then let out you anger. See if it changes anything".

Ray jumped up and kicked the knight away. Taking this moment Ray lifted his key blade into the air bringing it down to the ground as the knight hit the floor. Losing balance once again the knight fell to the ground. Ray now stood above him, holding his key blade to his chest.

"I told you, you shouldn't underestimate me".

"You were right. Next time we meet Ray it shall be the last, but until that day".

The knight disappeared through a dark portal leaving nothing behind but a few craters in the ground. Ray turned around to look at the window where Liam was, but he was no longer there. Ray wondered whether he was watching him.

"What was that old saying, know your enemy".

Ray still had to find this object that Ansem was tied to.

"Ok so now where, how will I find this object. Come on, no clues at all".

Ray continued to walk the giant streets, there was nothing that he could think was important and was ready to give up. He came to a large building that looked like some sort of shop. The giant automatic doors flew open as a giant person walked out, quickly Ray rushed into the store hoping to find something or at least find some where to rest.

Ray only then realised that he was in a toy store, exploring it's rows of toy's took a long time and soon the day was over and there were no more giant people walking around. Ray looked up at the shelves seeing plenty of different toy's. Then they started to move and Ray realised why he was made of plastic. He was a toy too.

He looked around once again seeing the toy's climb down from the shelves to meet Ray. Some sort of action figure met him first.

"So what sort of toy are you? And what are you doing walking around in the day when there are people walking around?"

Ray thought his answer through carefully. "Sorry my name is Ray, I'm new to this world. You see I'm not even a toy really. I'm a human but for some reason I have shrunk down to your level to find something".

"Ok then Ray, as much as your story doesn't make sense. I think I better help you, what exactly are you looking for".

"Thank you but why do you offer your help so quickly?"

"Well you look too odd to be a toy and you look like you have been through a lot so it's only natural for us to help you".

"Ok thanks, I'm looking for anything that looks out of place, something new or something that shouldn't really be here".

"There's nothing I can think of but there are these toy's that travel around a lot. They travel the streets most nights. So if your looking for anything your best bet is to find them".

"Thanks but where can I find them".

The toy then told Ray where to go, after saying his goodbyes Ray started to walk in the direction he was told. Travelling the streets was a tiring thing especially in the night as hardly no cars went along the roads. Ray would of used his key blade glider but was not sure how subtle it would be.

Finally Ray reached the house he was told to go to. He saw an open window so tried to climb up. After reaching the window ledge he looked in seeing a toy's scattered across the floor of what looked like a little girls bedroom. Ray sat on the window ledge looking around at the toy's who were moving around but not noticing his presence. Then two toy's came over to him, one looked like a space man while the other looked like a coy boy. The space man was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry but who are you, are you a new toy".

Ray once again had to think through his answer before speaking but in the end decided to get straight to it.

"Yea sorry another toy sent me here, I need to find something and this toy said if I came here you could help me find it".

This time the cow boy spoke. "So your a toy that needs to find something, why?"

"Oh yea sorry, I'm not a toy, I'm a normal person just from a different world. That's why I have to find this thing so I can get moving and find my lost friends".

The cowboy spoke again. "So it looks like you have a lot on your mind, but we can help you what do you need to find".

"Anything odd, anything that's not usually here or anything that shouldn't be here".

Both the toys spoke at the same time. "We haven't seen anything like that before". Only the spaceman continued. "Actually there was that huge orb in the park, it's still there isn't Woody".

Ray listen to the two toys talk for a while after that, they were deciding when and how they would get over to the park. Ray wondered if what they were talking about was what he needed to find.

After a while they finally turned back to Ray to speak to him. The spaceman explained what was going to happen.

"Ok, we will head over early morning when the car's are around. We can take you over there but once your there we will have to go because we have to be back here before the little girl here wakes up. Is that ok?"

"Yea fine, thanks for this guys. By the way my name Ray".

"Nice to meet you Ray, this is Woody and I'm Buzz".

Just as light broke Ray, Woody and Buzz began to make there way towards the park. They took a ride on multiple car bumpers but they finally made it towards the park entrance. Reaching the park gates Ray once again said his goodbyes and Woody and Buzz pointed Ray in the right direction. Ray started to walk through the park but he noticed what he was looking for straight away, the giant fountain in the centre of the park now had a very small orb floating in the jet of water. Ray looked up at it and the task that was now before him. He had to climb up the fountain and reach this orb that Ray was still unsure about. However without hesitation Ray ran towards the fountain, Ray was unsure what to expect as the challenge he had in-front of him looked to easy.

Ray's suspicions proved right as he came closer to the fountain, the still park now became full of life as discarded and lost toys crawled out of the grass and mud towards Ray. These toy's did not look friendly , whatever their story was the weather was not kind to their plastic bodies. However Ray still was unsure what was making them look this aggressive and angry, they were edging their way closer to Ray and his only way forward was the giant fountain that seemed impossible to climb. Ray turned away from the fountain and tried to summon the key blade.

The angry discarded toys were now too close and Ray could not summon his key. He didn't want to get angry because if he did he knew he would not be able to control himself, he refused to let anger rule him any more, and by taking this away also took away Ray's ability to use the key blade. He now stood there unarmed and about to be attacked by the incoming toys.

The toy's now surrounded Ray completely, the only way out was to scale the fountain which to Ray's current state looked like a thirty foot cliff. Ray tried once again to summon the key blade before the toys were close enough to attack.

Ray dodged an incoming punch but was hit when a dinosaur toy head butted him into the ground. "Come on then, I don't have time for this any more. How much further do I have to go".

Ray tried to push himself up but he felt his strength drain as the toys jumped on top of him. Then as Ray began to black out he saw a flash of gold and silver, two figures stood out in the crowd of toys. They wore cloaks just like the Pure light Soldiers and the old Organization. Ray felt as though he recognized one of them but then darkness consumed his mind as he blacked out.

Becca and Elysia stood facing the incoming hoard of toys. They had already attacked someone else as he lay on the floor knocked out. Becca immediately noticed the orb above the fountain. "Elysia do you see that, it almost looks like someone's face".

"Yea I see it but we don't have time to admire this worlds architecture, we need to help that boy down there".

"How do you know the side were picking is the right one. Maybe the toys protected themselves from this guy. We shouldn't pick sides so quickly".

Then as the toy's shifted away from the Ray, Becca realized who it was. "Actually forget it come on we have to help him".

"What with the sudden change of heart".

"I think I know him".

"Really?"

"Yea as weird as that is but he may be the whole reason I didn't go home straight away".

"What? I thought you were looking for home. You telling me this is Ray".

"Yea, we passed my home a while back. And yea it him I think".

While they were talking Becca and Elysia wielded their key blades in a fight like any experienced key blade master. They really had become very powerful in their couple of weeks away from home. Which made you question how much fighting they had to do.

As the fight continued Becca pushed through the countless waves of angry toys, she wanted to keep going, nothing would stop her from reaching Ray especially as he was hurt.

Ray stood in the emptiness of his heart. He came here whenever he was really hurt or was about to be critically hurt. It was the place where he came when he was attacked for the first time at Radiant Garden. He now looked at fight he had just left ,looking straight at the girl's who were trying to come to his rescue. For some reason a couple of words came to his lips. "How the table has turned". He could not remember who the girls were but for some reason one of them made his heart light up, like the stars in the nights sky. He stood there alone but bathed in the bright light of the stars around him. All his anger disappeared and he was filled with something his heart had missed for a long time.

Once again Ray said something without any reason but this time it was just a single word. "Hope".

Ray appeared back in the world, in the centre of the army of toys he saw the two girls, but Ray had more important things to do than meet new people. Ray summoned his key blade without hesitation but without realizing he summoned two. He now synch bladed two keys. He jumped into the air spinning his keys in his hands all of the toys seemed to be pulled towards them, like a black hole sucks in everything in space. With a few slashed of his blade, all the toys fell to the ground, lifeless and still. Ray turned to the fountain, which now looked like a step with Ray's new found power. Ray jumped into the air, high enough to reach the jet of water that now launched Ray up to the orb.

Touching it Ray felt his body fill with energy and without realization Ray was back in orbit of the world he was just on.

"Ok one down, three to go".

Back on the world Becca and Elysia stood still in amazement of what they had just seen but Becca was not happy about it in fact she began to cry.

"I was so close, I mean why didn't he say anything. It's almost like he's forgotten me".

"Don't say that, I mean come on. If what you have told me is true then he would never forget you. So come on if we wait here too long we'll never be able to follow him". Elysia just smiled as Becca threw her key blade into the air to summon her glider.

"Ok, so you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, like come on we got to find my world as well and you aren't leaving me till I do".

"Of course so you coming or what".

Becca wiped the tears from her face as she kicked her glider into acceleration. Elysia did the same and followed Ray into the void of space.

**Authors Note: **Ok so how was that, im sorry if it was a slow and slightly boring chapter its just I have had a couple of stressful times recently and fan fiction has taken a back seat. But I will be posting just a quick as I was before. So I'm sorry for the wait and I promise my writing will improve in the next few chapters. Just a quick question though, even though I keep saying I have Disney worlds lined up I am still asking if anyone has any requests. Also if you notice weird jumps in my writing I am again sorry as this chapter was wrote over a space of a few weeks when I could find the time. Finally I hope your enjoying the story so far and if you didn't notice the clues in Ansem's speech then I would ask you too read over it again as it gives many clues into what will happen in future sequels. Yes I may of decided to do more, but please review so I know your enjoying it. So thanks for reading and sorry for the less than average chapter.


	12. Finding What You Hold Dearest

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, well its been a while. I'm sorry for the very extended wait for new chapters but I have been very busy. Before the holidays I ended up in hospital after an accident. Missing a lot of school and other important things which I have now spent my holidays catching up. Yes its not fun. But now I'm back (hopefully) and I should be writing a new chapter every 2 days ( I hope, as it depends what my next year of school ends up like) but here's my next chapter. Its on Finding Nemo and follows the direct story, obviously with a twist as it changes to fit Ray and the rest of the cast in. As much to my annoyance I have wrote this chapter before and unfortunately my laptop completely lost everything and the back up failed miserably as the memory stick I put it on broke. Anyway that's my excuses for my absence, I now hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I can get back my readers that I may of lost from being away for so long. Anyway please read on and enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Finding What You Hold Dearest**

Ray stood on his glider just about to leave the orbit of the world he was just on. What ever had happened down there, he was now happy that he was away. It was too close and he wasn't sure how many more times he could survive a close call again. He hoped that he was coming close to the end, even though he didn't remember why he left home in the first place. All he could think of was his grandfather and his last request. And then there was Ansem, he was lost somewhere and now Ray became sidetracked to help find him.

"I hope this is all connected, I need help".

Ray looked around as he kicked his glider into an gentle acceleration. The surrounding area was pitch black and the only light came from Ray's glider or the world he had just left. Ray felt that it would not be a good idea to fall into the darkness again.

Ray began to talk to himself again. "You know I haven't been into the realm of darkness. I wonder if I'm looking in the wrong place. Maybe the key wielders are lost in another realm rather than another world. Then again the realm of light goes on forever so its impossible to tell that just from visiting a few worlds".

Ray looked around again, nothing looked as if it had changed apart from the world he had just left was now out of sight.

"I feel so close. I hope helping Ansem gets me closer to finding them. This doesn't seem to be helping no one".

Ray kicked his glider into a full acceleration as he headed back to The Land of Departure to pick a different direction to head in to reach another world. He hoped he would run into less trouble than he had everywhere else. There was still one thing that bugged Ray as he was left to his thoughts as he flew through the void of space.

"Who were those girls? And why did they seem so inclined to help me, ive never seen them before".

Ray clenched his head as he felt an immense pain as he tried to remember who he was forgeting.

"Wait, I think I remember one of them but I cant place how. Is she from home or did I meet her somewhere else. I cant remember".

Ray stood back up straight. As the thoughts passed as if they were never there.

Not to far away Becca and Elysia were just leaving the orbit of the toy world. They looked across the void at the only thing that they could see was the faint white trail left by Ray's glider as he moved through the void. They tried to stay close but it was difficult as Ray's glider moved incredibly fast. A light acceleration of Ray's glider was nearly faster than the girl's gliders at full speed.

Becca began to worry. "Why doesn't he remember me? He looked straight at me, its almost like he forgot".

Elysia picked up on this, even though she shouldn't of. She thought about answering but then decided to hoping to try to cheer her up again. "Come on, I'm sure he just didn't notice. He was getting pretty beat up. Maybe he was just too disorientated to notice his surroundings".

"Yea I suppose your right but then why didn't he notice when he took off".

"Again whatever happened that allowed him to survive those waves of toys must of left him confused or even it looked like he was possessed or something".

"That really doesn't help". Becca began to think of the worst possible thing it could be. But a memory came back to her. The memory of the future. Ray's future. Where he was killed by the man in the flame covered armour with the flame covered blade.

Tears began to form around Becca's eyes. Elysia didn't know what to say, so instead of making things worse she kept her mouth shut as they chased after Ray as he moved into the distance.

Some time later Ray had just passed the Land of Departure and headed in the opposite compass direction. Ray did notice that he was being followed so took his surroundings into account. The normal void now was empty of anything. And that included dangerous routes or dangerous enemies. The heartless and nobodies from the worlds and the void seemed to disappear after the key wielders killed Xehanort for what they thought was the last time. Why was unsure but Ray was certain that it didn't bother him. As from what his grandfather had said the heartless were a definite pain and the nobodies were not much better. However because of this losing someone in the void was difficult as now it was void of anything apart from the odd meteor.

And that's just what he found. In front of the next world was a ring of meteorites just asking for a crash. And a key blade glider was not the most defensive mode of transport. However Ray decided to take his followers for the ride of there lives. He flew into the centre of a small ring of meteors and then stopped. Spinning around he stared straight at the two gliders following him.

"They have key blades. There's something going on here. What happened to the only key blade wielders are the seven that are lost. Well then again there is this remnant of Xehanort and he can wield the key blade. Maybe this is another trick, I'd better stay away from them, I have more important things to do. I shouldn't get sidetracked again".

Becca and Elysia were now getting worried. They had flown into dangerous territory and moving between meteorites wasn't easy at the best of times. But Ray's reckless driving didn't help. Just as they thought they had caught up they came to a clearing where Ray just dived down into a crack in the meteor below. The girls followed him but at a steady speed trying to avoid the very large and very dangerous rocks around them. Ray came to a dead end seeing no other way he quickly jumped off his glider and left it turn back into an actual keyblade then with a few slashes the wall infront of him crumbled, sending rocks all around. To protect himself Ray activated his armour and in the surrounding dust cloud activated his glider once again and shot through the void towards the next world.

Ray now dove down onto the world below. It looked like it was completely made up of water apart from the odd island dotted on top of the world. As well as that there was a small city in the distance, that reminded Ray of his home.

As Ray came down fast he found it difficult to stop. Aiming for one of the islands he pulled up his glider only to find himself falling into the water seeing his key blade glider shoot into the city in the distance. He would of summoned it back but found it difficult with it still in glider mode. Finding it difficult to summon it reminded Ray of the beginning of his journey but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he used to summon it. Now usually he summoned it just out of the need to summon it or the anger he felt. Which still tapped into his emotions but still he couldn't think how he did it before.

Ray felt himself drift off to sleep as he began to drown. Feeling himself lose consciousness, everything went black.

As the dust cleared the girls found themselves alone in the crack in the meteorite. They saw the way Ray had escaped but did not see him escape. Why he was running was still a mystery to Becca and did not make her feel any better.

Elysia looked towards Becca. "Do you know why he's running like this? It's almost like he's scared of us".

Becca looked away. "I don't know, I swear he doesn't even remember me".

"Don't think like that. There's something else at work here".

"Again that doesn't help".

"Yea sorry, I'm not much good at this".

"Don't worry, come on we'd better follow the trail other wise were going to lose him".

"Yea but we know where he's going, there's only one world close. He wouldn't of come this far only to turn around".

"It's still an entire world to search".

"Come on Becca, cheer up, think positive. We'll figure this out".

"You think?"

"No I Know, and I know you'll be together again and I'll do whatever I can to help you. That's a promise".

Becca saw the future Elysia promised. This was a boost and Becca felt a new sense of hope. "Thanks".

Taking off towards the world, Becca and Elysia followed the quickly fading trail of Ray's glider. Following it down towards the sea below, the trail suddenly darted horizontally towards a city in the distance. Seeing this as a good thing they continued to follow it. Without realising that Ray was now under the sea.

Some time later Ray found himself awake, underwater. He was unsure how he had survived then realised.

"I've transformed again. Now what am I?"

Ray looked down at himself holding up his hands, which now didn't look like hands, but more like fins.

"I'm a fish". Ray shook his head. "Well from being at the top of the food chain to a fish is a bit of a downgrade but I'll make do".

Ray started to swim around trying to get used to his new body. Feeling like he had caught on he finally took in his surroundings. Above him was the crashing waves and around him was the endless span of the ocean. Coral covered the sea floor, hiding a large manor of creatures behind the plant life that grew there.

Ray decided his best bet would be to go in the direction that he had lost his glider. He knew that the girls following him would be following his glider now. That set them off his trail for now but unfortunately he would have to deal with them later. That was something he was not looking forward to.

Beginning to swim in the general direction Ray found himself running into a very frantic fish.

Becca and Elysia followed the glider to what looked like a pier close to the city. The glider crashed into the sand, making a crater around it. Both of the girls wondered what had happened to Ray and to avoid any problems decided to stand guard. It did mean that when Ray returned they could talk to him and find out what was wrong.

Standing on the pier both girls were unsure what was going on. They were not the only people following Ray, someone else covered in a dark armour landed on the end of the pier, staring straight at the two girls and the glider that was half covered in sand. He walked forward and lifted his hand in the air only to summon a fiery key blade. Then his dark armour became full of life, fully covered in fire. Liam stood in front of them, he was following Ray and now it had led him to what he was looking for from the start but now just like Ray he had forgot what was dearest to him. He had forgot his purpose.

Becca was the first to speak to this armed newcomer. "Who are you? We don't want any trouble, so put your weapon down".

Liam turned his head to look around. "Where is he?"

Elysia answered wondering why the armoured man had not acknowledged Becca's question. "Who? If your after the same person as us, then we don't know all we found was his glider". Elysia pointed to Becca. "Now answer her question".

Liam lifted his key blade into a battle stance. "Who I am is not the question, nor is it something you need to know. Now where is he? If you don't tell me then you will pay".

"We don't know where he is. And you think we can't defend ourselves". Becca drew her key blade immediately and Elysia followed minutes later.

Liam looked up into the sky. "Well then, I have time to spare before he turns up. Lets see if you really can protect yourselves".

Ray found himself helping two fish find another fish. As many times that Ray said it to himself it still sounded crazy. That may just be because he never saw the ocean so this whole area was a mystery to him and it completely awed him with how beautiful the sea life was.

"You know travelling these worlds does have it's perks. I know why my grandfather enjoyed it so much".

One of the fish turned around as if he had heard what Ray was saying to himself.

"What were you saying Ray?"

"Oh sorry Marlin I was just talking to myself".

"Oh okay". Marlin turned to the other fish. "Dory do you know where were going you said you knew where it went".

Ray didn't let Dory answer. "Where what went". Ray thought that maybe they were after the same thing.

Marlin answered Ray's question quickly but with a lot of pain behind the words. "The boat that took my son".

Ray knew how it felt to lose someone. He wasn't about to let someone else feel that way. "Okay well then I'll help you find your son".

"What I never asked".

"Yea but you could do with the help. Trust me, I've travelled for a while now and it's going to take a lot to stop me from getting to what I need".

"Thanks Ray, it means a lot".

"Don't worry Marlin. Your just a dad looking for his son".

"Yea but it doesn't mean you should just help out of the blue. I'm a complete stranger to you".

"Yea but I know what it's like to lose someone and I'm not going to let you feel that way".

"Thanks".

"Don't worry, now if were going to find your son we'd better get moving. Now Dory, which way did this boat go".

Liam charged towards the two girls. He dived past them throwing his key blade at Elysia's back then summoning it back to him to slice at Becca's back. Leaving a large burn mark through her cloak and cutting her back. Both girls jumped out the way trying to regain some defence. Becca jumped into the air and with some aerial flips was able to dodge Liam's attacks and gain a strong combo against him.

Elysia decided while this was going on to use some Cura magic to heal both her and Becca from the injuries they had just gained. After this was done she followed through with some light magic.

"Pearl". She shouted.

Shouting out what magic your using really doesn't help usually but luckily Elysia's shout caused Liam to lose concentration of blocking Becca's attack. He took a full five piece combo from Becca followed by a blast of light magic from Elysia.

Spending too much time in the darkness, Liam had gained a hate for strong concentrated light magic and Elysia and Becca saw this and decided they could use this against him.

Becca charged at him jumping over his first attack to strike his back. However Liam knew what to do. He dropped to the floor and then with a whirlpool of fire pushed both girls back, burned and scared.

Liam jumped up from his crouched position and started throwing fireballs from the tip of his key blade at the two girls. They did not stand a chance as the speed he fired them stopped them from even moving. Seeing no other way both girls decided to block them the best they could. They almost completely recreated the move that Sora and Riku had pulled off against Xemnas in their fight with him. Diving around at extreme speeds both girls managed to block nearly every fire ball that was fired at them, splitting up the flames at they hit.

Liam stood above them amazed at the skill they had gained. He knew who they were. But his mind had been so warped by the total darkness that he believed they were as much his enemy as Ray was. Landing on the ground Liam charged at the two girls just blocking the last of the fire ball.

However from the smoke two large blasts of light energy was being emitted from the two girls' key blades. Liam took both in the chest, they seemed to be endless.

Both girls stood there side by side with their key blades pointed in front of them. They stood still and strong, holding Liam back with the full power of light that they had at their disposal. Liam could no longer take it any more and his armour began to crack. He couldn't risk showing his face, as Elysia would notice and his dark masters had said that this shall never happen. Liam wasn't about to break this rule. Seeing no other way Liam opened a dark portal beneath him and fell in escaping the light blasts and making sure his identity remained a secret to the girls.

The two girls stood there, on the destroyed pier, looking at the spot that Liam had just stood on. The darkness was still emitting from that spot and both girls were scared to go over to it.

Ray, Marlin and Dory found themselves in an old ruined submarine where they had met three sharks that claimed to be vegetarians. This amused Ray but also relaxed him as he wasn't used to being at the bottom of the food chain. While they were travelling through the ocean they found the divers mask that had taken Marlin's son Nemo. After worrying about who could read it Dory revealed she could. Ray was surprised he couldn't. There was something about his transformation that stopped him from reading basic writing. However it didn't bother him as he knew that they now had a lead.

Ray did realise that he was becoming sidetracked again but this didn't bother him. He knew his glider was in the general direction that they were going but really he had no idea where the piece of Ansem's soul was. That was still lost on him, but he decided that it would be better to help people rather than worry about getting away from this world. The key wielders had been gone for years, what was a couple of more days. Ray knew he shouldn't really think like that but he knew that Sora was to blame.

"Yea I'll blame Sora".

One of the sharks turned around to say something. "Did you say something friend".

"Oh no sorry, please continue". There was something about the sharks smile that bothered Ray and he realised Marlin was also bothered by this situation but Dory seemed fine. Although Dory did seem a bit loopy.

Ray put his fin up as if to ask a question. "I'm sorry but what is this for exactly, were sort of on a tight schedule".

The bigger shark turned around to answer. "Fish are Friends, Not Food. We are sharing are message".

"Yea but were fish, we have never eaten fish because we are fish".

"That's great you've never eaten a fish".

"Oh come on, I've never eaten a fish because I'm a tiny fish".

Just as Ray began to argue with the sharks Marlin backed into a nail sticking out of the sub. Drawing blood which was not a good idea when in a small submarine with three sharks that hadn't eaten fish in who knows how long.

The three sharks locked onto the smell of fresh blood quickly.

Ray noticed this just as quick. "Marlin, Dory. Run!"

Dory just looked around confused. "Why?"

Then the sharks dived at her. In a split second Ray grabbed her dragging her into a small crack in the ships hull.

"Come on, we have got too get out of here. Like now".

Marlin was the one to answer as he swam close to Ray. "But how?"

Ray closed his eyes using his abilities as the son of the worlds. He for the first time ever used it on purpose. But he needed it now just like he had needed it before. He saw the sub from the outside, then he saw his escape route.

"Quickly follow me!"

Marlin shouted after Ray. "Where are we going?"

"The torpedo tubes".

"What?"

"Oh come on, it's either get eaten or follow".

The three fish swam as fast as they could towards the torpedo tubes that for some reason Ray knew exactly where they were. Then the big shark caught up, he was smashing through the hull of the ship trying to take a bight of the either Ray, Marlin or Dory or all three of them at once. Ray didn't think he was going to be picky.

Swimming away Ray noticed one of the old torpedo's in the back of the ship. With the shark close behind he counted his luck and knocked the torpedo out of place and then swam as fast as he could towards the tube exit in front of him. As the shark came round the corner the torpedo fell right into his back. Leaving the three fish time to escape and time to move away from the disrupted and tipping submarine that was now falling into a abyss below.

The two girls stared at the dark patch wondering what was going to happen. It seemed to be emitting more and more dark energy. It was growing, the patch itself had grown.

Becca looked towards Elysia thinking of an explanation. "I think that guy must of left us this thing".

"You know I could of told you that". Elysia just shook her head. "But why is it growing?"

"I have no idea but it doesn't look good".

"Really again I could of told you that".

"Oh sorry but I'm tired. How long have we gone without sleep now?"

"Yea your right but we really haven't got a choice. Do we?"

"Your right, but there's something about being a key blade wielder that takes away the need for sleep and food and other things, right?"

"Yea, when was the last time we ate. Right?"

"Yea your right".

All while the two girls were talking about what was going on the dark spot on the floor grew bigger and bigger until it nearly touched their feet. The girls still continued to talk though, It was their way to control the time they were going through. There was something about getting pulled from your world and then getting trapped, escaping and then chasing after someone that doesn't remember you that turns someone's feeling into shatters. Although it wasn't really that bad considering what the old key blade wielders went through. But the girls only knew about that slightly.

Both of the girls started to laugh at the memories they held close. Becca was the first to share one of hers.

"You know the greatest memory of Ray I have is something that I should of forgot but its still him. I remember how I had never met him before, It was almost how he didn't exist before it. Well I was up on the mountain near the lake and I was messing around with my friends. And well, I fell in. None of my friends wanted to risk it as everyone said that the lake was dangerous during the colder months. My friends just left me to die. They just stared in awe at me as I nearly drowned. But then I met him. He was tree hopping from his grandfathers house, he jumped from branch to branch only to swan dive of the top of one into the lake below. As I lost consciousness he came over and grabbed me, pulled me out of the water and lay me there on the ground. He took off his jumper and wrapped it round me as he carried me up to his grandfathers house so he could keep me warm".

"That's incredible, he must be a great guy".

"Yea he is, its almost like he knew I was in trouble. He was there. Ready to save me. As if the world knew I was in trouble and he was sent to save me".

"That's amazing, you know you never did tell me, where are you from?"

"I never knew the name really, but Ray and his grandfather talked about home as if it was called Mt Nova. What about you, I never asked either".

"Well me and my friend Liam, were both from Destiny Islands".

"That's Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's home right".

"Yea not to mention, Ventus' and it was Xehanorts".

"Doesn't home feel so far away?"

"Yea it does, I would trade all of the things we have seen just to be back home with everything the way it was".

"Yea me too".

Becca and Elysia's talk gave the surrounding dark patch more time than it needed as by the time they had finished talking the darkness was already forming into two figures.

Ray, Marlin and Dory had now made quite a distance from where they had met. Since that had left to submarine and the hungry sharks they had made their way to a clearing where they met a school of moon fish. They told them to head towards the East Australian Current, the quickest route to Sydney. Which apparently was where the mask was from. Ray really didn't want to trust Dory to such an extent but he decided to go with the flow and hope for the best, literally.

It wasn't long before the three fish found danger again, to reach the East Australian Current they hat to swim through an area that was known for its jellyfish. No one had ever seen a jellyfish before, which in itself would cause problems.

Dory swam towards the jellyfish, Marlin being Marlin started worrying about them. For a good reason. "Dory watch where your going, that could be dangerous".

She started to laugh. "No look its fun, and as long as you stay on the bouncy bits you'll be okay".

After taking a moment to think, Marlin decided to follow. As much to Ray's discomfort he decided to do the same. Ray knew that whatever these things were, they were dangerous, so he kept his guard up. As much as he could without a key blade that is.

The three of them began to get the hang of jellyfish hopping but Ray still worried, there was something about these things that just seemed dangerous.

However Dory didn't seem to care. "Woah, woo this is so cool".

Even Marlin was starting to wind down and enjoy. But the fun didn't last for long. A couple of seconds later Dory fell completely silent. Ray and Marlin were just a few minutes jumps behind her and when they caught up they realised what had happened.

Ray's fears had come to life, the jellyfish had shocked Dory and now neither Marlin or Ray had anywhere to move as the jellyfish were moving in fast. Ray looked around as he saw Dory getting hurt further and Marlin had only just begun to get hurt. Seeing no other way Ray grabbed both the fish and pushed his way through the jellyfish. Taking many shocks, Ray drifted in and out of consciousness and the last thing he saw was the East Australian Current.

Becca and Elysia stood back in fear at the two shadows that now stood before them. These shadows had grown out of the dark patch that Liam had left behind. But the thing that scared the girls was not the shadows origin but the form it took. It was a complete replica of them but covered in darkness. Almost made of it. With deep yellow eyes that sent a shiver down you back just looking at them. Both girls immediately drew their key blades ready for what seemed an inevitable fight.

The shadows followed suit, summoning their own key blades, which also were made from the same darkness that the girls' replica's were made from. Now they were scared.

Becca and Elysia stood there staring at their armed doppelgängers. Then the shadows attacked, Becca and Elysia easily blocked their own shadows attacks but when they went to strike back their doubles had the perfect counter attack, they knew what to do before Becca or Elysia knew what they wanted to do.

Becca looked to Elysia for help and then back to her double. "What do we do? We can't hurt them but they can hurt us if we attack".

Elysia blocked an incoming attack. "Switch?"

"What". Becca pulled up her key blade to her face to block an aerial spin that was aimed at her head.

"Switch, as in switch who your fighting".

"What will that do".

"Watch!". Elysia jumped into the air, over Becca. Striking Becca's double knocking it into the air and firing a successful Fira at it.

The Elysia double responded to this in a bad way. It fired a Dark Firaga at both of the girls. Becca realised what was happening fast.

"Don't use magic!"

"Why?"

"Their learning, whatever we do they can do, and obviously better".

"Yea I see, they didn't arm until we did".

"Exactly, so what do we do?"

"Um, I don't know".

Becca and Elysia continued to fight but to no avail.

As the fight continued Becca and Elysia took more and more of a beating. They were already exhausted after their fight with Liam and now they didn't stand a chance against what was really themselves.

Becca dived into the water trying to avoid her doubles combo attacks. Elysia cartwheeled past her double getting in a small combo before it could counter with a power attack. Coming out of the water Becca cast a quick Blizzara , freezing all of the surrounding water. Then with an overhead strike of her key blade she shattered all of the ice into shards.

"Gravity".

Becca's follow up spell lifted all of the shards of ice into the air, shattering them and launching them at the two doubles.

Both dark doubles were seriously hurt from Becca's sudden, new and surprising attack.

"That's it! Elysia, do things that you have never done before, things that would even surprise yourself".

"I see where your coming from, I get it".

Elysia jumped high into the air. Following up with some magic. "Aerora". In a short gust of wind she was launched further into the air, ready to dive bomb into the two doubles below. To speed up, Elysia followed with some more magic. "Fira".

In a burst of speed and fire, Elysia smashed into the two doubles knocking them into the water. Becca jumped out of the water looking down at the doubles that were now floating in the water. However knocking them into the water was a mistake, as the girls had learnt themselves, the doubles were learning.

The Becca double recreated a move the real Becca had made just seconds earlier. However Becca knew what to do, how to block a move she had only done minutes earlier.

"Fira". As the fire shot from the end of Becca's key blade, the ice shards melted on impact just turning into a wave of water. Elysia took this chance to attack. As the two doubles pushed their way out of the water, jumping back onto the pier, Elysia charged through the falling water catching the two doubles off guard, smashing her key blade into them knocking them into the air. Giving Becca just enough time to launch up and gain a large combo against both doubles, just enough hits to finish them off.

As both girls stood on the end of the pier they watched the two doubles disappear into nothingness.

Becca seemed happy about this fact. "This is the first of many. Right?"

Elysia seemed confused. "What?"

"Well the more of the enemies we take out, the closer we both get to going home with everyone who deserves to be home".

"I suppose your right. And its not like these people should be destroyed, its not like were doing the wrong thing".

"We shouldn't think like this really should we?"

"No but think of everything they've done to us, we deserve to be able to go home and they deserve nothing".

Both girls just continued to stare into the ocean. There was nothing left for them to do. They survived Liam's trap and now everything was silent, even the water seemed calmer as all the fighting ended.

Ray woke up, taking in his surroundings he was surprised where he actually was but was more so that he was alive. He was inside the East Australian Current moving very fast on what looked like a turtle. The water acted like a jet, launching them through the water towards their target.

Ray only hoped that his glider would be still there. And to top that he still had to find the part of Ansem's soul. Ray wondered to himself how every time he goes somewhere his main quest would just be thrown aside as he helped anyone who needed him. Sora was like that but Ray knew that sometimes it would leave him in trouble.

"This has to end". Ray muttered to himself.

Ray looked around as he still hadn't seen Marlin or Dory since their run in with the jellyfish. There were a lot of turtles around and Ray was finding it difficult to spot two little fish in amongst it all.

Just out of the corner of his eye Ray just noticed Marlin lying on his side on the back of one of the turtles. Ray tried to swim towards him but the current was too strong, sending Ray flying forwards much faster that the rest of the turtles. Ray couldn't stop himself, his weak fish body couldn't help him now and most probably neither could his normal human body.

Just as the turtles were nearly out of sight Ray saw Marlin start to wake up. He only hoped that Marlin would be okay. But really he wondered if he himself would be okay.

"Even in the most hopeless of moments, you have to keep fighting. You have to stand up high and show that you bow to neither light nor darkness. Keep fighting no matter what stands in your way. Just remember this. You are a star, you must light the way for others and yourself. Stand strong with a key in hand and a heart full of light and darkness. To keep the balance you too must be at a balance. Remember this as soon you will face your most hopeless hour of need. Where you will be alone!"

Ray opened his eyes to the bright sunshine. The day light almost burned after being underwater for so long.

"How did I get here, what about Marlin, Dory and Marlin's son Nemo".

Ray looked around trying to get his bearings. He was standing on a pier. But the pier almost looked damaged, like someone had just had a fight there. Ray saw the remnants of magic that had been used here.

"There was a fight here. But between who?"

Ray looked over towards the start of the pier where there was a small crater, and in that crater, poking out, gleaming in the sun was Ray's keyblade.

Ray started to run towards it. But then he noticed what was making this picture awkward. The two girls he had seen before were now standing in front of his key blade staring at him. One was armed but the other dropped her key blade as soon as she saw Ray. Ray immediately tried to draw his own weapon in case but it refused to come to him. He couldn't stop staring at her but he couldn't figure out why. It was like that toy world again but this time he wasn't in danger.

He had some questions.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

Becca's heart dropped a mile on those words. A small tear full of all the feelings she had dropped from her eye. She didn't understand.

"Ray! Don't you remember me? Please remember".

"I don't know who you are! I've never met you before now".

Elysia stepped forward. "She waited for you! You never came to rescue her even though you promised. I once knew someone, he promised me the same thing, he promised he would do anything if I got hurt. From what I hear you promised the same thing to Becca. It seems that what ever you guys say, you promises are full of nothing".

Ray screamed back. "I promised nothing! I don't know any of you". Ray shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing. But for some reason while his head said one thing. His heart said another.

His clouded judgement was like a battle inside his heart. Two sides trying to prove which one was right. And Ray couldn't handle it.

"Ahhh, leave me alone".

A blast of light and darkness exploded from the palms of Ray's hands. Both aimed at the girls.

Becca tried to dodge but the darkness hit her square in the chest, sending her flying backwards, Elysia was not even that lucky. Both beams hit her, knocking her into the air. Without a chance of recovery, it sent her into the ground at an extreme force.

Ray put his head to the ground. Everything he had set out to do on this world he had failed at. Nothing was going right. He had left Marlin and Dory and he had still not been able to find the piece of Ansem's soul.

"Where is it! Why can't I find it. Last time it was almost as if my key blade was drawn to it".

Then it him. He knew where it was.

Ray ran off towards the crater where his key blade still stood. Grabbing hold of it, it disappeared revealing a small shard left in the crater. Ray picked it up, knowing immediately what it was.

"Finally, two down, two to go".

Looking over at the two girls who were now left in the dust. He decided to do them one kindness.

"Cura".

Turning away, Ray activated his glider, launching into orbit. Finally he had managed to find it. He just hoped the next two would be easier.

Becca pushed herself out of the sand and onto her feet. She was covered in cuts and bruises, each emitting dark and light energy. Stopping them from healing quickly.

"Elysia get up, he gone".

Becca had never felt so bad in her life. It wasn't just that Ray had forgotten her, it was that he had attacked them".

Elysia pushed herself up slowly. "Becca, he's not the same person. We have to do something".

Becca shook her head. "No! This all began with those Pure Light Soldiers. If they have anything to do with this, I will rip them apart. I want to go home with him, as he was".

"So what do you suggest".

"We take them out, one by one. From what we saw there was only three. And I suppose that includes three darkness knights as well, who were your captors".

"So we take down six very powerful people".

"Don't make the mistake of calling them people".

"Well whatever, you think we can defeat them all".

"Yes, together we can".

Ray stood on his glider, looking back at the world he was just on as it disappeared into the distance. One thing still stuck in Ray's mind though. Who was that voice. The one that spoke to him. He said that the final moment was coming. Where he would be.

"Alone".

Ray looked around. "I'm alone now. Nothing will change then".

As Ray said that he was reminded of everyone he needed to help. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Ansem and Liam. They all need my help. I'm never alone as long as I have their hopes and dreams beside me. I will never be alone. Who ever that voice was, he knows nothing. I will help everyone that needs me, I will save them all. I'll risk everything and anything. That's what I hold dearest. The hopes of the people that need me.

**Authors Note:** Okay guys that it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. If you haven't noticed in my writing I'm getting excited now. I'm going to push and work my hardest until the end of this story. As I have it all set up and can't wait to get it onto the page so you all can see the great story that I have. I promise that no matter what, at least every three days from now on, there will be a new chapter. So please enjoy. That's all I can ask. Thanks for reading.


	13. Stay Young and Innocent

**Authors Note: **Okay then guys here Chapter 13, wow I feel like I'm going to explode with all the things that are going on in my head, that I need to get down on the page. So if I seem to be getting too much in and confusing you all please say so as that's the last thing I want to do. I do have an excuse for this and I will share with you all. I'm no award winning author, I'm just a teen with a great imagination. I wanted to share that with you all and now I feel like I'm not doing well enough because of my lack of a good writers skill. E.g. my grammar. But I really hope that you can excuse me for that and focus on the quality of story I'm creating rather than the words on the page. Of course if your still reading now then you must have already done that. :D. So Thanks for getting this far and please Enjoy.

**Chapter 13: Stay Young and Innocent**

The voice Ray had heard still bothered him, that voice pushing him through that dangerous moment , it saved him but also warned him or tried to warn him of something that was going to happen. Every thought made Ray shiver, he felt his whole body shake on just the thought of reliving those few moments.

Ray stopped his glider for a second and just floated there, in the middle of the cold, dark void. He was left to his thoughts. He had to figure this out. He had to figure everything out. There was so much he didn't know. Ansem had said many things but most of them were hard to believe. Ray wondered whether he was really human at all.

"Am I really going to listen to a crazy old man?" Ray's words seemed empty as the void seemed to swallow him up.

Ray then at that moment thought of something.

"What if I just stop here. Its so peaceful, forever in the peace of the void. Its almost as if this is home. The bridge between darkness and light. The middle crossing, nor Dusk nor Dawn. I choose emptiness. The peace of nothingness. Maybe those Nobodies had it all right, they didn't need hearts. Life is so peaceful being in the centre of nothing".

Ray closed his eyes, seeing all the worlds he had visited and all the worlds out there. He saw so many, his link to the worlds made him feel even more alien, more lonely but most of all he felt needed.

"No, there is never time for peace. You grow out of peace, there is no need for it when you live a life of fullness and no regret. And I have none". Ray cracked a smirk. "Two down, two to go".

Turning his glider back on, he kicked it into a sudden acceleration, shooting him across the silent void. "Let's focus on that, two left and I'm one step closer to the end, to helping everyone who needs me".

Some time later Ray saw the new world coming into view. He knew this world well, not himself personally but from stories he was told. "It's Neverland". He cracked another smile. "Maybe this time, it wont be too bad".

In the back of Ray's mind he heard the voice again. Like a sudden winter chill, there one moment gone the next. "It's just the peace before the storm, Ray. Keep sight of the end".

"Always". Ray was surprised he said that, he wasn't even sure he did. But the noise came from him.

Shooting down to the world below Ray jumped off his glider, turning it back into a key blade form. Grabbing it before it could disappear, but to no avail as it shook his grasp disappearing anyway, while Ray was unable to gain it back. His summoning powers were costing him a lot once again.

Hitting the ground at a break neck speed, creating a large crater around him. Ray stood up, as if he had just fallen off his bike. "Huh, too easy. There's is something I must know. And that's why I can do things like this". He shook off all of the dirt and other things messing up his appearance and started to walk off in the direction of what looked like an old Indian Camp, with a Totem pole in the centre. "Better place than any to start".

Ray walked off into the distance not noticing he was being followed by a small boy about his age with red hair and wearing a green costume. He was then followed by a small fairy. She left a small golden trail of dust behind her. Almost like what Ray's key blade was filled with but so much smaller, like one grain of sand on a beach.

"Come on Tink it looks like we have a visitor".

The little fairy shook her head.

"Tink, now be polite. I swear you hate everyone at first but you do warm up to them. Think about Sora".

The fairy nodded slightly and then turned away looking the other way.

"Well you be like that, I'm going to follow him".

Ray stood on the edge of the cliff. Behind him, the camp, below him lots of sharp rocks. He had followed his first guess but had no luck. And with no key blade that he could summon he couldn't find this one quickly.

"There has to be a quicker way". He said to himself.

The boy in green walked up to Ray. "What's up with you? Lost something?"

Ray jumped on hearing his voice. Turning around incredibly quickly. "No I'm just trying to find something".

"What like a treasure hunt?"

"I suppose. Can I help you anyway?"

"No it's if I can help you"

"What?" Ray got really confused.

"You say your looking for something. No one knows this place better than I do and now with the grouchy Cod fish out the way and gone for good. Well we can do whatever we want". The boy smiled, not like a normal person however but more with a cheeky huge grin. Almost childlike, just like Sora.

"Well i'll be glad to accept your help. But Who?"

"The grouchy Cod fish". The boy said it like a child. Ray began to question his intents.

"And I repeat who". Then it hit him and both Ray and the boy said the same name at the same time.

"Captain Hook".

The boy was surprised. "You know Hook?"

"No I just heard stories that's all".

"Stories are fun, Ay".

"Yea they are. Wait a minute. Your Peter Pan right".

"The one and only". He took a small bow in front of Ray.

Ray smiled. "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for anything out of the ordinary, something that shouldn't usually be there".

"I can't say I know what you mean. But if its just something random, your bound to find it here. Things and thingymobobs end up in Neverland all of the time".

"Well that's a start I suppose".

"Good. But what was your name I never caught it".

"I'm Ray".

"So Ray, you ready for an adventure".

"Yea sure". Ray shook his head in disbelief. That's the thing he would of wanted more than ever a few weeks ago but now he never wanted to explore or move again. He just wanted to go home.

Ray and Peter explored for hours on end. They found nothing but old chests full of nothing but old toys and more maps. Peter seemed amazed by them but Ray had his eyes set on one thing and one thing only.

"Ray look at all the toys we've found. I can't wait to give them to the lost boys".

"Peter I'm not a kid any more. I can't even remember my childhood. Its almost like it never happened".

"That must be horrible". Peter lifted up a toy aeroplane. "Make up for it now then". Peter smiled with his big grin once again.

But Ray just looked away. He just wanted to get it finished with. Once he had finished what he needed to do, he could go home. He would never have to leave again. But as close as he was, there was still a long way to go. But Ray's hopes and dreams blinded him of that fact.

"Enjoy your time now, as soon you shall wish you spent it well". Ray keeled over in pain. He heard the voice again. This time it rung in his ears, so loud, so clear.

Ray screamed into the sky and the heavens. "Get out of my head".

Peter just turned around, scared and worried.

Ray fell to the ground, silent and still. Peter ran over to him dropping all of the toys to help Ray.

"Tink! Help me get him somewhere safe".

Ray woke up, but didn't wake up. He felt as if he was dreaming. In front of him stood two figures. One he knew well, the other he had never met. All was peaceful, all was silent. Ray relished this feeling. He just wanted to live like this.

The first figure stepped forward. He was a person Ray remembered well but was surprised to see again. Ray looked around him before he moved. He stood on a giant tower. On the floor of the top was a picture. It was hard to make out so close but Ray saw himself, Liam and the two girls he had met in the two worlds before, all standing side by side. Weapons drawn. Facing an enemy that was only too real. Behind them stood none other than the key blade wielders. But it wasn't just the main seven, it was Roxas and Namine too. They all stood facing forwards. Together as one.

The figure revealed himself in a jet of light. Ray's grandfather had not changed since Ray had left him all that time ago. "Gramps your okay!"

Ray's grandfather smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Ray, this is just a message lets say, recorded in your heart. To be unlocked when the time is right".

"So your not really here".

He fell silent. The other figure spoke. Ray could not pin point the owner of the voice but he did know that this was the person that had been speaking to him, the unknown voice.

"He can only answer the right questions. I'm sorry".

"Then how do you speak to me, can you answer every question. And who are you".

"I am actually speaking to you telepathically, or heart to heart you could say. So yes I can answer any question. And who am I you ask, I'm the physical being created by the worlds to guide you in any time of need. This being one. You have lost hope".

"Have I?"

Ray's grandfather answered, and Ray breathed a sigh of relief. His voice soothed his confusion and anger. "Ray I travelled so far, don't you think I lost sight sometimes. You just have to keep going. Face life with an open mind but also as you take in everything you must remember where you came from and who got you to where you are".

"I haven't lost sight, I just want to go home".

"Not without her".

"Who?"

The other figure spoke. Pointing to the floor at the picture of one of the girls. "Her! You forget her, but from no fault of your own. You may not remember but you couldn't go a day without her before. You set out to bring her home and because of those who took her from you, you have forgotten her".

"I knew her".

Ray's grandfather smiled. "Yes".

"Then she didn't lie. I've turned into something worse than Liam. At least he can't help himself".

The figure spoke once again. "They forced you to forget her. Destroy them and everything shall return to normal".

"Who?"

"The Soldiers of Pure Light".

"But how do I? And what about Liam, he is controlled by the darkness".

"So what do you think must be done".

"Defeat the Knight of Total Darkness".

"Exactly. Six Warriors to be defeated. Six challenges ahead".

"Then the path is clear. For the key to open the door to freedom".

"You've got it. Defeat the six, free the key's and go home".

"But first I have to help Ansem".

"Yes but that's just following the path to the end. Everything happens for a reason. And this is just one more step to the peak".

"So I'm nearly there?"

"The challenge is set. So yes. The end is here but the end is hard to pass".

"I'm ready for anything". Ray seemed to gain a burst of new hope.

"Then are you ready to leave us".

"I don't have a choice? Do I?"

"No but we shall speak again. Trust me". The man disappeared in a portal of light and darkness.

Ray's Grandfather looked away then back to Ray. "Good Luck Ray".

"Thanks Gramps".

Ray woke up, he pushed himself up to look around where he was. Adjusting his vision to the now bright light he realised where he was. He was lying down on the deck of a pirate ship. Jumping to his feet Ray started to walk around, he walked around below and above deck just exploring, maybe what he needed to find was here. So he had no time to waste. He had a new sense of hope and that made everything he did all the quicker.

Walking to the edge of the boat Ray wondered how Peter had gotten him out here. But at the sight of him returning Ray realised.

"He can fly". Ray cracked a small smirk.

Peter was surprised to see Ray up and walking around. "Hey look who's awake. You okay, you seemed to hit the floor pretty hard back there".

"Yea I'm fine, just a headache".

"Good to hear, now about your search. I did see something out of the ordinary. In fact it was Tink".

Peter pointed to the small fairy hiding behind him.

Ray tried to act friendly. "Hey Tink, thanks for helping".

Peter continued. "Yea there was this really big black swirly thing. An old man stepped out, he was hunched over and carrying what looked like a blade, but using it as a walking stick".

Ray seemed relieved for some reason. "Xehanort!"

"You know him?"

"Yea I have a score to settle".

"Good, well this guy's over by Skull Rock if you want to go over".

"Sure, the sooner the better".

Peter smiled. "Well with a bit of pixie dust we'll be there in a flash".

Ray put his head in his hands in a face palm. "Pixie Dust! Again how old do you think I am".

"Don't you believe".

"Oh I believe, but just the sound of makes you sound like a wimp".

Peter just ignored that comment. "Well okay then shall we go".

Ray smiled. "Yea, let's take one step closer".

The feeling of flying was the ultimate freedom, soaring like a bird. Falling like a meteor. Flying without anything else to help you. Ray had never felt so free. If it wasn't for where and what Ray was about to face he would have felt the best he had ever felt. There was definitely something about flying with a complete freedom that made it incredible. Flying free. And ability Ray wished he had.

Flying over the sea, Peter and Tink had taken the lead, guiding Ray to Skull Rock. Where Peter had said he had seen Xehanort. Not someone Ray wanted to really deal with but it was something that needed doing. And its always better to do it now rather than later.

Ray still had one problem however. He couldn't summon his key blade yet and that would prove a problem when he was faced with a fight with the legendary Xehanort. Ray knew Xehanort was no where near his original power but he still would be a force to be reckoned with. Ray didn't want to take any chance.

As Ray flew close to the sea the air pushed the water everywhere creating a small wake behind him. It seemed like Ray was completely in tune with nature. This whole world made Ray feel so alive and he felt like he should cherish that feeling.

"Nothing could destroy this moment now".

As Skull Rock came into view and Ray could just make out a small, old man standing on the top of it. Ray's thoughts drifted quickly back to what he had been told by that mysterious man and his grandfather. The girls he had hurt so quickly, he really did know one of them. He wondered how he had made her feel.

"I'm a monster".

Ray had one thing in his mind now. "I have to find them. After Ansem, I will find them and earn forgiveness. And even if I don't remember her I will work with her to gain those memories back".

Ray was nearly there now, he cleared his mind ready for the fight. "Peter, Tink. You two stay here. This is my fight and I don't want to see you get hurt. Thank you for everything. But now this is my fight, and I'm going to finish this".

Peter grabbed Ray's shoulder. "We can help you".

"No Peter, he's too dangerous".

"This is just another fight. There fun".

"These fights are not fun, their serious. There's nothing fun about risking everything to survive. Everything to save people".

"Okay but if you don't remember anything from your time with us. Remember to have fun, embrace your inner child. You said you can't remember you time as a child so make up for it now. Stay young and innocent. That's the magic of Never land. You never grow up. But you can do that anywhere, just stay young in heart and mind".

"Thank you Peter, and I will. Trust me". As Ray started to fly towards Xehanort, Tink flew up in front of him with her hands in front of her.

"What's wrong Tink, I have to go".

Peter answered in Tink's place as all Ray could here were the very quite ringing of bells.

"She doesn't want you to go, without us anyway. Or without some sort of help".

"I'll be fine, come on Tink you couldn't stand me too long ago".

She shook her head.

Ray smiled. "Okay, thanks for everything but I have to do this. Alone".

Peter just looked to the floor, dragging one foot across it. "Okay but you have to come back right".

"I will. I'm not going any where just yet".

"Good, I'll keep you to that".

"Next time I see you, I'll bring Sora".

"Sora? You know Sora".

"Yea, he needs my help so that's why im doing this".

"Then good luck Ray".

"Thanks" Ray smiled, trying to mimic Peter's cheeky grin.

Ray had never felt so ready, the time had come for him to prove how strong he had become. Xehanort, the person that had destroyed the lives of so many, and now that he was alive after so much sacrifice from Sora and his friends Ray had to finish him. He had one chance but now he had to end it. Xehanort had to meet his final end. And that end was going to come from Ray's hand.

Xehanort just stood there, on top of Skull Rock with his key blade in hand. The cold sea air didn't seem to bother him as he stood completely still and to Ray's advantage, completely oblivious of Ray's presence.

Ray touched down on the cold stone. Walking towards Xehanort Ray tried to summon his keyblade. It wouldn't appear. Ray tried again. Still nothing.

"Having troubles there Ray?" Xehanorts laugh filled Ray with a manor of negative emotions.

Xehanort lifted his key blade into some sort of battle stance. Ray lifted his hand in front of his face once again trying to summon his key. However there was still nothing. Ray's worries started to catch up with him.

Xehanort stood his keyblade at arm length in his right hand and his left hand tucked behind his back. Lifting his key blade he charged at Ray, slicing left then right and then in every direction possible. Ray dodged to the best of his ability, moving at just the right time. Xehanort was unable to make one hit but as Ray couldn't summon his key, he could not land a hit either. It was just a matter of Xehanort tiring Ray out until he could no longer dodge.

Ray had to summon his key some how. Maybe he had to go back to the beginning, how did he summon his key blade originally. He found himself blank, he remembered having the same trouble but he couldn't remember how he summoned it. Anger or, or something he couldn't remember.

Xehanort took Ray's moment of thought to land a powerful and quick attack. Ray jumped into the air, flipping backwards and landing back onto his feet. His power of flight had worn off leaving him now at a even more dangerous situation. Xehanort slammed his keyblade into the ground. Creating a very large crack appearing straight down the centre of the skull. Both Ray and Xehanort fell to the bottom of this rupture in the skull. The room that Ray had to dodge now had been restricted greatly and Xehanort improved his chances of hitting. Ray had to figure his dilemma out quickly.

"What am I forgetting". Ray whispered to himself.

Xehanort began to laugh. "Come on then Ray, I was told you would be here but I thought you would put up more of a fight".

"Give me a minute".

Laughing again Xehanort tried to test Ray but instead helped him in a great way. "So your still forgetting her then".

"Her? What are you on about?"

It hit Ray like a brick wall. Bells rung in his mind as he remembered Becca for just long enough for him to get back into the fight.

"Becca". Ray smiled slightly. "I'm coming to get you. Even if I don't remember you then I will bring back those wonderful memories". Ray's eyes began to glow again. The golden yellow glow almost frightened Xehanort. He took a step back as Ray summoned his key blade as it glowed with the same colour as his eyes.

"It's been a long time since I have felt like this Xehanort. And now I'm going to finish you for once and for all".

Xehanorts smile dazed Ray slightly. "Good now this is a challenge. If I can finish you now then the masters plan will be finished. So then are you ready for this".

Ray jumped into the air throwing his key blade at Xehanort. Moving so fast it was almost like Ray was teleporting behind him , catching his key blade at the right time. Landing a large combo Ray was able to knock Xehanort to the ground. However Xehanort just disappeared into a small dark portal below him.

He reappeared behind Ray, stepping out of the portal. Ray felt a sharp pain in his back as Xehanort landed a massive combo. Ray fell to the ground. As Xehanort brought his key blade above his head to bring it down on Ray, Ray rolled out the way, shooting a large beam of light from the end of his keyblade. Jumping back to his feet, Ray felt the pain of the damage he had just felt.

"Cura". Ray's health began to regenerate as he charged towards the light dazed Xehanort. Bringing a strong uppercut against Xehanort, Ray was able to knock him into the air. Landing an even stronger combo once again.

Xehanort didn't seem impressed. "Is that all you've got, Ray?"

Ray shook his head. "No, far from it!".

Ray jumped into the air. But instead of falling back down, he just floated there. Then something magical happened. Imagine a star about to become a supernova and then being enveloped by a black hole. That's what happened, Ray started emitting an extremely bright light then it was flashing with a enveloping darkness and a fully bright light. Xehanort did not expect that, he welcomed the darkness but as it flashed to light so quickly he was blinded, stunned and hurt. But that wasn't all Ray could do.

"How's this Xehanort? Is this enough for you?"

Xehanort just hissed in anger and pain. Ray wasn't finished though. Falling to the ground the orb of darkness and light stayed above him. Clicking his fingers Ray embraced the explosion but it scared the remaining Skull Rock and Xehanort. The explosion itself cleared much of the insides of Skull Rock and Xehanort was thrown into a hole into a crater in the floor.

The field of battle was now set. The field was fair for both sides. Both Ray and Xehanort had suffered the same amount of damage and both were ready for the fight of their lives. Xehanort pushed himself out of his crater and stood back up. Staring straight towards Ray.

"Well played my boy. That was surprising. I'll have to pass that on to my three masters and to Liam". Xehanort smirked. "You know that right. If I fail to defeat you then he will. He will know every one of your moves. Do you really think you can win against us. Total Darkness will win. We will succeed! But now I have my time to either defeat, severely wound or learn as much about your fighting style as I can".

"So why tell me that. Xehanort you are no where near your original power. You have fallen so far".

"How dare you! I am still as strong as I was before".

"And yet you bow to four others! Face it your a puppet created by the darkness with the memories and body of a mad man".

Ray had managed to get at Xehanort, whatever heart he had, had just taken a beating and now Ray could use this to his advantage. Both Ray and Xehanort charged at each other, their key blades clashing in the middle. The sparks flew high in the air. Neither of them were going to give in. Nor lose their balance.

The power emitting from both wielders was cracking the ground around them. Spreading dust and sand in every direction. Neither Xehanort or Ray showed a trace of exhaustion but the power emitting from them would easily take the ground from beneath their feet sooner or later. Holding his key blade with the tightest grip he had ever had Ray seemed about to break. Xehanort showed no such sign. Ray began to worry. But as he was about to break the floor beneath the two of them beat Ray too it. Cracking both Ray and Xehanort jumped backwards avoiding the now flying rock shards.

As soon as Ray touched back down on balanced ground he threw his key blade straight a Xehanort. Hitting him square in the chest, Ray leaped at him grabbing his returning key blade and knocking Xehanort around so much that it could of killed any normal person. But Xehanort was no normal person. In fact he had probably died more that four times.

Jumping back to admire his damage Ray was shocked to see Xehanort still standing.

Screaming at him Ray was filled with anger. "Why wont you stay down?"

He just laughed. "Did you really think I would make it easy!"

Taking a deep breath Ray looked around him to see if he could find something to hid advantage. But there was nothing. Xehanort just stood still, staring at Ray, planning his next attack.

Xehanort moved on to some long ranged attacks stopping Ray from getting too close and landing too many combo's again.

"Dark Firaga!"

The dark flame hit Ray in the shoulder, making it go numb and limp. Ray now only had one arm to use. Luckily he could still use his key blade hand but he wasn't sure how long he would now last with only one useful arm. Xehanort had gained the upper hand.

Ray had one last trick up his sleeve though. Something Xehanort wouldn't suspect. The last ability Ray had yet to discover. A move Sora had used many times at the beginning of his journey but Ray's would be filled with all the energy and powers he had gained a long his journey.

"Xehanort!" Ray laughed. "I hope this hurts".

Xehanort seemed confused. "What?"

"Ars Arcanum".

Xehanort jumped backwards in fright.

Ray jumped into the air, firing thousands of beams of light from the tip of his key blade that locked on to Xehanort, following him as he tried to escape. Throwing his key blade, Ray was able to activate the second part of this ability. Ray's key hit Xehanort and then bounced off but instead of disappearing split into two hitting him again and then continued this pattern until Xehanort seemed ready to collapse.

Ray fell to the ground and summoned his key blade back to him.

"Cura" Ray shouted.

Ray's other arm healed immediately. Touching his key blade with both hands it split in two.

Xehanort was now so frightened he began to back away.

"Now I end this Xehanort!"

Xehanort held his key blade in front of him, as some sort of block. He had taken to many hits and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Running at Xehanort with both blades dragging along the floor Ray was able to make the rock shards fly towards Xehanort already breaking his defence. "Final Arcana".

Unleashing what seemed an endless combo on Xehanort ,Ray was able to knock him in every direction. Throwing him around, knocking him into the ground, the remaining roof and into the sides of Skull Rock.

"It's over!" Ray screamed, bringing down both of his key blades onto Xehanorts head.

Then everything went dark. The darkness seemed warm, almost like standing in a fire with your eyes closed. When the light finally returned, Ray was surprised to see who was in front of him. He had his key blade under both of Ray's, just saving Xehanort with less that a second to spair.

"Liam! Why interrupt? I nearly finished him".

"The master's said he was important, he had to be kept alive. I am no fan of yours Xehanort but I must follow orders".

Ray noticed the hate in Liam's voice. "Liam do you remember why you cant stand the sight of him? There's are reason just you don't remember!"

"Shut it! If it wasn't for orders I would finish you right here right now!"

Ray was surprised. "They don't want me dead?"

"Not yet!"

As Ray and Liam stood there talking, Xehanort opened a small portal beneath him, disappearing away to safety.

Ray looked at the space Xehanort had just left and then looked back to Liam.

Ray smiled. "He was too hurt, he couldn't of gotten too far".

"So you think, Xehanort has used those dark portals for years, he could be anywhere".

Ray smiled. "Well lets say someone locked those portals, to only end up in one place".

"You don't know how!"

"You want to bet". Ray pointed his keys at the mark on the floor. In a beam of darkness Ray knew he had done it.

Liam just turned around. "Next time we shall end this Ray, next time we meet, only one of us shall leave. Only one!".

Ray looked down at his key blades. "I look forward to it Liam. Tell your masters I'm coming for them next".

"He just laughed. "They're waiting".

In another black out, Liam was gone. Ray looked around at the now destroyed Skull Rock.

"The ends nearly here". Ray was ready but first he had two more soul parts to find.

Lifting his key blade into the air, hoping it would lead him to the third soul, Ray threw it into the air. It spun like a compass needle pointing in one direction. Towards what used to be the front of Skull Rock.

As Ray walked towards it, the keyblade followed. Ray reached the edge and the key pointed straight down.

"It's under water".

Ray dived in, fully clothed. But it didn't bother him. Finding it was more important than being slightly uncomfortable. As he swam down he saw it, in the corner of his eye. It was glowing ever so slightly, like a needle in a hay stack. Difficult to find but it was definitely there. Reaching down to it , Ray felt himself beginning to run of air.

"So close". Ray thought to himself.

Grabbing it just in time, Ray floated to the surface. "Finally three down, one to go".

Climbing out of the water, taking a deep breath Ray summoned his key blade once again. It was coming to him easily now. Like whatever it was letting him summoning it, was still there just fading slowly. Throwing his key in the air, Ray summoned his glider to him. "One to go. I have to keep going".

Shooting off into orbit Ray knew he had one world left to go. The same world he had sent Xehanort . Wherever it was. It was the last one he would have to go to before searching for the strongholds of both Pure Light and Total Darkness. And he knew where to start.

Authors Note: So that's chapter 13 for you. Sorry I broke my three day promise, it's just I have had a busy weekend, which I didn't plan for when I did promise. But I do plan to keep to that now as I think I should be okay. But I will change it to every four days to make sure the quality is good. Anyway thanks for reading. One last thing, I chose Ars Arcanum as a final ability for Ray as in Latin it mean Final Secret, which serves this purpose well. Combing it with some of Ray's other abilities seemed normal as he is far from ordinary. And Final Arcana is the epic combo that comes with Final Form in KH II and I thought adding that to it would also seem right. Arcana means Sacred, in Latin so I'm slightly confused as to why they named it that in game as Final Sacred seems slightly confusing but whatever. Anyway sorry for the random bit here its just I wanted to tell you my reason why I chose those ability's as the last ones. So I hope you have enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	14. Are You Scared Yet?

**Authors Note: **Okay then Chapter 14. Wow nearly ¾ of the way through. I am actually amazed I got this far. This is my last Disney World of this story, like I said before I am writing a sequel. The main reason for this is that the story changes to greatly for it all to be kept under "The Lost Key's". Which is a spoiler in itself. But Shhh, I didn't tell you. Sorry mad moment. Anyway I had no clue what world I was going to do for this one, but thanks to Forevermagik13 for helping me with this problem and helping me with a few issues that I will now be fixing, or trying my best to fix. Also thank you to Bearybeary for your comments, even though their short your still reviewing and that's great to me, and if your reviewing without any complaints then I'm guessing your enjoying. Correct me if I'm wrong but thanks anyway. Okay to end this authors note I'm going to say thank you to everyone who has read this story. Just seeing that I'm getting views means that i'm doing something right when you come back for more. So thank you. So I really should get on huh. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 14: Are You Scared Yet?**

"So the end's coming huh. One left for you Ray. Then the real challenge starts".

Ray stood on his glider, shooting through the void of space towards the next world. The last world he needed to go to, to help Ansem. He was talking again to the physical representation of the worlds. Ray knew he was ready but there was something in the back of his mind scaring him. Was it the end that scared him. Standing up to six strong warriors. Three of Light and Three of Darkness. But Ray knew it wasn't that. He was scared of not being able to go home, or not going home as the same person. He knew he had changed but he wasn't sure he was the same person any more.

Ray started talking back to the worlds representative. He needed answers and soon. "The challenge doesn't scare me, its not being able to go home as the same person".

"Ray you shouldn't be scared of what your becoming. It's what you were created to do. While I can't touch the ground of the worlds, you can. Your the living representation of the worlds. I'm lost on the other side. Unable to help. The failed creation".

"I don't know you but I know you are no failed creation. You have helped me so far. And if we are both created by the same entity then doesn't that make us related. Brothers even?"

Ray smiled at this fact, he finally had family again.

"You know your right Ray, I can help you from this side. Guide you to the end. I see everything as your eyes. While you can touch down and feel everything. Were just two sides of the same coin. Two creations, completing what we were made to do".

"So brothers?"

"Yea brothers". Ray couldn't see him but he knew that he was smiling at that point.

"So what do we call you then? If I've got a name then it's only fair that you do".

"Should I have a name, if really I don't exist".

"Well yea, really I don't exist remember. I'm placed here. Just as much as your placed there. Were both just bright stars".

"Wow your learning".

"Don't seem so surprised". Ray laughed. The new feeling of new found family wiped away the fear he had felt only moments ago and now was filled with new hope. "So what do I call you then".

"Well if your Ray then I should be Fallan".

"Huh?"

"It means Mind and Soul. And as I'm nothing but those ,I suppose it's fitting".

"Yea it's true, It's finally nice to call you by a name. Fallan. How long have you looked over me?"

"Since the beginning".

"So you know the truth?"

Fallan fell silent. Ray didn't know how to take this, so just decided to continue. "You know something don't you. What's going on?"

"You deserve better than what is planned for you. I've watched you grow up and yet, in the end your going to be left alone to make the choice of saving yourself, or every world out there, and every person out there. The reason you were created, is to give up everything".

"I have nothing to lose".

"Not at the moment maybe, but that's why. The worlds are trying to make you forget everyone. Don't you see, their preparing you".

"So I'm forgetting things because of the worlds. Not the enemy".

"Yes and I'm so sorry. But your fighting back. You can break the hold. But in doing so you know that the end will be all the harder right?"

"I'm not scared of the end. Never will, when death comes to my door I shall welcome it with open arms, saying I lived a full life".

"You really feel that way".

"Always".

And on that note Fallan fell silent, his figure disappearing from Ray's mind. Ray knew he was gone. But he was happy. They both were. They had gained some sort of family.

xXx

Becca and Elysia stood on their gliders above a world that Becca remembered well. It was her home. To Becca it looked so beautiful, the world seemed to spawn out of the void. Home seemed in reach now, and to Becca, that was the greatest feeling in the world. However they weren't here to stay. They had a mission to complete. Return to the realm of Pure Light.

Becca looked to Elysia as they entered the atmosphere. "I never knew what world this was called until now, I always looked at it as home, the only place I would ever go. But I suppose as you see many others you have to know the name".

"Yea, Mt Nova. It couldn't have a more fitting name. Leading us to the light, is Mt Nova".

"Yea. You ready for this? Who knows what's going to happen".

"It's still your home. Nothing would of changed".

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I am".

The two girls fell to the surface below. Becca noticed all her favourite places on the way down. Her home, the lake on the mountain, the old town at the top, Ray's flat. There were so many and just seeing them filled her with joy.

xXx

Ray began his decent on the world he had aimed for. On the surface was Xehanort, waiting for his end. And the fourth and final soul part. Two challenges were about to come to an end. But as Fallan had said. It was only the beginning. It didn't scare him though, he was ready, if he had to give up everything in the end then maybe risking everything now wouldn't matter. The end could be any time so Ray knew that his best bet would be to live his life to the fullest he could. The end was coming, maybe soon or maybe later. But whenever it came, Ray knew that he would be ready.

The world below began to come into sight. It seemed like this world was just a small town. But dressed up for Halloween.

"I remember Halloween, we used to have it back home". Ray smiled at the memory of home, knowing that he would be going back no matter what. Just once if that's all he could get, at least once.

As he touched down Ray saw the wonders of this town. It wasn't dressed up for Halloween, this town revolved around it. "So this would be a Halloween Town". Ray said to himself.

"Your exactly right. Welcome to Halloween Town, stranger".

Ray jumped as he turned around to see who had spoken. The voice came from a tall skeleton man. He was covered in a striped, black and grey suit. Which added to the atmosphere of this town.

"The names Jack Skeleton, and you are?"

"I'm Ray. I'm just going to get this out straight away as I know you would want to know".

"It's great to meet you Ray but what would I want to know".

"Three words".

Jack turned his head showing he was confused. "And they are?"

"Sora needs help".

"You know Sora? And he's in trouble? Sora's is always okay".

"Not this time. Him and his friends are lost, in a world they can't leave. And I'm going to go get them out".

"Well then just say what I can do".

"Just information. That's all I need".

"Let me help you, Halloween Town can be scary for someone not from this world".

Ray had flashbacks of Sora's adventures here, of Ogie Boogie. And Roxas' time here when he fought the giant heartless. Halloween Town may just be a world revolving around Halloween but the horrors could scare any body.

"Okay sure, I could do with all the help I can get".

"Great, now what do you need to know".

"I'm looking for anything out of the ordinary, anything different, anything or anybody that doesn't belong".

"Well there was that old man, he seemed pretty beat up, he appeared here, in the town centre. But as I walked over to congratulate him on his frightening costume, he ran off. Towards that forest at the top of the hill".

"That's perfect. So can you lead the way".

"Yes sure but I should warn you. There's these things appearing now and again, almost like the heartless. But some are filled with the deepest darkness and some are filled with the brightest light. I was going to try and get them for this years Halloween but they attacked me as soon as I got close and I had to fight back".

"Well that's new. I look forward to seeing these".

"Well then shall we go".

"Yea. The sooner we move the sooner I can get to Sora".

"Then let us make haste".

xXx

Ray and Jack moved through Halloween Town very slowly, Ray wanted to check everything and Jack just stuck close because he had no idea what was going on, so he just followed Ray like a lost sheep. Even though Ray was meant to be following him.

After a while of checking around the town Ray decided to head in the direction he was meant to. But he decided to take a quick detour. He pushed open the gates and headed into the graveyard. He did not know what to expect or why he was expecting something. But he had a strange feeling that something was about to happen. The graveyard was so empty apart from the odd grave, the wind blew between them creating an odd screaming sound. This whole image made Ray step back for a second before shaking his head and continuing forward.

"Jack, can you feel that?"

"What?"

"Almost like a chill in the air, so cold and almost...".

"Your not scared are you Ray".

"No never, just I want to know what's out there".

Then at that moment it happened. The ground cracked open, revealing one of the dark orbs. Ray's face just dropped at the sight of this. He hadn't seen one of these in a while and now he had to deal with it. However this time was different. The orb began to split, then take form. The form they took looked like the heartless did. Deep in darkness and full of hate. The Knights of Total Darkness had finally been able to summon their own weapons. As Ansem Seeker of Darkness had Heartless, Xemnas had Nobodies, Vanitas had Unversed and Xehanort controled them all, the Knights of Total Darkness now had their own thugs to do their dirty work.

They took the form of ghosts, fitting in with the world they appeared on.

Ray tried to summon his key but once again nothing happened. "Come on work!"

Ray knew what he needed, But getting it would be difficult. It wasn't the key blade he wanted though. It was the memories he was missing. "Fallan, I need my memories back! What do I have to do?"

There was no answer.

Jack just turned, looking at him like he was crazy, blatantly ignoring the ghosts behind him.

Ray looked around. "Fine then, if you won't help me then I'll help myself".

Bending down Ray picked up a bone of the floor. It was long and sturdy, and Ray felt that it would be good enough to use as a weapon.

More and more ghosts began to come from the dark orb. Just as about fifty had come out it cracked everywhere, disappearing in a burst of smoke. Their form had become more and more recognised as more of them appeared. The had shadowy form, almost just like a shadow, but see through at some points. Their faces were taken up by mostly just huge gaping mouths and two small deep red orbs that Ray supposed were their eyes. They also had small arms, so small in fact that it looked as if they had never been used, but they were still there.

Ray looked to Jack. "Are these the creatures you saw before".

"Yes but they seem to be so much clearer now, I could hardly see them before".

"Their growing in strength". Ray whispered to himself.

Lifting his bone into the air Ray tried his best to prepare himself for whatever was about to come. Jack just stood there, not showing any sign of fear.

"Get ready Jack, we don't know what they could do!"

Just at that moment the ghosts attacked. They rushed over to Jack and Ray knocking them around. While some threw some sort of chains at them the other rammed into them trying to make them lose balance. Being fifty of them, it sure wasn't easy. Ray tried to defend himself but the bone seemed to be doing very little. Ray could do very little magic without his key blade and his other powers came and went when they pleased. He surely had no way of escaping this situation.

Jack however seemed to be holding his own. Being from the world he had a sort of bonus. He could fight well and that was how when Sora visited other worlds his friends he met there would be able to help him. But Ray did not stand a chance.

Jack had to come over many times to save him, but even with Jack's bonus, neither himself or Ray had managed to take out even one of the fifty ghosts.

"Ray try this!" Jack shouted.

Running over Ray did not know what to expect until he saw what Jack was suggesting. Jack had his hands in front of him, allowing Ray to get a boost up into the air, getting the aerial advantage over the ghosts. And that's what Ray did, getting the boost into the air, Ray dived on a large cluster of the ghosts swinging his bone all around, trying to hit something. As he flayed for hits he was reminded of something.

xXx

Training back home, with his grandfather. A real memory as he was only a year younger. He was swinging wildly like he had no clue what he was doing. And over by the tree in the distance was a group of girls. One Ray remembered but he couldn't quite place a name.

xXx

Ray felt the energy building inside of him, he was remembering something, very slowly but it was helping. He felt the energy that came from the key blade building up in his hand. It was still minuet

but he could feel it.

The ghosts came over to Ray firing multiple chains in his direction. Jumping out of the way of a couple of them he was stuck as one was coming straight for his face. Lifting his bone up to block, it emitted a loud clanging sound. It reminded Ray of another memory.

xXx

Again he was back home, training with real swords this time. But he was training with two other people this time. His grandfather and that girl. He remembered saying something. "How's this for self defence Becca".

xXx

He was nearly there now, the energy he felt was nearly matched by what he needed. But he still was missing one important memory. "I have to trigger it somehow". Ray said to himself.

Jack ran over to Ray noticing that he was stopping a lot. "Need any help Ray?"

"No I'm fine just look after yourself okay".

"Yea sure". Jack jumped out the way just as a ghost tried to take out his legs. Ray moved quickly as well, with quick feet and quick moves he was able to dodge every move. Jack looked over to Ray.

"Ray you look like your dancing over there".

Ray laughed, not noticing that Jack was right. "Yea sure".

But he was Ray had basically re-created a dance move into a fighting style. A dance move he had been taught the night before he left home.

xXx

He remembered dancing with that girl, Becca. He remembered spending the whole night with her. Dancing, talking, having a good time. He remembered taking her home, with her still dancing trying to get Ray to dance more often. He remembered just laughing at her saying "The day you see me dance like that is the day my life depends on it".

xXx

And that was exactly what was happening. But now Ray felt different. He felt like none of this had ever happened. He remembered exactly who she was, what she was to him and most of all he remembered that he was going to save her. "Becca I'm so sorry, I'm coming for you".

Ray heard Fallan speak, almost like he was really happy, he had a sense of joy in his voice. "There you go bro, your welcome. I spoke with the worlds and they said that you could have your memories back as long as when the time came you were ready to give up everything".

"Yea I am, thank you".

"No problem. Now enjoy your key blade, enjoy the memories, enjoy the time you have with her and remember to fight for us stars".

Ray laughed. "Yea sure Fallan".

Drawing his key blade Ray looked at the ghosts then to Jack. Jack stood still as a statue in amazement.

"You have a key blade, I thought only Sora had one".

"That was a long time ago Jack. Times have changed".

"Yea I suppose it was fifteen years ago".

Ray was now alarmed. "Fifteen! You sure?"

"Yea fifteen Halloween's have passed since I have seen Sora".

"That's a long time, so Sora has been gone for so long. I wonder how long it feels for him and his friends. This time difference makes it difficult to tell".

"Huh?" Jack seemed confused.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter".

All while this was going on, Ray was diving around the graveyard taking out every ghost he was close too. He enjoyed having the full ability of the key blade in his hands. Slicing left, taking out three ghosts at once, performing a perfect uppercut taking out the two above him and finishing his combo with an explosion of dust and earth followed by a spinning tornado, Ray was able to take out every ghost but one.

Jack ran over to him about to take him out but Ray grabbed him stopping him from moving.

"Stop I need to figure out what these things are".

"You sure?"

"Yea, I need to know what I'm up against. What I have to face in order to get to Sora".

"Okay, do what you need to do".

Ray walked up to the one remaining ghost. "What are you?" There was no answer. "Okay then I guess we have established you can't speak. So if that's so, then I'll have to try something else".

Holding his key blade in the air Ray summoned the power of the world. Activating his world link like what he did in the Pride Lands. Filling the tip of his key with power he was able to open up a hole in the world to see exactly what was going on.

Doing just that he saw the three Total Darkness Knights growing in strength. Summoning back their grunts, their drones, the expendable warriors. They were retuning back to their original power, but what happened originally and how strong were they. Because now Ray knew while he had been growing in strength so had they.

"Fallan was right. The end is coming".

Taking a step back Ray lifted his key blade up and threw it towards the last ghost as he had got what he wanted.

"Okay Jack, now towards the target. That forest right?"

"Yea Ray".

Ray and Jack started to make their way in the right direction. They came towards the edge of the woods. It looked dark and mysterious inside. However Ray wasn't scared, he was too determined to end this.

Taking a step forwards he saw the marks on the ground, almost like dragging marks. Bending down Ray felt the ground.

"He's been here. This mark is where he's dragged his key blade across the floor. Its warm with the energy".

"Okay, so were heading back to Christmas Town".

"Christmas Town?"

"Yea Christmas Town. Like Halloween Town just more Christmasy. It's where Sandy Claws lives".

"Don't you mean Santa Claus".

"No. It's Sandy Claws".

"Okay but we haven't go time to waste. I'm going after Xehanort".

"The old man?"

"Yea, his name is Xehanort. I would introduce you to him but he won't be around for long".

"What he's going somewhere?"

"Yea you could say that". Ray's attitude had changed greatly in the time he had been on this world. There was something about having the power to stop the ones that you felt so hopeless against before that give you new hope. That same hope kept Ray going.

xXx

Opening the old Christmas tree door and heading through the portal to Christmas town was a magical experience. Ray knew something for sure, as much as he wanted to go home, Sora had it all right. He got to see the worlds, see the magic behind them. But to Ray, home seemed good enough for now.

Stepping out of the tree on the other side, in Christmas Town Ray was speechless. The whole town was covered in snow, it was lit up beautifully. The snow fell slowly and lightly. It gave Ray a chill but it was a good chill. Like you feel when your standing on the top of everything, with the wind on your face. That was how Ray felt looking down onto Christmas Town.

Taking a step forward letting Jack through, Ray turned around just to take in the rest of his surroundings.

"So Jack, this is Christmas Town?"

"Yea".

Looking to the ground, Ray saw the muddy footprints coming from the tree heading down towards the town. To the side of them, once again was the dragged mark of the key blade.

"Were going the right way then". Ray said to himself.

xXx

Walking into the town Ray was even more amazed than before. It had such a peaceful atmosphere to it. "If only Xehanort wasn't here, this place would be amazing".

Ray followed the footprints to the door of a big house. Ray looked around to see if it belonged to anyone.

"Do you know who lives here Jack".

"Yea, it's Sandy Claws".

Ray let out small smile. "Okay, but if Xehanorts in there then that means trouble. You find Santa, help him if he needs it, I'll deal with Xehanort".

"You sure you don't need help".

"I'm sure".

Ray drew his key blade. With the thoughts of Becca in his mind. He pointed it at the key hole of the door and in hearing the lock click, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Ray really had expected it to be a war zone inside. But instead the small office was completely tidy. The footprints continued into the workshop door but the dragging key blade stopped.

"Well this is odd". Ray turned to look at Jack.

"What were you expecting Ray?"

"Not this".

Ray pushed open the door to the work shop. Everything seemed normal, all the machines were working properly but there was no one there. While everything was quiet, it did worry Ray. The whole picture just didn't feel right.

Looking up to the Wrapping Room door Ray saw that it was wide open. Inside Ray could see two shadows. He couldn't tell who was who or if they were the people he was after but it was still a relieving and a worrying sight.

Ray ran up to the door, pushing it fully open he realised what was happening. "Mr Claus, get away from that man! He's dangerous".

Xehanort was propped up by a present behind him, Santa was dressing the wounds that Ray had created.

"No no my boy, this old man has had a rough time and look at him, how could he ever do something dangerous".

"Don't you know who he is".

"No but I will never ignore a person in need".

"Check your records Mr Claus, his name is Xehanort. He is the man who has caused so much pain and suffering. He caused most of the evil in this universe to happen".

Santa took a step back leaving Xehanort alone. "What?"

"Yes, I'm the one who caused those wounds, I wanted to take revenge for all the people he has hurt. And now I'm here to finish the job".

"Who are you my boy?"

"I'm Ray".

"You have had quite a journey here haven't your Ray".

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching you, your special, different. I was watching you because your not a normal person from any world".

"So you kept an eye on me because I stood out".

"Exactly, but Ray how do you know your not turning as bad as the people your fighting".

"Because I fight for a better cause. Saving those that need my help".

"Tell me then Ray, tell me who your fighting for".

Ray bowed his head at the thought of those who needed him. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Ansem, Liam and Becca".

"Most importantly Becca".

"What?"

"I saw it in your eyes, you feel like you've lost her for long enough, now you want her back".

"Yes".

"But what has this got to do with this old man".

"It's his fault they're lost. He fought them, nearly killed them many times. And in the end as his last blow he trapped them in the his lost world. Luckily they escaped. But only to end up in a world where they would be lost in forever".

"So your getting revenge for people you have never met".

"Yes but shouldn't evil have their own punishment, even if it is not by the hand of those they hurt. You should know that better than any one Mr Claus. With your nice and naughty list".

"Yes but I do not kill those on my naughty list".

"But would you if there was someone like him". Ray pointed to Xehanort in disgust.

"No! You my boy are taking this too far. Please think of what you are doing".

"No" Ray shook his head. "He had lived his life. He has lived too many lives, and now I'm going to end it for good".

"Then I can not let you take a life in my factory".

"I'm sorry Mr Claus but you can't stop me".

Pointing his key blade at Santa, Ray charged up a shot, only powerful enough to knock him out, but still enough to give him a serious head ache and shot it at Santa. Turning his attention to Jack behind him.

"Get him out of here Jack, I don't want him to wake up half way through this fight".

"Okay Ray". Jack looked scared of Ray now, and that was saying something as the man lived to create Halloween.

As Jack closed the door behind him, everything was quiet. Xehanort was silent in the middle of the room, Ray knew he had hurt him enough in the fight before that now it was going to be quick.

But Ray didn't want that.

"Cura!" Ray stared at Xehanort as he gave him the energy to stand up.

In a croaky and effortless voice Xehanort spoke. "How dare you. You dare heal me".

"I want you to feel the pain that you made others feel. Your life ends here!"

The anger in Ray's voice had tripled just in that sentence.

"Now Xehanort stand up and fight me!"

Xehanort tried to push himself up, but he couldn't find the energy.

Ray just laughed. "Come on old man, is this all you have".

Ray made his key blade disappear. Surprising Xehanort. Clenching his fists, Ray walked over to him. "I promise you Xehanort this is not going to be quick".

Pulling back his arm, with his fist clenched Ray pelted Xehanort with punches. Hitting him with is left hand and then his right. Continuing until Xehanorts face was almost unrecognisable. As Xehanort's face fell to the ground Ray brought his knee to it. Sending him backwards into the floor.

"You deserve no mercy Xehanort. No forgiveness".

Lifting Xehanort up by the shoulders, Ray put his left hand to his forehead.

"Light!". The radiating light burned Xehanort so much that he began to scream.

"You better not die on me yet, Xehanort, I have much much more for you".

Summoning his key blade back to him Ray smashed it into Xehanorts side, sending him across the room.

"So your not going to fight me back! Come on Xehanort, even a man such as yourself must have some energy left".

Walking over to him, Ray summoned two orbs of light on the end of his key, sending them towards Xehanort, that pinned him up against the wall.

"Summon your key Xehanort, I wanted to fight you, not torture you".

Xehanort remained silent apart from the random groan of pain.

"You know, I am done with you. As soon as I get revenge for all the people you have hurt".

Ray summoned multiple spears made up of light around him. Firing them off one by one, he smiled as he shouted things at him.

"This is for Sora". The first spear hit him in the shoulder.

"This is for Riku". The second hit him in the knee.

"This one for Kairi". It him on the left side of his chest, smashing his ribs.

"This one for Ventus and I hope this hurts". It hit him straight in the neck, which would of killed any normal man.

"I'm not finished yet. Cura!"

"This one is Aqua". It hit him in his left forearm, coming out the other side into the wall.

"This one for Terra". It him him just where his heart would be. Being Xehanort however, it didn't really bother him.

"This one for the King". Hitting him on the right side of his chest, smashing the rest of his ribs.

"And these two, even though it wasn't you in particular, but Xemnas. Is for Roxas and Namine!" Those two hitting him in both hands, spearing them against the wall.

"Oh and don't let me forget your former master. This is for Ansem". The final spear hitting him in the stomach.

Ray just shook his head. "Now look at you Xehanort. Should I end this for you. Are you scared yet!"

Ray could hear the a small mumble coming from his mouth. He could just hear. "Your no better than me".

"No maybe I'm not. But I'm not looking for power, I'm looking for freedom and home". And now I'm one step closer.

Summoning his key blade back Ray ran towards Xehanort as he fell to the ground, and in one clean slice of the neck, Xehanort was split into two parts. And it rolled on the floor.

"Rest in peace Xehanort, I may not have given you forgiveness, but maybe now you can find it".

xXx

Ray walked out into the square. He had said his good byes to Jack inside, and asked if he could get Santa to forgive him. But now Ray had one thing left to do. He had to find the final soul piece. However, he did not know how close it really was.

On the way out Ray had realised why Xehanort refused to summon his key blade. It was in Santa's office. On the desk. Ray knew that he could of easily summoned it from there but he was too hurt to even do that.

Ray had no regrets however. He felt bad and worried about his anger. But he knew in the long run he had done the right thing. He held Xehanorts key blade in his hand and wondered how many people it had hurt or even killed. However there was something different to it. The chain on the end was different, it looked like something Ray already had. It was the final soul piece. Xehanort had it all this time. Ray just laughed to himself.

"I did it".

Holding all four of them in front of him, they began to move around, trying to click together into one piece. Finally they began to glow and in a flash of light they took a completely different form. That of a small red scarf. Ansem's signature scarf.

"All along I was looking for this. This must have been the last remnant of him, when he took it off at The World That Never Was, he must of planned it that if he was ever to die completely that he could return if anyone needed him that much". And it was true as now one person needed him more than anyone. "Liam".

Ray looked up into the sky. "Here I come, Becca I'm coming to look for you, I will find you, and together we will go home".

xXx

Fallan sat alone in the dark room he had known as his entire world for his whole life. "Ray, be careful please. The end is so close. You only have one last trip home. And then, then it's all over".

xXx

Becca and Elysia had walked all the way up the mountain to the old ruins on Mt Nova. It was ironic how the end of their journey was the door that Becca had taken to start hers. But one thing stuck in Becca's mind. The man in the fire armour. The one that according to her Dive to Heart, was the person who would kill Ray.

"I can't let that happen. Please be careful Ray, until I can get your memories back".

**Authors Note: **Okay then so how about that one. I really liked writing Xehanorts final end. It was almost evil of me to write it in such a way but he pisses me off so much that I had to do it that way. Like I said that will be the last Disney World of this story and I hope you enjoyed my take on them. Anyway thanks for readying everyone and I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks once again to forevermagik13 for the great reviews. I must say that forevermagik13 writes a hell of a lot better than I do and if you get the chance go check out the stories over there. They are all really good. And if your reading this forevermagik13 , Thanks a lot. So that's me done for now, one last thing however, I'm sorry that I did not keep to my promise once again, I just can't manage it, I'd promise you getting it done in a month and still wouldn't keep to it for some reason. So I must ask be patient, and I promise I will reward you for that. Finally I wont be able to get another chapter up until October 10th because of certain commitments. Sorry for that. But thanks again everyone, and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned as after October 10th I promise I will break the boundary's of this story.


	15. The End Begins Now

**Authors Note:** Okay Hey everyone. Sorry for my break but I had some important things to sort out. But now I'm back and raring to go. So I know I said the 10th but what I meant to say was that was when I could continue writing. So by the time your reading this, well I'm guessing its going to be Thursday or Friday or even later, and if so I'm sorry. (That is if your reading up to date when their released). But I'm babbling on about nothing of importance once again. So here we go, the end of The Lost Key's starts here. Any bets on how the ending plays out? But I do hope you enjoy and I do hope I do this story justice as the end comes in at full force. But one of my favourite sayings ever puts this chapter to a tee. This is only the beginning of the end. A little summary for this chapter is basically that it focus' a lot on Liam and what goes on in the Realm of Total Darkness, but also you will get Ray's part in it as well. This all counts down to the climax. So read on.

**Chapter Fifteen: The End begins Now**

Ray had taken his glider into orbit of Halloween Town. He was now unsure where to go, so he had got what he had wanted but it still didn't lead him anywhere important, or of use, it was just a red scarf. But Ray did wonder whether it had a deeper meaning to it. Ansem wouldn't of just left the trail cold.

"He wouldn't of, he couldn't of". Ray said to himself.

Closing his eyes Ray focused on all he had learned on this journey. The powers he had gained and the friends he had made. Would he see them again, he was unsure but he had to help them by getting their friend back. But first Ray had to get his own friends back.

"Becca and Liam. This is all for you".

Filling with power Ray looked into the worlds, seeing what this scarf was linked to the most. Ray saw one world but it was blurred. It reminded him of the stories his grandfather had told him. About a Key blade Graveyard. And how that was where the key wielders had taken their last stand against Xehanort. The recently departed Xehanort.

Ray was not sure how to get to the Key blade Graveyard, but he wasn't about to give up that easily.

Once again he focused his power, his energy into a search of the entire universe. For one world. His last clue and last chance. And out of no where, after checking billions of worlds in mere seconds, Ray saw it. Pushed to the boundary's of the universe, on the edge. And that was why Ray believed Ansem's last source of life rested there. Same as in The Land of Departure, it was on the edge. Where the laws of the universe didn't apply. Death was no longer Death, just something weaker.

xXx

Liam walked along the hallways of the Total Darkness Castle. Everything inside was pitch black, any normal person would not of been able to see a thing. But Liam had become so used to the darkness that his entire body was fuelled by it. The Darkness was now what he called home. But from no fault of his own.

He walked into the main hall, where the three Knights of Total Darkness stood. The entire room showed no colour, nor shape. Liam walked into the centre of the room bowing before his three masters.

"Masters I come bearing good news. The portal to your brothers is now fully open. Your plans have nearly come to their end. And your missions with them".

"We know of our own progress!" Said one of the knights.

"But what of our enemies?" Said another.

Liam answered showing fear in his voice as he told what he knew. "The Soldiers of Pure Light are at the same stage as we are. Both of the ancient armies shall raise at the same time at this rate. Once again recreating the endless war".

"We have no problem with this. Soon the Star Boy shall destroy the side of Pure Light in search of his love. In such, we shall have our brothers return and a new universe at the picking for control". Said the final knight.

"Yes masters but he is preoccupied with too many people he wished to help. By the time he reaches them, I fear it will be too late".

"Then you must prepare for this, help him if you must, help him reach his target. He must enter the Realm of Pure Light and defeat them before they are able to open their own portal". The first Knight that spoke had stepped forward towards Liam.

"Yes masters, but I do have a question. What shall become of you? You are nothing more than scavengers are you not? Left behind after the last war? Left to survive alone".

"We shall rejoin the ranks of our brothers. We are only as powerful as they are. We were the ones who chose to not be there during the final battle of what you call that Endless War".

Liam turned around towards the way he had come. "I will make my leave then masters. The power I have gained has turned the world I created into a perfect battleground for my final battle with that Star boy. If he is not able to defeat you that is".

The three Knights spoke in unison. "He will not".

"Then you will be surprised". Liam chuckled.

Walking out Liam completely ignored his masters shouts for reasons on why he had just spoke in the way he had. He opened up a portal. As the picture of the other side formed, Liam could see a world surrounded in darkness, with buildings from all over the worlds, from all of Liam's adventures. It was the world Liam had created, from memory and power. From heart and soul. From the darkness. This world was where the finale would begin and end. Neither Ray or Liam knew what would be the outcome but as Liam walked in even Ray felt that this place would be the final battleground. Even from worlds away.

xXx

Ray came into orbit. He looked down on the Key blade graveyard. This world was once a horror to anyone who looked to it, thought of it or even imagined it. Now it was just a barren wasteland. It was just the shell of a world that was once in an Endless War.

"If you think that war was endless Ray, then you should of seen the war before it".

Ray looked around him, then realised who was talking to him. "Fallan. How about you start with hi. But what do you mean, I thought the key blade war was the worst to fall upon the worlds".

"Far from it Bro. I was just created during this war, created to stop it. But as I have already said, well I got trapped in my own world hub".

"World Hub? But who fought in this war?"

"The forces of Light and Darkness of course. Oh yea I never explained the world hub. Its like you control centre of your powers. Most powerful when your body is unable to continue".

"Like in Radiant Garden, in the beginning".

"Exactly. You only notice it when your hurt to such an extent that well, you need a reboot. You see, we can only be slain by a key blade".

"You what?"

"Yea exactly. We can't be defeated unless it is by a fully fledged, fully powered key blade".

"So I won't die, no matter what?" Ray felt he was getting something

"Well, you must remember Liam".

Ray's hopes dropped. "Yea I suppose your right. But back to this war. How come these two forces are gone now".

"There not, Pure Light and Total Darkness fought in a war that shook the worlds. It took thousands of key blade wielders to lock both sides away, trapping them in a master portal, a universe size Betwixt and Between".

"But there's six of them left!" Fallan noticed the anger in Ray's voice, even though he wasn't there.

"They were the ones left behind, the two sides knew that the key wielders would try to stop them, so they left three behind. To help them return if the end ever came around".

"So I think I'm getting this. So how will they raise their fallen armies?"

"They have been working towards opening portals, opening the other side, bringing the army through".

"But how I haven't seen them anywhere". Ray was beginning to worry.

"How I can not say but all I know is that have nearly completed. On both sides".

Ray shook his head, he wished he knew more, while he had been worrying about getting his friends back, he had not been worrying about what his enemies were doing.

"So what do I do Fallan?" Ray tried to keep a strong face up, but really he was dying in the inside out of fear.

"You keep doing what your doing. If you can stop them before they finish then you succeed. But you have to be quick".

"Okay, but still where do I go from here. I need to find the path".

"The key opens the door Ray, that's all I have to say".

Ray felt Fallan loose consciousness again. "How about you give me a straight answer for once".

Ray kicked his glider into a gentle boost as he dropped to the world below. "I hope this gets easier".

xXx

Liam walked out of the portal into his own world.

The world had no features, no landscape, just mist. And out of the mist appeared random platforms of places where Liam had been. From the train station at Twilight Town, to the First District in Traverse Town. Since Liam had left Ray he had visited many worlds, training for what he knew was going to happen. And because of this the world he was creating had taken images from his memory's.

Ray walked through the mist onto the beaches of Destiny Islands. His home. But he felt nothing, Liam had forgotten everything dear to him, now all he knew was that he needed to defeat Ray.

Liam screamed into the air. "You will die by my hand Ray!"

Liam clicked his fingers, creating copies of Ray in front of him.

"Time to practice".

Liam smirked as he sliced through many copies of Ray, as he did so he replaced every fallen copy with two more.

The copies were no match for Liam and were no where near equal to Ray's current power. They were more like how Ray was when his journey began. In fact they were exactly equal to how Ray was when he met Liam.

"Come on Ray! There's no one to save you this time". Laughing Liam took out four copies at once, spinning round in a tornado of fire.

"This is my world. My Torn World. Created from my power".

In a burst of flames, all the copies were gone. The world fell silent again.

"Nearly here then Ray, soon I win. And the true master will rise. Eclipse Master of Darkness".

Liam turned around not expecting to see two glowing eyes behind him.

"Young Warrior, now that the portal is wide enough I can just speak to you. We are nearly there, once I am free, I will give you the ultimate power. Like you were promised from the start. But for this to happen you must let Ray into the realm of Total Darkness. Once he destroys those Knights, the energy released will open the portal, freeing me and the rest of my army".

"Master Eclipse, it is finally an honour to speak with you. But Ray is first heading into the Realm of Pure light. And they are at the same stage as us. If he defeats all of them, they will be released before you are".

"Then you must stop him, attack him while he is there, and make him follow you into the realm of Total Darkness. Then we will be free".

"Yes master Eclipse. But what of the other key wielders?" Liam was afraid to say this.

"As long as they stay trapped we shall have no problem".

"Yes master".

"Just remember, Ray must fall by you hand".

"He will".

The eyes then disappeared and Liam knew that Eclipse was gone.

xXx

Ray took his first step on the key blade graveyard. Looking around he saw a large cliff in the distance. Below it were thousands of key blades, all stuck in the ground. Ray shook his head in disbelief at how many people had lost their lives here.

"All in the sake of power". Ray whispered under his breath.

Ray began to walk towards the cliff. He had memories of Xehanort standing above, with Ven, Aqua and Terra standing below. Looking up at him with fear and anger in their eyes.

Ray's memory drain ability was annoying him, he really couldn't tell what was his own memories. And it had never come in handy. Yet.

xXx

Ray now stood on top of the cliff. He stood exactly where Xehanort had all those years before. Where this had all began. If Xehanort wasn't there then, then neither Ansem Seeker of Darkness would not have been, and Xehanort would of never returned. And if he had never returned then his death would not of caused the two sides of Pure Light and Total Darkness to awaken. The energy released shook the worlds. Waking them.

"It was all Xehanort, if he was killed on this spot, all those years ago then none of this would of happened. How can one man cause so much destruction!" Ray almost screamed.

Ray looked around but couldn't see anything. "Fallan said the Key would lead the way".

Ray summoned his key blade, thinking of Becca as he did. Then it hit him. Ray pointed the key blade at his chest and in a flash of light, endless amounts of energy were released. From that point Ray realised who he was. Or what he was.

In the sky. As the clouds cleared Ray saw the source of his powers. It explained who he was and why he was here.

Kingdom Hearts appeared in sky. Ray was Kingdom Hearts. Created by the worlds as a heart of all worlds. A human form of Kingdom Hearts.

"I understand now. I know where I'm from. Where I was created. And why my grandfather took me to Mt Nova. He was guiding me, where I was meant to go was home. He must of known this was going to happen. From the start".

Pointing his key blade towards Kingdom Hearts, he absorbed it back into his heart. "Kingdom Hearts. Looks like Sora wasn't right. He said that he knew without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts was light. But he was wrong, it's a balance. It Light and Darkness, something and nothing, and most of all its love and hate".

A tear dropped from Ray's eye. He was about to risk everything. "One last visit home. That's what I was promised. So that's now".

Summoning his glider, Ray shot through the air into orbit of the Key blade graveyard. His visit here was nothing more than realising and learning. But that was what he needed. Ray shot through the void towards Mt Nova, he was finally heading home. But was it worth it.

xXx

Without realising Ray had left something on that cliff. He had completely forgotten about someone, someone he promised to save, but he did what he promised. As the scarf that lay in the dust it began to float in the air. It then wrapped around an invisible object, taking form. From beneath the wrapped scarf, appeared a person like figure. Then in a flash, a man appeared. He knelt to the ground in exhaustion. Taking a deep breath through the red scarf that was wrapped around his head , he stood back up. Ripping the scarf from his face he took another breath.

His bright orange eyes flashed with life, as he realised he was finally free.

"Thank you Ray, you actually did it".

Ansem the Wise, was free from death. With new life.

His smile would of fuelled anyone with hope. He was just an old man now. Lost without his friends. But he knew Ray would change that.

"I owe you so much my friend. I wish I had not of been so harsh with you before. Maybe you have more of a heart than I do".

It's was finally over, but even though Ansem had escaped death, he was now stuck on a wasteland of a planet. The key wielders would have to now go and free another person. On top of Roxas and Namine. And Ray would have to tell them that.

**Authors Note:** So this is actually a quick chapter, not much action just a hell of a lot of answers, and I just hope you picked up on all of these. So I'm sorry if this was a boring chapter, just its going to help answer a lot of stuff later. So tell me what you think, if you had any problems with something that I explained then just ask in any reviews as well. So that's about it. Apart from 5 chapters left. :D I honestly can't wait. If you want to compare something here, this point in the story is like entering The World That Never Was in Kingdom Hearts 2. So I really hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	16. The Past Makes The Truth

**Authors Note: **Well then this chapter will be different as were jumping back very far. In fact you could really skip this chapter but I advise you don't as it will explain a lot. Well then I bet your asking what I mean by jumping back. The easiest way to explain this is basically in the title. But I'll get to that in a minute. But first I actually can't believe I didn't see this, I'm actually really annoyed that I didn't pick up on this. Again your wondering what I'm talking about. Well this chapter is in memory of Wayne Allwine. Do any of you know who he is. Well if you don't and you a Kingdom Hearts fan then you should be as ashamed as I am. Unfortunately Wayne Allwine passed away in 2009. He was a voice actor and his final act was in Kingdom Hearts 348/2 Days. Still unsure. Well Wayne Allwine was the voice actor for Mickey Mouse from 1977-2009. That includes Kingdom Hearts. And the reason I'm disgusted in myself is that I didn't notice the difference in King Mickey's voice in Re:Coded. But yea we have all lost a wonderful voice actor but Bret Iwan who has now picked up the gauntlet did do a wonderful job in Re:Coded. Not the same but still he will definitely do the job of future KH games. So yea. But back to the story. Lots of explaining this chapter. Which will help a lot. But I've already said that. So yea read on and enjoy.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Past makes the truth. **

xXx

Many years before the Key blade War. Even more years before Ven, Terra's and Aqua's fight against Master Xehanort. And many more years before the present day.

Two God like beings stood face to face on the battleground of one world. One being controlled the forces of Pure Light. The other the forces of Total Darkness. The battleground held thousands of Dark Knights and Light Soldiers, fighting for survival, fighting for control. Fighting for something that was just control over one world. That made up the entire universe.

This world had been ravaged by war, to a breaking point. At this time, millions of key blade's had been forged in the shadow of the Kye Blade. ( x-blade ). And the world had chosen millions of warriors to pick them up and fight for the survival of the world. However this three way war had led to even more destruction.

In this destruction the heart of the world tried to create its own weapon. Something or someone to join the fight against Total Darkness and Pure Light and stop them from ripping the world apart where it stood. This weapon however was not a success, it was trapped in its own realm, where it would stay alone until many years later, where this weapons predecessor would need help, need guidance, need a family.

The key blade wielders all fought bravely, pushing back on both forces. Without their own leader it would take thousands of them to even damage one of leaders of either side. However just one of the key wielders were determined enough to give the leaders a fight for their lives. The problem however, was getting to them. Both sides had thousands of warriors that had to be passed before any key blade could touch one of the leaders.

The master of Total Darkness, Eclipse lifted his gigantic blade, pointing it at the master of Pure Light, Flare. Flare immediately lifted his own blade, jumping up into the air, gliding towards Eclipse. Both would fight for months, in non stop combat, swapping through their three forms. Their usual humanoid, normal human sized form. Their god forms, giant beings, one hundred times the size of any normal human. And finally their animal forms. They could swap between many different animals, from a dragon to a tiger.

This war lasted many years. Many generations of key blade wielders took the stand, after one became too old or injured. But the war still continued, they named it the endless war as many people felt that as soon as one was struck down he would be replaced by another.

But soon in the later days of the war, the key blade wielders called upon the powers of Kingdom Hearts to aid them in their fight. No one could wield the Kye Blade but their honour in war caught the attention of the failed weapon, who would later be known as Fallan, who granted them the power of Kingdom Hearts to aid them in ending the endless war.

Under the glow of Kingdom Hearts, many key wielders sacrificed their lives in opening two massive portals, creating new realms to lock away both armies where they would never hurt another soul again. But in order to do this, every key blade wielder sacrificed their lives. From that point in time there was never another key blade held in the hand of anyone. If there was, then maybe the tragedy that came next could have been stopped. The chaos of the war had created cracks in the mater world, it began to split into many pieces, until the chaos on the world forced it to blow apart. From that point the universe was considered to be many worlds instead of only one. This would then stay the same until the present day.

The people that were then left, split from their friends and family began to evolve around the world they found themselves on. Some became more like animals, some retained their original forms but they all changed in some small way.

But that was not all, from that point in time the people of the worlds were told something in a prophecy. A prophecy that told of future events to a tee, a prophecy that time seemed to follow rather than it following time. The return of the key, would lead to loosing the keys once again and then as Kingdom Hearts appeared in the sky four times, it would lead to the birth of the warrior that was promised all those years ago. This would lead to the Lost Keys. And the rebirth of the endless war. Many people seemed to ignore it saying that the war was over, but it took many years for Kingdom Hearts to appear in the sky three times, and when the fourth came to happen, royalty was warned of the consequences.

Royalty were the only people who kept an eye on the stars, watching for signs of Kingdom Hearts. Hoping that it would never appear. A sign of hope soon became a sign of a returning chaos. But one boy king followed it, only becoming interested in the affairs of other worlds if Kingdom Hearts was involved, only focusing on stopping it from being summoned.

xXx

Before the grand Key Blade War.

It took a lot of people to once again raise the courage to gain the powers of the key blade. The original key blades were both Light and Darkness, both at a balance, but as the chaos ripped apart the worlds, so did it rip apart the balance. When the key blades reappeared they came back as two different weapons. One for the power of Light and one for the power of Darkness. The energy released from the two armies caused this to happen, even though at this time that endless war had been almost forgotten, only the ancient remembered it, and terrible times are hard to retell, and the stories drifted into myth and finally nothingness. But as the key blades rose again, so did their enemies, but this time it was in themselves. The Kye Blade caused much fighting in amongst the wielders. The power to summon Kingdom Hearts at will was a magnificent feat. But as power leads to conflict, conflict leads to war. And just because of this split in the properties of the key blades, because of a war that had taken place many generations ago. While no one gained control of the Kye Blade they all fought for it. Light and Darkness, Light against Light, Darkness against Darkness.

Soon many people experimented with their key blades, trying to recreate a new Kye Blade but instead creating a new breed of keys. Key's to peoples hearts. The power to rip darkness and light from someone. It was because of this that the key blade war ended. But only as nearly every wielder went extinct. Only a few survived. These then went on as masters, teaching people who they believed had the right properties to be a new generation. The king at this time was given this privilege along with three blooming key wielders under Master Eraqus. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

This then led to the rise and fall of Master Xehanort, causing much pain and suffering, and the prophecy began to take form. One Kingdom Hearts because of Xehanorts formed Kye Blade, another from Ansem the Seeker of Darkness' Door to the Darkness. A third from peoples hearts created by Xemnas. And the final created by Master Xehanort on his return to life. Four appearances meant the prophecy had come true. But King Mickey had noticed this, he believed that this would take place that was why he left his own master. Master Yen Sid. To chase down who he believed would cause this.

xXx

Some time during the Kings Training.

King Mickey walked through the halls of the Sorcerers Tower. He came to the door when he heard a almost silent whisper in his ears.

"Your Majesty, how long have I searched in order to warn you of the incoming storm".

In his welcoming voice the King did not show fright or worry, he just welcomed this stranger.

"What do you mean, and what storm would this be?"

"You must watch the heavens, as if my gift to the world appears once, then it shall indefinitely appear again. And you know of the prophecy am I right?"

"So you are telling me you are the ancient warrior, the one who could not step down from the heavens, but give the power to stop those threatening to destroy all below".

"Yes my king". The figure began to take shape. "I have a very weak form. And the more Kingdom Hearts is used, the more I shall fade".

The figure appeared completely, showing great resemblance to Ray.

"You are him aren't you? The heart of the worlds. The star child".

"I am the first". Fallan took a small bow.

"Then I should be bowing to you. You brought back life to these worlds".

"But I shall cause so much suffering. I brought the power to the worlds. They should of never been given it. Kingdom Hearts is too strong for any mere mortal to hold. It could rip them apart".

Fallan collapsed. Mickey ran over to him, but in an attempt to help him up, he was unable as his hands fazed straight through.

"If you had helped end the war. The true Endless War. Then what the prophecy predicts will never of been".

"But it will be. Even if you track down the one who will cause all four appearances then you will not have the strength to stop him. Not yet, not until there are seven of you. All fighting for the same cause".

Fallan took a deep breath as everything fell silent.

"You are telling me the future as if it is unchangeable. But who is it that will cause the first rise of Kingdom Hearts".

"Xehanort. You shall know him by many names in your life. In fact after this meeting you shall never remember me. All you will know is that the worlds need to be saved. And that he is your best start. So remember my king. Remember Master Xehanort. Because if you cannot change what is predicted, then no one can".

"You have my word".

Fallan took a bow as he began to fade once again.

"Remember Mickey, If all else fails you will need the help of my predecessor. He shall save you. But sacrifice himself. He shall risk everything. The future is yet to come. But if it does you must remember. He will die for you. Don't waste that. Promise me".

"I will. Thank you. If we ever meet again I will help you".

"We won't".

As Fallan faded, Mickey shook his head as his memories already escaped him. He pushed open the door and only remembered what he had been told in most importance. Xehanort. Don't waste the death of a saviour. Mickey walked in to meet Master Yen Sid. They talked about Master Eraqus and his pupils. Xehanort kept propping up everywhere. Mickey couldn't shake it off. So from that point he planned his first journey around the worlds.

xXx

Time is not a straight line for someone who has not go a solid form. Fallan could be anywhere. Impossible to place on a time line.

Fallan appeared back in his hub. He was tired after time travelling. He had lied to the King. He was not hurt because of Kingdom Hearts raising, but rather from talking to Ray for too long. And then deciding it was time to tell Mickey of the future Fallan had just been in. He knew that it could not be changed by him, nor anyone. Only Ray could change it. Fallan never had a physical form, so he could not change physical things. But if Ray gave up his form he would be able to recreate it in the past, present or future.

"Be careful Ray. While I know time tells you will die, I know that you have the power to change that. Your real purpose is yet to come. You could stop all this now but you do not have the strength. If only I could explain this to you".

A tear dropped from Fallan's eye.

"But how could I tell you that to save the world you would have to change everything that had ever happened. To fix my mistake. My flaw".

xXx

After Sora and Riku pass their mark of Mastery. But just before Xehanort rebirth.

Mickey walked along the beach of Destiny Islands. He had to tell Sora and Riku that the time had come. They had passed their Mark but Xehanort was slowly reforming. And as Yen Sid had said to Mickey. There was going to be more than one.

Mickeys mind slowly dropped back to what he had been told all that time ago. He couldn't remember anything but.

"Kingdom Hearts. It can't form again".

Just as Mickey spoke Sora and Riku showed up. Riku was the first to speak.

"Nice to see you again your majesty. But did you say something?"

"No it was nothing. But Sora, Riku. I have bad news. What we feared has come to light".

Both boys spoke at the same time.

"Xehanort".

Mickey nodded his head. "I must ask something of you though. Sora, Riku I must ask you. At all costs, to make sure that Kingdom Hearts never forms again".

Sora shook his head. "But why?"

"I can't say, but all I know is that if it does, Xehanort will be the least of our problems.

Sora tried to say something but Riku grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth.

"We'll try our best, your Majesty".

"I know you will".

xXx

Just Before Xehanort Defeat. As his new Kingdom Hearts Formed.

Xehanort looked to the sky, with his hands behind him. "Kingdom Hearts. Full of the chaos you once stopped. Fill me with that power. Let me take revenge on those who stopped me so many times before".

Mickey ran forward. "No!"

Xehanort just laughed.

Mickey screamed up at him. "You don't know what your doing. It won't help you. It will just help destroy everything. Light and Darkness will appear. In their most powerful forms".

Xehanort held his key blade out in awe as Kingdom Hearts began to change its form. Into something it should never of been. It was now the anti Kingdom Hearts. It still counted but it was filled with the opposite power. Light and Darkness became Chaos and Destruction.

"Yes yes. Kingdom Hearts. Be Mine!"

A beam of chaos hit Xehanort square in the chest. He began to shake and change. His form became twisted and demonic. He seemed more beast than man.

He spoke but with more of a roar. "Yes! Now foolish Key blade wielders. Fall by my hand".

As Xehanort created an attack. The whole universe shook. It was not just the world, it was the entire universe. Xehanort had ruptured the Key blade lock on the realms of Pure Light and Total Darkness. They were rising again. He had caused it.

Mickey ran at him, knowing very well that this was what he promised he would stop. The fourth and final Kingdom Hearts had started the rise of the Endless War.

xXx

Towards the end of the fight with Xehanort. As the world collapses leaving the wielders no other choice than to use Kairi's powers to teleport them to the strongest light source.

Sora and Riku ran towards Xehanorts now demonic form. The fight had gone on for too long now. The world around them was falling apart. In fact so was Xehanort. The chaos he know used as his power was ripping him apart, from the inside out.

Xehanort held up his infused blade to block both of the boys' attacks. Neither of them managed to even touch him. Ven ran towards him, he slid through the air like an arrow and hit the ground like a meteor. But from the smoke Xehanort knocked Ven back into the air in one swipe of his key.

Xehanort seemed unbeatable. Nothing the key wielders could do seemed to hurt him. Nothing at all.

Terra and Aqua ran at Xehanort at an extreme speed. Aiming to knock him over. But nothing happened. It was almost like they ran straight into a brick wall.

The King stepped forward. It was his time to strike. For Donald and Goofy who had given their lives to even give the seven of them the chance to finish Xehanort for good. Mickey almost had given up hope upon their deaths but now it was vengeance he searched for. He had done everything he could to stop this but now it was just about stopping Xehanort. While Mickeys original part in all of this was to stop the forming of Kingdom Hearts, he now felt it was right to help his friends, even if those friends were no longer with him.

He summoned his key blade to him. He had decided that the Kingdom Key D was more fitting for this challenge than the Star Seeker. Both Dark and Light had to be used to defeat Chaos. It was how it had been, too much of light and darkness caused it, completely blowing the balance back to chaos. And so light and darkness was needed to stop it. Mickey knew this. It was what he had learnt as a King and Key blade Wielder.

"We must fight together!" Mickey Shouted.

Sora turned to him. "Yes together".

Sora, Riku and Kairi all ran towards Xehanort. As they reached him, Ven, Terra and Aqua dove at him from above. And Mickey as well as thousands of balls of light, charged at him.

The battle continued to rage on, but as it came to its final moments. The true worth of the seven was shown. They were all close to being mortally injured. But not one of them gave up, and because of this sheer determination, Xehanort was left to one last breath.

"One last time!". Mickey shouted.

All seven of them pointed their key's at Xehanort. Riku, Terra and Mickey used the power of darkness. And Sora, Kairi, Aqua and Ven used the power of light. And in an attack that would make the masters of Light and Darkness flinch.

But the chaos that had found it's way into Xehanort had done even more damage to the barriers. The barriers of the realms. The power released pulled the tear further. Just enough to break it. Releasing Six of the thousands of enemies that would soon arrive. In time.

But this energy did not only rupture the barriers but completely quake the world they stood on. It began to fall apart. Leaving the seven of them, no other choice.

Three people escaped that day. So small and so unnoticeable that no one would of guessed. But it is because of these three that in the future Ray would find his way.

Jimminy Cricket escaped. Appearing in the Key Blade Graveyard. Where he waited for a very wise man. A man from a world with no background. He was never chosen as a key blade wielder, but he showed the characteristics to be one. Ray's grandfather, although he had never met Ray before now, met Jimminy. Together they shared their adventures. But as they shared new adventures together they were always brought back to the Key Blade Graveyard. There they came across an enemy, a newly formed weapon. A boy who could not control his powers.

This boy was to be named Ray. For his strong resemblance to a star. Jimminy died on that visit, Ray's power was too dangerous and in an attempt to stop him Ray's grandfather lost many years of life and Jimminy lost his all together.

Ray's Grandfather, risked everything to make Ray into a normal person but to also train him to protect himself if he would ever need it. He took him back to his home world. Mt Nova. Named because of it's close placement near the realm of Pure Light. There Ray's life was laid out for him, he was told lies on how his life was. He was told he was normal, but also that he was special.

From there it all began. The prophecy came true. But the seven key wielders were trapped. And with the death of all those who knew what had happened, the truth was lost in the past. Those that came after would never know what had happened only those who had lived it. But they were either lost or dead.

The story was lost. In the past. The truth was lost. In the past. But to piece together the story the lost keys had to be found and the enemies defeated. Ray's journey would take him around the universe and back until he was left to risk everything.

xXx

The present day.

Ray arrived in orbit of Mt Nova. His home seemed to not have changed one bit. He wondered if his friends were still there.

"Well they wouldn't be anywhere else". Ray said to himself. "It's not like they can go anywhere".

He started to dive to the surface. As he came closer he saw nothing different. The city looked the same. The mountain was still the same size and the old town on top of the mountain was in the exact state that Ray had left it. But there was something different.

**Authors Note:** So yea that's it. I expect that your confused with this chapter. As I may of answered many questions and filled in many gaps but I bet I've just created more questions. Don't be afraid to ask, just review with a question and as long as its not too spoiler heavy I will answer. But yea I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you pay your respects in some way to Wayne Allwine . If it wasn't for him we would not of had such a wonderful voice actor for many years for Mickey Mouse. And not just for Kingdom Hearts but for every film and cartoon. Also I would like to say sorry for getting this up so slowly, I have had work experience this week which left me very tired and incapiable to write. Sorry about that. One last thing for this note, its my Bday in seven days. So I should be able to get the next chapter by then. I'm going to try and make it quite long and I expect a happy birthday from all of you. No I'm only joking, the reason I said this is because I aimed to have this story done by my birthday but like I said before I can't keep my promises for *%$* but yea I will have the next one up by my Bday and hopefully this will be finished by Christmas. And the sequel should be started by New Year. I hope. No I promise. But you know what I'm like with my promises. So I hope you enjoyed. And remember any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Thanks.


	17. Fighting The Light

**Authors Note:** Well here we go again. Hmm now how do I summarise this chapter. Well honestly the best way is just to look at the title. Again. Yea my titles are right on the nose. But this is it, coming close to the end. My two recent chapters have been void of nearly any action and I promise from now on that I will make up for that. In fact isn't it about time Ray fought some of these enemies that he's had it in for, for so long. I'm not saying it's going to happen like that, but basically that's it. So yea, here we go. Oh one last thing, if you don't like the way I'm writing this story or if you have some suggestions please say so. Politely of course. I will always listen and take your comments into account. But one thing I don't stand for is trolling. If you do Troll then I must point you to that red X in the top right hand corner. Yea that's my metaphoric door. Use it. But yea that's the nasty stuff out the way. Too all of you that have never trolled anyone, then this chapter is in honour of that. The good side of the community. Those who support and help fan fiction grow. Thank you to all of you who are like that, and thank you too all of you who have stuck on since chapter 1. Because now, well were nearly there.

**Chapter Seventeen: Fighting The Light**

The present day.

Ray arrived in orbit of Mt Nova. His home seemed to not have changed one bit. He wondered if his friends were still there.

"Well they wouldn't be anywhere else". Ray said to himself. "It's not like they can go anywhere".

He started to dive to the surface. As he came closer he saw nothing different. The city looked the same. The mountain was still the same size and the old town on top of the mountain was in the exact state that Ray had left it. But there was something different, the old lake, the place where he had first met Becca. It had been completely drained. Now it just looked like a crater. A gaping, deep crater. This worried Ray, he had to find out what had happened.

Ray hit the ground. He had landed in the middle of the town. But there was something wrong with this picture. In Ray's mind he remembered this place as a bustling array of people. But it was empty. It was the middle of the day and the entire street was silent. Not a bird in the background, not even the wind made a sound.

Ray started to walk through town. Every where was empty. The shops, the pubs, even the parks.

Ray screamed into the sky in disbelief in what was going on. "Where is everyone?"

Ray ran towards his old flat. Reaching for the outside door he realised what was going on. As he touched the handle, the image he saw flickered until it was clear. The whole town had become an illusion. The bending of light to change what you saw.

"They've been here!" Ray began to get angry.

He was home. And he was where he needed to be. It was just, what he saw was what he wanted to see. Rather than what his home had become.

The whole town had turned to rubble. His home had been destroyed. The entire city was the same. All the buildings were now collapsed in the streets. The streets themselves had craters in them, some bigger than an Olympic swimming pools.

Ray wandered around for hours just trying to find any trace of life. Of his friends or anyone he had known. But he saw no one. His home had turned into a ghost town.

xXx

Ray continued looking around. But the more he did, the angrier he got. That was the thing. He should of stopped.

Kicking away a large pile of rubble Ray clambered into a ruined building. He could just remember this place. His friend lived there.

"Connor. Where are you? And Will too. Come on guys".

Ray climbed over another pile of rubble. It looked like the roof had fallen down. Ray felt a cold chill. He was scared to go any further. His worries began to take over. He had seen a lot of death but he wasn't sure if he could manage any more. And especially his friends.

Ray crouched down allowing himself to get under a fallen beam from the roof. But on the other side, his fears had been realised. Connor lay on the floor. His body was covered in scorch marks and in his right hand was a rusty metal pipe.

Ray's anger continued to grow. "He tried to defend himself. But they still struck him down!"

Ray couldn't control it any more. "Arrhhhh!" In a flash of light and a explosion of darkness all the rubble was blown back. Clearing everything out of the way.

But in clearing the way, Ray saw his other friend. Will. He was pinned up against the wall by two spears of light ,by his shoulders. He must of bled to death.

"They did this! They caused this! And now I'm going to finish this!"

Lifting his key up Ray blew open a hole in the wall for to let him climb out. But before he left he had one thing to do. Ray walked over to Will and let him down from the wall. Pulling the spears out, letting them disappear as he did. Lying him down, he created a solid structure out of light. Enveloping his friend in it.

"I can't give you a proper burial yet. So for now, this will have to do".

Ray turned to Connor and did the same.

"I wish I had been here guys. I wish I could of stopped this. I wish I could of said goodbye. But I will promise you something, no one will ever die by their hand again!"

Ray climbed through the hole he had made, back into the outside world.

"The lake is my best bet. If I head there then I'm bound to find something. Who knows what's at the bottom. But I hope it's my ticket to destroying these soldiers of pure light. And after that I'm coming for your masters".

Ray had known all along that Liam was standing on the pile of rubble across the street.

"You here me Liam, I'm coming to end your masters soon!"

"They'll be waiting". Liam just laughed. "You should really watch your surroundings Ray. The same creatures that killed your friends is coming to finish the job".

"What are you talking about!" Ray screamed at him, with such force that it would of blown someone backwards.

But then he realised. Coming from the mountain was what seemed to be a swarm of creatures all made from Pure Light. Like the creatures that Ray had fought in Halloween Town. Like the ghosts. But this time they chose to take the form of giant bee's. The thing that had killed Will weren't spears at all. But giant stingers.

Ray readied into a battle stance. Then he looked towards Liam. "You know there going to attack you as well right?"

Liam jumped down into the street. "I know, and that's why I'm going to help you".

For a split second Ray smiled. He remembered how Liam had been, and how they had fought together, side by side. How they had laughed, how they had shared their stories.

Liam summoned his flaming key blade. "Don't get me wrong though. When you finish the forces of Pure Light, were enemies again".

Ray's hopes smashed. "Okay Liam. Side by side for now".

Liam hit his armour activator. "I'd suit up if I was you. This is not going to be easy".

Ray activated his own armour. Only then realising what Liam had meant. The swarm seemed endless. All coming from the empty lake on the side of the mountain. They kept flowing through, like an endless stream of water.

Ray just couldn't take his eyes off of them. He felt so helpless. But his anger drove him on. No longer was it to save his friends. But to avenge them.

xXx

Earlier that same day.

Becca and Elysia stood in orbit of Mt Nova.

Elysia broke the tension that both girls were feeling.

"So this is home huh. Seems like a nice place".

"It was".

"Why do you say it like that".

Becca kicked her glider into acceleration, shouting back at Elysia. "Because look down there!"

Becca was aiming for one one of the streets below. She had seen smoke rising from the streets, along with a bright light moving across it.

Elysia looked completely shocked. "You don't think. That's the Pure Light soldiers do you?"

Becca looked down in anger and frustration. "Would it be anyone else".

Both girls shot down to the surface. Becca moving so fast she would of looked like a blur below.

When they hit the ground, the two girls split into two different directions. Summoning their key blades and activating their armours at the same time. Becca ran in the direction of her own home. Elysia in the opposite direction.

Becca just stopped. She looked around, she could see people she had known, people she cared about, lying on the floor. When others held a whole host of different weaponry to defend themselves. From baseball bats to wooden stakes. But the creatures were too strong. Many people died trying to protect themselves, but those that ran suffered the same fate. It was a massacre.

Becca ran at one of giant bees. Slicing straight through it with her key blade.

She ran towards a teenage boy who was being attacked. She dove towards him pushing him out of the way.

"Get out of here!" The boy just looked dazed. "Run!"

He listened that time and ran off in the other direction.

Uncountable amounts of the bee's turned their attention to Becca. As they came closer Becca could feel the heat.

"You all want to go. Then lets go!"

She ran towards them, diving left and right. Following with a slice in front of her. She backflipped over another. Lunging at it as she flew over its head. She ducked as one tried to impale her head, stabbing upwards as she did.

The heat that they were giving off was intense. Becca could feel herself burning up.

Cartwheeling over a large group of them, she threw her key blade towards them. Taking them all out at once.

"Wow you guys are hot. You'll have to give me your number sometime". She smiled as she said it. She knew the best way to get over a bad situation was just to laugh about it.

"You know, in fact your not my type". Summoning her key blade back to her Becca decided it was time for some magic.

"Blizzra!"

In a flash of freezing cold ice, nearly all of the bee's were gone.

"Who's next!"

But as she said that, she wished she hadn't. As from the side of one of the buildings came what seemed to be a glowing white wolf. But it wasn't a normal sized wolf. No, it was just like the Bee's. Giant.

"Your flipping joking right!" Becca screamed into the sky. "Elysia I could do with some help here".

xXx

Elysia kept running in the same direction. Helping people when she could, giving them time to run. She found herself saying keep running quite a bit.

She found herself trying to defend herself but at the same time she was trying to clear some rubble to help a family escape their collapsing home.

She spun around taking out a few of the bee's as they came close.

She looked towards the family inside. "Hang on".

She turned for a second to take out a group of the bee's but then she heard a scream behind her.

"No please don't be what I think".

She turned around to see the family being attacked by a few of the bee's. She felt her heart drop, they had put their trust in her. And she had let them down.

"No!"

Elysia jumped on top of the pile of rubble blocking the door way.

"Gravira!"

A ball of purple gravity magic appeared where she stood. Jumping down, all the rubble below her was sucked up towards the purple ball. Elysia ran into the house to try and save the family but she was too late.

She ran at the bee's responsible. She slammed her key blade into them with such a force that they went flying backwards, breaking through the wall behind them.

Spinning around Elysia threw her key blade towards the door she just cleared, trying to clear out any bee's that were trying to sneak up on her.

"I'm not finished yet". She screamed.

Then she heard another scream. A familiar scream. But the thing that gave it away the most was that they screamed her name.

She could hear Becca.

She ran through the door way just as the gravity magic wore off and the rubble fell back down. Looking down the street she could see a giant creature towering over the buildings.

"That's my best bet". She said to herself.

xXx

Becca rolled towards the left as the wolf brought its claws down where she had stood. She didn't know how to defeat something so big. It seemed impossible.

She jumped up to its leg and tried to slice. But the wolf didn't even flinch. It was like it didn't even notice.

"Okay the, how on earth to I hurt you!"

Becca dodged again. This time cartwheeling backwards out of the way of a lunge.

Then she saw an opening. For a split second the wolf lifted its chest up, revealing a small insignia on its stomach. It looked like a weak spot. But the other thing was that there was another one. This one was on it's forehead.

"How on earth do I get up there". Becca said out loud.

"Well, I'm sure if we work together we'll figure it out". Elysia was standing behind Becca.

"You came?"

"Well in seeing a giant wolf attacking you. It's not like I'm not going to come".

"Thanks"

"Don't worry".

Both girls split up, running around the wolf, trying to confuse it. As it tried to swipe one by one it failed, and when it tried to use both paws at once, its chest hit the floor and its head lowered.

"Now. Here's our chance!" Becca shouted.

Both girls jumped up onto it's nose and then towards it's forehead in its momentary dazed state. Both being able to land a massive combo before touching the ground again.

"That's how we do it!" Elysia taunted.

"Yea, now for it's chest".

"How do you plan on getting that". Elysia was really confused.

"We give it something it wants. Just like a dog".

"A what?"

"Don't worry. Just copy me!" Becca looked up at the wolf''s face. "Pearl!" She shouted.

In that a ball of light shot up at the sky. The wolf immediately went to take it, diving on to it.

"Oh I get it". Elysia shouted.

Elysia did the same, this time shooting it away from where they were standing. So that the wolf would dive sideways to get it. Giving them their chance.

"Now!" Both girls shouted.

They both ran towards the wolfs chest as it lay on its side. Slicing and dicing as they did. The wolf seemed to start to disappear. And then in a flash it was gone.

"We did it".

"Yea we did didn't we". Becca smiled.

Most of the bee's began to fade away. Apart from a few that had picked their targets and now were sticking to them. But the rest tried to escape now that their more powerful ally was gone.

Then out of the corner of her eye Becca spotted someone she knew. It was Will. He had a golf club in one hand and half a hedge cutter in the other. He was swinging like crazy, and in all fairness holding his own against them.

Becca ran over to him. "Will!"

Will turned his head to look at her. "Becca?"

In that moment one bee tried to sneak up on him but Becca was too quick throwing her key blade at it. Taking it out.

"Hey Will. We've got no time to talk but long time no see".

"Yea where you been?"

"Fight, don't talk!" Becca shouted.

"I can do both".

Becca smiled. "Same old Will. Well I've been around, different worlds and all that".

"You mean Ray's grandfathers stories were true". Will seemed really surprised.

"Yea it's incredible. You should of seen them".

Becca sliced left and right. And Will watched her back. Taking out any Bee's that came close. Not with as much ease as Becca and Elysia did but quite quick none the less.

"And what's that in your hand?"

"Long, long story. If we survive this I'll tell you".

"Good idea".

They continued fighting, Elysia was going house to house making sure everyone was out but then she came to the house that Becca and Will were standing close too.

Elysia turned to Will. "Is anyone in there?"

"Yea my friend. Connor. He's protecting his house from these things".

Then they heard a shout coming from inside.

Becca immediately turned. "No, not now, not ever!" She ran inside. "Ray would never forgive me if I let his friends die". She turned back for a second. "Elysia can you guard the door. Will follow me I might need help".

Will looked worried. "Yea okay". He took a deep breath.

Elysia just turned to Becca and nodded. "Yea I've got it covered". She said.

Becca and Will ran inside.

xXx

The room looked trashed. The walls had holes in them and the roof looked like it was going to fall down any second. Becca immediately ran towards Connor who was kneeling down as a few Bee's swarmed around him. He tried to swing with a metal pipe but the heat that the bee's were giving off was burning him to death.

"Connor!" Both Becca and Will shouted.

Becca swung with her key blade knocking all the bee's aside. Finishing them off with some Blizzra magic.

"Will, I'll try to heal him. You guard". Becca shouted.

"Cura!" She screamed.

Nothing happened. Connor remained the same.

"Cura!" She screamed again.

Still nothing.

"Curaga!" She shouted so loud that I could of shook the room.

But Connor was too far hurt.

Becca knelt down to help him. She lifted him up as he tried to form words.

"You know Becca, Ray was a lucky... guy. I wish I could... see him again".

"Me too Connor. Me too".

Becca felt as Connor's life force faded away. But at she turned her head to look towards Will, she caught two spikes zipping through the air behind her. Aimed at Will. They impaled him in the shoulders. Pinning him against the wall.

Becca spun around, throwing her key blade at the Bee's who had done it. She ran towards Will but as she did, the roof began to crack and crumble and finally fall. Blocking Becca's path to Will.

"No Will!"

Elysia ran in. "Becca we have to go. I can see one of the soldiers. He's standing up by some lake. On the mountain".

A tear dropped from Becca's eye. "But what about them".

"There gone Becca. There's nothing we can do".

"There's always something!" She screamed.

"Yeah but if we do. Then we'll be no better off than they are. I'm so sorry. But we have to go".

Becca wiped away the tears. "Okay. I just hope Ray never sees this. He'll kill everyone".

"If he remembers them".

"Yea, if".

Both girls ran out of the door, into the now empty street. They could see what the soldier was doing. He was creating an illusion of the town as it was.

"We have to stop him!" Becca shouted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

They both ran up the hill. Jumping from a whole manner of things to get there quicker. As they reached the top the soldier spotted them. Knowing his part he quickly turned around and dived into the empty hole where the lake had been, disappearing.

"We have to follow him". Elysia screamed as the wind blew so loudly.

"In there though". Becca was reminded of the time when she had fallen in it, when it was still a lake.

"Yea, I'm sorry Becca but that's our best bet".

At the same time Becca was reminded how Ray had dived in to save her. It gave her hope in what she was doing.

She ran to the edge and dove in. Disappearing like the soldier before her. Elysia followed seconds later.

xXx

Back to the present.

Ray stood ready. With Liam by his side. Ready to survive the onslaught that was coming. They did not know how strong they were only that they had been here before. And now they were coming to finish the job. Ray knew where to aim for and even if it was for the wrong reasons Liam was fighting with him again. Instead of against him.

Ray did wonder to himself if he could make this cooperation last. He wondered if he could break through to Liam. But this was not the time to try, and he knew that.

xXx

When the bee's finally arrived, the heat they gave off was intense. Maybe it was that Liam was standing next to him with his fire armour but Ray felt so hot that he thought he could feel his hair burning. When they came close enough Ray dived into combat. Swiping all around, dodging thousands of spikes as they came his way. Liam just stood there. As spikes came his way he burned them up with some Dark Firaga. He would then take out any Bee's that came close. He was helping himself rather than helping Ray. But Ray expected nothing else.

A bee tried to impale Ray once again, but as its stinger came close Ray knocked it aside, diving towards the bee that had fired it. He swung left, followed by a uppercut, taking out a large group of them. Ray continued with this, diving around the street and slicing left and right.

Liam however stood still not even flinching. He didn't need any help though. He continued to fight without thinking about anything apart from killing the creatures.

Ray stood his ground well also. He was having far more trouble than Liam but he was still holding his own. But the onslaught of the creatures seemed endless, they kept flowing from the empty lake.

"We've got to get up there". Ray shouted at Liam.

"Agreed". Liam ran forward. Lighting everything around him as he did. "You coming". He shouted back.

"Yea!" Ray ran after him, finishing the charred remains of the bee's. Liam just kept running. Heading for the mountain and ultimately the old lake.

Ray followed close behind. Basically using Liam as a human battering ram. Liam was really useful now but Ray dreaded the time that he may have to fight him. He was unstoppable.

xXx

The two of them finally reached the top but the creatures kept coming.

Ray looked to Liam for support. He didn't do it on purpose but it felt natural. "What do we do?"

Liam just shook his head. "Your Kingdom Hearts. Figure it out!"

"I don't want to risk it!" Ray jumped backwards as a large swarm came his way.

"Risk what? You have the power of the worlds! Use it!". Liam's armour exploded into flames going all directions clearing away a large portion of the bee's. But that portion was soon back as many more flowed through.

"How can I trust you!" Ray dug his feet into the ground as he swung his key blade around.

"You can't really. But the way I see it, you ain't got much of a choice". Liam threw his key blade in Ray's direction. Taking out a bee that had sneaked up behind him. "Why did I do that". Liam said to himself.

Ray dove over a large group of the bee's in the direction of Liam. "The way I see it, this worlds gone to shit already. We may as well jump through!"

Liam smiled. "The best idea I've heard all day. The sooner we finish them the better".

"And the sooner we finish them, the sooner I can let go of this charade and finish you". Liam whispered.

Slicing through a large group of the bee's both boys got made a path towards the empty lake. They both ran towards it. Ray was first to dive, Liam straight behind him.

xXx

They appeared on the other side. Ray and Liam tried to look around, but the light was too bright. It was blinding to even have your eyes open a little.

Liam seemed scared of it.

"You've been in the darkness too long. Liam". Ray shook his head as he talked.

"I chose my path. You chose yours".

"I never chose mine. And neither did you. It was set by Total Darkness by changing your memories to fit their purposes".

"You've tried these lies before. They didn't work then, they won't work now".

"I know". Ray held his hand over his eyes. "Unlike you Liam I can adjust. Light is as much a part as me as darkness".

Ray took his hand away and his pupils had grown very large. "That's better I can see now". He said to himself.

"I don't need light on my side. Fire and Darkness is all I need!" Liam clicked his fingers and his eyes lit on fire. Literally. "Fire is light. So in a sense I'm exactly the same as you. We can both adjust". Liam chuckled.

"Yea I suppose you are. But until you remember who you really are, you will never be like me".

"Lies again Ray. You really should give up with that rubbish".

"Never". Ray whispered.

They both began walking through towards the building in the middle of what seemed to be the entire realm. It looked like a tower. But it's exact size and shape was hard to make out.

Above it was a enormous portal. And on the other side was what seemed to be an endless hoard of Pure Light Soldiers.

"You see why we need to stop them". Liam said looking straight at the portal.

"Yeah, but your side are doing the exact same thing. Right?"

"Yeah". He laughed.

"So you know I'm heading there next".

"Yea I wouldn't have it any other way". He smiled in such a way that it scared Ray.

He wondered what Liam was planning. But he knew it was nothing good.

They walked towards the entrance. But something bothered them both. Where were the Pure Light creatures coming from. They weren't there when they appeared in the world and it seemed like they were coming from the portal. But without realising at first, Ray knew.

"Liam look!" Ray pointed at the massive amounts of Light energy flowing into the portal they had just come out of. "It's creating those things".

"I know". Ray looked confused while Liam just stood there not bothered by it at all. "Total Darkness are doing the same".

Ray knew this but he wasn't sure to what extent they were doing it. "You mean on that sort of scale".

"Yea of course. The world closest is being destroyed as we speak". Liam smiled.

"Where? Take me now!" Ray was getting angry.

"No, no, no Ray. You have key wielders to free". Liam took pleasure in saying this.

"Who do I help. Those that can help me or those that cannot help themselves!" Ray couldn't think.

"Well after coming this far. Isn't it better to finish it".

"Yeah". Ray pushed open the doors to the tower. When he did so Liam immediately activated his armour.

"What have you seen?" Ray asked.

Liam pointed at two girls standing on the other side of the room. "Them".

Ray's heart lifted. He saw her again. She was safe. More than safe she was there.

Ray ran towards her. Dropping his key blade as he did. Liam just stood by the door way. Trying to stay out of sight.

xXx

Becca drew her key blade as she saw the front doors open. She couldn't go anywhere else. There was a lock on the next door way that not even two key blades could break. They needed more power. But that wasn't important. As Becca saw two people walk through the door. One was clad in armour, while the other, she recognised. He was running towards her. With open arms.

Elysia turned to her smiling. "I think he remembers".

Becca began to cry.

xXx

Ray could see Becca crying. He knew why. But he couldn't bring himself round to accept it. He had forgotten her. And hurt her. And now he had to make up for it, in the most unlikely of places.

"Becca! I'm so sorry".

Ray ran towards her. When he finally reached her, he picked her up in an embracing hug. She didn't mind. In fact she didn't say anything. She was just over come with emotions to have him back.

Ray span her around. Never wanting to let go again.

"It's okay Ray". She smiled. "I'm just so happy I have you back".

"Me too. More than anything in the worlds".

As Ray put her down Becca realised who the armoured person behind Ray was. He was the one she had seen in her dive to heart. The one who was going to kill Ray. The one with the flaming key blade and armour.

She drew her key blade immediately and pointed it at Liam.

Ray turned around to see what was happening. "Wait Becca!"

But Becca ran at him. Liam lifted his key blade and just swatted her aside.

He just laughed. "You really think you can stop me that easily. This girl you've got here is a real charmer Ray".

Ray ran over to Becca and helped her up. "Stay away from her".

He just shook his head. "I don't have any order to destroy her or her friend. Just you Ray! And as soon as we finish Pure Light I will be keeping that promise".

Becca screamed at him. "No! You won't touch him. I won't let you!"

"Stupid girl. You think you can stop me".

Ray stood up. "She may not be able to. But I know I can! Now put your key blade down! Were all working together against Pure Light".

"The enemy of my enemy, is it Ray".

"Yea the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or was my friend. Isn't it Liam".

On hearing that one word Elysia ran over. "Liam!" She shouted in shock.

Liam lifted his key blade and blew her away. "Stay away from me!" He shouted.

Elysia hit the floor with a screeching bang. "What happened to you?" She asked him.

Liam lifted his key blade once again. But brought it back down. "I don't know you. I never have. And I know I never will. Come close again and I'll make sure of that".

Becca was the one to speak next. "You don't remember her! Just like Ray didn't remember me! If we broke through to him then we can brake through to you".

"There's nothing to break through to you stupid girl". Then Liam spotted something. The locked doors opened. And on the other side was one of the Pure Light Soldiers.

Ray turned around and noticed also. "We fight him together!" Ray shouted.

Liam just shook his head. "No! This is my fight. You three have two to go then".

On the word then Liam pushed the three of them through the now open door. Activating a barrier blocking them from returning.

Elysia shocked and in pieces shouted back. "No! Liam!"

Ray looked to the ground and then to the two girls. "He'll be fine. I know for a fact he can look after himself".

Elysia began to cry. "Yea but he's not the same".

"I know". Ray's voice seemed soft and welcoming. "And I'm going to do everything I can to reverse that.

Becca turned to him. "No Ray, if you fight him..."

"What Becca?"

"He's going to kill you Ray. I saw it. During..".

"Your dive to heart. I know. Your a key blade wielder now". Ray smiled. "My dream".

"But so are you. Aren't you?" Becca looked down at the key blade that was now back in Ray's hand.

"No. I have this because of who I am".

"And what would that be". Becca asked.

"It's a long story. When this is all over, I promise to tell you".

"Okay Ray".

Ray stood up. Offering his hands to both girls to help them off the ground. The three of them started to walk over to the next door.

"From now on. We go together". Ray said.

"Yea together". Becca was happy with that.

xXx

Liam stood on the other side, about to face down with one of the soldiers.

"So here stands the puppet of the darkness". The soldier seemed so calm as he stood there in his white cloak. But immediately that changed. "How dare you set foot in our domain. Our tower".

"Foolish solider. You dare speak to me like that! I am stronger that you or any of your brothers".

"You are the foolish one boy. You fight me alone. When your friends offer you help".

"They will never be nor have never been my friends! You all continue to lie".

"We do not lie Liam. Your masters have lied to you".

"I have one master. Those fools will die soon along with you. My master is Eclipse".

"So he has made contact with you. We know that both of our sides are proceeding to our goal's the same way. We have taken the lives of so many in order to summon our portals. But are you ready to follow a master with no respect for his followers".

"I have always been ready".

"Their lies are deeper than you think".

"You are the only one that lies".

"I do not need you on any side. Flame of Darkness! And so I will end you here".

"So you think!" Liam screamed at the soldier drawing his key blade and running straight at him.

The soldier suddenly drew his own weapon. He was the soldier with the staff. And he left no time to waste. He dove straight at Liam. Knocking him into the sky, and then after teleporting to him, back into the ground. Liam tried to push himself up but as he tried the soldier was above him ready to knock him down.

"Is that all you have Flame!"

"Not in the slightest".

Liam took this taunt as his time to attack. He jumped off of the ground and followed up with a wall bounce. Hitting the soldier at such a speed and strength that it sent him across the room into one of the tower walls. The wall looked like it was beginning to crumble. Liam swung his key blade around hitting the soldier multiple times.

In a flash of light the soldier was gone. Liam looked around the room but was unable to find him.

"Up here!" The soldier shouted.

Liam looked up to see him standing on the roof shooting balls of light at him. This was what Liam was not looking forward to.

"Don't you like this flame". The soldier began to laugh.

"Keep them coming". Liam taunted.

He should not of done this though as soon the whole room was full of floating balls of light. Liam winded in and out of them. Diving left, right and centre to try and get to the soldier. When he got there the soldier disappeared once again.

"Coward!" Liam shouted.

The soldier reappeared in front of Liam, knocking him off balance. And knocking him around with his staff.

"I am no coward".

The soldier continued his combo, sending Liam all over the room. Liam had no time to regain balance.

The soldier screamed into the air as he finished his combo with an explosion of light energy. The entire room shook. "Come on Flame. Fight!"

"Your going to regret taunting me. Fool!" Liam shouted back.

Liam pushed himself up once again. He launched his key blade at the soldier. It hit him sending his head back but as he regained his balance the key blade came flying back like a boomerang. The soldiers head hit the ground. Liam ran over to him and knocked his downed body around. As the soldier found itself being hurt a lot it teleported away once again.

"Come now Flame. That is a cheap move".

xXx

Ray, Becca and Elysia ran down the hallway towards the next room. They found themselves at the bottom of a large spiral staircase, like the one in the Sorcerers Tower. They started to climb, they refused to stop. Becca stuck close to Ray. She didn't want to ever leave his side again. Elysia was not too far behind. She was heart broken and empty but she knew what she had to do. And the quicker she did it the quicker she could get her friend back.

Becca shouted up at Ray. "Do you know where your going?"

Ray laughed. "Not really. But it's a tower. How hard can it be".

She laughed. "Never change do you Ray".

"Nope. As long a know you".

"That will be forever now right".

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

The continued to climb but the staircase seemed to be endless. Ray could see the girls getting tired.

"We can wait if you need to". He shouted back.

"No!" They both shouted.

"Okay but just say if you need to stop".

Elysia shouted towards him. "We can rest when this is over".

"Agreed". Becca said.

"Okay then. Lets keep going".

They continued to run. Ray knew that no one wanted to stop so he made use of that. The heat of the place was intense and he couldn't imagine how the girls were feeling. He could adjust but what about them. But they kept at it. Not even batting an eye lid.

Finally they came to a large door. Ray looked back to the girls before opening it.

"You ready. Because what ever is inside give us no second chances".

"Yeah". Both girls replied.

"Good. Stay close".

Ray pushed open the door, but all he could see was an empty room. On the other side of the big circular room was a glass door that was already open.

"There" Ray pointed towards it and took off in that direction not noticing that the girls weren't close behind.

Ray ran through the door just before it closed behind him.

He turned around to see the girls locked in.

"No not again!" Ray started hacking away at the door, trying to break through.

On the other side another Soldier appeared in front of the two girls.

"No!" Ray screamed.

He could see the soldier laughing to himself.

Becca looked at the door then back to the soldier. "Keep going Ray!" She shouted. "We'll catch up".

Ray began to get angry. "Be careful". He shouted.

Ray took off in the other direction, up another staircase.

xXx

Liam dove across the room, trying to avoid even more balls of light. The fight had raged on for a while now and both Liam and the Soldier were getting tired. But neither showed it too their opponent.

Liam kept saying to himself. "Keep fighting".

The soldier continued with his balls of light. He knew they hurt Liam more than anything and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Does this hurt". He kept shouting.

The room itself had taken a beating. Cracks began to appear in the roof, the walls and craters covered most of the floor. Most of them being from where Liam had been slammed into the floor.

Liam dodged with a roll, following up with a leap up to try and hit the soldier. As he came close a ball of light hit him square in the chest.

He fell to the ground once again.

Liam shouted so loudly that Ray could of heard him upstairs. "Fire".

Liam's entire armour exploded into flames, covering the entire room. "How's this?" He shouted.

The soldier was knocked down from his floating position and fell to the ground. Liam knew that now was his chance. "It's over" he shouted.

He threw his key blade at the soldier as he lie on the floor. He summoned it back and ran over to him. Knocking him into the air with an upper cut. Slashing left and right, Liam was able to start a massive combo on the soldier. Finishing with a massive strike, knocking the soldier to the ground in a ball of flames.

"You call me Flame. I find that fitting!" He shouted as he came up behind the soldier and knocked him across the room once again.

xXx

Ray kept running. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He had just got her back and now he was running in the opposite direction. But each step led him closer to Sora and his friends. Each step got them closer to freedom.

Ray kept heading up another stair case. Looking up he could just see the faint outline of the room above him. He knew where he was heading, but he didn't have the same amount of energy with Becca now stuck below him.

But he kept running. His entire quest had led him to this point, and even it was for Becca, he wasn't going to turn around now. He reached the next door. It was twice the size of him and glowed like a thousand suns. Ray pushed it open and walked in.

The room was much larger than the one he had been in. In the centre was a massive beam of light, heading straight into the sky. It looked as if it was keeping the portal open. Ray ran straight towards it, with his key blade drawn, ready to destroy it. As he came close as barrier appeared around it, stopping Ray from even striking it once.

The the entire room seemed to flash. Above him Ray saw what looked like three thrones. Two were empty, while in the other sat Ray's target. The last soldier of Pure Light.

xXx

Becca and Elysia stood with their key's drawn ready to attack the soldier. He drew a small knife.

"This is going to be easy". Elysia taunted.

The soldier just laughed. "So you think".

He ran at the two girls, and in a lighting fast move, knocked them both to the ground. Becca pushed herself up and threw her key blade at him. He dodged with reflex's faster than anything the girls had seen before. Elysia tried the same but just like Becca had no luck.

The soldier ran towards them again. Taking no chances both girls went for a defensive tactic. "Reflectra". Becca shouted.

The soldier went flying backwards as he ran into Becca's shield.

"Here's our chance". Elysia shouted, running towards the momentary dazed soldier.

Becca followed close behind. Both girls smashed their key blades into him in complete unison. He flew across the room as fast as he moved. But as the girls ran after him to continue their combo, he quickly recovered in mid flight. Hopping off of the wall into the girls, with his knife drawn, slicing all around.

Both girls collapsed to the ground with so many cuts over their body's. Their cloaks had turned to just rags.

Becca pushed herself up with all her remaining strength. "Thundara". She shouted. In that multiple bolts of lighting rained down upon the soldier momentarily paralysing him. Becca took this chance and ran at him. She knocked the soldier around more than fifty times in about five second. Finishing her combo with a spin, knocking the soldier all around.

"You ready for more she shouted".

Becca ran over to Elysia as she struggled to her feet. "Need help there". She asked as she offered her hand.

The soldier pushed himself out of a crater in the wall. And took off in an extreme speed towards the two girls. The both spun around knocking him back to where he started.

"You'll have to try harder than that". The two girl's said.

"I will". The soldier shouted back.

He took off once again but instead of staying in his usual form, he turned into a beam of light. That knocked into both girl's in speeds that seemed impossible. Shooting round the room, both girls did not stand a chance. They couldn't block it and it was too fast to dodge. So both girls stood their ground.

"Hit him as he comes close". Becca shouted.

Becca saw it coming straight for her. She lifted her key blade and brought it down on what looked like an empty space. But she spotted where the soldier was heading and was able to knock him back to his normal form.

"Now!" Elysia tried to shout but couldn't find the energy.

"I got you". Becca said back.

They both ran at the dazed soldier. He was kneeling on the ground trying to recover some energy.

Swinging their key blades they knocked him into the roof of the room. Swinging again they knocked him into the wall and then another wall after that. They were hitting him at the exact same time, in complete unity. Working together perfectly. They gave him no time to recover, and their combo's seemed endless.

But the soldier took his chance and was able to pull up a shield at just the right time. Blocking both girl's attacks and sending them flying backwards.

"You think you can defeat me that easily!" He screamed.

He jumped into the air, this time splitting into hundreds of beams of light. All of them bounced along the room, hitting the girls like he had before. But this time neither Becca or Elysia knew how to stop it.

xXx

Liam continued to fight. Neither him or the soldier he faced seemed to want to back down. The endless flow of attacks seemed just that, endless. Liam's darker side had started to come out. The angrier he got, the stronger he got.

Liam launched balls of flaming darkness at the soldier as it tried to run towards him.

Even though the soldier took a lot of hits, he did reach Liam, landing a strong and damaging hit on him. Knocking him around a lot, that put Liam over the edge. He was ready to collapse. He tried to push himself out of the ground. But he just couldn't. The soldier walked over to him.

"So Flame, did you actually think you could win".

Liam's mind went fuzzy from that point. He remembered a man, training him to fight. When he first challenged that man, he said the same thing. "Did you actually think you could win". Liam said it to himself. He wondered who he was. He had never worked with him, or fought beside him. But he did remember fighting against him. It was Leon. "Never lose hope". He had once told him. "No matter what you fight for. Light or Darkness. As long as your intentions are pure, you can't go wrong". Liam's mind felt like it was about to explode. He didn't understand. But for just a second his mind reverted back to how it was before it all started.

Liam launched himself out of the ground. With his key blade in hand, he knocked the soldier completely away. He ran after him and knocked him into the ground. He didn't know why, but he found himself saying. "This is for Ray!"

The soldier looked shocked. "Looks like the puppet has cut his own strings". He said.

Liam ran straight towards him. "It's over he screamed". With an almighty blow the soldier fell to the ground. "This puppet cut his strings long ago!" Liam shouted.

Liam walked over to the spot where the soldier lay. Unable to get to his feet. Liam lifted his key blade up into the air. Bringing it down on the soldiers head.

The soldier exploded into thousands of sparks of light. Each fading away after another. Until there was nothing left.

Liam walked towards the door. "One down, two to go". He said to himself.

xXx

Ray drew his key blade as the soldier jumped down from his throne to the ground.

"Finally you have made it Ray".

"You know why I'm here. I came to end this. Once and for all".

"How does it feel to of had her back Ray?"

"It is the greatest feeling I have ever had. I haven't felt anywhere close to that since you took her from me, all that time ago".

"How do you know it was me?"

"I promised myself I would never forget your voice".

"So that we could end this here. Is it?"

"Yes. This is where it ends".

"Oh I know that. One of us shall fall".

"I'm not the weak boy that you fought in the beginning. No I am so different now. I should thank you for all I have seen, but you have taken so much from me".

"Who you are demands that a lot is taken. I took her from you. That's it".

"But she means more to me than anything in the worlds". Ray's eyes glowed deep red in such a rage that it almost consumed him.

"Your getting angry Ray. Shall we put that anger to use?"

"Why do you ask for your end to come?"

The soldier looked shocked. " "I am not".

"Then yes. It's time I ended this".

The soldier laughed. "You can try".

Ray ran straight at him. He didn't even give him enough time to summon his weapon. Ray knocked into him wit the force of a hundred rhino's. Sending him into the air. The soldier immediately recovered. Drawing his long blade. It shone in the light of the room, in such a way that it almost looked invisible.

"This may be difficult". Ray said to himself.

The soldier dove to the ground, knocking Ray backwards with shock waves. Ray jumped up against a wall in order to dodge the rest of them. He bounced off of it toward the soldier. But before he could reach him the soldier swung his blade. Knocking Ray away before he could even get close.

"Come now Kingdom Hearts. Won't you fight". The soldier taunted.

"Destruction comes to those who seek it". Ray shouted back.

In a puff of smoke Ray disappeared. He used the world to his advantage. Light blinds. So he used it.

The soldier could see nothing. "Come now coward. Fight!"

Ray appeared back, right in front of him. "Who's hiding!" With a swipe of his key, Ray sent the soldier across the room. Ray followed up by throwing his key blade straight at him.

The soldier pushed himself out of a wall. "After I'm done with you. I'm going to kill that slut of yours".

"You dare touch her!" Ray dove straight at him. Just as he wanted. The soldier shot out his blade at Ray as he came close. Ray suddenly stopped as he saw the blade going through his shoulder.

Ray pulled it out, not even looking just a little hurt. "Is that all you've got!"

The soldier put his hands out and his blade seemed to multiply into thousands. "No!" He shouted back.

Ray dove around the room as all the blades were launched at him. One went through Ray's foot while another through his arm. But he continued to dodge the rest.

"Cura!" Ray shouted.

The soldier put his hands out once again. But instead of the blade, the soldier himself multiplied. "How do you expect to fight thousands of us". All of the replica's spoke in unison.

"Like this". Ray looked up in the sky. "Becca!" He shouted. In a flash Ray summoned his second key blade once again. One from anger. The Red key. One from Love. The Yellow. He dove around the room swinging all around. Knocking many of the replica's into each other as they tried to block or attack back.

"Come now. I thought you were stronger". Ray taunted.

"You keep surprising me Ray". The original said.

"You really shouldn't do that". Ray spoke back.

Ray ran towards where he thought he heard the voice coming from. But as he did, all of the replica's surrounded one position. They all attacked at the same time. Sending Ray across to the now blocked door way.

"Find me now!" The soldiers taunted.

"Ars Arcanum!". Ray screamed.

In a flash of moves Ray cleared the room of nearly all of the replica's.

"Like I said. I'm so much stronger than I was in the beginning of this". Ray said.

The soldier just laughed. But Ray could sense pain in his voice. "You know nothing".

"Oh yeah. I know how to do this".

Ray ran towards the final group of replicas. He took them all out at once. Sliding across the floor. Taking out their legs with one blade. Finishing them with another.

"Your replica's are no better than you are!" Ray shouted.

xXx

Becca and Elysia found all that they had done for about half an hour was dodge the reflecting beams of light. They couldn't stop them.

Becca turned to Elysia. "I have an idea".

"Go for it". Elysia said back.

"I need an aerial view".

"Consider it done".

Elysia put her hands out and Becca jumped on top to be launched into the air. For extra measure Elysia used some Aeroga magic to keep Becca airborne for longer.

Becca could now see all the beams darting across the room. They all kept low. Not noticing that Becca was now high up.

"They can't sense where we are". Becca screamed down. "It's completely random".

"So do you have an idea". Elysia shouted back.

"Yep". Becca pointed her key blade at the centre of the room. "Blizzaga!" She shouted. A ball of ice hit the ground. Freezing the floor into more of an ice ring.

Becca touched back down to the ground. She slid along the floor and as soon as she saw a beam coming her way, she knocked it into the ice freezing it solid.

Elysia caught on and did the same, until all but one were frozen.

As it came Becca's way. Becca jumped into the air and smashed it into the ice below.

The beams of light began to flicker before completely disappearing and revealing the soldier.

"Now!" Becca shouted.

Both girl's ran towards the partially frozen soldier, smashing their key blades into him. Freeing him from his frozen spot, but the force of the hit was enough to smash through walls. And that it did. The soldier flew against a wall, smashing it into pieces revealing the outside realm.

The soldier clung on to the edge of the tower. He would of tried to teleport out but he was too tired to even form a portal. Becca and Elysia walked over to the edge and looked down at him. As they did he lost his grip and began to fall. But after a few milliseconds he drew his knife and dug it into the side of the tower.

Both girl's almost felt sorry for him as he clung on for life. But in remembering everything they had done, Becca threw her key blade at the knife in the wall and dislodged it. The soldier fell to his death.

As he hit the floor of the realm of Pure Light, he too exploded into sparks. But the girls could hardly see as it all blended in with the scenery. Or lack of.

xXx

Liam ran down the hallway towards the first spiral staircase. But as he reached the next door he collapsed in the pain he had in his head.

"Don't think you can escape me that easily. You are mine. Think of the power I offered you".

"If I don't remember my friends then it's not worth it". Liam answered.

"You think you can just run away from this".

Liam realised who was speaking. It was Eclipse. Master of Total Darkness.

"Yes. I can and will!" Liam began to shout as he lay on the floor, clenching his head.

"No you will not!" Eclipse shouted so loudly that Liam felt his mind shake.

As Liam stood up, he returned to his Total Darkness controlled state. He remembered nothing of what had just happened. Just that he had defeated the soldier.

"Now I wait. Until Ray returns". Liam said to himself.

Liam walked down through a door that no one had seen earlier. It led to the basement and the dungeon. Where the key wielders waited.

xXx

Ray ran straight towards the soldier. The soldier ran straight towards him. When their blades clashed, the energy released was enough to blow any normal person back. Ray's hair was blowing back like a thousand fans were placed in front of him. And the soldiers hood blew backwards. Revealing nothing below.

"It's over for you". Ray screamed.

"No! It ends here for you". Relied the soldier.

Ray pushed back with all his might. Draining energy from the world around him, he was able to gain the upper hand. But because of this, the room around him began to collapse.

Ray pushed the soldier of his feet. As he fell to the ground, Ray stood above him.

Ray summoned beams of darkness to his side and shot them at the soldier to let him pin him to the ground.

The soldier tried to struggle to his feet but he was unable. Ray just stood above him, looking down at him. Like the soldier had looked down upon Ray.

"After everything you have done to me. You killed my grandfather. You took Becca away from me. And most of all, you destroyed my home. I should show you no mercy".

"Then you will be no better than me". In his last effort the soldier tried to laugh.

"Even as you face death you still laugh at me".

The soldier began to cough in pain. "Your just a boy...a boy with powers... a boy that we chose out of random. To help us summon our master. But don't you see. By destroying us. The chaos released will open the portal completely".

"You lie!" Ray screamed at him.

"No I do not. Look up".

Ray looked up at where the thrones had been. Two had disappeared, one was left. Fading away. Above the thrones, a hole in the roof, where the beam of light joined the sky. The portal above it was twice as big as it was in the beginning.

"You see now". The soldier tried to laugh again.

"This doesn't change anything. You deserve death. Even if it means I have to fight thousands more. I will. And I will win".

Ray shoved both his key blades through the soldiers chest. And the final throne disappeared. As it did, the door opened, and Becca and Elysia walked through.

"Becca your okay!"

"Yea of course I am".

Ray's eyes shone so bright that even the room was dark in comparison. His yellow eyes reflected in Becca's. And she knew what that meant.

They both leant in to each other. But as they did Elysia interrupted.

"So where next?"

Ray smiled even though he was really annoyed, Becca felt the same, but she cared for Elysia too much to show it.

Ray was the one to answer. "We find the key wielders".

"Sora and all of them?" Becca asked.

"Yea, but where are they?" Ray looked around unsure where to go next.

Elysia turned to Becca and Becca nodded. "Their in the basement". They both spoke at the same time.

"How do you know?" Ray asked.

"We saw them. But we couldn't free them".

"Okay just show me where".

xXx

The three of them walked down to the entrance hall and then through the door that seemed invisible on the first way past. "Another illusion". Ray wondered.

But they walked through and then down the stairs. They came to a large room, where Becca and Elysia had fought for the first time. They then continued into the main cell. Where Sora and his friends waited.

xXx

Ray pushed open the door and just stopped. He had finally made it. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra, Aqua and Mickey were just in reach. They were right in front of him. And all it would take was the power of three key blades. Ray pointed his key towards it. Becca took his other hand and lifted her own. Elysia stood on the other side and lifted hers.

In a flash of light. The barrier holding Sora and his friends from freedom collapsed. The seven of them fell out. Ray ran over and sat them up, so that they wouldn't be lying on the ground when they woke up.

"Finally". Ray said. His smile was huge.

Becca turned to Elysia and they nodded. "Curaga". They shouted.

In a flash of green light, the seven key blade wielders were full of life. They all began to open their eyes.

Liam walked into the centre of the room from the corner of the room he had been standing in.

"Did you forget about me Ray?" Liam began to laugh.

Ray spun around. "So our Cooperation's over?"

"We never worked together. I did what I needed. And you did what you needed".

"So what now". Ray asked.

"Well you come to the realm of Total Darkness. There you will defeat all of the Knights of Total Darkness. And free Eclipse".

"I can't believe that your right". Ray looked down to the ground.

"I know. And then I shall destroy you. You die soon. Just remember that".

Becca turned around. "No he wont!" She screamed.

"You don't have a choice. You've seen the future. That is what will happen".

Ray drew his key blade. "I'll end this now then Liam. If I can't break through to you, then I'll break you".

Liam just laughed. "Not yet Ray. But before any of this, I have something to do".

Liam lifted his key blade and pointed it at Sora who was just coming to. "Without him, they fall apart".

"Dark Firaga!" Liam shouted.

The fire hit Sora square in the chest. Becca ran over to him and knelt down. She put her hand to his neck.

Ray screamed at Liam. "Not after all of this. Not after everything".

Becca looked up at Ray. "Ray I'm so sorry. There's no pulse. Sora's dead".

Riku just came to at that moment. He pushed himself to his feet and looked down at Sora.

"No!" He shouted. He looked across at Liam. "You! You've killed him. You killed Sora".

"Yes Riku. Yes I have". Liam just laughed.

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and ran at Liam. Liam just swiped him away. "Save your energy, Riku. You'll need it without him".

Liam opened a portal behind him and jumped through. Ray looked at Becca and then towards the portal. "Becca make sure their okay. I'll end this".

Becca began to cry. "No please don't. You won't survive. I saw it. Please don't".

"I have to end this. I'm sorry. I will be back. I promise".

"That's a promise you can't keep Ray".

"I will be back. Even if it takes me forever".

Ray turned around and took off into the portal. Becca looked down at the six key blade wielders below her. They had meant everything in saving the worlds, but she couldn't even keep them all alive.

Becca turned around to look at Elysia.

"Go on Becca, go. Go after him, save him from what could happen".

"Thank you". Becca said. She looked down again at the six key wielders.

"Don't worry. I'll look after them".

"Thank you". Becca ran over and hugged Elysia.

"Go on go. I'll see you again".

"Yea I know, I just hope we'll all see Ray again".

"We will".

**Authors Note: **So yea wow. That's a long chapter. It will most probably be the longest. If the next one is not as long or maybe, just maybe it might be a little longer. So I must say thank you for reading all that. Um back to what I said earlier about trolling. I'm sorry for going so far with that, its just trolling stops so many people from doing what they enjoy. And I want to stop that. Oh and if you don't know what trolling is, well its just a web term for making fun of someone's hard work and making them feel like shit basically, and just making all there hard work feel like nothing. You will have to excuse my language but that's how strongly I feel about trolling. So any questions? Please if you have any just review and I will answer. Unless its too spoiler heavy. So yea Chapter 17 done early. I hope you enjoy and have enjoyed. And finally thanks for spending your time reading my fan fic. We have 3 chapters left, but I just think I should get this thank you out now. Thanks again, I cant say it enough.


	18. Standing Against The Darkness

**Authors Note: **Well then here we go again. Eighteen chapters. I would of never of though I would take this so far. You all probably don't care but I'm just going to tell you why I keep saying that I'm surprised on getting this far in the first place. To be honest, the only reason is that I have trouble sticking to things. I've tried many sports but I couldn't stick to them, I've tried to play instruments, but couldn't stick to them. And so on. And I did really enjoy them but I just couldn't keep going. And in getting this far with this story is a big achievement for me. So yea that's my reason. But now onto the thank you's once again. Thank you everyone that has read to this point. Now then onto the story. Ray's chasing after Liam to their final fight. Becca is on both of their tails. But Ray still has Total Darkness to deal with. This chapter is focused on that. Oh yeah, and Sora's dead. Go figure. :P That's a long list of dead people. And either Liam or Ray are going to be at the bottom of the list very soon. Who do you think will win. And yes, one will die. I'm not going to cheat you out of a big ending that I've been promising since like the half way point. So yea, onto this chapter then. I've babbled enough. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eighteen: Standing Against the Darkness **

Ray ran through the portal appearing on the other end. In front of him, he saw a beach. The waves crashed against the shore, the sand blew against his skin. The wind was cold, but not unbearable.

"Destiny Islands" Ray said to himself.

Liam appeared from behind a wooden hut. "Correct Ray. But you have been here before haven't you?"

Ray turned to look at the smaller island where the Paopu fruit grew. It was perfect fine, like Ray's first fight with Xehanort had never happened.

"Yeah, I have". Ray replied.

Liam just burst out laughing. But it wasn't his normal laugh. Ray could hear a even darker force behind it.

Liam looked to the ground and smiled. Even his smile was different.

Liam bent down and placed his hand on the ground. And when he stood back up, the spot where he had placed his hand was growing into a full portal. With Total Dark Creatures, climbing out.

"Are you trying to warm me up. I don't need it!" Ray taunted.

Liam shook his head. He looked down at his hand, summoning his key blade as he did.

"You know Ray. I'm actually not trying to warm you up. No I'm giving us time to enter the realm of Total Darkness". Liam pointed behind where Ray and appeared through the portal, where Becca was just stepping through.

xXx

As Becca's vision cleared, she could see Ray and Liam staring at each other. With some dark creatures in between them. She didn't even take time to look where she was. Instead she summoned her key blade and rushed into a fight.

Liam just looked over Ray's shoulder at her. He lifted his hand. As he did, a flash of Darkness enveloped the entire world, throwing Becca backwards into the ocean. But it left everything else untouched.

Liam smirked at this sight. Looking to Ray he said. "Do you like my new powers. I've been practising just for you".

Ray put both hands on his one key blade and pulled it apart. Summoning both his key's ready to fight. The yellow and red stardust in the key's shone in the moon light.

"How about we finish this once and for all!" Ray screamed.

"Not yet". Liam spoke very calmly. Which Ray found spooky. It was so unlike him. Or unlike what he had become.

"Then why not?"

"Because we have more to do yet, Ray. You have darkness to slay, and I have battles to prepare for".

"You really are only following one master aren't you Liam". Ray shook his head. "You didn't have the chance to step away from the darkness. Use your key blade, like it should be Liam. Let it guide you back".

Liam laughed. "The key blade is used for two things, destruction and guidance. And it has guided me into the darkness, which in the long run will lead to your destruction".

Ray was the one to laugh this time. "The key blade is used for so much more. Just wait. As soon as I finish Total Darkness once and for all. You'll see, you'll see everything".

Liam clicked and a portal appeared behind him. "Till then, then Ray. I await the end of my foolish former masters. Where finally I can finish what I was made for".

"You weren't made for destroying me. You were so much more. You weren't even made in the first place".

Liam took a step back. Almost half way through the portal. "Lies again Ray. Haven't you tried this already".

"If you still believe that lies are truth and the truth is lies then there is no hope for you. The lies you have been told have become all you know. And so everything else becomes lies. Oh how they have messed with your mind Liam".

Ray took a step back.

Liam was getting angry. "When it comes to it. I'm going to beat those lies out of you".

Ray took another step backwards. "When it comes, I will be ready. If I speak lies then you tell me you still feel nothing when you see this face".

Ray waved his hand in the air, summoning a small cloud. It was Leon. Lying completely still, nothing had changed since Liam had killed him all that time ago.

"He was a liar that needed to be disposed of". Liam just shook his head in anger.

"He was your mentor and friend. Don't you feel anything!"

"No, give up this charade Ray!"

"I could bring him back".

"What?" For a second Ray could hear Liam. The normal Liam, the Liam that Ray had met in the beginning, the Liam that Ray had become closer than brothers with.

Then he disappeared. "You have no such power!" The Dark Liam returned. The Liam that Eclipse had complete control over. The possessed Liam.

"I'm Kingdom Hearts. Remember. I can bring Life and Death! Light and Darkness! Anger and Love! And so many more things. I am the heart of the worlds. And at the heart of all worlds is Life and Death. So how can you say that I cannot do such a feat". Ray didn't know if it was true or not. But at the back of his mind, he believed himself. He was hoping to get through to Liam, but so far, it wasn't working.

Liam just turned around, into his portal.

"We'll continue after you finish my former masters. Eclipse says I have to prepare".

"Your just his puppet aren't you Liam, you have no con..."

But before he could finish Liam disappeared through the portal, closing it behind him.

All that was left on the beach now, was Becca, swimming back to the shore. And a small portal on the ground, throwing out all an assortment of creatures. They didn't attack.

"What are they waiting for!" Ray shouted.

xXx

Becca floated in the ocean as she saw Ray and Liam shouting at each other. Whatever Liam had done, it had knocked her far out into the ocean. She could only just make out Ray and Liam. Just on the horizon.

"I can't leave him, not now, not ever". She said to herself.

She started swimming in the general direction of the boys. The water was so cold, she could feel every cell in her body slowly dying. But it didn't stop her, she kept swimming. Not to be dry but to save him.

As she got close, Liam disappeared through a portal, she could see Ray standing there, angry.

xXx

Ray turned around to see Becca running up to him. She was drenched through.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yea fine. Just wet". She replied.

"Good. Now come on, if your following me, we have to find a way through. We can end this together".

Ray brought Becca close as they stood on the shore together. He could see she was cold so he grabbed her to try and warm her up.

Holding her close he began to talk.

"You know, I don't deserve anyone like you. Your amazing, you came this far just to try and help me. Even when I was trying to save you, you managed to save yourself. You saved yourself, without me, while I was chasing all over the worlds, so I could find some pathetic revenge. You helped me remember who I was. I know I should of told you this so long ago but...".

Becca looked up into his eyes. They glowed a bright gold. "I know. I've always known".

As the two of them came even closer, their lips almost touching, Ray jumped backwards pushing Becca out of the way as one of the Total Darkness creatures came flying towards them.

"Now you attack!" Ray's eyes immediately turned from gold to a dark crimson.

Ray drew both his key blades at once, while Becca drew her own.

Then a dark fog fell upon the island. It was so cold, so unwelcoming. Ray could just see figures forming. From inside the fog were thousands of the creatures. All ready to attack. Some took the form of eagles, some the form of monkeys and some the forms that Ray could of never even imagined before.

Becca stepped back in panic.

"That's a lot". She turned right around trying to estimate how many enemies there were. But there were far to many to count.

"Don't worry. We'll fight together. I'm never going to leave your side again".

Ray dove into battle, Becca just behind him. Ray hacked into some of the monkey creatures, throwing them around in the fog, by impaling them with his key. Becca continually used Peal magic in order to blast them away before they came too close.

The eagle formed creatures began to dive next. Ray thanks to some fancy footwork was able to dodge every one of the ones that tried to attack him. But Becca was not so lucky. They caught her in the her left leg and her right shoulder. Pinning her to the ground as more dove down.

Ray ran in her direction, jumping into the air. Slicing through everyone of the eagles that were trying to dive. Spinning right round in the air, he threw his key blade in Becca's direction, taking out everyone of the eagles that pinned her to the ground. He ran towards her and helped her up.

"Thanks". She said.

Ray replied by jumping over her head, kick springing of the ground. Taking out some of the unreal creatures that had tried to attack them while they were unaware. They had claws like tigers, bodies of lizards and their faces almost looked demonic. Ray knocked them aside while he was in the air. Giving him just enough time to send a beam of light from his hands, disintegrating them on contact.

But even after that, there were still so many. Maybe as many as there were at Mt Nova, but the battlefield was so small, and they were in their element. Darkness. Ray thought about using it to his advantage, with his powers over darkness but he didn't want to risk any side affects he didn't know about.

Ray kept fighting. Even though the battle seemed hopeless and dark, he didn't want to show any sign's of tiredness. Maybe it was because he was trying to show off, but he really just wanted to keep Becca hopeful that they could do it, because she was close to giving up.

"Keep fighting Becca, we're almost there". He shouted.

He had lied really, he could see so many more coming.

"Okay Ray". She replied as she flipped over some of the creatures that had came her way. With some more Pearl magic, they were gone quicker than they came.

But the two of them were soon getting overwhelmed. And too quickly as well.

They backed into a small section of the arena that had been surrounded in fog.

"This might be it. Becca. I'm so sorry".

"Don't worry Ray, we had a good run". As they both prepared for the worst, another key blade came out of the mist. Behind it came a boy. About Ray's age. The keyblade looked like it was made of wings. Both light and darkness.

"That's Way to the Dawn". Ray said to himself.

"Don't count yourselves out yet". Came a familiar voice.

From out of the fog, came Riku. He caught his blade and immediately destroyed every one of the creatures around Ray and Becca.

Ray pushed himself up, turning around to help Becca up as well. Riku stood in front of them, holding his ground, hacking and slashing as the two of them regained their balance.

"Thanks Riku".

"Don't worry, you saved us. Now it's my turn to save you. And get that boy back for killing Sora". Riku sounded very angry.

Ray turned around and threw his key blade at an oncoming group of the creatures, dispatching them all quickly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Sora".

Riku knew that it wasn't Ray's fault but he didn't know what to say. So he stayed quiet.

"If I had kept an eye on Liam, it wouldn't of happened".

"Your right. It wouldn't of. But it did. Now how about we end this so I can get at this kid".

"Agreed". The three of them said at the same time.

Ray looked towards Riku then towards Becca. "I have an idea". He called out.

xXx

Not too long ago.

Elysia sat on the floor of the basement room in the Pure Light Realm. Trying to help the key wielders. Riku suddenly tried to stand up, from where Liam had knocked him.

"Take it easy". She called.

"I'm fine". He said in a exhausted voice.

"You don't look it. Take a break".

"I can't. That boy. He killed Sora!" Riku was getting angry. So angry that his hands began to glow in the power of darkness. Something that he hadn't of used in a long time.

"Ray and Becca will deal with him. And you mean Liam". When she said Liam's name her voice changed, in such a way that Riku noticed.

"Do you know him?".

"I did. But he's not the same any more". She was so sad to say this that she almost cried.

"I'm sorry". Riku looked down at Sora and then back to Elysia. "But he killed Sora, and I can't let that go".

"I understand. His darkness is too strong".

Riku was shocked to hear this. "So was mine". Riku began to rethink his revenge. But his mind was set. "But I never killed anyone!".

Elysia looked to the ground. "Forget about him. Ray and Becca will deal with him".

"Okay. But how did you get here anyway?" Riku was curious.

Elysia explained her entire story. From living at Destiny Islands, with Liam when they were children. Then how he disappeared. Then her captivity in the Realm of Total Darkness. Then her journey with Becca. And the stories they shared. She explained everything Becca had told her about Ray, and how he was doing everything to save the key wielders. She told him of the enemy and how they were older than time itself.

Riku just stood there. Listening with a wide open ear. Never losing concentration. He had missed so much, and because of that, the world was so different.

When she had finished speaking, he turned to her. "I'm going through the portal to help them".

"What!" She was speechless.

"Yea. I have to. If what you have told me is true, then they will need all the help they can get".

"This isn't just about revenge now is it". She was getting worried.

"Yes. But I need to help them as well. After everything you have done. Its only fair".

"I can't stop you. But be careful, who knows what through that portal".

"I will. Thank you Elysia". Riku nodded, then spinning around taking off in the direction of the portal. Jumping through.

xXx

Not the present. But only moments before.

Riku appeared on the other side. He looked around, taking in the scenery.

"Home". He couldn't believe his eyes. It felt like a life time ago, since he had stepped in the sand.

He looked around, completely ignoring the big ball of black mist that took over an area of the beach.

As he finally took in everything he noticed.

"My guess, their in there". He said to himself.

He could just hear a boy talking. "This might be it". He said.

"No it wont". Riku said to himself.

He ran in its direction diving through the mist. It was only his connection to darkness that allowed him to do so. Anyone else, would of come across what would of felt like a brick wall.

As he could just see through, he saw creatures of all demonic shapes and sizes. They were like the heartless, but looked so much worse. He threw his key blade at them, trying to save the two people he saw below him.

"Becca and Ray". He said under his breath.

As he landed on the floor in front of them, he turned to look at all the creatures around him.

"Just like old times". He said to himself once again. So quietly, that he almost would of said it in his head.

xXx

The present.

Ray looked around once again. Trying to make sure his plan would work perfectly, there wasn't much that could go wrong, but he wanted to make sure.

"Okay, I think we can end this quickly".

"Whatever you have, we need it quickly". Riku replied as even he was getting overwhelmed.

xXx

Riku was nearly ready to collapse. He stood in the centre of the fight, taking out anything he could get his eyes on. The more he destroyed, the angrier he got, and the angrier he got, the more like how he used to be, he became.

To defeat Xehanort he had to use his old powers to aid him, but he refused to slip so far as to use his dark mode. But now being so close to darkness, and having the ability, it actually appealed to him. But Ray did have something. But if all else failed he would consider it.

Riku watched as Ray fought like a master. Whenever Ray saw one of the creatures even come close to Becca, he rushed into to help. Riku was reminded of how Sora cared for Kairi that much. But that happy memory was soon replaced with rage, as he remembered Sora's death.

"How am I going to tell Kairi?" He asked himself.

He turned to Ray. "What's this plan of yours. We're going to need it".

xXx

Ray turned to look at Riku, while impaling his blade through one of the creatures. "Nearly there. I'm just going through your memories".

"What?" Riku was confused.

"Oh yea, long story".

Riku just gave him a dark stare. "Okay but hurry".

Becca ran past the two boys, flipping over a large group of the creatures, taking them out as she flew over head.

"If you two are doing talking, how about we end this".

Ray smiled. "Yea I got it".

Ray ran over to Riku. "Riku, this may sound stupid but I want you to hit me with the strongest Dark attack you have".

"What? Are you crazy?" Riku wondered if Ray was completely sane.

"Probably. But just do it, when I give the signal". Ray had it in his head, he was sure it would work.

"Okay but don't blame me when you get hurt".

"I wont".

The next part was to get the same from Becca. But this time light. Ray wondered if what he was thinking would help and not just kill him. But from every possible outcome he could imagine, it worked.

Once Becca heard what he wanted of her, her reaction was worse than Riku's. But Ray explained that everything would be fine.

xXx

Ray ran into the centre, summoning all the powers he could at once. One hand, surrounding half of himself in darkness, the other surrounding half of himself in light.

"Now!" Ray shouted.

Both Becca and Riku pointed their key blades at Ray as he stood in the centre. Riku fired a massive ball of darkness, Becca a beam of light. When it hit Ray, the ball of light and darkness now surrounding him exploded. Sending shock waves in all directions around the battlefield.

When the smoke finally cleared, everything was gone.

Riku shook his head in disbelief. "Now that was impressive".

"Glad you think so". Ray replied. Now covered in cuts and bruises, emitting both darkness and light.

Becca ran over to him. "You said nothing bad would happen".

Ray shook his head. "A couple of cuts really isn't going to do much. I've had much worse".

"Like what?" Becca was interested now. But not for the right reasons.

"Forget I said anything". Ray replied.

As the last of the creatures disappeared the fog surrounding them did so as well. When the beach was finally back in sight, they saw the damage it had suffered. While they were fighting the creatures had destroyed everything, but Ray's energy burst was able to finish them all over the beach.

Riku looked around at his child hood home. "Their going to pay for this. If it wasn't clear before, I'm sticking with you two until this is over".

"Okay. It will be good to have you Riku". Ray replied.

Ray looked around for a way forward.

"But where do we go next?" He asked. "There's no portal".

Riku lifted his hand up and looked at it. "How about Dark Corridors?"

"What?"

"I suppose their like your dark portals, just an older version. We couldn't open them up on walls or anything like that, just on floors. But I think they should take us after Liam".

"Into the realm of Total darkness?" Becca asked.

Riku thought for a moment. "There's no harm in trying".

"Okay, but where shall we form it?" Ray asked this time.

"I know a place. It's closest to the darkness".

Then Ray realised. "Sora and Kairi's secret place".

"How do you know?" Riku wondered.

"I've seen your memories remember".

"Yea, so you have". Riku wasn't too bothered about this, but he did wonder if Ray could see everything, as he had some memories he didn't want to share.

The three of them made their way to the secret place, crouching into the very low cave entrance. Ray put his hands against the walls. They were cold, and got colder the further they got in. It wasn't strange but it did bother Ray. Just slightly.

"So this is it?" Becca asked.

"Yea". Both Riku and Ray replied.

Becca looked at all the drawings on the walls. She walked over to Ray and took his hand. "It's so romantic".

Riku looked at the two of them. "Sora was romantic when he wasn't face to face with Kairi, but when he was around her, he couldn't even muster the nerve to talk to her, sometimes".

"You two are great friends". Becca smiled as she said this.

"Yea we were. But obviously that's no more now". Riku turned away.

Ray looked at the wall paintings. "Even if Sora's gone, Riku, your still friends. No matter what divides you. Worlds or life and death itself. You'll always be friends, no you'll always be brothers".

Riku didn't say anything. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and picked up a stone from the ground. With all his might, he made a dent in the wall and left the paper inside, putting the stone on top. Ray walked over to it and read it.

For Sora

No matter where you are. I'll always stand beside you.

No matter what you do. I will always side with you.

No matter what path you choose. I will always follow you.

I could never keep this promise.

But maybe now I can.

We could of always been the other side.

You said so on the Dark Meridian

Maybe now, I will be the other side.

Whoever is reading this, I hope you have counted your blessings.

We saved you so many times.

We sacrificed so much.

And if you are reading this it means that Sora is gone.

I have nothing left now.

I'm going back. Back to the Dark Margin.

Maybe there I can find peace.

And Kairi. If your reading this.

I'm sorry I couldn't save him.

Your better off without me.

It's been quite a life.

Riku.

Ray looked at him as he stood completely still. "When did you get the time to write that?" Ray asked.

"I wrote it just in case we were to ever fall to Xehanort. I guess it fits now better".

"But we might need you... this isn't the end of the fighting. By ending it, were only making it worse".

"Then they'll have to deal with it without me. I'm done. Done for good".

"You don't have to give up just because he's gone".

"I do. He brought out the best in me. Without him I would of ended up falling back into darkness".

"I'm half darkness Riku. I didn't get a choice in the matter. Neither did you. But being darkness doesn't mean you have to create chaos. Their two different things. You choose what you want, you choose how it ends".

"And I choose peace. My minds made up. If Sora's gone. I wont fight in the realm of Light any more".

"Okay, if your minds made up".

Ray looked at the wooden door at the back of the cave. "Is this our target?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now hopefully this works". Riku held up his hand, pointing it towards the door. In a flash, the dark corridor opened.

Ray looked through. "One last journey, Riku".

"I know. I'm ready for my last".

Ray looked back. "Yea but I'm not". He whispered to himself.

The three of them stepped through. Appearing on the other side.

xXx

Elysia sat on the floor next to the King as he began to come too.

As soon as he was even semi awake, he jumped to his feet. Drawing the Kingdom Key D.

"Your Majesty. Calm down, your safe".

As soon as he saw Elysia he dropped his key blade. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to expect".

"It's not your fault. It's a tough time".

"That it is. Now who are you?"

Elysia found herself explaining the story that she had told Riku to the King now. She left no detail out, hopefully getting some information from the King.

"Yea so then, Riku took off. He wanted to help, but more than anything he wanted revenge".

"Riku knows what he's doing. I'm sure his heart will lead him on the right path".

Elysia looked down at Sora. Missing one important piece of information.

But Mickey picked up on it.

"But revenge for what?"

Elysia pointed down at Sora. He was still lying there. Completely still, almost like he was sleeping. But she knew that, that was not the case.

Mickey ran over to him. "Sora! Sora!"

Elysia went over and bent down next to Mickey. "He's gone your majesty. I'm sorry".

"After everything we have done. Who knew Sora would fall to a fake".

"I'm sorry but what do you mean".

"Liam and Ray. Their not true key blade masters. In fact they shouldn't wield the key blade at all".

"What? Then how?"

"Well from what your telling me, Ray is the star boy. The human form of Kingdom Hearts. And being Kingdom Hearts he takes his power from the original Kye Blade".

"Don't you mean Key Blade?"

"No the original was the x-blade. It was a part of Kingdom Hearts. So I suppose, Ray retained a part of it. Until it was ripped from him by Xehanort".

"Okay but then what about Liam?"

"Well Liam takes it from his link with you. His emotional link. When he thought of you, he could of summoned it. Because you are a fully fledged key blade wielder. He almost created a replica of your key in his own image. From his emotions".

"But how does he still wield it now, when he doesn't remember me?"

"I expect that when they messed with his mind, they changed the set of to anger. So whenever he felt anger he could summon it. And because they made him feel angry in seeing anyone he knew, he was able to summon it at will".

"But wait, if that's true then why does Ray have two key blades?"

"For the same reason. His love for Becca let him summon one. But his anger and mission as Kingdom Hearts let him wield the other. He held a key for both sides of the heart. Anger and Love. Positive and Negative".

The two of them continued to talk. Mickey explained further about the history, Ray's history. From the original war of Total Darkness and Pure Light, to the Key blade War. To the mission he had to undertake as King.

"So it was your job to stop Ray from ever being created?"

"Yes but I never knew he would develop a life. To me, he was just a weapon". Mickey seemed ashamed to say this.

"But now that he is here. What's going to happen?"

"We try to fight a war. We'll need help, once this is over we'll need all the help we can get".

"But so many people are...".

"Gone... I know".

"Me and Becca will definitely help. And Ray when he comes back. And maybe Liam if they can break through to him".

"I really think your optimism is incredible. But you wont be ready. And Ray isn't coming back".

"What? That means Becca was right. What happens to him? Why does it happen? And what do you mean by were not ready?"

Mickey just blinked in disbelief in all the questions. "First calm down. I'll answer everything".

"Okay". Elysia sat down next to him.

"You see, the prophecy spoke of Kingdom Hearts, dying in its final battle. It said that it would lose everything. At first I thought this meant the worlds, that's why I was so determined to stop it. But as Ray has a life. I expect it to be that".

"And your just going to let this happen?"

"We can't change it. We tried to find a way, but the prophecy is life now. We're only free when Ray dies".

"But we fall into a war without him". Elysia was really worried.

"It's going to be a dark time. But we can win. We won before".

"Yea but you said there were thousands of key wielders then". Elysia looked around. "Now there's eight. Not including Ray".

"And that's why it brings me to why your not ready. We only have six that are ready to risk their lives. We took that challenge when we became masters".

"But.. why can't we help. You said yourself you need help".

"I said your not ready, not that your not aloud to help".

"We need you whether I like it or not. The end is coming soon, and we need to fight it".

Elysia stood up, helping Mickey up as well.

"Should we help them". Gesturing towards Kairi, Ven, Terra and Aqua.

"Were not in danger. Let them wake in their own time".

"Okay". She answered.

And so it went on. The two spoke for much longer. Mickey explained exactly what had happened in their fight against Xehanort and their fights before that. But soon everything fell quiet. Aqua was the first to awaken next, then Terra, then Ven. Kairi however was still asleep. Her power to teleport across was like a final limit. On the edge of death, sort of thing.

While they all had had a burst of life when the barrier had broken they had immediately fallen asleep again after waking up, just because they were exhausted after the fight. So they were over they're captivity just not over the pain of fighting Xehanort. But the others woke up, leaving Kairi still asleep. While they all began to worry, she was still breathing. She was fine. Just tired.

They all sat around in a circle. They wanted to go and help Ray after Mickey had explained everything, but as Ven and Terra ran over, the portal closed. It had been open for too long, or Liam didn't want any more visitors. Either way it was now blocked.

So they stayed there. Until they could find a way home.

xXx

Ray, Becca and Riku appeared in the realm of Total Darkness. They couldn't see anything on first sight but after a while the dark images began to form. Ray used his own powers to let him see, Riku was used to this sort of thing, but Becca had no such thing.

To help her, Ray cast a ball of light, to follow them. It wasn't going to keep the element of surprise. But at least they could fight.

The three of them walked over to a huge castle that stood in the centre of the realm. The doors were darker than anything, almost scary, unwelcoming definitely.

The pushed them open and stepped into the grand hall. It was empty. Just a large staircase. Surrounded with black walls, black floors and a black roof.

Becca laughed. "Someone needs a new colour choice".

Ray just shook his head. "Really. Now of all times".

"Brighten the mood a bit". She burst out laughing again. "See what I did there".

Ray shook his head once again, this time laughing. "What have you been taking?"

But before Becca could answer back to the joke, Riku stopped them both as he heard someone coming.

"Over there". Riku pointed underneath the stairs. There was a small gap, just big enough for the three of them to hide in".

They crammed inside the little cupboard sort of thing. It was empty and the three of them wondered what I could be used for. Ray quickly destroyed the ball of light. Grabbing Becca's hand so that she knew where they were.

"I got you". He whispered.

Then one of the Total Darkness Knights walked down the stairs. He held two guns.

"They put me on guard duty. It's not like they'll be coming. They probably all died against the creatures".

Ray was determined to jump out but Riku grabbed him.

"Not now". He whispered.

As the Knight walked away, the three of them followed him. Trying not to get too close. Ray left the light ball out, but he still held on to Becca's hand, guiding her along the corridors.

xXx

They followed him to the top of one of the castle towers. The towers were no where near the size of the Pure Light Tower but were big enough to fight on. Riku wanted to take this chance.

"He's mine". He said to Becca and Ray.

"You sure". Ray wondered.

"Yea go... I'll catch up. We still have Liam to take out yet".

"That we do. Take care". Ray said.

Ray and Becca walked down the stairs they had just climbed to continue into the castle, while Riku stood above, ready to fight.

xXx

Riku walked forward, making his presence known. He wasn't about to attack an enemy while they had their back turned to him. He had more honour than that. He didn't know what made him think like that but he thought it was something to do with the fact that he did not know this enemy at all.

He took another step forward, standing only a few paces behind the knight, as he stood on the edge of the tower.

"Welcome. We never thought we would have one of the original Key wielders in our home". The Knight said as he took a step backwards, turning around as he did. He was more or less standing directly in front of Riku now, looking down at him.

Riku didn't notice how tall in posture they were until now. He towered above Riku, but Riku didn't feel intimidated at all. In fact as he drew Way to the Dawn, he saw the Knight take a step backwards .

"Well then I'm here for a reason". Riku took his signature pose. With his key blade above his head, pointing towards the knight. His other hand pointed in the same direction. But as it did Riku could feel a Dark Firaga forming on his finger tips. His anger was too high.

"Yes and that reason is revenge. Riku you haven't changed".

"Maybe I haven't but at least after I finish with you and your friends I won't need too". Riku still held his pose. He was ready to attack.

"So your just leaving the rest of your friends. When they might need you most". The knight shook his head.

"They won't need me. Sora was the only one that kept me sane, kept me normal. Now that he's gone, there's no knowing what I will become".

"You don't need to worry about that. You won't become anything, as this is where your story ends".

The Knight drew his weapons. He wielded the two guns, like the ones Xigbar/Braig had wielded. He pointed them at Riku, taking aim.

"Nice choice of weapons. Very original". Riku taunted as he dove to the edge of the tower, as the Knight emptied an entire clip on Riku.

The knight just laughed. "I was around before Braig. So really he just copied me".

Riku ran at the knight, swinging Way to the Dawn as he ran past. The Knight however was a step ahead. As Riku swung as he came close, the knight shot at the ground, breaking away at the floor of the tower. Making Riku fall through, landing in a lower room.

The Knight stood above, looking into the hole, looking down at Riku with his guns drawn.

"Coward!" Riku shouted.

"No tactician". The Knight replied.

Riku tried to launch himself back out of the dark room, to the top of the tower. But the Knight just shot him back into the ground.

Riku tried once again, but was faced with the same outcome.

Riku screamed up at the Knight, with such anger and force that it would of blown away any normal person.

"Calm down Riku". The Knight chuckled as he spoke.

Riku threw his key blade up at him, but it was just knocked away by one shot from the knights guns.

"Too predictable". The knight said.

The knight emptied clip after clip down onto Riku as he was stuck in the sealed room.

Riku looked around for a possible way out. He was terrified to learn that his only way out was up, and that was blocked.

"If all else failed, I would use it. Being this close to darkness. Is it worth it?" Riku spoke to himself, as he rolled around the room, trying to avoid the Total Darkness infused bullets as they rained down on him.

"What are you saying. Madness has not already come upon you has it Riku?"

"Never". He growled back.

Riku looked around once again. Giving up, he gave in. "Sora's not around any longer. And I have the power to do so. So who cares what becomes of me".

The Knight stopped shooting in order to listen to what Riku was saying.

"You really are going crazy aren't you". The knight laughed at Riku as he looked back and forward still trying to find another way.

"Darkness is always where I belonged". Riku finally said to himself.

Riku jumped out of the room, knocking the Knight away as he did. Riku now stood above the Knight looking down at him as he lay on the ground.

"Who's on top now!" Riku taunted.

"How?" The Knight screamed as he couldn't believe what had happened.

"Because your not the only person who has the power of Darkness".

The Knight opened his eyes, looking up at Riku as he stood above him, completely changed.

Riku had activated his dark mode. He looked as he did when he used this mode all those years ago. But it was slightly different. As Riku himself had evolved, so had his dark mode. His dark mode had now combined how it used to of looked and how Xehanorts heartless had looked. Riku took both of these images and now combined them. His skin still had the purple/black tint to it. Looking like he had dark scales. He also still had a while cloth around his waste, but now it was much longer, and a lot more torn. It almost represented everything Riku had gone through. Riku's chest itself looked exactly the same as it had apart from now the heartless emblem was no longer there, on top he wore Xehanorts heatless' black jacket, but now its rims were white rather that yellow. He also wore white gloves, the same gloves that the Xehanorts heartless had also worn. His trousers remained the same, he retained the dark blue jeans, but now he wore large black boots that nearly went up to his knees. Almost like the ones he had worn in his old Dark mode.

Overall his Dark mode had changed quite a lot, it made him look so much older, so much angrier but most of all, so much stronger.

The knight struggled backwards towards the edge of the castle tower. Before realising what he was facing.

Riku held out Way to the Dawn, pointing at the Knight as he struggled to his feet.

"So you fight a being of Total Darkness, with the power of Darkness. Are you stupid". The Knight just mocked Riku.

"So says the being that is lying under the floor, under my blade".

The knight continued to laugh. "A momentarily dazed state. All you have done is made this battle more interesting".

The Knight summoned his guns to him and shot Riku away in mere seconds. Riku was launched off the edge of the tower, but as the Knight thought he had won, Riku flipped over the edge, back onto solid ground.

"Is that all you've got". Riku taunted.

xXx

Ray and Becca ran through the hallways. Ray had re-summoned his ball of light, to aid Becca's vision. But the further they got into the castle, the darker it got.

"I hope Riku's okay". Becca said out of no where.

"He'll be fine. He's been through more than we have. Put together".

"But he's never fought anything like him before". Becca said worrying.

"But he's fought much worse. Most of all, he fought against his own darkness for a long time. One being of Total Darkness is going to be nothing to him. I bet he's running behind us now".

"You sure?"

"Yeah".

"But he just lost Sora. Do you think it might affect his fighting". Becca could only just imagine what he was going through. "Like I thought I'd lost you".

"Riku will keep fighting at his best no matter what". Ray didn't seem dazed by what Becca was saying at all.

The two of them kept running. Not stopping once. Ray wanted to end it soon, he hoped that by destroying the three Knights he would free Liam from their control. But the more he thought about it, the more he believed it wouldn't be that easy. He knew that Liam was being controlled by Eclipse. And at this rate the only way he could free Liam would be too destroy Eclipse. And that would not be easy.

Becca turned to Ray as they stopped to take a breather. "Are you okay? You've gone silent".

Ray turned to look at her. "Just thinking. Don't worry".

"Well keep talking, who knows we may not be able to do this again". Becca had the image of Ray being killed by Liam in her head again. The image she had seen in her Dive To Heart. She didn't want to think about it. But a part of her knew it would be coming soon. Even though she wished it wouldn't.

"I will don't worry. And don't think like that, after this we can go home and start re-building".

"You know how to show a girl a good time".

"Why isn't that your idea of a good time".

Both of them laughed as they turned a corner in the hallway. Down the other end they saw two large doors.

"So is that where were going". Becca asked.

"I suppose so. You ready though?"

"Do I have a choice". Ray could hear worry in Becca's voice.

"No but come on, we'll be fine. I know we will".

The two of them ran to the doors and pushed them open together. As they opened slowly, Ray could see another Knight on the other side of the room.

Becca could only just make out somebody, but she knew who it was when Ray took of at a breakneck speed at them.

But as he did, Ray could just see a smile break on Knights nearly featureless face.

The floor collapsed around Ray as he ran over it. Falling through the ground into the room below.

Becca ran over to the hole in the ground in fear.

"Ray!" She shouted.

"I'm fine, Becca. Don't worry".

Ray turned around to see another Knight standing a few paces in front of him.

Becca faced off with the other on the floor above.

"Look after yourself!" Ray shouted up to Becca.

"You too". She answered as the whole in the floor closed up.

xXx

Riku stood facing down the Knight. They had fought at their strongest for a long time know. Riku's dark mode had grown so much stronger, but the Knights intelligence as a tactician was amazing and he was far above a match for Riku.

Riku was running out of moves. The tower was falling apart around him, and soon there would be nothing to stand on but the floor below. But he wasn't about to go back down there.

The Knight created platforms around him to stand on, which put Riku down to a disadvantage. As while Riku was running out of platforms, the Knight could create platforms that only he could stand on.

Riku jumped onto the edge of the broken tower. The Knight took aim. Riku had a second to move, but he could see no next move. The Knight fired knocking Riku off of his small perch. Riku could feel himself falling.

He could feel the cold of the darkness, as he fell from the tower. The darkness around him stopped him from even seeing where there was a wall, or more importantly the ground.

He was just about to give up hope, when he heard a voice.

"Giving up already".

Riku knew who that was. It wasn't the Knight, nor anyone he had met recently. No it was someone he had known for nearly all his life.

"Sora! Where are you?" Riku looked around him as he fell".

"Come on Riku, I thought you were better than that".

Riku looked down at what he thought was the ground. He didn't know why he was hearing Sora. Only that he wasn't about to give up.

Riku held his hands downwards, summoning all the powers he could. Then in a massive beam of darkness, he was thrown back up into the air. As he began to lose altitude again, he repeated his last move. This time reaching the crumbling tower top, as he came to the edge he dug his key blade into the side, kicking against the wall, flinging himself over the his key blade back onto the roof.

"You can't get rid of me that easy". Riku said to the Knight as he was completely surprised. Really Riku was saying this to Sora. He still wanted to know where he was. But now was not the time.

The Knight reloaded and pointed his guns once again at Riku.

"What haven't you got anything to say". Riku taunted.

"You've surprised me Riku. The possibility that you would survive that was very low. And I very rarely make mistakes".

"Well you did. Now how about we fight properly".

The Knight jumped into the air, landing onto one of his platforms. He smirked as he opened fire on Riku, either knocking away more of the Tower roof, or trying to hit Riku. Either way his options were narrowing by every shot.

Riku looked around. "Nothing". He said to himself.

Riku tried everything but as he continued to run out of moves to make, he continued to take a lot of damage.

"Fine!" Riku shouted, slamming his key blade into the ground, breaking it apart. Riku fell through the floor once again into the room he was in before. He now had more room to dodge, and a little cover. But it was still going to be difficult.

The Knight created a small platform lower down. Landing on it, he destroyed the rest of the roof and Riku's cover, before reloading and aiming at him.

"Not a very good move". The Knight taunted.

"You sound like a friend of mine". Riku responded.

"Don't you mean I sound like how your friend used to". The Knight smirked as he said this.

Riku jumped towards him swinging his key blade trying to hit him. But to no avail as he was just shot back into the ground.

Riku could hear Sora's voice again. "I'm always with you Riku. Just like I had the memories of you with me, you have the memories of me. Hang on to them and I'll always fight by your side".

Riku shook his head as he could feel a tear forming. "You can't now". Riku said to himself, talking to Sora.

"Or can I". In a flash of Light Riku could feel his left hand warming up, then he could see it glowing. Then in a flash of light and darkness, Riku could feel the handle of another Key blade. A Key Blade he had held before.

xXx

Becca stepped forward as the Knight did so. He drew his weapons, they were claws, claws fuelled with the power of Darkness. The sight of them scared Becca, but more so because she could only just see him, by the glow of the orb of light that had remained on her floor when Ray had fallen through. It gave her a disadvantage as all she could see a small area of the battlefield, and the Knight was about to make use of this.

"Well, now aren't you a pretty girl. It's going to be a shame to mess up such a beautiful face". The Knight spoke like he was mad. He had a jump in his voice that made him speak at different speeds, randomly.

"Freak!" Becca replied.

"Now my girl.. that's no way to speak to someone... who taught you your manners".

"Oh shut up".

"Are you so determined to die... if that's what you want... then so be it".

The Knight ran at Becca at such a speed that it looked like a blur. He rammed his shoulder into her, sending her into the air, across the room. He followed up by running at her, slashing away with his claws, ripping up her cloak and covering her in deep, bleeding cuts.

Becca hit the floor, hurt enough already that she felt like her body was about to fall apart.

She picked up her key blade, and as the Knight came close she was able to knock him away. She continued with a ball of light of her own, lighting up the rest of the room for seconds. She ran at the now dazed Knight, landing a huge combo on him, as she ended it, she finished with another ball of light, knocking the Knight into the ground.

"I thought you guys were meant to be strong". She taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet". The Knight replied, as he flung himself back at her, once again ripping more of her cloak and covering her in even more cuts.

The Knight continued to attack, diving around the battlefield like a monster. He almost attacked and moved like Sora's Anti Form, but his attacks were so much stronger.

Becca had no way of defending herself when he started attacking, but throwing up a shield. But the more she did, the less magic she had to use on aggressive moves. She was running out of idea's. And quickly.

Becca looked around the dark room as the Knight took a second to take a breath. There was nothing she could use to her advantage, nothing she could see anyway.

The Knight took another deep breath before once again charging at Becca. This time she was prepared, as he dove at her with his claws she blocked his jabs, pushing him away with one strong swing of her key blade. She followed up with another strong uppercut of a blow that launched the Knight into the air. Giving Becca enough time to land another combo before he regained his balance.

The Knight once again charged at her, this time avoiding her block by flipping over her and giving her multiple jabs and lacerations on her back, making her fall to the ground.

Becca screamed in pain.

The Knight just stood above her.

"Now to mess up this pretty face of yours".

xXx

Ray began his fight very quickly. Upon seeing the Knight in front of him, he dove straight into battle. Swinging with such force that the Knight immediately fell to the ground.

Ray jumped backwards, taking a breath.

The Knight stood up, throwing up a shield. "What don't we greet before?"

"I don't have time". Ray replied.

"What are you in such a rush for Ray. To finish Liam? Free him? Or do you want to get back to her?"

"I don't have to answer you". Ray said with spite.

"Then this shield remains up. And you will never win".

Ray gave him a stare that could of made someone rip themselves apart. "Fine. I want to save him, but at the same time she means more to me than anything".

"But can she look after herself?" The Knight began to get at Ray's worst fears.

"Yes". He replied.

"Are you sure?" The Knight knew what he was doing.

Ray looked at him and drew his second key blade. "Fuck your shield". Ray pointed his two key's and the shield was blown apart. Ray used this chance to dive at the Knight. At least shutting him up.

The Knight drew his double handed sword at just the right time, to be able to block Ray's attacks.

The Knight began to laugh. "Liam fought better in Port Royal, than you are now. When he came after me on that boat. When we changed his entire mind. Did you ever wonder how we did it?"

"Yes but I really can't be bothered to listen to your voice any longer".

"Then so be it". The Knight ran at him, slowly swinging his sword, with such a force that it made a crater in the floor when it hit.

It gave Ray plenty of time to dodge, but he knew if it made contact, it was going to hurt.

Ray shuffled backwards as the Knight brought down his sword at Ray's legs. He continued to swing, trying to knock Ray to the ground, to bring his blade down to end it so quickly. But Ray was lucky enough to be just fast enough.

"Wow, I'm sure a snail could dodge these blows". Ray taunted.

"Don't test me boy...".

"Or what, it's not like you can hit me".

The Knight picked up all his strength to bring round his sword very quickly, but as Ray leapt into the air at just the right time, he was able to flip over the incoming attack. Leaving the knight momentarily out of breath.

"Here's my chance". Ray said to himself.

He dove into the fight, bringing both his key blades down on the Knight as he panted for air. Landing a large, synch blades combo, Ray was able to leave a massive amount of damage on the Knight before he stood back up again. Blocking the rest of Ray's attacks, throwing him backwards with one sweep of his blade.

Ray pushed himself back to his feet. Using both his key blades as a prop up. He could feel a sharp pain in his back, that was going to restrict his movement. Even the room seemed to get colder.

"Why is Darkness always shown as being so cold". Ray wondered to himself.

He really shouldn't of drifted into a train of thought as in a matter of seconds the Knight was swinging his blade at Ray again. Ray's speed has fallen, just as he had feared. He was taking deeper breaths, he could feel himself getting tired. But the Knight seemed to speed up. Then Ray realised. He was just warming up. He was slowly reaching his strongest, like a marathon runner. Don't use everything you've got straight away, wait till just the right moment when your at your strongest.

Ray darted left and right, trying to dodge the massive blows that the Knight was now bringing down with his blade. Ray continued to move as fast as his body could endure, but he knew that soon he would be too tired to continue.

Ray looked around for something he could use. But in the darkness, there was nothing. The room was empty. But he was actually wrong. In the back of the room. The only way in was two large doors.

"How about a change of scenery". Ray said to himself, taking off in the direction of the doors, that had not been sealed by a barrier.

The knight just looked at him confused. "Where is this child going now?" He asked himself as he followed him through the doors.

xXx

Ray ran through the doors, finding himself in some sort of garden. He threw up some balls of light in order to get a better look. He was surprised by what he saw for two reasons. One he didn't remember coming back to the ground floor and two being that in front of him was a huge fountain, flowing with water, darker than the deepest darkness. The water was darker than anything else.

The Knight walked through the doors slowly, with his blade thrown over his shoulder.

"It's funny how darkness messes with your mind is it not Ray?"

"I suppose". Ray responded.

"So why did you run? I never expected you of all people to run". The Knight spoke with so much spite in his voice.

Ray just smiled. "So that I could do this". He replied.

xXx

Riku now held two key blades. In his right hand he held Way to the Dawn, in his left however, he held Oblivion. The key blade Sora had found, created from Sora's memories of Riku. It was honestly backwards in how it worked but Riku felt some what happier now that he had a piece of Sora by his side. And this happiness was going to win him the fight.

The Knight landed back on his feet in shock. Riku was dual wielding. And in his Dark Mode. He hadn't made plans for this. His tactical side was completely gone. All he could do now as unload clip after clip down on him. Which was not going to work very well as Riku now had twice the blocking power.

Riku ran straight at him, swinging Oblivion first, knocking one of the Knight's guns out of his hand. Straight away Riku followed up with Way to the Dawn, knocking out the other gun. Then as Riku saw the Knight unarmed, he tried a move that he had not used. In a long time.

"Dark Aura!" He shouted.

Riku dove through the air, coming in and out of random portals as they appeared around him. Usually this attack was very strong but with two key blades it made nearly every attack Riku made a killer. To finish the ground slam, sent shock waves around the tower, making it start to crumble and collapse around them.

The Knight pulled himself to his feet. He could feel his entire being falling apart. He tried to summon his guns but found it a struggle to even do that.

Riku landed back on his feet. "Any more!" He shouted.

The Knight finally drew his guns and started unleashing thousands of bullets onto Riku. To counter Riku just spun his two key blades around him, trying to copy the move that Sora and himself had protected themselves with against Xemnas. He did it quite successfully, but he did shake it up a bit.

As he got close, Riku let out a massive shock wave of dark energy, pushing the Knight to the side of the tower.

Riku slowly walked over to him, he felt so angry and the Knight was about to feel this wrath.

The Knight was so silent and he looked so feeble that Riku almost felt sorry for him, but his anger soon over took that and he brought down his two key blades onto the tower, cracking it even further than it had already been.

The Knight lifted his head up slowly. He just started laughing. "Welcome back to the darkness". He croaked.

Riku brought down his foot on the hilt of Oblivion causing the entire tower to collapse around him. As it did, Riku threw Way to the Dawn, impaling the Knight against a rock, slowly making him disappear into a cloud of black smoke.

"I wonder how Ray and Becca are doing". Riku asked himself, as he hopped from falling debris to another, finally landing on what looked like a lower roof.

"It's cold out here. Colder than the realm of Darkness is". He said to himself.

He summoned both key blades again and smashed through the roof he stood on, appearing in a small hallway. At the other end of the hallway was a slightly open door. He could swear he could hear something. He ran towards it, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he heard. It was a girl screaming. And he could only think of one that would be here.

xXx

Becca could feel an immense pain, all over her body. The Knight just continued to attack, even when she was lying on the floor. She tried to push herself up now and again but she couldn't find the energy. She was ready to collapse.

"So this is it". She said to herself.

As the Knight jumped over to her for one last time, Becca felt all her life flash before her eyes. She had definitely lived a full life, but there was still so much more she wanted. But it was her choice to stand beside Ray that led her here, and even though it had led her to her death, she didn't regret it.

The Knight lifted up his claws as he was about to bring them down on Becca's face.

"I always keep my promises". Chuckled the Knight.

"So do I". Came a voice from the barricaded door way.

Riku stepped forward from the shadows. He looked at the barrier then held one hand out, making it disappear on the spot.

"A skill I still think is very useful. Barriers are what hold me from my friends to often. But not any more". Riku stepped through the door ways, and lifted both of his key blades into a completely new stance.

"How dare you interrupt me". The Knight replied as he let go of Becca's head, letting it fall back down to the ground.

He walked over to Riku. Riku just shook his head. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Why no..." But before he could finish Riku had launched him to the other side of the room, with a massive Dark Firaga.

"Because". He replied.

The Knight jumped back into the air and charged at Riku, completely ignoring Becca as she tried to drag herself from the middle of the room. She was able to get to one of the walls, propping herself up with it.

Riku blocked everyone of the Knights attacks, knowing his moves before he did.

"Your acting too much like a heartless. Do you know how many heartless I've destroyed?" Riku taunted.

"Shut up!" The Knight shouted as he was knocked across the room once again.

"Keep this up and you'll be no better of than your friend with the guns". Riku replied.

"What did you do to him!" The Knight screamed.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you". Riku didn't show any emotion in saying this. He was still in his dark mode, which didn't help him show any emotion but anger. But even with this in account Riku's face was completely blank. He was honestly ripping himself apart without Sora.

xXx

Ray and the Knight had fought for a long time in the garden now. The roomier battlefield made it easier for Ray, but he had still not revealed what his plan was. He had taken a page from this knights book, and he was not about to use his best move, when it was not needed.

"Where's this plan of yours then". The Knight asked.

"When the time comes". Ray answered.

The Knight just shook his head.

He charged towards Ray, knocking out chunks bigger than Ray's head out of the walls. As Ray dodged from left to right.

As the Knight took a breath, Ray took his chances at a combo but was like usual, he was cut short as the Knight was back to his normal routine very quickly.

Ray was finding himself exhausted. He was so tired, he was fighting with himself to stay awake. He wondered when the last time he had slept was. He would sleep during glider flights. So the last would be going to The Keyblade Graveyard.

He looked up at the Knight as he found his vision drop to the ground for a second. He was struggling to keep a steady stance. He had to end it quickly.

"Not getting tired are we Ray?" The Knight asked chuckling.

"You wish". Ray ran straight towards the Knight as he walked towards him. As the Knight brought down his blade, Ray slid under it, just before it hit the ground. Then before the Knight could notice hit him with both Key blades, throwing him across the courtyard and away from his blade, that was now stuck into the ground.

"Now!" Ray screamed as he ran towards the Knight.

Ray went completely berserk on the Knight, causing so much damage that it would of killed any other person. Both his key blades glowed with the powers he had at his disposal. Light and Darkness did his will as he called for their aid. There had never been more of a balance.

The Knight crawled away from Ray as Ray took a break, jumping backwards to admire his last attack.

"You asked for this, it could have been any other way. But now, that just won't happen". Ray said, so calmly, so peacefully that you wouldn't of said he was the same person attacking just moments ago.

"I would never search for peace. We would never search for a truce". The Knight hissed, pulling himself to his feet with the wall.

"You underestimate my power".

"And you mine".

"Then lets end this. Let's use everything we have. For one last time".

"So poetic, for a plain killer". The Knight's voice was filled with hate.

"And you are no different. There are some people that don't deserve to live in these worlds. And you and your brothers are some of those people". Ray dropped both his key blades letting them disappear. Crossing his now free arms.

"We once owned the realms. They were once easily controlled, until those pesky key blades. They rallied so many against us, the war was hard enough without them. How can you say your doing the right thing, after all you weren't there in the beginning".

"I know, without a doubt that you are the reason I'm here. The reason that I have to fight". Ray's voice weakened upon saying that. His strong tone disappeared. "The reason I left my home, the reason it was destroyed".

"We never destroyed you home. No, no, no. We never did anything to you". The Knight collapsed to the floor once again. He couldn't remain standing.

"But you took my friend from me. You changed how he thinks, changed how he feels and more importantly you changed everything he is. That deserves no respect, no forgiveness".

"Then show me that". The Knight was so angry, for no reason.

"You are in no position to fight. Give in. I will make it quick". Ray's voice however, was full of sympathy.

"Never". The Knight pulled himself to his feet, summoning back his blade. Using it as a walking stick more than anything else.

"Then it's over".

xXx

Riku continued to fight with the Knight. With Riku dual wielding, the Knight was no match. Riku knew everyone of his moves, and could easy land powerful attacks on him.

Becca found Riku standing in front of her. Protecting her from any harm. He would take so many hits so that she would not be hit even once. But Becca knew that he didn't have too.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She whispered.

Riku fought valiantly. Never backing down, he fought until the end. Even though his anger was destroying him, he used it wisely on the enemy in front of him. It gave him such power that each of his blows could demolish any building.

"There's something about you people that annoys me". Riku taunted.

"And what's that". The Knight howled.

"Your darkness is so strong, and yet. You don't know how to use it".

"How dare you!" The Knight screeched.

The Knight dove at Riku in full force, just like he wanted. As the Knight came into swinging range, Riku brought both of his key blades forward with a supersonic jab. The Knight barked in pain as he felt his entire being fall apart.

He screamed as he saw a part of his chest disappear. He was putting up a fight, even in death.

For his last, cowardly move, he threw a ball of darkness straight at Becca. Without noticing Riku feared it was too late. As by the time he had dropped his key blades, Becca had already been hit, straight in the heart.

"No!" Riku shouted.

There was no answer from Becca.

"Stay with me!"

Still nothing.

"No! No! No!" Riku brought his fist against the wall. Making it crumble into dust.

He bent down and put his hand on Becca's heart. He could feel it erupting in Darkness. It was still beating though. But without the possibility of turning into a heartless, it wouldn't be for long.

Riku collapsed to the ground in thought. He knew nothing that he could do. Nothing.

He looked down at her now as she turned paler and paler.

"Don't die on my now". Riku held out Way to the Dawn in his hand, trying to find anything that he could do. "Not now. Please. No one else. I don't want to lose anyone else".

xXx

Ray stood opposite the last Knight alive. And the last barrier before Ray could end it.

The Knight began to drain the power of the darkness around him, filling him with power and life.

He climbed back to his feet. "You ready then Ray. To end this".

Ray summoned both of his key blades back to him. "Always and forever. I will always stand against the Darkness, especially if that Darkness is you".

The Knight dove at Ray in full force, with the full power of the entire castle behind him. He swung his blade around him like he was wielding a twig. But Ray was not worried. He still had his own plan.

As the Knight came close Ray turned around and dove straight into the dark watered fountain.

"Coward". The Knight shouted.

"No!" Ray replied. Coming out of the water.

He was surrounded by it. But the water was almost the fuel of this world. Ray felt the entire world bend to his command. He had almost found the key hole of the realm of Total Darkness. And that gave him unimaginable power.

"Darkness!" Ray shouted.

The entire castle began to collapse around him, pulling part of the walls apart, pulling the roofs off, and dragging the ground from where they stood.

The Knight still continued though. He continued to swing his blade but as he came close, Ray knocked him to one side.

"I was attracted to this worlds Key hole. And now by letting me get to it, I can destroy you once and for all". Ray smiled.

"You couldn't kill me with darkness".

"I know". Ray replied.

Ray held out his hand absorbing all the world energy he had just summoned to him.

"But what if I changed it to light. Just for long enough".

The Knight just stuttered, not being able to form any words.

Ray pointed both his key blades at the Knight as he collapsed to the floor trying to cover himself from what was indefinitely coming.

"Light!" Ray screamed.

Watching the entire courtyard light up, like a sudden sunrise.

The Knight's body began to burn up in the heat and power of the light.

"This is it". Ray said, watching it all end, watching the suffering he had just created.

xXx

Riku bent down to pick up Becca in his arms. "I'll get you to him. Ray will know what to do". Riku said to himself.

Riku walked through the corridors, kicking open doors when he could. But he couldn't find a way to Ray. He didn't even know where he was.

"Why did he go so far". Riku asked himself.

They came to a locked door that looked like it led outside. Then there was an amazingly bright light. Enough to blind anyone. Light or Darkness. Riku could just see it coming from behind the door.

"Is that you Ray!" Riku shouted.

But there was no answer, and Becca was getting so much colder. Her body was almost freezing.

"What can I do!" He shouted.

Riku put her down and tried the door, but it was locked. In his rush he completely forgot about the key blade, only worrying about Becca's health.

Then it hit him, Riku knew what he could do.

"I can take the Darkness from her. Saving her life".

Riku bent down and brought himself close to her. Holding her close. Trying to keep her warm as he wondered what he could do.

"Ray's going to kill me for this". Riku said to himself.

Riku lifted Becca back and looked into her eyes. "The eyes are the way into the heart and soul".

Riku just shook his head. "But people don't show their hearts joining by touching their eyes".

Riku leant in and kissed Becca, taking all the Darkness from her heart. Draining it all away, but into his own heart.

Riku let go, finding himself collapsing to the ground. As he did, he saw Becca's eyes flutter. Her skin returned to its normal colour and he could see the warmth and light returning to her.

Then it stopped and she collapsed in shock of what had just happened. A delayed reaction of when the darkness had hit her in the heart.

Riku pushed himself to his feet looking down at her, as she pleasantly slept, quietly and peacefully. But most of all. Safely.

He smiled, as the in front of him ,opened the doors.

xXx

Ray looked down at the dying Knight. He felt sorry for him, but not enough to end his suffering.

But then out of no where the Knight fell through a dark portal, and all Ray could hear was a boy laughing. That boy being Liam.

Ray screamed into the air. "Why, you could have been free then".

He turned around and looked at the two doors in front of him. They were different to the ones he had come through to get in the courtyard but they felt like the right way. He pushed them open, being completely surprised and shocked to see Riku and Becca sitting on the floor. However, Becca was sleeping.

"Is she okay". Ray said in worry.

"Yea, we just had a problem".

"What?" Ray said, even more anxious than before.

Riku explained what had happened, leaving out the part where he had kissed her, only saying that he had fixed it. Ray was happy enough with that.

Riku then turned to Ray. "But she's in no condition to fight. Let me fight Liam. You protect her".

"No, I'll end this. I have too. That's how it has to be, and that's how it will be".

"You remind me of him". Riku said smiling.

"Who?"

"Sora".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. And if you need to end this then you can go. Just be careful, she'll want you to be there when she wakes up".

"I know she will".

Ray turned around to look down the corridor in front of him. It wasn't that large, but at the other end he could hear Liam's voice.

"One last thing". Ray said without turning around.

"Yea". Riku replied.

"Thank you. Riku".

"Don't worry. Now go, I'll wait here, we'll come after you when she wakes up".

"Okay". Ray said smiling. "But I do have one last question".

"What?"

"Do you still want to go to the Dark Margin?"

"Yes. The realm of light can't handle what I have in my heart any more. Even more so now. Once Becca is safe. I'll go".

"If that's what you want".

"It is".

Ray walked away from Riku and Becca then, towards the door and ultimately Liam.

xXx

The last Knight appeared in another room in the castle.

He turned around to see Liam behind him.

"Now I wasn't going to let Ray have all the fun". Liam spoke but it wasn't his voice. Yet again it was Eclipse.

"Master but why?"

"Because you had no intention if resurrecting me. Or the rest of your brothers. And my host here, wants you dead. So whatever you did to him, it's making me want to kill you more".

"But you won't will you? He's broken free of the lies we placed on him".

"You placed them. We never needed them. But it's lucky you did, so know I can punish you for failing me. If it wasn't for all the Darkness Liam created, the portal would of never of opened so far. And now with your death, it shall be open all the way".

"What? No!"

Liam lifted up his flaming Key blade and impaled it through the final Knight. He had already suffered a lot and just a prick with the key blade would of killed him. But Liam went for the whole thing.

The Knight exploded in a shower of black smoke, just as Ray walked through the doors.

Liam turned to Ray in surprise. "You come alone?"

"I don't need anyone else to end this". Ray replied.

"What happened to hoping it would end with the death of the last Knight".

"I know that wasn't true. It was just false hope. To keep me going. To reach this, our final battle".

"So you know the prophecy as well".

"No. But I know for sure, that only one of us will survive this".

"Then shall we". Liam clicked his fingers, summoning a giant portal underneath them, dropping them both in Liam's torn Realm. His world.

xXx

"Remember me, for what I was. Not a killer, not a child of war. But someone who put their entire heart into everything they did, everything they wanted to do. I just wish I had done more. But looks like my story's over...".

**Authors Note: **Ouch another long chapter. I'm quite proud of that one. No reason, I just thought it was pretty good. But that's up to you lot. Thanks for reading it, and if you enjoyed can you please leave a Review, it helps out a lot. And I will always rely if you have an account, or if not I'll put a reply in one of my authors notes. But yea, rambles for the win. Oh and that last bit in this chapter with the unknown person talking, is meant to be there, and is not a mistake. Its a little insight into the end of next chapter. Number 19. And the final Battle. ***Insert Dramatic Music Here*** Lol there was no need for that, but ah well. But yea its just to get you all excited, I hope. But mostly to keep you guessing into who says it. Taking bets now... Also any new key blades I have created will be going up on my profile in the next few days, I decided to draw them. I'm not the best artist, but I have got a knack for drawing weapons. Oh and if any of you are good artists I would sincerely appreciate a picture of my new Riku Dark Mode. If you can do that I will give you one free question, no matter how many spoilers are involved. But that's not a very good prize. I know. But I can't give much else. :P But Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Maybe, My Stories Over

**Authors Note: **Hey peoples. Now I'm excited for this. Why? I'm not sure. Just I always wondered how this would go. Now I've planned, drafted and planned again, this chapter so many times I just hope it goes well and you enjoy. Two things for you to note, I have a link on my profile to pictures of all the key blades that I have created. That's Ray's, Becca's, Liam's and Elysia's. Plus a fifth key blade. ( All will be revealed about that afterwards. Most probably in the sequel). Oh yea my artistic skill is not brilliant, plus I actually don't have any colours. ( Lol, I couldn't believe this either) But yea so there's a black and white hand drawn copy and a coloured digital version will be on its way. The other thing is that I did have a friend of mine compose a melody for me, some epic fight music but that fell through so I'm sorry but I don't have any musical choice for this chapter. I would of but, it just didn't work out. Also the key blades may be a little different to how I described them in story as I sort of got carried away when I was drawing them. I know, stupid move on my part but what can you do. Check them out if you want to. Many thanks. Okay to finish off. Thank you so much for reading this far and sticking with it. Even if I have only four readers, that means that I'm entertaining four people. That's the reason I do it. So thanks to my friends for their continued support and thank you to all of you that take the time to read. Now read on and enjoy, as this is what it's all been coming too.

**Chapter 19: Maybe, My Stories Over **

Ray landed on the misty ground. It was so cold, he could even feel it through his shoes. He looked around at his surroundings, the world looked like a bored architect had got lazy. The world was made up of buildings, copied from the worlds in the realm of light.

"So this is where you've been". Ray whispered.

Ray looked around noticing that he was missing something.

Liam was no where to be seen.

"Hiding already Liam? I thought this would be an honourable end".

There was a loud voice, it seemed to come from all around. Liam's voice was now almost nothing. Ray could hear Eclipse above all else.

"Which one of us will meet our end though. Or I should say which one of you two will meet your end, as it will not be me".

"You know Eclipse, your awful cocky for someone who's about to get their ass kicked".

Eclipse just laughed. It seemed to still come from all around. Ray couldn't pin point any direction.

"My ass, as you say, is still locked away safe. Not for long though. The portal is open. Thanks to you".

"I never helped you". Ray growled. He looked around, staring at one spot where the darkness gathered.

"Got you". He said to himself.

Ray drew both his key blades. He screamed as he ran towards the small patch of darkness, but as he came close he fell through the floor. Appearing in a room, a dark room, that was like a freezer.

"Try again". Eclipse taunted.

Ray looked around the room, it looked like the castle in hollow bastion.

"Why bring me here?" Ray asked, still so angry.

"We haven't left this torn realm. I just thought this would be fitting".

"Why?" Ray wondered before he took a closer look of his surroundings. He stood in the grand hall of Hollow Bastion. Well how it used to be. When Sora and Riku were on their first adventure. Where they had fought.

"You think this is fitting. Liam was my friend for so much of a shorter time than Riku was Sora's".

"Fine then".

One wall collapsed and Liam walked through. Well Eclipse did, in Liam's body.

Liam drew his key blade, immediately lighting it on fire.

"So you've come to end this". Asked Eclipse.

"Once and for all". Ray replied.

Liam jumped into the air, gliding towards Ray, with the power of the flames and darkness behind him. Ray braced for impact as Liam knocked into Ray with the force of a meteor.

Ray pushed him away like his attack was nothing.

"Is that it?" Ray taunted.

Liam just smiled, with the most devilish smile.

Liam brought his key blade down to the ground, smashing the room around him into shards. Those shards then shot towards Ray. It was like the force of the memory attacked him.

Whatever had happened in that room, hurt a lot.

Ray found himself falling, falling down into another area. Liam's realm completely disobeyed every law of the universe. Ray couldn't tell what was up, and what was down.

Liam played on this confusion greatly.

Ray landed in another room, well it looked like a room. But it wasn't. It was Destiny Islands. The entire home island.

"Why come here?" Ray asked.

"I didn't choose it". Eclipse replied.

Ray shook his head. "Then why is it here?"

"Liam built this realm. I suppose he got home sick, even with his memories mucked with".

Eclipse just laughed at this fact. "Looks like your friend was still in there. Shame he's not now".

"What makes you so sure?" Ray asked.

"Because I've ripped apart heat, mind and soul. Their gone, as good as dead". Liam brought up his hands, summoning a giant ball of flames above his head.

Ray threw both his key blades at it. But as they hit, they burned up, immediately.

Ray summoned them back to him.

Liam just smiled. "You think it would be that easy? Why did you think you could do it yourself?"

"Because. Because I know I won't survive. But I came to free Liam. Even if it means losing my own life".

"You would give everything for a lost cause?"

"Nothing is lost. They said the key wielders were the lost key's. I found them. They said I was the lost. They said Kingdom Hearts would never have a human form. Yet here I am, not lost, not forgotten".

"He's lost to the darkness. My darkness. You can't free him from my power".

"Watch me!" Ray ran towards the burning ball of flames, activating his armour diving straight into it.

Eclipse laughed at the sight of this. "Well that was too easy".

"Not a chance". Ray's booming voice echoed around. The ball of fire started to split apart, in the centre Ray floated, absorbing all the energy.

"Energy bars are for people who can't do this!" Ray shouted as all the fire entered his body.

Liam held out his key blade and dove towards Ray. But as he did Ray threw up a wall of flames, so strong that not even Liam could not pass through.

Ray drew both key blades , lighting them on fire like Liam would. He then threw them around him, they moved so fast they acted like blades of air, spinning around him. When Ray was close enough Liam was knocked around so much that Ray had to stop, in order to try not to hurt him too much.

"Stop!" Ray shouted.

"Couldn't do it Ray". Eclipse laughed manically.

Ray looked up into the sky. "Light!" He screamed. Absorbing all the light in the area. Shooting Liam across the island smashing the area, like the last one had.

They both fell again. Liam seemed to be knocked out.

They landed in another area. But Ray knew where he was this time.

"The Twilight Town Clock Tower? Why?"

Liam tried to push himself up.

Eclipse didn't seem tired however, his voice was just as strong. "Who knows. It's just his memories".

"Your really pissing me off. How about you leave my friend alone and we end this. Deity to Deity".

Eclipse laughed. But it was strained, he couldn't get it out of Liam's damaged body.

"You really think your a deity. Your just a boy with powers. I am a god. I own my own realm. My own army. And soon I shall control every other realm. I won't let a boy stop that".

Ray just shook his head. "Then I'll have to damage your puppet more, to cut his strings, first you have to bring a blade".

Ray charged at Liam as he finally got to his feet. Ray smashed both of his key blades into him, knocking him into the clock tower.

It began to fall. The force of the blow sent many cracks up it and in seconds it began to crumble and fall.

Ray looked towards Liam who was just coming too.

"No!" Ray shouted.

Ray stood above Liam as he got to his feet.

"Reflectra". Ray shouted summoning a shield above him. All the rubble should of broken the shield and crushed both of them, but Ray didn't give up.

As the tower now lay on the ground, Ray lowered his shield looking down at Liam. Liam opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"You shouldn't of bothered". Mocked Eclipse.

Liam summoned his key blade and impaled it through Ray's shoulder.

Ray screamed out in pain. "I protected you!"

Eclipse just laughed. "You should of killed us when you had the chance. That will be your down fall. You cant end it".

Ray jumped backwards, pulling Liam's key blade out of his shoulder, throwing it to the ground.

Ray took a deep breath, and kept breathing slowly.

Liam held out his hands and sunk into the ground through a small sink hole. Ray dived in after him. He didn't want to lose him here. It was too dangerous.

"Stop running". Ray shouted as Liam ran through many different stolen locations.

They finally stopped. They were in some sort of town square. On three sides was a town, the final led to steps that led to the Radiant Garden Castle.

"This is where it all began". Ray said to himself.

"Your right". Eclipse shook his head as Ray's shoulder bled through his clothes.

"Your just as weak as they are". Eclipse mocked.

"If your on about Sora and his friends or normal people in general, they are not weak. Their stronger than you could ever be".

"Is that so". Eclipse broke down into laughter.

Liam drew his key blade. Ray could see Eclipse behind Liam's eyes. It was so freighting, but it didn't stop Ray. He needed to save Liam. Even if it meant losing everything.

Ray ignored his shoulder and dove straight into battle. Him and Liam were so evenly matched that

every move Ray pulled off would be countered just as easily. And vice versa. The battle went on for a long time in that square. Basically sparing between each other, with the best combo's they had learnt. If you had just watched it, from the sidelines. You wouldn't of known so much was to fight for.

Liam blocked everyone one of Ray's attacks but not one of his attacks had hit Ray either. It was becoming a long fight. And it was just a matter of time before one of them collapsed. And with Eclipse's input, it was most likely to be Ray.

Ray shuffled backwards dodging Liam's attack. Liam followed with yet another attack but Ray was yet again able to dodge, back flipping out of the way.

Ray took a deep breath as Liam took a break in his attacks. Exhaustion was already appearing on Ray's face. And Liam took a joy in this. Or was it Eclipse.

Ray was too tired to tell the difference any more. They were both the same.

xXx

Ray tried to dodge everyone of Liam's attacks but he was getting stronger, while Ray's energy seemed to be drained from him. It was getting so much harder to continue.

Ray moved as quick as he could. He used everyone one of the abilities he had learnt over his time travelling. From his Ars Arcanum to just plain blasts of light and darkness. But nothing seemed to work, Liam had been watching him. Learning every one of his moves, learning how to prevent them and how to defend himself from him.

Ray left himself to just fight with his blade. Every move that he used that used any sort of magic seemed useless. Ray pulled off every blade move he could, from supersonic combo's to strikes that could knock down buildings in one blow. Liam fought just as well though. His sparring skills were just as good as Ray's, if not better. And to top it off, he combined his blade with his powers over fire and darkness, getting him ahead in the fight.

Ray fell backwards as Liam's blade came against the side of his chest. Ray quickly launched himself off the floor, but in a move quicker than the speed of light Liam brought his key blade against the side of Ray's head.

Ray's vision was now blurred. He could hardly see, and he could feel blood building up in his mouth and nose.

But it didn't stop him, he kept fighting, spitting out blood when he couldn't manage it any more. He didn't back down. He wouldn't.

xXx

The attacks were getting more ferocious but at the same time the gaps between the attacks was getting longer. They were both taking longer breaks and breaths. This fight was pushing them both to their limits.

Ray threw both of his key blades at Liam, knocking him off his balance. Ray immediately summoned his key blades back to him, surrounding them in light, charging at Liam while he was momentarily dazed.

However before he got there, Liam smashed his left foot into the ground. Sending a wall of fire in front of him. Knocking Ray away.

The arena was now falling apart, the bricks on the street were beginning to fall through into a void below. The homes around were beginning to collapse in on themselves, revealing even more of the void and the steps that Ray remembered falling down, were breaking down, almost into nothing but rubble.

In a matter of moments, Liam and Ray found themselves falling through the arena and falling into another. But this one, was quite different. It looked nothing like anywhere Ray had ever been, nor where Ray knew Sora or any of his friends had been.

They stood on sand. They were surrounded by sand, but in the sand were buildings from all around the worlds. From the now repaired clock tower, to the Altar of Naught from The World That Never Was, or some of the huts from Destiny Islands, or a part of the castle from Radiant Garden. The sky was full of deep colours, reds, dark blues, greys and purples.

Liam now stood in the middle, with Ray only feet away from him. They both had their key blades drawn, holding their own ground, not wanting to be the first one to make a move.

Liam started walking towards Ray, dragging his flaming key blade across the sand. Then with a twist of his hand, the sand was picked up into a burning cloud. Liam lifted his hand, pushing it towards Ray.

The cloud picked up more sand as it moved towards him. Ray jumped out of the way, seeing no other way to move, but the cloud followed him. Ray darted back and forward, trying to find a way to move. The entire field of battle was surrounded in buildings, sealing off a circle which cut off where Ray could go.

Ray ran towards Liam, trying to break his control over the molten sand cloud. As Ray came close, he brought both of his key blades against Liam's chest. Liam flew to the other side of the battle field, knocking into the Twilight Town Clock tower. The sand cloud fell to the ground losing its heat and power.

Liam pushed himself out of a crater in the tower and back onto his feet.

"Is that it?" Eclipse taunted, cracking his knuckles.

Ray shook his head and charged towards Liam once again. Liam lifted his free hand and summoned a shield made of fire to him. Ray brought both of his key blades against the shield, as Liam pulled it in front of him. Ray savagely brought down his key blades trying to break Liam block. But as he thought he was getting some where, Liam knocked Ray all the way to the other side of the battlefield with a blast of fire coming from his shield.

Ray was out of breath, and dizzy. His vision was blurred and his body ached. Liam just stood in front of him, looking at him like he was nothing. Ray shut his eyes for a second, he couldn't even stay awake now, he was so tired he was ready to sleep.

Liam showed no such sign though. Eclipse had given him enough energy to keep going.

He slowly walked over to Ray as he lay on the ground. Dispelling his shield, he used his free hand to lift up Ray as he was unable to counter.

Liam threw Ray back to the ground.

"Kingdom Hearts. What a joke! This is nothing, you are nothing!"

Ray coughed out blood. Struggling for words, he tried to speak. "How about...you leave his body...Eclipse!" Ray took a deep breath. His entire body was erupting with pain. He had taken too many hits, and Liam recent burst of flames had done a lot of damage. "Then...I'll show you...What …...Kingdom Hearts is...Then I'll show you what else the Key blade can do".

Eclipse just laughed. Liam threw his key blade at Ray's knee. Impaling him to the ground.

Ray screamed out in pain. He took many, quick breaths trying to control the pain.

"You said...Eclipse!... You said that the Key blade was just used for two things...You were so wrong". Ray put his hand to his chest as Liam threw a ball of fire at it. "You said it was Destruction and Freedom...Yes that's it...But only half of it...It's also creation and guidance".

Eclipse laughed again. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what I'm going to do...Guidance led me here...Freedom let the Key wielders free... Destruction is what protected me...And Creation...Well creation is what creates life, or gives it".

Ray pulled Liam Key blade out of his leg, knocking him away with his own Key. Ray pushed himself to his feet, summoning both of his key blades to him. Ray tried to form more words. "I...I still have one last thing...I will free Liam...But first, first I have to save all those that have been lost, because of me...Because I gained life, many lost theirs. But now I will give that back".

Ray stuck both key blades into the ground. They both erupted in light and darkness. Sending beams into the air.

Ray swiped his hand across the air. Images of all those who had been lost appeared in front of him.

"Will and Connor!" Ray spoke with a nearly empty and weak tone.

"Donald and Goofy".

"Leon!"

"And Sora! And everyone else who has lost their lives because of me!"

He took another deep breath trying to hide his pain.

"But that's not all Eclipse. I will fix...All the damage to the worlds".

"How? You do not have that power!" Eclipse screamed through Liam.

"Then watch!" Ray summoned an image of Destiny Islands and Mt Nova. Ray's power drifted over them in a cloud of hearts, repairing everything, from buildings to lives.

Ray fell to the ground, completely exhausted. He tried to push himself to his feet, but only being able to kneel.

Liam just walked towards him and stood above him. "So you leave all of this as your legacy?"

"No!... I leave all of this...As I gift to the worlds I could not protect".

Eclipse laughed once again. "Yes you can't protect them now. And you never did. You just helped us".

Ray pushed himself to his feet, ready to collapse he looked straight into Liam's eyes.

"You don't scare me Eclipse. Quite the contrary. I'm going to free Liam. No I'm freeing Liam as we speak".

Ray lifted his hand onto Liam's chest, on his heart.

Liam jumped backwards. "You'll have to try better than that!" Eclipse taunted.

But his voice came from the arena and Liam. Ray had expelled some of his control. Ray threw both of his Key's at Liam knocking him to the ground. Ray walked over to him catching his key blades. He impaled Liam's hands. Stopping him from moving.

Ray knelt down out of exhaustion.

"Liam...Be Free!" Ray shouted as he felt Eclipse's presence nearly completely go.

Liam summoned his key blade back to him.

"Be Free!" Ray repeated.

Liam closed his eyes as Eclipse completely disappeared.

"Free!" Ray screamed.

Liam's eyes opened. But out of a reaction, he impaled his key blade through Ray's chest.

"You shall not control me!" Liam shouted.

Ray fell to the ground, with Liam's key blade sticking out of his chest, as it was burning. Ray's entire body was now on fire, slowly burning away. Slowly dying.

xXx

Liam looked down on what he had just done. Ray was now lying there, burning and dying with his key blade through his chest.

"What have I done?" Liam asked himself.

Liam could hear Eclipse laughing. But it wasn't in his head any more. It was coming from a ghost in front of him.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"For fun!" Eclipse laughed hysterically.

"I'm going to kill you!" Liam screamed with so much anger.

"Then come and find me". With that Eclipse disappeared. Leaving just Ray and Liam in a collapsing realm.

Liam bent down and lifted Rays head up from the ground.

"Ray. I'm here. You did it...Thank you".

Ray opened his eyes slightly to see Liam standing above him.

"Good". Ray couldn't breath let alone speak, but he wanted to make sure Liam was okay. "Nice to see your back".

"Thanks" Liam replied as a tear dropped from his eye.

"You were right". Ray looked down at his hands as he could feel himself fading away.

"About what?"

"I found her. She's safe".

"Becca?"

"Yea".

"Good. Now hold on... You'll see her again". Liam knew Ray wouldn't believe that.

"Look at me, I'm fading already".

"Don't say that!"

Ray lifted his hand. "But look, I don't have hands any more. And soon I'll be completely gone".

Liam started shouting out "Cure". But nothing helped. Ray was already past the brink.

"Just stop Liam. Just please listen to my last request".

"Of course". Liam could feel tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Becca, she'll be here soon. When she comes, she'll come with a boy. His name is Riku. Tell him to look after her. And tell her, not to worry. Tell her to move on... Tell her that I will always love her, but it was an impossible love".

Liam shook his head.

"Please Liam".

"Okay". He replied.

Ray looked down at his chest, as it too began to disappear.

"I'll send you too Radiant Garden. It's where you found home right?"

"What?" Liam was confused.

"I'm using the last of my power to send everyone home, or where they are safest".

"Then yes... send me there".

Ray took a deep breath and a wave of power erupted from his remaining body.

"You'll be the last to go... Just so that you can tell Riku and Becca".

"Okay Ray... But". However before Liam could finish a portal opened up, with Riku helping Becca walk through coming from it.

xXx

Becca looked down at Ray, as he was almost nothing but star dust.

"Ray!" She screamed as she pushed Riku aside and used her remaining energy to run towards him. But before she could make it, Ray was left saying one thing, as he almost completely disappeared.

"Remember me, for what I was. Not a killer, not a child of war. But someone who put their entire heart into everything they did, everything they wanted to do. I just wish I had done more. But looks like my story's over. Looks like I couldn't keep my promise. Looks like, it all over, just as it all begins. Just as the world reach the point of war. I'm sorry".

As Becca knelt down beside him, he disappeared. Leaving behind only a pile of star dust.

"No!" Becca screamed as she looked at Liam, remembered her Dive to Heart.

"You!" She shouted.

Liam drew his key blade on instinct to protect himself. But he didn't attack, he just defended all of Becca's blows.

Riku ran over to her. "Stop Becca. He didn't know what he was doing".

"He's right". Liam replied.

"But, but you killed him". Becca was so angry.

"Becca he was being controlled by the darkness". Riku just stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"How do you know?" She asked turning around towards Riku.

"Because I can still smell it on him".

"What?"

"Don't worry. He's fine". Riku looked at Liam for a second then towards Becca.

Liam walked towards them, dispelling his key blade. "He had something to tell you two".

Liam told them both what Ray had said, what he had used his last request on. Riku was surprised to hear that Ray wanted him to look after Becca, but he wouldn't let him down. He decided he would take her with him to the Dark Margin.

Becca seemed fine with that, as long as she got away from normal life.

But as they finished speaking, Becca and Riku disappeared. And then moments after so did Liam. They all teleported to where they most felt at home. So did the other key wielders at the Realm of Pure Light. They all disappeared where they sat, moments later appearing home. Safe.

**Authors Note: **So that's it. I did ask for bets in how this would end. Did I surprise you or did you see past my bluffs. Yes I told you that Ray would die, so many times in the actual story but did you just think something would happen to stop that or did you think that it would actually happen. Is Ray dead and gone?... Well I'll leave it to you. Well last chapter next, almost like a Blank Points sort of thing. But I'll explain that in my authors note in the next chapter. So please I want honest opinions on this chapter. Honestly I think that I could of done better but I just couldn't write a brilliant chapter on just a fight. I hope I did well though. Also sorry it was a slow update, I just couldn't get it the way I wanted, as wanted this last chapter to be worth it. ( Still don't think it's good enough but whatever). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. So yea, see you next time... Where The Lost Keys ends. And we ready for war. Thank you.


	20. Another End? Another Beginning

**Authors Note: **Well then here we go. Last chapter. Like I said I have some explaining to do about how this chapter will work. But the best way to explain it would be to simply say it's my take on Blank Points. If you don't know what Blank points is then I suggest you YouTube it. You could also say this is my take on Another Side, Another Story or Deep Dive. Basically if this was a game, it would be my little 100% completion bonus. But it will also be laid out like that. So anything in Italics is what would come up on screen in the gold, curly font writing. E.g. From Blank Points 'Images of their backs preserved in memory'. I think I did that right but I think you know what I mean now. But enough of my rambling. This chapter is going to be up so quickly because of the length of time it took to get the last one up, and the fact that I couldn't wait. Also the digital copies of my key blades are slightly delayed, and should be up soon, so keep looking at my profile if you want to check them out. This will most probably be a short chapter as all I'm going to have to do is shut down this story and get it ready to fade into the next one. My final authors note at the end of this will have all my thanks to everyone and so on but also some information on what's happening and how long your going to have to wait, but I don't want to keep you any longer. So read on and enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty: Another End?/ Another Beginning **

_Another End _

_Destiny Takes You Home. _

Sora opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the blinding light. But it wasn't pure light he was blinded by, but the light of the sun, the sunshine.

He dragged his hands across the sand, pulling the grains in between his fingers. He didn't know if he was dead. He couldn't remember anything. Just fighting Xehanort, the world falling apart, Kairi saving them, then a bright light. And then another bright light, but under the warmth of the sun shine.

He tried to push himself off the ground but he couldn't find the energy. His chest hurt, like he had taken one of Riku's dark Aura's. But worse.

Sora opened his eye's fully and took in his surroundings. He was home, he was back, back at Destiny Islands. But how? His memories were completely shattered. He could only remember small fragments, fragments of nothing but pain.

Sora tried to push himself to his feet, in doing so he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

As he did, he could just see Kairi running towards him.

"Sora!" She shouted.

Sora cracked a smile, pushing himself up to his knee's. Kairi ran towards him. Sora thought he could see her crying.

Sora pushed himself to his feet, summoning his key blade as he did, to help him stand.

"Come on Kairi, there's no need to cry. Who died?" Sora cracked a smile not realising what he had said.

Kairi grabbed him, not wanting to let go. "It's Riku, Sora. He went to help, but he didn't come back. He's not here".

Sora's smile disappeared immediately. His thoughts screamed, tying together random memories. He remembered a boy. He had shot him with a ball of fire. A Dark Firaga. It had killed him.

"How am I here?" Sora asked.

"What? Sora, Riku's not here". Kairi started to cry.

Sora grabbed her and held her close.

"But I died. How am I okay?"

"I don't know. I think it was that boy. Elysia said his name was Ray. He sacrificed himself to save us. All of us".

Everything finally clicked. Sora realised what had happened. "Riku". Sora had thousands of memories all rushing through his head at once, ripping through his mind. But they weren't his memories. Not all of them. Some of them were Ray's.

"Ray sacrificed himself to save us. But he couldn't save Riku. He should of come home. To where he found it safest". Tears formed in Sora's eyes.

Sora fell to the ground, his emotions making him physically shake. Kairi sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a new world, or there are new worlds. We've been asleep for too long. Riku made sure we didn't sleep for any longer". Kairi didn't know where it had come from but she knew it was true.

"Yea. But Riku".

Sora fell to the ground as a memory came to him, it was Ray's again. He was watching Riku write a note. And placing it in the Secret Place.

Sora looked towards the small entrance. "Over there". Sora said pointing.

"Why? This isn't the time Sora".

"Riku left us something".

"Then come on, I'll help you over".

xXx

_On the Border of the margin. _

Riku sat with his back up against a rock. He stared out into the dark ocean. Becca lay on the cold sand next to him, she was sleeping, peacefully.

Riku knew this place well, as much as he had hated it, the Dark Margin had almost become a second home to him. It was peaceful, just dangerous if you walked around with a key blade out.

So Riku made sure he didn't accidentally summon his Way to the Dawn, in order to not attract to many heartless.

"Wait a minute". Riku whispered to himself. "I haven't seen a single heartless".

Just as he said that as large group appeared behind him. Riku just shook his head ignoring them.

"You won't attack unless there's a key blade out".

And he was right, they just walked right past. The Neo Shadows just moved away. Riku let out a sigh of relief.

"Good". He said to himself.

Riku dropped down to the sand and lay next to Becca.

"She lost him, I can't imagine how she feels".

Riku put his hands behind his head, and started to drift off to sleep, knowing that he would be okay. That they both would be okay.

"I'm sorry. Sora and Kairi. I'm sorry. But I'm further into darkness now, than I've ever been". Riku whispered as he drifted into his dreams.

xXx

_Friends are never lost in you heart. _

Mickey opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his back, looking up into the sky.

"You did it Ray".

With one kick, Mickey was back on his feet looking straight towards the castle. He shook the dust and mud off and started to walk towards the castle, with memories of his friends that he had lost.

Memories so vivid that he swore he heard them speak, speak to him.

"You majesty". He heard them say.

He tried to ignore them, but it was so loud.

But it sounded like it was coming from behind him. Spinning around, with his Key blade drawn he looked into the faces of what he thought to be ghosts. Who he thought to be ghosts.

He saw them, not believing at first, but as reality started to break away from what he knew was fake, he realised that they did stand there. They were safe, but more importantly alive.

"Donald, Goofy!" Mickey sprinted towards them, dropping his key blade as he did.

Goofy grabbed both Donald and Mickey in his arms, giving them a massive hug. Even Donald didn't care.

"Awwh Shucks. Ray, you really did do it. Thank you".

xXx

_Sitting Alone_

Elysia woke up, but in a room. Her room. In her house, on the main Island at Destiny Island.

It was so peaceful. Nothing like it had been. There was no more fighting. No more battles that would put lives on the line, but what had her friends given up to give her this peace.

Elysia pushed herself out of bed. Was she the only one here. The only one on the Islands. Had Liam come back. Where had Becca gone, to her home? Or some place else? Was she okay? Was Ray okay? What about the rest of the Key wielders?

She had so many questions.

She ran down the stairs, completely ignoring her parents that she hadn't seen in months. She pushed open the door, and ran outside.

Nothing had changed, there were still people running around, doing their daily business'. Like nothing had changed.

She sprinted down the street, running towards Liam's house. Just hoping that he was there. Hoping that he had come home, but come home as he was.

She knocked on the door, it opened slowly with a middle aged woman behind it.

It was too dark behind to tell exactly what she looked like but Elysia knew her, from when Liam and her had been good friends. It was Liam's mum.

She looked up at Elysia. "Elysia what are you doing here. Didn't I tell you not to come here any more. He's not coming back".

"But...". Elysia thought about telling her that she had seen Liam, but she knew that would make it worse.

"But what?"

"Nothing". Elysia turned around and walked off, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

She walked through town, completely ignoring everyone who called her name. She walked over to the pier. And sat down, with her feet in the water. Looking over at the small island where all the children used to play. But now it was empty, ever since people started disappearing.

But today it wasn't. There were two people sitting on the beach. Well two figures. She couldn't quite see who they were but she knew in her heart that she needed to go over there. Instead of sitting alone she climbed to her feet, climbed into a boat and started rowing towards the other island.

xXx

_Strangers become stranger._

Liam walked along the streets. Radiant Garden was quiet at night, with very few people moving around. Liam began to walk towards a place that he had called home but shook his head and turned around. Leon was gone now, he had killed him.

Liam walked into a café, he had never been in it before but for some reason it was the closest to home that he could feel.

He pushed open the door and sat down next to the bar.

The bar man stood in front of him. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

Liam lifted his face up. "Sorry I just needed somewhere warm. I haven't got any munny".

"Oh don't worry". The bar man poured out a drink. "You look like you've been through a lot. Here first ones on the house".

Liam took it off him. "Thanks".

Liam took a large gulp of his drink, not realising what it was.

His face dropped.

The bar tender just laughed. "Different aii?"

"Just a little. What is this?"

"Radiant Garden's own brew. The only one on this world".

"Wait, I'm sixteen. And what? How do you know about other worlds?"

The bar tender laughed again. "There's no law on something I just created. And I travel a bit. You've got to, when your like me".

"Like you?" Liam wasn't sure what to say.

"It doesn't matter. For now".

Liam shook his head. "I'm sorry but that's not good enough".

"And I'm sorry but now ain't the time".

Just as he said that the door flew open. A man walked in, but his face was covered by the hood of his leather jacket. He took one look at Liam, then towards the bar tender.

"Evening". He said.

Liam kept his eyes on the bar, for no reason apart from he felt as if he was hearing ghosts. Ghosts that would have a motive to haunt him.

The stranger looked towards Liam again. Sitting at the bar next to him, he looked towards the bar tender.

"Graros. Lets have some of that drink again".

Liam's mind was exploding with ghosts. This man's voice, it was like a gun shot through the head.

Liam turned to look at him, from underneath his hood, he could just see brown hair. On his back he carried a blade. But Liam couldn't handle it any more.

"So if your Graros, then who is this?" Liam asked pointing at the man beside him.

"I thought I taught you better than that". The stranger answered before the bar tender could. He pulled down his hood, and looked straight at Liam.

"Leon". Liam felt as if his ghost had lifted, revealing a friend. "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry. You didn't know what you were doing, now come on. Let's forget it. Let's have a new beginning".

"My thoughts exactly". Liam replied.

Graros smiled from behind the bar.

"Looks like my job is done". He said.

In a flash, Graros disappeared. And the entire bar began to disappear with him. Leaving just Liam and Leon standing on an empty plot of land, both holding some of Graros drink.

"Who is he?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. But he wanted to meet you. Whatever for, I don't know. Strangers will be strangers I'm afraid. But we'll meet him again".

xXx

_And so they found the way._

Ven, Terra and Aqua woke up, in the garden of The Land of Departure. It was where Aqua had originally given them their way finders. It had taken them home. He had taken them, where it had all began.

Ven was the first to stand up. Brushing the mud off of himself. He looked around him, nothing had changed. If it had, then it was back to the way it should be.

He looked down at his two friends as they lay on the ground. The slept peacefully, which Ven thought was pointless because of the amount of time they had been gone. But instead of waking them, he decided to walk back to the castle, to see if his room was still there. It had been a long time.

Aqua and Terra got up moments after Ven walked off. They looked at each other then laughed.

"Still the same Ven". Terra chuckled.

_To the path. To a new Journey where it begins again. _

Mickey walked into his study surprised to see Minnie sitting there. With hundreds of books in front of her. Mickey walked closer, before she raised her head.

"Mickey". She shouted with joy.

Donald and Goofy walked through the door.

"Donald! Goofy!" She continued.

Minnie looked much older, but still there wasn't that much of a difference between the two mouse's. And luckily time passed slower in Disney Castle than in other places.

xXx

After they had all finished with the greetings. It was time Mickey caught up with the times.

Minnie started to explain what had been happening and what she had been doing.

"So you see, nothing has happened. We had an odd mysterious man now and again but apart from that, nothing".

"So now Heartless? No Nobodies?" Mickey asked.

"No nothing. They disappeared as soon as you did". Minnie replied with a relaxed tone.

"I think we have our friend Ray to thank for that". Mickey looked down.

"Ray?" Minnie asked.

"You never met him?"

"No. Who is he?"

"He's... To put it simply, he's Kingdom Hearts".

Minnie nodded her head in understanding. "Where is he?"

"Gone. He gave up his life for us. He found us only to become lost himself. We could honestly say he is the Lost Key".

The two of them looked to the ground for a moments silence.

"But what is next?" Minnie asked.

"There is a young woman I must find. She was one of the key blades newest chosen ones. She knows much about what happened. So my first task is to find her, then the rest of the wielders. And after that it is just a matter of watching our enemies".

"Okay, but please be careful. You may not get lucky twice".

"I will".

_That would lead them to war. _

Eclipse sat on his throne, looking down at his thousands of subjects. Knights of Darkness. They all drew their weapons as he addressed them.

"Now my Knights! War will be brought to this universe. Once again we shall fight for the rule over these realms! It shall not be long before Pure Light is on our doorstep, but not just them but the Key wielders that trapped us to begin with. We shall soon have control. Soon we shall reach the point of war".

xXx

The master of Pure light climbed onto his own throne after making his own speech to his Soldiers. They were ready for what was to come. But with the Key wielders now free, they had another enemy to deal with. Not so much of a threat, but one none the less.

"Soon I will make sure his efforts were for nothing". He said to himself.

A Soldier stood before him.

"Master Solaris. We are ready to move. Ready to strike first".

"Not yet. Let them think everything is safe. To strike an enemy, you must first strike their heart, and the hearts of those closest to them".

"Are you sure master, we have a grand opportunity here".

"You shall listen! Time will show us the path".

"Yes Master".

_But the path for the Key is hard, without a star to follow. _

Fallan stood alone. He was in some sort of wasteland. It looked emptier than the key blade graveyard and seemed to be a far more demonic place.

The sand that he stood on was dark, so dark that it seemed the whole realm was absent of light. But the sky lit up, like the Aurora Borealis. But with reds, purples and blues.

Fallan was completely silent. More so than ever. The silence was so relaxing but seemed to make him feel so lonely.

"Ray... You should not of died there. It was not now that you were destined to pass. And now, without you... I fear Chaos shall fall on the worlds. The demon shall rise again. I have seen it. War creates Chaos, Chaos fuels the return of the demon. And unless this war ends soon, he will rise. But they need you".

Fallan bent down and placed something in the sand.

"You are the lost key. You were always the lost Key. The Key wielders were lost, but they wield the power. The key blade is based off of us. We are the key, no. You are the key. But the Lost Key".

Fallan stood back up and walked over to a portal that he formed. The portal was unlike any other. As it twirled with the full power that Fallan and Ray had at their disposal. Without Ray, Fallan was able to access much more of his powers. But in travelling in time, Fallan was still stuck to only Ray's time line. And the portal refused to move forward in time from this point. Fallan's greatest fears had come true. Time had changed, Ray had died here, his time had ended.

"My only way is back then. Back to the beginning. Maybe I can learn something, to help me escape Ray's time line. My prison is this realm and Ray's life. Maybe there is more to this realm. But I have time. All the time in the worlds".

_He gave everything so they shall be free, they will give just as much to make sure, he did not die in vain. _

_This is both an end and beginning. _

_Because the journey to a united world. _

_Will always leave you, with one Lost Key. _

_Because to have a united world_

_One key must stay behind. _

_To remain in the door, to keep it open _

_For the worlds, to stay together. _

_Remember the Lost Key. For everything he gave. _

_For everything he sacrificed. _

_That is the story of the lost key. _

_The story of a boy, who could never live a life. _

_Because it was taken from him, before he could live. _

_His life was Kingdom Hearts._

_Like many others before him. _

_The point of war has come. _

_But can they leave war without him. _

_Without the lost key, can war ever end. _

_Only time will tell. _

_Only time can tell. _

**Final Authors Note: **

My, oh my. I made it. Wait a second, I never thought the day would come, where I could say I actually finished something. Like I told you guys before, I have trouble sticking to things. Not that I don't enjoy them, but I just do them less and less until not at all. And that nearly happened with this. Now here comes the big question. Please if you enjoyed it can you review? Please show me that I kept at it for a good reason. Tell me what you think, of the chapter or overall. It is always really helpful. Negative or positive comments are welcomed, as long as you don't troll. :D

But just some quick thanks again.

Thank you to all of you that have read since the beginning. If you have stuck through it then I'm guessing you have enjoyed it. So thank you for that.

I would like to say thank you to all of my friends who took an interest in this, even though they never played a Kingdom Hearts game in their lives. You guys read just for me, so thanks for that. (For those of you who don't know, or have forgotten. Liam in this story is what I think of my friend in real life. Sad I know but he was the first to take an interest and because of that I owe him a lot. And so he got a character, which grew into something huge).

Thank you to the few people who reviewed. I say that in the nicest way possible, as even if you didn't review I am thankful for you just reaching the end. So thanks, but a even bigger thank you to one anonymous reviewer, Bearybeary and Forevermagik13. Your kind and helpful comments were taken in and used many times. Even the questions kept me on my toes which helped a lot. So thanks again.

To finish off this authors note and this story, I would just like to say that if you would like anything answered just ask. There are not too many spoilers left for the sequels, so I can nearly ( NEARLY) answer anything. As well as that all I have to say is look out for my sequel (If you want to find out what happens next ) as I will be taking a break until the new year. Hmm, I'll make sure there's a new chapter up on new years day, for those with a hang over :D. Or for those who spend the entire day in bed on new years day. So yea I will start up again on New Years Day. Thank you once again, and look out for the new stories. My sequel (If you have not noticed ) will be called:

Kingdom Hearts: Point of War.

Thanks again. And I'll be back soon.


End file.
